A Call to Remember
by Victorious-FutureFictions
Summary: Series2/1- Cade/Bori FutureFiction: "Well, my parents aren't exactly…. what's the word I'm searching for…well, straight. Meaning I have two parents that just so happens to be of the same sex. I mean based on the fact that that's so wrong, I don't really have a problem with it so…okay." –Italy Ray West-Valentine; 15 year old daughter of Cade. (Also Trina, Andre)
1. Let Me Introduce Myself

**Hey guys! Yes I'm back with a new Future Fiction for you guys! Let me thank everyone again for following my Undefeated Battle Series. I have no idea if this story will be as long as that one though. But who knows!?**

**If you are new to reading my stories I'm a future fiction writer. I write on the Victorious Gang's Children and write the story from their point of view as well. Its pretty different then what you guys probably usually read and I have a lot of OCs which are their kids.**

**But anyways, here's a Cade/Bori future fiction for my loves! I love you guys and thanks for following me! *Kisses* **

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**A Call to Remember **

Chapter 1

_Let Me Introduce Myself_

**[Italy's POV]**

"..So blah, blah, blah, in 1492 Columbus sailed the ocean blue. He supposedly found a new land but really he didn't find anything because some other people where already there so technically you can't find what's already been found, it's impossible I would say, but, you know, whatever. History will be history."

My teacher scratched the back of her head. "Uh, thanks Italy. That was correct. Sort of."

"I'm so glad." I smiled as she continued to the next person which just so happened to be my best friend Makari.

"Makari, who was the 21st president of the United States?"

"You knowwww….that…. guyyy…with the legs…and the arms…."

"And this guy's name is?" My teacher asked as she looked above her glasses at Makari.

"You know…that name…that starts with that letterrrr…..and ends with….that letter."

"Makari the correct answer is Chester A. Arthur."

"That's what I clearly just said." Makari stated matter-of-factly.

"Very funny Ms. Harris. You need to study harder if you plan on passing my test next Friday."

"Yes Ms. Burns." Makari mocked in which I gave a chuckle.

Excuse my manners, let me introduce myself. My name is Italy. Italy Ray West-Valentine; long name I know. I'm currently 15 years of age and I'm in the middle of my sophomore year of high school, which I should inform you that I and my sister Isis _(i-sis)_ have been gracefully accepted into Hollywood Arts which is a performing arts high school here in L.A.. So my sister, yes, I have one of those, two actually; my youngest sister holding the name of Ikenzie _(i-ken-zee)_. Now my sister Isis is 16 years of age; as of I will be very soon, but she's 2 months older than I. So you may wonder; how can that be? Well, my parents aren't exactly…. what's the word I'm searching for…well, straight. Meaning I have two parents that just so happens to be of the same sex. I mean based on the fact that that's so wrong, I don't really have a problem with it so…okay. So anyways I was explaining how Isis and myself became so close in age, and now that the two mother conversation is out of the way I can easily state that my mother Cat and my mother Jade decided they both wanted a child and coincidentally they wanted each other's child…._how surprising_. So blah, blah, blah they got pregnant by of course artificial insemination and end up having Isis and myself around the same time. Me being Cat's daughter and Isis being Jade's daughter. Happy happy story right? Too bad it's not the end because there still is Ikenzie. She hangs around the age of 12 and always wants to tag along with us, which is quite annoying sometimes. Even though at times she seems to have picked up a little …. unknowledge from our mother Cat, she's very smart when it comes to books. Wait did I just say unknowledge? Is that even a word? Anyways, I'm sure you are wondering who Ikenzie belongs to right? So just for your knowledge she's Cat's daughter as well. I guess Jade didn't want any more kids. I mean who could blame her? After Isis I wouldn't want to make any more mistakes either. Ha, ha I'm kidding. I'm kidding.

So I guess we can't have a story without you knowing my appearance. I mean that's important right? So for the basics I'm a brunette, with chocolate eyes, and tan skin. Lucky me I look nothing like my…._dad_? Not that I would want to look like a creep that decided he had nothing else better to do with his sperm one day but let it drop in a bag to go to people like…_my parents_. I'm actually blessed for that, unlike Ikenzie, who looks like she doesn't even belong to this family. She has pretty hazel eyes…yes I'm jealous, I'm not afraid to admit it. Her hair is a lighter brown and very curly that falls down her back. And yes, I'm jealous once again. Her skin tone is the color of caramel…not too jealous there…I like my tan skin. So I'll guess she's mixed or something, because that's what she looks like. Anyways, since I explained my and Ikenzie's appearance, I guess the polite thing to do on Isis behalf is to tell you her appearance. She's nothing special. She looks like our mom Jade. Green eyes, white as snow, except her hair texture is just like Ikenzie's but a jet black. Lucky them right?

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

"What are you in here burning!?" Jade yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"They aren't burning! It's cookies."

"What did I tell you about using the stove without my permission?" She said as she crossed her arms and walked up to me.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I just put my head down in shame.

She grabbed my chin and lifted it up roughly to her. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'm sorry Jade. I just wanted cookies."

"Don't use that kitty voice with me." She said letting go of my chin roughly. "I'm going to get Ikenzie from school. I'll be back later."

She leaned in and gave me a small kiss on my cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed.

Jade and I have been married for the past seventeen years and I can't lie, I love her so much. She asked…well she made me marry her after high school about year after she broke up with Beck and it's not that I didn't want to marry her, I just wasn't ready. But she forced me too and I'm okay with that. We are very happy most of the time and we even have 3 beautiful daughters. It's just….sometimes Jade will get really, really mad and she…takes it out on me but she tells me she doesn't mean it. And that she's so sorry when it's over and I believe her. I know she doesn't mean to do the things she does. She just can't help herself sometimes and I understand that. She tells me all relationships are like that. I trust Jade and I'll always forgive her. I love her and I know she loves me too no matter what she does.

"Hey call Isis and Italy and tell them to bring home some eggs and milk! We are going to have breakfast for dinner tonight!"

"Yay!"

"You're cooking it!"

"Awwh." I wined as the front door closed.

* * *

**[Isis's POV]**

"C'mon no one wants to hear that opera crap!" My sister Italy argued as she tried to change the station.

"It's not opera! It's real music! Of course people like you wouldn't understand the fundamentals of real music if it slapped you in the face!"

"Trust me Isis, if this is what I have to understand, I'd rather die." She said changing the station once again.

I rolled my eyes.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING…**

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I glanced at Italy to see her dancing to her own ringtone. _Who does that?_

"Oh, right." She said as she clicked answer key and put the phone on speaker. "Hello, you've reached Italy, Italy speaking, please state your name and your reason for calling."

_She has caller I.D.!_

"Hey Italy, can you guys stop and get some eggs and milk? We are out." Cat asked as I heard her shifting through the fridge on the other end of the phone.

"Eggs huh? May I ask what for?"

"We are going to have breakfast for dinner! It's like opposite day!" Cat giggled.

"Really? So in that case I can drive the Mustang around the block a few times when we get back because since it's _like_ opposite day, you can _like _say yes, instead of saying _like _no..._like._"

"Italy. No, Jade would kill me if she knew I let you drive her Mustang! Just get the eggs and milk please?" Cat begged.

"Yeah, yeah, we will get your farmer's eggs. Don't have a chicken. Haha get it?"

"Italy you make crickets go silent." I stated as I pulled into the nearest grocery store.

"Pshshs." She made a sound as she lifted her hand as if to silence me.

"Guys get the eggs. See you when you get home okay." With that the line went dead.

"See what you did Isis. You made her not laugh at my obviously funny joke."

I rolled my eyes. "Last time I heard anybody laugh about a joke that involves you, it was when they said you got accepted into Hollywood Arts. I was cracking the hell up, because that was definitely a joke."

I turned to her with a smile as she gave an offended expression. "You're so mean to me!" She said very childlike which received in eye roll from me.

"They say I'm a very great dancer thank you! Top of my class!" She defended herself.

"Let anybody say that's true, and true that's not." I said as I opened my door to let myself out; Italy doing the same.

"Ohhh so I guess you think you're _Ms. Actress_ huh? You can't even lie believably!" She stated as she sped walked to keep up with me.

I sighed and turned to her before we entered the store. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. "Italy, I just wanted to say how much I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

I watched as a huge smile spread across her face. "Aww Isis. I love you too."

I instantly dropped my smile and removed my hand. "And you said I can't lie believably. Psh. C'mon Lost-One, we have shopping to do." I pushed pasted her into the store before grabbing a cart.

"Wait you were acting?...Well, I didn't believe you anyway! I knew you were joking!" She mocked.

"I wasn't joking I was serious."

"Wait. So you weren't acting?"

I smiled knowing how confused she must be getting. "Yes I was acting."

"But you said-"

"-Italy you think too hard." I said walking ahead of her.

_And she has the nerve to call Ikenzie dumb sometimes…._

* * *

**[Monica's POV]**

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I closed the front door behind me.

"In the kitchen!" I heard my mom yell back.

I walked into the kitchen to see Tori and my sister Kaylee hovering over whatever it was Tori was trying to make. Not to say that my mom's cooking is bad, but my mom's cooking is bad; horrible as a matter of fact. She can't cook anything what-so-ever. She even finds ways to screw up microwave dinners. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Whachu making?" I asked in a sing-song voice as I stood in front of the counter.

"Casserole." She stated with a smile as she stirred it.

"I think it's time we go casket shopping, because I'm pretty sure this one's definitely going to kill us all." My little sister Kaylee stated as she turned to grab a soda from the fridge.

"It looks like soup." I leaned in for a better look.

"Well! It's supposed to be casserole not soup. It has to cook more."

"_Supposed_ is the word ma'." Kaylee put her hand on Tori's back. "Just give up will ya?"

I watched as Tori frowned and sighed.

"I mean it doesn't look too bad." I grabbed the spoon and started to stir it around. It reminded me of puke.

Kaylee looked around for a minute with a confused expression. "What doesn't look too bad because I know for sure you ain't talking about that…that…_.that_! I can't even think of a name for it." She gestured to the _casserole_.

"Kaylee I don't see you in here trying to cook anything." I stated angrily as to how she can talk about somebody else's cooking when she can't even cook herself.

Kaylee took a sip of her drink. "And you never will." With that she exited the kitchen.

"Here mom." I grabbed the casserole and dumped in. "Let's start over. I see you have the instructions for it. I'll help you."

She smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Alright."

So…my name is Monica Marie Oliver. I'm 16 years of age and I was raised in Austin, Texas with my parents Beck Oliver and Tori Oliver. I also have a little sister age 10, her name is Kaylee Oliver. So to sum it all up….we are the Oliver's. We recently moved from Texas to L.A. where my parents grew up and were I was originally born, but we had to move because of my dad's job. We are still getting things moved into our new home and my parents are trying to figure out what school I should go to and I've begged and begged my parents to let me audition at Hollywood Arts. It's a performing arts high school and I love to sing and act. My parents went there when they were younger but they just act like I shouldn't go there but they have to reason to back it up. Hopefully they'll just give into my begging soon.

"Soooo, about Hollywood Arts…" I said as I washed out the glass dish.

Tori sighed. "Monica, I don't know. Why don't you just go to a regular school?"

"Becauseeee that school looks so fun! They have website called and it's like….a facebook for their school. They have pictures up and they talk about how great it is! And ughhh…please, please, please just let me go audition. You went! Dad went!"

She sighed again as she took the dish from me and put it on the cabinet. "I'll talk to your father about it later."

"Ohh thank you!" I reached over and pulled her into a hug.

She laughed. "I didn't say yes."

"Well you always convince dad to do what you say." I smiled as well as she.

"C'mon let's get dinner together before he gets home."

I nodded before I started reading the instructions for the casserole, but I could care less about it. All I could think about was school and I know if I audition there's no doubt I'll get in. I love to sing. Dad says I have my mother's beautiful voice and if she got in, I know I can.

_So Hollywood Arts here I come…._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**First chapter reviews are really important. It lets me know whether I should continue or take down the story! So you never review again, just review today lol! It will be much appreciated! Thanks ;)**


	2. Out of Reach

**Hey guys I made a typo last chapter about Ikenzie's age. She's 12 years old not 15. Sorry about that. **

* * *

Chapter 2

_Out of Reach _

**[Ikenzie's POV]**

**DING, DING, DING**

_Awwh!_ I hopped up and grabbed all my belongings before walking off to my locker.

School never seems long enough. I love school! I wish it never ended! But all things come to an end someday right?

I walked slowly to the car pull and was about to sit down but was shocked when I saw my mom there on time. She was usually late everyday so I would sit by my tree. It's a big tree. It has a bunch of leaves that are now turning colors for fall. It's so peaceful there. The wind blows softly and the birds sing sweetly. I would always sit and ease my mind there.

I skip down the few extra steps to my mom's car and hop into the passenger's seat giving a smile which means hi without me having to struggle to say it.

"Hey 'Kenzie. You have a good day?" My mom Jade said as she put the car in drive and started to head out of the car pull.

I reach into my backpack and pulled out my pad and started to type.

"_It was great! I wish it never ended."_ I picked up the pad and flashed it to Jade in which she gave a quick glance and sighed.

"Ikenzie it's not going to get better if you keep using that thing. Now say it."

I frowned and turned away from her.

"Ikenzie I'm not playing with you." Jade's voice was sharp.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "..I..it, w,w,was gr, great." I stopped there.

"And? That's not all the pad said." Jade said.

"I., I, w, w, wish, i, I, it,t, ne, n,n,ne, ne, ne,n." I sighed and gave up as I looked out of my window.

"You didn't finish Ikenzie."

I grabbed my pad and typed. _"I can't"_. I flashed it to Jade.

"Yeah and as long as you believe that you never will!" She yelled irately.

I sighed again as I watched Jade stair at the road angrily.

Almost 5 months ago I had a stroke and the doctors have no idea why. They said it was most likely linked to dehydration based on the fact that I'm a cross country tract runner, but they weren't for sure. Ever since then I lost my ability to talk normal. The doctors said that the stuttering should subside soon and I go to speech therapy twice a week, but it just seems to be getting worse. The really bad thing about it is that I can't do what I love anymore. Singing was my life. I loved to sing. I've been singing since I could even talk. I believe my first words were in a song! Everyone would always tell me how beautiful my voice is and how I must of got it from my mom. The principle of Hollywood Arts heard me sing one day and told me I definitely had a spot in the school in a couple of years when I become a freshman. All hope went down the drain when the accident happened. If I don't get my voice back soon, I won't be able to go to Hollywood Arts like my sisters. Italy is a dancer and Isis is an actress and I was supposed to be the singer. I was devastated when I found that maybe I won't be able to go anymore. But right now I attend a magnet school not far from HA and I do love my school.

All the doctors say not to worry, I will get my voice back eventually and Jade is a freaking pusher. She hates when I use my pad to talk. I mean, it's just so hard to speak sometimes, and it's very tiring, but she just doesn't seem to understand that. She thinks I'm always giving up too easily, but I try. I promise I do. I can tell she just really wants me to be able to sing again and I don't blame her! I do too! She always tries to get me to say little things, and to practice saying it over and over until I say it without a stutter but I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. Not with the healing process this slow.

We finally pulled up at the house and I hopped out of the car and skipped to the door as I waited for Jade to unlock it.

"We're back!" Jade yelled once we were inside.

I watched as my mom Cat ran down the stairs and literally threw herself on Jade as she wrapped her legs around her body and her arms around her neck.

"Yay! I missed you!"

Jade gave a smirk as she held onto Cat. "I've only been gone for about 30 minutes."

"I know! But 30 minutes is a long time when you count!" Cat said as she gave Jade a peck on the lips. I watched as Jade carelessly let Cat go so she could fall to her feet before she turned to me.

"How was school Ikenzie!?" She asked with a huge bright smile that made me smile also.

"F,f, fine." I said as I took my jacket off and hung it up.

"Are you hungry!? I baked cookies today! They have blueberries in them! C'mon!" Cat grabbed my hand and started to skip to the kitchen with me running along.

"Here!" She said as she picked one up from the pan and handed it to me. I took a bite and instantly feel in love with the sugary treat.

"Good right!?"

I nodded.

"Here Jadey try one." Cat said as Jade walked into the kitchen.

"No babe, I'm good." Jade said she sat down at the table. "Did you do what I told you too?"

Cat nodded. "They should be on their way home with the eggs and milk now."

"Good." Jade stated as I watched her reach into the small index card box that sat in the middle of the small table and I knew exactly what she was about to make me do.

"Come here Ikenzie; let's go over some of these words." She stated nonchalantly.

I frowned as I flopped down in the chair. I took my backpack off and pulled out my pad and started to type. "_Can we please do this later? I'm kind of tired?"_ I flashed the pad at Jade.

"Alright, tell me clearly that you want to do this later." She crossed her arms.

I sat silently.

"Huh? I don't hear anything?"

I turned away.

"Exactly." She uncrossed her arms and pulled out a card. "Say it."

I sighed as I stared at the card. Doing this made me feel like a retard. "..P, pencil."

She held up another card.

"D, draw."

"See your getting better." She said as she held up another card.

The card read camp. C words are the words that got me the most and half of the time I couldn't even say them at all.

"C,c,c,c,ca,….ca, ca." I took deep breath and tried again. "Ca, c….ca….."

"C'mon Ikenzie, it's camp! Camp! You can say it!" Jade yelled irately.

"Jade." Cat said as she walked over and put a soft hand on her shoulder. "Stop being so hard on her."

Jade wiggled so Cat's hand would fall off of her shoulder before Cat took the card from her and handed it to me.

She put a soft hand on mine. "Camp" She said softly. "Break it down."

I took another breath. "C, ca, ca.-"

"Ca, amp" Cat spoke softly with me looking me in my eyes.

"C, ca, ca,"

"Here, say amp." Cat suggested.

"A, amp."

"Now saw ca."

"Ca."

"Amp." Cat said.

"Am, amp."

"Camp." She said softy again.

"C, c, ca, ca, ca….ca.." I dropped the card and forcefully got up from the table and sped upstairs to my room.

_I'll never be able to sing again._

* * *

**[Trina's POV]**

"Here do you want this?" I asked my daughter as I held up her Ipod. She nodded before I walked over and handed it to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat on the edge of her bed and put my hand to her head.

She shook her head. "Horrible."

"Do you want some of my perfect Trina's delight tea?" I asked.

She made a face before she cleared it and nodded. "….sure."

I tapped her nose. "My tea is the best right? They should just let me have my own tea shop." I said before I stood up and walked out of her room.

My daughter, November age 11, is always freaking sick! It's starting to annoy me. I always have to stay here and take care of her. I've taken her to the doctor many times and they just said it's really bad allergies. Her father, my husband, passed away about 7 years ago due to a very bad unknown sickness. I mean what the hell kind of doctors don't know what their patients had? They should just make me the doctor. I'd be the best.

Anyways, It was a very devastating moment for the both of us. November, Novie for short, really misses her dad, and I can't lie, I miss my husband. But life goes on right?

I walk into the kitchen and start her tea making sure to put my special ingredients into it that I know she loves before walking it back up to her.

"Here." I said handing it to her. "Drink all of it before it gets cold. I have some errands to run. Do you think you'll be okay until I get back?"

She nodded.

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

I leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before I walked out of her room to go and do me some shopping.

* * *

**[Kaylee's POV]**

"Daddy please!" I begged my dad, Beck for $50 so I could buy stuff you know. I'm a girl I need things.

"Kaylee, explain to me what you are trying to buy? I'll just buy it for you."

"I just want the money daddy…pleaseeee."

"Hey!" My dad stopped unpacking as he pointed a finger to me. "I said no. When I say no it means no. No begging Kaylee I mean it."

I sighed.

"Go unpack your room Love. I know you aren't finished."

"Daddy yes I am."

"Really? Let's go see." He said as he turned to walk to my room.

"No!" I stood in front of him. "I just…have some…cleaning to do." I smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah, I didn't think you were finish. Go finish up, we'll talk later."

I rolled my eyes before I started to walk out of my parents room but stopped when I saw my mother's purse. It was open and I took a peek inside before turning my glance back at my dad who walked into their walk-in closet with a box.

In one quick motion I reached my hand into her purse and pulled out a perfect $50 bill that sat in an open zipper.

"Hey, I was just looking for you." My mother, Tori said as she ran into me as I was walking out of her room.

My eyes got wide as I put my hands behind my back. "Hi, yes?"

"What's wrong?" She laughed.

"I…think I saw a bug."

"A bug?" She lifted a brow. "Where?"

"Over there!" I pointed in which she turned to look. That's when I took the opportunity to shove the money in my pocket.

She turned back to me. "I don't see anythi-"

"-Hey I have to finish unpacking okay." I told her as I pushed passed her.

"Well dinner is ready!" She called out but I closed my room door once I made it in.

That was close, but I never gotten caught stealing from her. I steal from my parents all the time. Is it wrong? I don't think so.

_They should just keep their stuff out of reach…._

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

_The next morning_

"Just calm down babe it's okay!" I tried to calm Jade as she ran around our room trying to get herself together.

She shot me a look. "It's not okay! I'm going to be fucking late and it's your fault!"

I sighed. "It's not my fault the alarm clock didn't go off babe. I set it I swear!"

"To 6:00pm! Not A.M!" She screamed. "Today is the only day I can try to get this job! It's my first interview with these people and now I'm going to be late! If I don't get the job because I'm late you're in for it baby girl."

I put my hand to my face. "I'm sorry!"

"You definitely will be." She said as she slipped on her shoes. "Make sure Ikenzie gets to school."

I nodded.

"How do I look?" She opened her arms and turned in a circle as she modeled her outfit for me.

"You look really nice." I smiled in which she did as well.

She walked over to me and crashed her lips into mine before backing away. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Good luck, be careful I love you!" I shouted as she walked out of our room.

"I love you too Cat." With that she was gone.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**Please, please review!**


	3. What Was All That About?

Chapter 3

_What Was All That About?_

**[Cat's POV]**

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Ikenzie as we walked into the house.

She shrugged. "H, how, aa, bout, sp, sp, spaghetti?"

"Oooh sounds good! Okay!" Once we got settled we walked into the kitchen to get started. I walked over to the cabinet and got out a pot for the noodles to boil in. "Can you get the noodles from the cabinet?"

Ikenzie nodded as she walked over to the pantry.

She handed over the noodles. "I, w,w, would , L, love t, to help, b, but I'm, pr, pr, pretty, ti, ti, ti, tt, t, t." She sighed as she gave up.

I put my hand to her face before giving her a kiss. "It's fine. Go take a nap. Italy and Isis will help me when they get home."

She nodded before she walked out of the kitchen with her head down. I felt so bad for her. She will get her voice back soon, I just know it.

After about 10 minutes I heard the front door open and slam.

"Cat Hannah West-Valentine!"

I dropped the bowl I was about to put the sauce in. _Oh my god she didn't get the job._

I hesitated for a moment before I made myself visible in the entrance of the kitchen. "D…did you get the job?" I asked already knowing the answer and the altercation to follow.

"Does it look like I got the job!?" She held her arms out. "I've been looking all day for another one!"

"Jade please quiet down. Ikenzie is here."

She looked up the stairs before she turned back to me. "Come here." She pointed to the floor in front of her as she spoke through gritted teeth.

I did as I was told and walked over to her with my own head down.

"I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean-."

"-Look at me when you're talking."

I looked up at her to see the back of her hand coming toward me and within a second it connected with the side of my face causing it to catch fire at the touch.

I yelped at the pain before I put my cold hand to it.

My eyes started to fill with tears but I couldn't let them fall. If I cry I will be in even more trouble. She never lets me cry.

"I'm sorry."

"This is your fucking fault. You're always fucking sorry! I'm done. You find me a job!"

"Please Jade stop yelling! You will wake her."

Jade never, ever, ever showed aggression towards me with the kids around. Ever. She said it's none of their business what goes on with us and told me not to tell them anything. As far as they know, we are a very happy couple, and…I am happy. I'm just not happy when she does this.

Don't judge Jade. She is a very loving wife I swear. She does so many sweet things for me. She just has….anger problems. And if I can be here to help her let those angers out, it's fine. I'll be okay. I love her and she loves me.

"I will."

"You will what?"

"Find you another job. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I know."

She rolled her eyes at me before she started up the stairs. "And I hope you have dinner going."

"I do."

With that she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**[Monica's POV]**

"So I talked to your dad last night." My mother Tori said as we walked side by side at the mall in search for a gift for Kaylee for her 11th birthday.

"About what?" I asked as we walked into a jewelry store.

"About you going to Hollywood Arts."

A huge smile spread across my face. "Seriously!? What did he say!?"

"Shh you are loud." She laughed. "He said it's fine and we set you up for an audition tomorrow morning at 10."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes!" She laughed. "And what's even better is that the principle said since school just started, if you make it in you can start now instead of having to wait for next semester."

"Oh my god! Yes!" I said as I jumped up and down like a kid.

She laughed. "Calm down. I really have to use the restroom out there. Look around and see if you see anything that Kaylee might like. I'll be right back."

"Nothing pleases her."

"It's true. But….just look." With that she was gone.

I sighed as I walked around the small store in search for something that Kaylee might find slightly satisfying. The girl is so hard to please. She complains about everything. She's so ungrateful. You can get her the perfect gift, something she asks for and still it's not good enough. I really don't know who she think she is, but she needs to bring herself down a whole lot of notches.

"Oh excuse me." I stated to a girl who I ran roughly into because I wasn't watching where I was walking.

"Yeah watch where you're-" The girl who looked to be around my age stopped mid- sentence as she looked at me. "…uh, yeah it's cool."

"Aren't these just adorable!" I heard another girl say as she walked up to the one standing in front of me.

"Yeah, yeah Italy, they're nice." She said not really paying much attention to her.

"Italy? That's a cool name." I stated at the fairly short girl who held earrings up with a huge bubbly smile.

"Thanks! What's your name?"

"Monica." I stated with a smile.

"Hey Italy, why don't you go check out the earrings that are all the way over there." The girl that I bumped into pointed across the store.

"Kk!" With that Italy was gone.

"Friend?" I lifted a brow.

"No sister. She's a handful." The girl I still have yet to put a name too stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I lifted a brow.

"Isis…I'm Isis."

"That's a pretty name as well. I never heard that one."

"Yeah? Monica is nice."

We stood smiling at each other for a moment before things started to get awkward. "Okay, well, I'll see you around or something. Sorry for bumping into you." I stated as I turned to walk away but instantly felt a cold hand grab my arm gently.

I turned back around to Isis. "Yes?"

"I…uh, umm, yeah it's cool. Um. Okay. See you."

I gave her an odd look at her odd behavior before I nodded and turned to walk away again.

"Hey there you are did you find anything?" My mother asked as she came walking up to me.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Finally after searching a bit more we settled on getting her a necklace with her name on it and her birthstone and also decided we could go to a different store to find her some clothes.

As we walked out of the store I looked through the glass window to see Isis looking me in my eyes as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed. We held eye contact until we couldn't anymore and it was just….a very weird/odd moment that was quickly shaken off.

_I don't know what all that was about…._

* * *

**[Beck's POV]**

"Hi." I turned around to see a young woman say.

"Um hi." I said as I turned back around to finish reading the newspaper as I sat and waited for my daughter to finish getting her nails done for an early birthday present.

"You are Beck Oliver aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"I just love your work."

I nodded again. "Thank you."

She all of a sudden scooted closer to me. "So why is a guy like you sitting here?"

"Well I have a daughter getting her nails done." I stated as I scooted away from her.

"That's nice. So um, are you seeing anyon-"

"-Happy married with two children." I sated as I flipped the page on the paper. I get this too many times a day.

"Well that's too bad. My name is Laura Ross, and I'm president of LA's script & film production company."

My eyes got wide as I put the paper down slightly to turn to her.

"Oh, do I since interest in me now?" She lifted a brow.

"Wow Laura. I love your work. I never thought I would meet you though." I stated calmly. I hate stroking people's egos.

"Well here I am." She smiled.

"I've sent you a lot of my work and I never thought you received it."

"Oh I did. I just wanted to take time to meet you in person, but wow here we are now. No need for any appointments. And must I say you look so much better in person than you do on pictures."

I smiled and nodded, but I'm not interested in her. I need her to produce my film. Laura Ross is one of the best and top film producers in L.A. If I can get her to produce my films I could be freaking famous.

"Thanks Ms. Ross, I-"

"-Call me Laura." She smiled.

"What do you think of my work?" I asked as I put the paper down.

"I might have slight interest if you have slight interest in me. If you know what I mean." She said as she gave a seductive smile.

"Ms. R- Laura. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Oh come on Beck Oliver. You know what I could do with your work. I, Mr. Oliver, can change your whole life. Big screens, first class, interviews, you name it baby. All I want is a favor." She smiled as she put her finger on my chest and slid it down my body to my groin and I quickly swiped her hand away as a woman sitting near us cleared her throat.

"Laura, I'm not for that okay."

"I think you might based on the way your man jumped for me."

_I didn't think she caught that. Fuck_. _It's not my fault it did that. It was just a reaction._

I opened my mouth to say another word but she put her hands up as a girl around my daughter's age walked up to her. "All finished! See?" The girl held her fingers up.

Laura smiled. "Beautiful."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her card before she handed to me. "Call me after you think about it." She said as she stood up and winked.

_Oh my…._

* * *

"Kaylee."

"Yes?" She answered in sing song voice as she kept staring at her nails on the way home.

"I'm going to ask you something and you be 100% honest with me. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Kaylee I mean it."

"Okay I'll tell the truth what is it?"

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. "Tori was missing some money from her purse this morning."

I paused to give her a second to confess or to comment but she just kept staring at her nails.

"Did you take it?"

"No." She stated nonchalantly as she continued to admire her nails.

We finally pulled up at the house and I locked the doors before she was able to escape.

"Look at me."

She turned around. "Look me in my eyes and tell me you did not take that $50 you were asking me for out of your mothers purse."

She gave her full attention. "I did not take money from her purse. I would never steal from you guys. What kind of person do you think I am?" She stated offended.

_I know good and damn well she took that money_. "Kaylee, did you take the money?"

"I said no daddy." She said as she unlocked her door and let herself out.

I shook my head.

_Something will be done about her…_

* * *

**[Ikenzie's & November's Text]**

Ikenzie: Novie?

November: Yeah? Hey.

Ikenzie: Are you still sick?

November: Aren't I always? Lol.

Ikenzie: Why don't you just go to the doctor so they can figure out what's wrong with you?

November: My mom has taken me several times. They just don't know. They think it's really bad allergies.

Ikenzie: I really want to go out this weekend. So make sure you're better by then.

November: Go out with that boyfriend of yours….

Ikenzie: He's not my boyfriend! I just met him!

November: Right…

Ikenzie: Just get better!

November: Lol, okay I'll just tell my body to get better.

Ikenzie: Seriously do so.

November: How's the speech coming along?

Ikenzie: (frown emotion) Horrible. It's not getting any better.

November: It will Kenzie. Don't worry about it.

Ikenzie: Alright.

November: Well I'm really tired. I love to text you but, I'm falling to sleep.

Ikenzie: Okay. Night.

November: Night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, please REVIEW! I feel this story is no good!**


	4. I Mean That

Chapter 4

_I Mean That_

**[Beck's POV]**

_Tuesday Night_

"So how was your day?" I asked my wife as her head lay on my chest in the dark.

She snuggled more into me. "It was fine. Nothing really exciting. What about yours?"

"Well. I asked Kaylee about the money."

"What did she say?"

"That she didn't take it. She actually looked me in my eyes with a straight face and said she didn't." I said as I ran my hand through her curly locks.

Tori sighed. "Maybe she didn't?"

"Babe come on. You know she did. She had to."

She sighed again. "I don't know."

"I also saw Laura Ross today."

She moved her head and I even though I couldn't see her chocolate eyes in the dark room I could feel her staring right through me with excitement. "You did!? What did she say!?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "She said that she has…slight interest."

"Babe that's great! Is she going to call you back!?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She gave me her card and told me to give her a call back."

"Well call her!"

"I umm, we'll have to fugure something out first."

"What things?"

I wrapped my arms around Tori tight. "We'll figure something out. Just get sme sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow."

Her lips met mine for a quick moment before she pulled back. "Alright. I love you."

"I love you too Tori."

* * *

**[Monica's POV]**

_Wednesday Morning_

I couldn't stop staring out of my window as we pulled up at Hollywood Arts. The outside of the school was so colorful and decorative. There's just no telling what awaits me inside.

"Are you ready?" My mother asked as we walked into the front of the building that will hopefully soon be a school that I call my own.

"As I'll ever be!"

Once we were inside I got to meet the principle before being taken to a small room with a camera. My mother waited outside as the two judges asked me a few questions before I stared my singing and acting audition.

Once I was finished I sat back out in the office with my mom until the principle came back and told me that I they really loved my audition and that I definitely had a spot in the school. I was just ecstatic.

After about forever of filling out paper work I was given a small tour of the school and my schedule for starting first thing tomorrow and I just can't believe this. This is going to be the best year ever!

_I just can't wait to get started._

* * *

**[November's POV]**

"Hey are you awake?" My mom Trina asked as she peeked her head through my room door in which I nodded.

She walked fully in before sitting down tea and a small plate of food beside my bed. "I made you some breakfast. How are you feeling?"

I nodded. "I feel a little bit better."

"That's good. I have to go out for a little bit. Just call me if you need anything. Make sure you eat all your food and drink all your tea. I don't want you to get hungry or thirsty."

I nodded again as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"See you." With that she was gone.

I sighed as I looked over at the food, but I wasn't hungry. I removed my covers before I stood up and walked over to the bathroom that was located in my room before I used it and freshened up a bit.

I walked back out to my room before taking the tea and food out to the kitchen and dumping it. I'm tired of her freaking "Famous Trina Delight Tea" it's so nasty. I only drink it to please her. But I just can't take any more of it.

I cleaned out my glass and refilled it with ice cold water before walking into the living room and turning on the T.V. and oddly I feel much better today. Not 100% great, but…better. It's usually after breakfast that I'd feel sick again. Maybe I'll start skipping breakfast. Maybe by body doesn't like food that early in the morning and that's why I feel so sick after I eat in the mornings.

After watching TV for a bit I decided it was in my best interest to do some school work. Since I've been so sick I was approved to do school online and it's so freaking easy! I'm so far ahead that I was told to slow down. Sometimes I have phone sessions with an online teacher to help me with some stuff but the rest is totally elementary work or that's at least what it feels like and I must have dozed off because I woke up to the door slamming shut.

"Hey." I yawned as I stretched out.

"Why are you out of bed?" My mom asked as she stood in front of me.

"Well I feel better today. I think I'm getting better." I smiled at her but she didn't return the smile.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

I shook my head. "No I wasn't too hungry."

"You didn't drink your tea?"

I rolled my eyes. The thought makes me sick to my stomach. "No. I just wanted water for a change. I think I need to stick to water. I think eating in the mornings is what is making me sick."

She looked around as if she were thinking of something before she shrugged. "Yeah, maybe that's it. Have you ate anything?" She asked as she walked over to the dining room and dropped her keys on the table.

"No not yet."

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Yeah a little."

"How about some sandwiches until dinner?" She asked as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Okay!"

After about 15 minutes, over enough time to make some sandwiches, she walked back into the living room with two sandwiches in her hand and one she gave to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it from her.

"Mhm. Trina's special! It's the best!" She smiled as she sat beside me.

I rolled my eyes. _Everything is always "the best" that's made by her. In her dreams._

I took a bite of the sandwich and immediately hated the after taste it gave. "This has a horrible after taste."

She made a face as she took a bite of hers. "I know. Maybe it's the mayo? It'll do." She said as she took another bite.

I shrugged and finished the small sandwich as she talked about little things like, her, and her, and her, oh let me not forget to mention when she talked about her.

My mom is so into herself and even though at times it's funny. It's so….ugh. It's like…get a life.

I started to feel dizzy after a little while listening to her ramble about herself and decided to dismiss myself from her conversation in which she agreed I should lay down. It's always something. If I'm not dizzy I'm vomiting, if I'm not vomiting I'm sleeping, if I'm not sleeping my stomach hurts, if my stomach doesn't hurt I'm dizzy. It's like one big freaking circle and I'm so sick of being sick! It always reminds me of my dad. I mean I was really young when he died but I always remember him being so sick. He used to complain about the same stuff I am and doctors just don't know what the heck it is. They let my daddy die. And I miss him. Also I can't help but to think I am going to die soon as well. Just like him. Because the doctors act as if they don't know shit, excuse my language. And….I'm so scared of this. I never talk to anyone about it not even my mother because I don't want to upset her. I've seen her crying before and overheard a conversation about me leaving her as well as she cried to my aunt Tori one day and I try to act like everything will be okay, but deep down…I know my time Is coming.

_I've been preparing myself for it for a little time now…_

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

**New Text Message**

_**Sender: Kodak Harris**_

Kodak Harris: Hey babe.

Me: Hi wassup?

Kodak Harris: Nothing chillin' what are you doin' this weekend?

Me: Nothing. Why?

Kodak Harris: You know why.

Me: (laughing emoticon) I'm not your go-to chick.

Kodak Harris: Then what are you?

Me: Hmmmm, friends with benefits?

Kodak Harris: Friday night, my place.

Me: You're such a freak.

Kodak Harris: naw, you the freak.

Me: I'm supposed to be hanging out with your sister that night.

Kodak Harris: Good, you and Makari can come over here, when she fall asleep, make ya move.

Me: Whatever.

Kodak Harris: See you baby.

Me: Yeah, yeah. (winking emoticon)

Oh you don't Kodak do you? Kodak Harris is….well yeah, my friend with benefits. I'm also best friends with his sister Makari Harris. My parents know his parents Andre and Myla Harris and have been friends with them for….quite some time. Since before I was even born actually. So I pretty much grew up with them and Kodak was the first and only…okay well not only, but the first guy I've ever had sex with. He took my virginity when I was only 12 and he was only 14. We as of now, are what he likes to call "fuck buddies" but that sounds so whorish. So I say friends with benefits.

"What are you over there smiling about?" Isis asked as we rode home.

"Don't worry about me Isis."

"Kodak?"

"No!"

"Dude, you need to stop fucking with him."

"I'm sorry I'm a teenage girl with raging hormones." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you on birth control?"

I shook my head. "It's called the pull out method."

"It's called how dumb bitches get pregnant method."

I scrunched my face. "Just shut up and drive."

"Fuck around and get pregnant Italy, then what are you 'gonna do?"

"I'm not going to get pregnant! I haven't yet! I'm not stupid. We know what we're doing!"

"Yeah, yet is the key word!" Isis stated as she turned a corner.

"Don't hate because you are a fucking pussy eater."

She slammed on the breaks of the car in the middle of the street before she turned to me grabbing the back of my neck hard.

"Stop Isis that hurts!"

"Say it again and I'll kill you!" She said as her nails dug into my neck.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out and with that she let go and continued to drive.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Isis hates to admit it and she still hasn't to herself or anybody but I know she's gay. And I mean, there's nothing wrong with that so I don't know why she makes a big deal about it. She's so sensitive about that subject she hates when anybody asks her or brings it up.

Isis can sometimes also be a little….aggressive. I mean as you can see she just choked the shit out of me over that little thing. She's so physical at school as well. She fights people all the time and everyone is really afraid of her. Its like when she walks down the halls people literally move out of her way and Isis tells me she doesn't want people to be afraid of her. She said they just are and when she tries to do something good for someone it always turns out wrong. And it's so true. I feel bad for her but…you know….there's nothing I can do.

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Alright, now you bring it back through this hole right here, and pull." I told my wife as she followed my instructions on how to sew. I hated sewing. I always see it as something an old lady does while she sits at home with no life with 1000 cats. But since Cat wanted to learn so badly, I was willing to teach her what my aunt taught me.

"Like this Jadey?"

I flinched at the Jadey name. I hate it and she knows I hate it…but I'll let it sly for now.

I nodded as I put my hand over hers to straighten it out. "Now pull the string through."

She did as she was told and closed the small hole perfectly.

"See babe you can sew. It's that easy." I smiled over at her as she smiled back.

"It is easy! Now I can sew everything!" She clapped her hands with the needle still in her hand stabbing herself in the process.

"Owww!"

I sighed as I put my face to my hands. _Typical Cat._

"Come here." I said as I stood up and grabbed onto her wrist gently. I pulled her into the kitchen and turned on the water before putting her hand under it to wash off the blood before finally drying it off with a small rag.

"Band-aid?" She lifted a brow giving me a small baby face.

"It's not even bleeding anymore babe. Why do you need a band-aid?" I crossed my arms.

"Because they make everything feel better."

"Big baby." I said as walked over to the first aid cabinet pulling out a small band aid for her. I gently put it over the small puncher wound before I glanced at the time.

"Shit. I'm late to get Ikenzie. Get dinner started I'll be right back." I said as she nodded.

"I love you." She said before I placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you too. I'll see you when I get back.

"Alright."

_I love my Cat to death. And I mean that._

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**Please guys REVIEW!**


	5. Tell Anyone and I'll Kill Her

Chapter 5

_Tell Anyone and I'll Kill Her _

**[Isis's POV]**

_Thursday Morning _

"Ew gross what are you doing?" I asked as I turned to my sister who looked as if she were picking her nose in the small mirror in her locker.

"It's not what you think. I have like a small pimple in my nose! Look." She said as she put her head back in which I lifted my hand up in response.

"I don't want to see."

"But I'm serious, see-"

"Italy!" I screamed in which she put her head back down.

"Well then don't ask what I'm doing if you don't want to see!"

I rolled my eyes as I opened up my locker that sat beside hers.

**DING, DING, DING**

"Is that the first bell?" I asked with my face in my locker looking for my book.

"Yes." Italy said as she closed her locker. All of a sudden I felt a hard tapping on my shoulder.

"What?" I said as I turned around to Italy who pointed. "Hey isn't that that girl….ummm Monica! The one from the mall?"

I almost caught whiplash to turn and see if it was her and it was in fact that she was indeed her, but why?

"She must be new. She looks like a deer in headlights. You should help her out." Italy said as she winked at me and walked away to her class as I gave her an evil look.

I turned my attention back to Monica as she looked at a piece of paper and then at the lockers then back at the paper.

_I mean….she does needs help….this is not an excuse to talk to her._

I nodded to myself as I closed my locker and took a breath. I walked over to her slowly as some people moved out of my way as I walked.

"Uah, Monica?"

Monica looked up from the small piece of paper she was looking at before giving me a heartwarming smile. "Isis."

I nodded as I fixed my bag on my shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Hey. Um….you go to school here?"

_Well duh, she's here with her bag Isis. Stupid question._

She nodded. "Yes. I just moved here from Austin, Texas. Today is my first day." She kept her smile.

"That's real nice. What a coincidence to see you here. Um…you need some help? Are you looking for something?"

"It is a coincidence and yes my locker. I can't find it." She said as she handed me the small slip. I glanced at the number before pointing at the locker around the corner. "It's over there." I walked over to it with her following behind.

"Oh, it's so plain." She said as she looked at with disappoint.

"Well yeah. All of them are plain. You decorate them yourself so that-"

"…I..Isis?"

I turned around to a young guy standing with a book in his hands. "Y…you left this…in class yesterday and…I..I though…maybe..I would return it…to you. Umm…Here."

I snatched the book from him. "Maybe I left it there for a reason?"

"Ohh god I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

I looked over at Monica who gave a terrified/confused look.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Get out of here." I stated through gritted teeth as the freshman scattered off.

"What was all that about?"

I shrugged. "Anyways you decorate it to whatever you want."

She still gave me an odd look before she shrugged it off. "What does yours look like?"

I pointed over to the black and red locker with chains and points coming from it.

"Oh…oooooh okay."

"I like black and red."

She laughed. "I see."

**DING, DING, DING**

"Oh, I have to get to class." Monica said as she looked at the time. I don't know what for thought when she just clearly heard the bell.

"What class do you have?"

"mmmm" She pulled out her schedule. "Ms. Randall, Acting 101."

"Shut up. Me too." _Okay Isis, that sounded so girly._

"Walk me there?" She lifted a brow and I nodded.

We finally made it to the room with a small stage and took a seat next to each other.

"Why do people move out of your way when you walk?"

I shrugged. "People…they….they are just a little afraid of me. But I'm a nice person I swear. You'd never have to be afraid of me."

She smiled. "You don't seem scary. I'm not afraid."

I smiled back before class started.

* * *

**[Ikenzie's POV]**

I looked in the mirror one last time before I walked out of my room and to my parent's. I stood outside of the door as I listened to what was going on inside.

"What is this Caterina!?"

"A…a hole."

"Why is there a hole in my shirt when I took the time to show you how to sew yesterday! I told you I wanted this closed by morning! So tell me why there is a hole in it now!?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know!?"

"Shhh Ikenzie will hear us."

"_Shh I Kenzie will hear u_s, fuck that! Why is there still a hole in the shirt!?"

"Jade I don't know I'm sorry!"

**SLAP!**

I gave a small gasp as tears steamed down my face. I ran from their room and into mine before closing my door softly so they wouldn't hear before bursting into tears.

My parents….well Jade, thinks I'm dumb. She thinks I don't know anything about the way she treats my mother, but I know. I hear it and I see it all the time. Isis and Italy may be ignorant to the situation but I am not. And I can't tell anyone. Who can I tell? If I tell….things might get worst. My mother has put up with her for so many years. Well really….the first time I witnessed Jade strike my mother was about 3 years ago after a small fight they had. It seems like since then she's been hitting her. If she'd did it before than, I didn't know anything about it, but I do now.

I've been wanting to confront Jade, but I've been too scared. But I can't let her keep doing this to my mother. I have to say something. Maybe then she'll stop.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"C'mon Kenzie, you're already late!" Jade said as she knocked on my door and walked off.

I hurried and wiped my tears before exiting my room and running downstairs with my school bag.

"You ready?"

I nodded as she opened the door for me letting me out first.

"What's the problem with you?" Jade asked as we made our way to my school.

I sighed as I turned more to her. "W, would, you e, e, v, ever, hu,hurt, C, c, ca, c, c, ca, ca,….. m, mother?"

She turned to me with huge eyes as we stopped at a stop light. "Why are you asking that?"

I shrugged.

"No, there's a reason you are asking me that. Why are you asking that?" She said in a voice that was as sharp as needles and now I wish I never said anything.

"B, because, I, sa, saw a mo, movie were, th, th, this g, girl was hi, t, hitting he, her wife."

She was quiet as she turned a few corners before she spoke. "Bullshit."

We finally pulled up at my school before she parked the car. She never parks, she just drops me off. Now I know I'm in for it.

She grabbed onto my face pulling me to her. "If you say one word to anybody Ikenzie and I mean anybody, I will kill her. Do you understand me?"

My eyes filled with tears as my breath got caught in my throat.

"Damn it do you understand me!?" She screamed in which I jumped and nodded.

"Say it!"

"I, I, u, unde, und, under, s, st, stand." I said as a tears escaped my eyes.

She smiled. "Good girl." She gave me a motherly kiss on my lips before she let my face go. "Now get out of here before you miss too much of class. Have a good day Ikenzie."

I let myself out of her car before looking back in which she gave a smile and a wave.

_Oh my god…._

* * *

**[Tori's & November's Text]**

Tori: Hey November.

November: What's up Aunt Tozzi?

Tori: Lol, not much Noveezi!

November: No, no. Just…don't do that.

Tori: (Frowning emoticon) I wanted to do it too.

November: Maybe another day.

Tori: Haha, how are feeling? Any better?

November: Well….not much. Mom's going out of town tomorrow. I'll be so lonely.

Tori: How about you come stay with us for the weekend? You think you'll be well enough too? You could just lay in bed if you want?

November: I'd appreciate that. I hate being alone.

Tori: Where is she going anyways?

November: Who knows….

Tori: Right. Well I can pick you up tomorrow night around 6.

November: Sounds cool.

Tori: Alright see you then. Love you.

November: Love you just as much.

* * *

**[Isis's POV]**

Monica and I actually shared 5 out of 8 classes together and really I'm so glad we do. She's such a nice person and told me a lot about her as I told her about myself. She's really nice girl and…I just…I want to know more about her. I want to get to know her. Maybe? Wait do I? No I don't. Yes, yes I really do.

"Thanks for helping me out today. It was much more easier to have someone to guide me. I was more comfortable with the school." Monica said as we walked over to her plain locker at the end of school.

I smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

I watched her as she put her small books away before closing her locker. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." With that she turned to walk away but I gently grabbed her arm before she could get to far.

"Yes?" She turned back around to me as she fixed her bag on her shoulder.

"…I….Uh….do uh….do you want to uh, catch a movie or something tomorrow? Um…With me?"

She smiled but furrowed her brows. "Isis. You are a really sweet girl, but…I don't look at girls that way. I'm sorry."

My heart dropped. _I think I'm going to die from embarrassment right now._

I nodded as I turned to walk away but this time she grabbed my arm. "Isis I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I still would love to go to the movies with you as friends. You were really nice. I owe you anyways." She smiled.

I gave a weak smile back as I nodded. "Okay." _But it's not the fucking same._

"I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a small wave and turned to leave as I gave a huge sigh.

_I really thought I had her…._

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

I got into the passengers seat of a waiting Isis before closing my door in which she sped off at the moment.

"Dang Isis, can I put my seat belt on?"

"Just shut up okay."

I turned to her after my seat belt was clicked. "What's wrong?"

"I said shut up."

Usually when Isis tells me to shut up or be quiet I listen because she literally means it, but my curiousness and mouth got the best of me.

"Was it Monica? What happened? Please tell me."

"Italy say one more word. I'm not fucking playing with you."

I sighed as I looked out of my window for a moment before I turned back to her. "Did she deny you?"

Before I had a chance to dodge, her fist came in contact with the side of my jaw causing great pain.

"Italy I'm sorry but I told you to shut the hell up."

I rubbed my jaw before sitting back roughly and crossing my arms as I stared out of the window. Isis has hit me before. I told you she's very aggressive but she's never punched me! She went a little too far this time.

It was silent the rest of the ride home and once we pulled in the driveway I was ready to hop out but she grabbed my arm tight not letting me move. "Italy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just….upset."

I reached up and rubbed my jaw again as I gave her a mugged face. _There's no excuses._

"She um….we just….I don't what happened okay. I'm sorry though." With that she let me escape the car. I closed my door and started to walk away and noticed she wasn't following behind.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked as I looked through the open window.

"No. I'm going to take a drive. I'll be right back."

I watched as she pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

Something Isis needs to learn is that she can't…just hurt people when she is upset and that's what she does.

_And she has the nerve to wonder why people are so afraid of her…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please REVIEW! =-D**


	6. What Am I Going to Do?

Chapter 6

_What Am I Going to Do?_

**[Jade's POV]**

_Friday Night_

"You know I love you Cat, right?" I stated as her head lay on my chest. I gently let my fingers run through her dark red hair massaging her scalp with every rub.

She nodded in my chest.

"Can I hear you say it?" I asked nicely as my other hand found hers.

"I know you love me Jadey. I love you too." She said letting her fingers fall in between the spaces of mine.

Cat is mine. Nobody else on earth can have her. She will always be mine. If anyone messes with her I will torcher them. If she ever tries to leave me I'll kill her. If I can't have her nobody can. The only way out of our relationship is her gravestone and I mean that.

I love Cat. I love her with all my heart and with all my soul. I can hear some of you dick suckers saying, "Well, Jade, if you love her so much, why do you hurt her?" All you bastards stay out of my business. She's my wife. I can do whatever I please to her. She belongs to me. If she wasn't so bad all the time I wouldn't have to punish her. As long as she does what I say, when I say it, she's fine. But she doesn't always come through. But she's learned so much over the years since I made her my wife. I don't have to punish her nearly as much as I use to. She's been a good kitty. Like right now. She's being a good Kitty.

I'm glad I broke up with Beck those years ago. I caught that bitch cheating on me with Tori fucking Vega! I couldn't believe it. I was hurt. So, so fucking hurt. So I found refuge in Cat. She's my life, my everything. And if she ever cheated on me, I will kill her and I won't give two shits about it.

I haven't seen Tori nor Beck in so many fucking years. I heard their asses were in Texas. And amen to that. Fuck them.

"Jade?"

"Yeah babe?" I said looking down at her.

"Can I have cookies?"

"You just made some the other day?"

"Yeah, but Isis, Italy and Ikenzie ate them all. I only got a few."

I sighed as I looked at the time. "You really want some cookies?"

She nodded on my chest.

"Alright." I said as I kissed her head. "I'll go pick you up some cookies. Stay here, I'll be right back okay?" I said sitting up as well as she. She smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"Thanks baby." She made a kiss face with her lips before I rolled my eyes and gave her a small peck.

I stood up and stretched. "Be good."

She nodded as I walked out of the room.

* * *

**[Isis's POV]**

I looked in the mirror one last time as I fixed my clothes. Even though Monica claims she doesn't bat for the other team, that doesn't mean I can't try and make her.

I walked out of my room and down stairs before I grabbed my keys.

"Hey!"

I growled lowly to myself before turning around. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" Jade asked as she walked down the stairs to me.

"With some friends."

"Since when did you go out with friends? What friends?"

Jade has every right to be curious because really….I don't have many friends, none as a matter of fact. I just…not many people want to hang around me, so whatever.

"This new girl at school. She just moved here. I promised to show her around the town." I shrugged off my small lie as I popped some gum in my mouth.

"New girl huh? What's her name?" Jade crossed her arms.

"Monica." I stated nonchalantly.

She lifted a brow. "Monica huh. What does she look like?"

"Does it matter?" I lifted my hands.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, be home by 12."

I nodded as I exited the house. Usually my curfew is at 10 on weekends, but hey…I'm not going to question it.

I typed in the address Monica had given me at school today in my GPS before pulling off. Surprisingly she didn't live far at all, just a few of blocks away and oh my god her house is like a fucking mansion! This girl is rich!

I exited my car slowly before walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

"I got it!" I heard a younger voice say before she door swung open.

"Who are you?" The small girl said with an attitude as she popped some gum. This definitely has to be her younger sister. They look fairly similar. But I can tell right off I'm going to hate her. I already hate her snotty attitude.

"Your worst enemy." I told her.

"She mugged me before she started to close the door."

"Who's that?" I heard an older voice say as woman walked to the door and there was no doubt this was Monica's mother.

"Hello, you must be Isis?" She smiled as she opened the door wider. "Come on in."

I gave a small smile as I walked into the beautiful house. "You guys must be rich."

The woman laughed as she closed the door. "We just got lucky. Monica is still getting ready. You can come in the living room." She motioned as she started to walk.

I followed her to the living room after glancing back at the small girl who flicked me off in which I flicked her back off. _Bratty Bitch._

"Are you thirsty or anything?"

I shook my head as I took a seat on the white sofa. Who in the hell buys white sofa's?

"So I'm guessing you're her mother?" I lifted a brow.

"Oh sorry. Yes. I'm Victoria, but everyone just calls me Tori."

"Why not Vicky?"

"Mmm, I don't know, I like Tori better."

"Well I'll just call you Vicky then."

She made a face as I gave her a side smile before she chuckled. "You know you remind me of someone."

"I hate reminding people of someone. That means every time you see me you think of them, then where do I come in?"

She looked at me from the side. "So you and Monica share classes together?"

"Well if we didn't I wouldn't know her now would I?"

She shook her head. "You don't have very good people skills do you?"

"I'm in people skills class 101. So I'm working on it."

"Really? They have that?"

_She's already an idiot. _"Most definitely."

She smiled. "Well that's awesome."

"Okay sorry Isis. My blow-dryer was being stupid." Monica said as she ran the stairs and into the living room. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a small swoop bang just covering half of her eye. Her clothes were just a regular girl next door outfit but the girl was stunning.

"Uh…yeah, fine. Yeah, you ready?" I asked as I stood up.

Monica nodded as her mother kissed her on her head. "You guys have fun. See you later. Please be home by 10:30 okay?"

_10:30? Well that kicks my 12 o clock curfew to the curb. _

Monica nodded as her mother walked away.

"You ready?" Monica smiled at me as I nodded.

* * *

"What movie do you want to see?" I asked as we pulled up at the theater.

"Mmm something scary."

I smiled. "Oh sweet Monica likes scary, okay." I winked as she gave a small sigh and turned away from me.

_Damn it Isis. Bad move._

Once inside I purchased two tickets for some horror movie we both didn't know anything about.

"Isis. You didn't have to buy my ticket. I could have bought my own." She stated as she took the ticket from me. She reached into her purse and pulled out the amount I paid for her ticket and tried to hand it to me.

"I don't want it."

"Take it."

"No. I'm just being nice." I said but she grabbed ahold of my hand and jammed the money in it.

"Isis this is not a date." She stated seriously. "I understand you want to do this for me, but I can pay for my own things okay. I really want to be good friends with you."

I nodded as my heart started to burn. _She's not going for it._

She smiled. "Now come on before we miss the movie." She walked in front of me as I followed her to the movie.

_But this is all just bullshit!_

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"Hey babe I'll be right back. I'm about to get November."

"Oh she's coming over?" Beck said as he kept his eyes on his work.

"Yeah just for the weekend. Trina's leaving and she doesn't want to stay by herself."

"Ah, alright. Hey can you stop by the store on your way home and get some more ink for the printer? It's nearly out."

"No problem."

"Thanks babe."

I smiled as walked to the door and grabbed my keys and purse.

"Where are you going?" Kaylee asked as she popped out of nowhere with her hands on her hip.

"I'll promise I'll be back before dark mother!" I mocked. "I'm going to get your cousin. You want to ride?"

"mmmmm, yeah sure. Since I'm not doing anything else."

I rolled my eyes as she walked out of the door in front of me.

"What are you getting me for my birthday?" Kaylee asked in the sweetest voice as we rode the 20 minutes to get November.

"I really don't think you deserve anything to be honest."

She frowned as she played with the end of my hair. "But don't you love me mommy?"

"Stop. Sit back."

She sighed. She knows she doesn't deserve anything. She's so bad.

We finally pulled up at November's house before I called her and asked if she need any help in which she denied and came out with a small back pack on her back.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked as she climbed in the back seat. "Not so well, but well enough to get out of the house."

"Well that's a start to recovery." I smiled at her through the rearview mirror before pulling off.

* * *

**[Ikenzie's POV]**

I slammed my pencil down on my homework desk in my room in frustration. I hate science. I can't ever get it right!

I sighed as I grabbed my phone.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

Italy: "Hello you've reached Italy, this is Italy speaking. What may I do for my lovely Ikenzie on this fine August night?"

I smiled at Italy's phone greeting. She's so silly. "I n, need, help, w, w, wi, with m, my, homew, work."

Italy: "I'm kind of busy, but since I love you so much I'll put you first. So how may I assist you?"

Me: "I,it's j, j, ju, j,-"

Italy: "Just?"

Me: "Y, yes, on, one, qu, que, qu."

Italy: "It's just one question?"

Me: "Yes."

Italy: "Throw it at me baby!"

Me: "I, its o, one qu, question, as, asking, why we c, ca, ca, ca-"

Italy: "One question asking why we can…?"

Me: "s, see the m, moo, on, moon, during, t, the d, d, day."

Italy: "Why can we see the moon during the day you ask? Well, Just like the stars, the moon is always 'out.' Celestial objects do not go anywhere during the day, they are just outshone by the Sun and any remaining light is scattered by our atmosphere. When the Sun, Earth and Moon align correctly, enough light is reflected off the Moon's surface to be seen from Earth, even during the day. The reason we can see the Moon and not the stars is that the light reflected from the moon makes it 100,000 times brighter than the brightest star in the sky - bright enough to be seen during the day. I hope that helps!"

I smiled at how smart my sister is. I can go to her for anything!

Me: "T, thanks, s, so much!"

Italy: "No problem! Now I gots to go."

Me: "O, okay, b, bye."

Italy: "Bye bye."

I quickly wrote down the answer she told me before smiling at my completed work. I stood up and put it in my backpack before exiting my room and walking down to my parents.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Come in!" I heard Cat yell in which I smiled and opened the door to see her sitting Indian style in the middle of their huge bed.

"W, where's, J, ja, Jade?"

"She went to go buy more cookies! Want to watch this movie with me! It's Finding Nemo!" She asked with so much joy.

I smiled and nodded before walking over to her bed and climbing on. I laid back against their headboard while she stayed put. She turned around and smiled at me before focusing her attention back to the cartoon movie and I took the time to look over her from the small side angle I have.

The side of her cheek is a bit red from I'm sure Jade slapping the mess out of her. There are small buries on her neck. She has scratches on her upper thighs where her shorts stop, and there's small fading bruises on her stomach where her shirt if rising up. And it's like….how can nobody not see this? Well I guess if you're my sisters you take one glance at Cat and see that she is smiling and that just takes over her whole body. I mean her scraps and bruises are very small and are actually hard to notice unless you are sitting here like me studying her. But I have to do something for her. I just have to.

Why hasn't she told anyone? Maybe Jade threatened her the same way she threatened me.

I sighed.

_What am I going to do…?_

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"Oh my god can I have this please!" Kaylee begged as she held up some kind of touch screen, something. I don't even know what the heck it is.

"No."

"Pleaseeee!"

"No."

"But ma there's only so many left and-"

"I said no Kaylee!"

She pouted like a 5 year old as she put the item back roughly.

"C'mon get the cart so we can finish up." I decided since we were at Wal-Mart we might as well get some shopping done.

I was talking with November when I heard a lady cuss out loud enough to get my attention.

"Will you watch where the hell you're going!"

I turned to see that Kaylee ran into a lady with the cart as she pulled it away from her.

"My bad!"

"Kaylee get over here!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry about her." I apologized as I walked over and pulled the cart away from her. The lady turned around to me. "Well you need to watch your." She paused as the familiar face looked me in my eyes.

"….well….if it isn't Sweet Vega." She crossed her arms.

_Oh my god…._"Jade?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! Once I hit 100 I'll do a shout out to you guys! Love you!**


	7. Now What to Do With Her?

**Hey guys first off I just want to say sorry for taking a few days to update. I was out of town. **

**Now,**

**Guys this is my story. For the very few of you who don't like the way Jade is then don't read it you know? Nobody is making you read it. She's written like this for a reason. I mean the point hasn't even gotten around yet and I got people in my reviews and in my PMs complaining to me because they don't like how Jade is written. If you want Jade a certain way go write your own story, eat a cookie and be happy! But this is mine and nobody is going to tell me how to write my characters. It's just a pet peeve of mine. The characters are the way they are for a reason. **

**Thanks to you guys who do enjoy. I'm sorry for ranting the argument is not meant for even the half of you. I got so many great readers I love you guys!**

**Here's chapter 7. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Now What to Do With Her?_

**[Monica's POV]**

"This movie…it's lame." I laugh at the horrible actors.

I turned to Isis who gave furrowed brows. "I'm sorry." She said sympathetically like it was her fault the movie was lame.

I laughed again. "It's not your fault. Let's go somewhere else?" I lifted a brow in which she nodded and stood up as well as I.

"Where else would you want to go?" She asked as she shoved her hands in her pocket as we walked side by side out of the theater.

"Mmm, are you hungry? We can go catch a bite to eat."

She agreed as she opened the door for me. At this point I'm not sure if she's flirting with me or if she just automatically does this for girls. But by the way people acted around her at school, she doesn't seem like the nice type, as in holding doors open for people. So I'm coming to a conclusion that she's only doing this for me. Thus, confirming she still is flirting with me when I told her no twice already and there's really nothing more I hate then when I say no to someone and they keep carrying on.

Isis seems like a nice girl. I do really want to be her friend, but I can't keep hanging around her as long as she's having these feelings for me and trying to push me to her. I know that's what she'll try to do. I'm not dumb. I know the girls game.

They say at least once in a girls life she'll think about being with the same sex. That saying is so not true because not once in my life have I imagined that. I wouldn't want to imagine it. That's just...gross. I mean I don't have anything against gays and lesbians but I'm not on that team and it would just piss me off if Isis keeps this up.

And I wasn't even in the car before she tried to open my door for me but I quickly put my hand over hers.

"Oh god I'm sorry." She said as she quickly removed her hand from the car handle and walked over to her side.

I sighed. "It's okay Isis." I said as I opened my door and got into the car.

We talked a little about where to eat and decided on a small pizza parlor not far from the theater before we started to talk about favorite foods and what not.

"So why do you like girls anyways?" I asked as I played around with my straw.

_You know maybe I shouldn't have asked that?_

She shrugged. She didn't seem offended though.

"I guess….I don't know. I was just born into it I guess."

"What do you mean born into it? Like…when you were born you just knew from the get go?"

She chuckled. "No…well, yeah that too, but my parents are lesbians. So I guess I just, looked up to them when I was growing up or whatever."

"Really?" Asked with amazement. I never knew anyone with gay parents.

She nodded. "Yeah, nothing special."

"Does that feel awkward at all? You know having two mothers and all?"

She shook her head. "Well I was born to them so…I never had a father so I don't know what thats like. So no it's not awkward. I just see them as my parents."

I nodded. "Have you ever tried to be with a guy?"

"Honestly I have. I just don't feel right with them." She shrugged again. "I feel right with females."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"About 4…"

"Really? What happened with them?"

She turned away from me for a moment like she just wanted to avoid the question altogether before she turned back. She sighed. "We just didn't see eye to eye, that's all."

"I understand that."

"So what about you? Boyfriends?" She lifted a brow but this time it was my turn to look away. "I…Um…never had a boyfriend."

"Oohhhh" She laughed. "So you never been had a boyfriend? Why is that? You're pretty?"

I sighed. "My parents won't let me date until I'm 18."

"Whattttttt?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought. My parents are so strict about the dating thing. They just are so against me doing it. I can't even go anywhere with guys no matter what. It's just…horrible!

"Your parents are bullshiting." She said as she took a bite of pizza.

And she was right. They are.

I sighed.

_But I've learned to live with it…_

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"That's my name, thanks for remembering." Jade gave a side smile as she crossed her arms. "Why back in L.A.? Oh wait let me guess. Did your little lover break you're heart and you came running back to mommy?" She said in a kiddy voice.

I shook my head. "Actually, my "little lover" had a new job here." I crossed my arms as well.

She looked over at November before turning to Kaylee. "So are these your precious kids?"

I sighed. Why am I talking to her? "Kaylee is. This is November, she's my niece. Trina's daughter."

"Psshhhh! Trina has a daughter!? Who knocked her up!? I didn't even know Trina still lived here!"

It has been awhile since I've seen the family. That's one big reason I invited November to come stay. She use to fly to Texas to come see us when she was younger, but as she got older she didn't come as much.

"Yea they do."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well whatever."

She turned around and grabbed three different types of cookies from the shelf before turned back around.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked irately most likely because I was still staring at her. It's just been so long since I've seen her. I really can't believe this is her right now.

I looked down at her large amount of cookies. "Have a sweet tooth?"

"No, they are for my wife."

_Her wife? Who the heck….omg Cat!_

"Cat!" I miss her so much!" I smiled as her face popped into my mind.

"Uah yes that's her name. What? Are you going to take her from me now too?"

I sighed. "Jade.."

"Bye Vega."

"It's Oli-" I stopped myself as she pushed passed me. I didn't want to rub anything in.

"Mom come on! Let's get out of here." Kaylee wined as she took the cart back and started walking.

I sighed as I looked back at Jade who pushed someone out of her way.

I always felt guilty for what I did to her. Always. It haunts me every time I look at my kids or look into Becks eyes. She has every right to hate me. I….I took the only love she had from her. And I….I didn't care when I did and I didn't realize how catastrophic the situation was to her until I was older and wiser. I always wanted to call and apologize or do something to make things up to her….but…It's just….she's never going to listen. She'll never forgive me.

I sighed. "Alright come on let's go you guys."

"Who was that?" November asked as we finished up.

"Someone that I owe a whole lot too…."

_I just need to talk with her….._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

I walked into my house before slamming the door behind me and dropping the cookies on the floor.

"Caterina!" I yelled up the stairs before I heard slow cracking sounds on the wood floors upstairs. I saw the small short figure of Cat standing at the top of the stairs as she bit her nail and swaded back and forth.

"I was being a good girl Jadey. I promise." She said in a very low soft voice.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled as I stomped a foot.

"I'm sorry."

I stomped up the stairs to her fast as I watched her eyes squeeze shut and her take a very small step back.

I grabbed both of her shoulders. "Open your damn eyes!"

She looked at me as she swallowed softly.

"What have you been doing with Tori!?"

Her mouth opened in confusion but no words came out. I let go of her shoulders as one hand back slapped her before returning it to her shoulders with shake. "What have you been doing with Tori!?"

"….Jade I haven't seen Tori since….forever! I promise!" She said as she held a cry inside and she better not let a tear drop. Cat isn't a punk. I don't marry punks. She's tough. We don't cry around here. Nobody cries.

"You're lying!" I smacked her again this time to the floor. "Why does Tori miss you so much? Huh!?"

She put her bottom lip as it quivered. "Jade I don't know! I swear I haven't seen Tori in years! Why did you even bring her up?"

"You better watch your tone with me." I said through gritted teeth. "I saw her at Walmart just a few minutes ago. And she stated she "misses you". Why? Have you been secretly calling her and talking to her behind my back!? Huh!?" I said as I got down on top of her.

"I…Tori contacted me on SlapTime and told me she might be moving back here but she didn't just tell me she told everyone. I was just tagged."

"And did you reply?"

She looked away for a moment.

"Look at me!"

She quickly turned back around. "All I..All I told her was that I couldn't wait to hang out with her like old time-"

**PUNCH!**

"Oh so you want Tori now! You don't love me no more!? You want her! Like everyone else does!? Is she what you want!?" I screamed as I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her to me.

Her lip quivered out of control as she breathed hard and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I dare you to cry! Answer my damn question!"

She shook her head. "You'll alwa…always be the only one I love Jade. I never would leave you. I never would cheat on you. Don't you trust me?" She said holding onto her cheek.

"No! no I don't! I don't trust anybody!"

"If…if you can't trust me then why do we have this relationship? Maybe I'll just stop trusting you." She said in a sassy tone in which I threw a backhand slap to her mouth.

"Jade!" I looked up to see Ikenzie in the hallway with tears streaming down her eyes.

_God to the mother fucking bitch ass hell to the mother fucking damn it!_

"Why the hell are you awake and out of your room damn it!?"

She opened her mouth as no words came out.

I stood up and walked over to her before using my shirt to wipe her tears as she pushed me away.

I grabbed her hard pulling me to me. "Don't think I won't little girl. Go ahead and snitch and think I'm playing."

I backed away as I pointed. "Go back in that room and don't come out until I SAY SO!" I said only yelling the last two words.

She wiped more tears as she started towards her room.

"And stop all that bitch ass crying! It gets you nowhere! I guarantee you that babygirl! I've been down that road! Crying isn't worth shit!"

With that I heard her door slam.

I turned back to Cat whose now sitting on the floor Indian style looking down the stairs.

I sighed as I got to my hands and knees and crawled up behind her before my arms went around her lovingly before placing a small kiss on her neck.

"I'm sorry Cat. I was just upset. You know I don't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry baby. I love you."

She turned to me to reveal a huge red and puffy face that I instantly frowned at before placing a small kiss on my lips. "I know Jade. I love you too."

I stood up grabbing her in my arms and carrying her down stairs to the kitchen and put her on top of the counter.

I walked over to the freezer and pulled out and ice pack after grabbing a rag from the drawer.

I wrapped the icepack up in the rag before placing it gently on her face. "Is that better?" I asked as I held it on.

She nodded. "Can I still have cookies?"

"Oh! Babe I got your favorites! Here, hold this." I said as I brought her hand up so she could hold the icepack to her own face.I walked into the living room grabbing the bag of cookies I bought before returning to the kitchen.

"Look." I said as I pulled each one out.

"Oh yay! Blueberry cookies! Can we bake them now?" She asked as I nodded and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course."

I turned on the oven to pre heat it before returning back to Cat who still sat on the counter top.

I placed my lips on hers before I felt her deepen it. Her tongue slid across my bottom lip for entrance which I f course granted to my love. She always, and I mean always taste like a mixture between strawberry and mango. She's so sweet. And I want more.

I leave her lips and start kissing down her neck and giving it small sucks as I felt her legs wrap around me pulling me closer to her. I give a small bite which made her gasp in response before soothing it with my tongue. I kissed down her neck onto her thin wife beater she wore.

_No I'm not a wife beater. _

I ran the tip of my tongue over her erect nipples as she gave a small jump. "Somebody isn't wearing a bra. " I teased as I sucked on her nipple through her shirt. "Mmmmm." She moaned as I moved over to the next giving it the same treatment though her thin shirt. I kissed all the way down her stomach and down to her center before giving it a kiss through the thin fabric of her shorts that I grabbed onto and yanked off.

"Jade the counter is freezing!" She shivered as I chuckled.

"Well next time wear panties. Plus, it won't be for long." I said as I kissed up her left thigh.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

The oven beeped letting me know that I can now put my cookies in but I figured I have better cookies to deal with right now. I kissed my way up her thigh to her bare center and giving her slit a wide tongue lick. "Ssssssmmmmmmm." She moaned as she gave a small buck. I took two fingers and spread her lips before digging in. I latched my lips onto her clit giving it small kisses and sucks as she moaned and buck above me. "Ahhh Jade…baby that feeellsss so gooood, uahhhhhhh" Her hand found the way to my head as she ran it through my hair softly. I then let my tongue slide further down and slide easily into her wet pussy. "FFfffughhhh freak Jadeyyyy." I rolled my eyes at the name before removing my tongue and replacing it was two fingers. "Uahh!" She moaned out as her other hand griped the edge of the counter. I let my tongue do small vibrations on her clit _(yes I learned some tongue vibrating tricks)_ as she kept her other hand entangled into my hair as she pulled me more into her.

I curled my fingers finding that lovely spot that made Cat, "Ahhhhhhh! Jadeee! Freak right there, ughhh riightttttt there baby donnnnn don'tttt stopppp!" She removed her hand from my head as it joined the edge of the counter top as well. Her head fell back as she body bucked hard for me. "You gonna cum for me baby." I said as I fucked her hard and fast simultaneously sucking and licking on her clit.

"Freak yessss baby! Auhhhhhh, god yessss freaking right there Jade, right there!" She moaned as her eyes squeez shut. I felt her walls start to tighten around my fingers as her breathing turned into panting. The tighter her walls got the higher her pitches went until her voice gave up on her. She was screaming silently as I felt her release. "JADEEAHHHHHHHH! Ahhhh mmmahhhh!" She screamed as liquid came flowing from her and onto my face.

She let her body fall flat on the counter as her body twitched. "J…jade that was…that was great." She stated through breaths.

I wiped my face with a rag I grabbed from the drawer before washing my hands. "I know this." I smile.

"Your turn?"

I gave her a smirk. "Later. Let's bake your cookies."

She hopped down from the counter retrieving her shorts before sliding them back on. "Clean your cum off of the cabinet. Use bleach."

She nodded as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love my Jade."

I smiled as I placed a kiss on her lips. "And I love my Cat." I smiled as I held her tight.

"I want to make you feel good to Jade."

"After cookies okay?"

She nodded. "You think 'Kenzie hear us?"

"First off it's not _us_, it's _you_! And I'm pretty sure she did." I chuckled as I placed a kiss on her head and walked over to place the cookies on a pan.

…_..Now to figure what to do with Ikenzie….._

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Please Review! ;)**


	8. A Gut Feeling

**Hey guys first I want to apologize for the outburst in the Author's Note on Chapter 7 because it was not for all of you. It was only for a few people. And I have a lot of people now pming me apologizing.**

**I didn't mean that I hate when you guys say you hate a character in the story. I mean I hate Jade in this story too! I mean for the people who are saying they literally hate how the character is written as in they hate how I made her and the story sucks because of that, and not her actions in the story itself. That's what made me angry.**

**I mean there are so many Cade love stories out there, I put drama in my stories, everything isn't a perfect world.**

**So anyways sorry for the small mix up to you guys who felt bad, it wasn't for you. Those people know who it was for. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and all your reviews! I love you!**

**Enjoy Chapter 8! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

_A Gut Feeling_

**[Monica's & Tori's Text]**

Monica: Mom?

Tori: Yes babe? Are you having fun?

Monica: Yes. Can I come back at 11 instead of 10 please?

Tori: Why?

Monica: We want to go to Dave & Busters and play some games and stuff for a while.

Tori: Promise you'll be back by 11?

Monica: Yes.

Tori: There are some crazy people out there at this time….can you both not just come here and play some stuff in the game room?

Monica: Mom no…pleaseeee? We'll be careful.

Tori: I just don't want you at Dave & Busters this late. How about you guys go to the mall or something? Walk down Sunset?

Monica: Nooooo, that's for lame tourist and what mall do you know that's open right now?

Tori: (sighing emoticon) Alright. Just be safe okay. Be aware of your surroundings. Have a good time.

Monica: Yay! Thanks! I love you.

Tori: I love you too.

* * *

**[Beck's POV]**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

I heard the small entrance sound of the alarm going off as I read over a new script I was writing for Laura to read. I know she doesn't really want to see my work unless I…yeah, it's not going to happen though. So I'll figure out something. I need this. This will be so big for me and my family. I have to make some type of deal with her besides using sexual tendencies.

"Hey!"

I turned to the doorway to see November standing there with backpack and a smile.

"Hey Novie, it's been a while. Come over here." I said as I stood up. She walked over to me before I embraced her in a huge hug.

"How've you been?"

She shrugged. "Better."

"Yeah? How's your mom?"

She shrugged again. "She's her."

I gave a side smile as I sat back down. "Well I'm glad you came to stay with us this weekend. I have a lot of work to finish so I'll be out a little later. Monica should be home soon. I know she misses you."

She smiled as she turned to walk out.

I picked back up the paper I was proof reading before I was interrupted once again.

"Babe."

I sighed as I put the script back down and crossed my hands on it. "What's up Tori?"

"Guess who I just saw at Walmart?"

I turned to her as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Willy Wonka?" I said to get on her nerves because I told her how I hate to guess things.

"Noooo! Jade!"

_Wait what?_

"Jade? Jade West?"

"Yes!"

I all of a sudden felt a wave of guilt flow through me as I mentally and physically dismissed the conversation and picked my script back up before I continued proofreading.

"No comment!?" She as she stepped inside the room.

I shook my head. "No. Do you have the ink?"

"I mean we haven't heard from her in how many years and I just saw her at the store! You have nothing to say to that?"

I shook my head again. "No I don't. Do you have the ink?"

She sighed as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small Walmart bag before handing over to me. "Well….okay." With that she walked out of the room.

I sighed.

Jade….I hoped to never see her again. I completely shut her out of my life mostly because I feel guilty of what I had done to her all those years ago.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey I have something to show you." I smiled as I walked up to Tori's locker. _

_She looked around before I stopped her._

"_It's okay. I just got off the phone with Jade. She's running late today."_

_She smiled. "What is it?"_

_I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the janitor's closet before reaching into my pocket and pulling out an all diamond necklace with Tori's name made onto it. _

_She smiled as she took it from me. "Beck. This is so beautiful!"_

"_Just like you."_

_She smiled as tears filled her eyes. I grabbed the necklace from her and put it around her neck for her. "How do you like it?"_

_She looked down at it as she grabbed it in her hands. "I love it. Thank you." She said as a tear escaped her eye._

_Today was our 6 month anniversary and I wanted to make it special for her. I know the janitor's closet isn't the most romantic place, but It'll be at risk for our friends and most importantly Jade to see. Jade and I still date. Well…she dates me. I've just been waiting to break up with her when we have a huge fight. And that's when I can date Tori openly but lately we've been getting along so well. I even tried to bring things up to piss her off but nothing worked. I feel nothing for Jade anymore. When I kiss her, it's nothing. When we have sex it's not love making it's just fucking. I fell out of love with her about a year ago but she still hangs onto me. She says she loves me and never in her life had anyone to love her back the way that I do. So the reason I haven't broken up with her just yet is because I don't want to break her heart. I mean I still do love her, just not as my girlfriend and she should see this. I make it clear I have nothing for her anymore so I don't know why she keeps hanging on._

_I fell in love with Tori Vega. She nice, sweet, loving, gentle, she's everything that Jade is not and this is the type of woman that I want to be with in the long run. Not a girl who disrespects me like Jade does at times. She's mean, cold-hearted, hated, rough, I just don't want that anymore. Jade was just someone I wanted to date for high school, my young love not someone to get married to. We are about to graduate soon and Jade isn't the person I want to bring with me and I have to tell her this soon. I just have to figure out how. _

_I closed the gap between Tori and I as my hands went down her back and to the butt of her jeans. _

**DING, DING, DING, DING**

_She pulled back. "We have to get to class."_

"_How about a quickie while the halls are empty?" I lifted a brow._

_She hesitated for a moment before she finally gave in. _

_It wasn't until about 15 minutes later when the door of the closet swung open to reveal a naked Tori and a half naked me pounding Tori hard against the wall. _

"_Oh my god, I told you I heard something Jadey!" I heard Cat say as she covered her eyes and turned away, but she wasn't the problem._

_Jade stood in the doorway just staring. Her head fell slightly to the side as she looked me in my eyes. _

"_J…Jade listen."_

_She put her hand up to stop me. "How long has this been going on?" She asked in a low soft voice._

"_Jade just listen we need to talk. I-"_

"_-That's not…it's not what I'm asking." She said as her voice cracked. "Just tell me how long?" _

_I looked back at Tori who stood with her hands over her face and her head down._

_I sighed. "6 months today."_

_A tear escaped one eye as she laughed. "Oh so today is you guys' anniversary? Well, how rude is it for me not to congratulate you guys. Congratulations." She smiled as she started to back away._

"_Jade listen wait." I said as I pulled my pants back up._

"_6 months Beck? Really 6 fuckin' months?" She let out a shaky breath as she put her head down and shook it. "You told me you love me and I trusted you Beck." She lifted her head as she looked me in my eyes. "Just….why did you do this?"_

_I put my own head down. "I've been meaning to talk to you-"_

"_-You're the only person I ever trusted Beck. You are the only person that I can trust now and you know that."_

"_Jade. I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry?" She laughed again as tears streamed down her face. "That's all you have to say is sorry? Well you know….I'm sorry too."_

_With that she turned to Cat, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her away with her._

_~Flashback End~_

I slammed my hand on the desk at the thought. I completely regret the way I handled that situation. Do I regret marring Tori and having my beautiful girls? No. I just regret the way I did things. I wish I could take it back and do things the right way, but I can't.

After graduation I asked for Tori's hand in marriage and quickly found a job far away from Jade which there was one in Austin, Texas. It was crazy when my job moved here to L.A. and really I have no choice but to move with them. With all hope I wished Jade wasn't still here, or if she was that I wouldn't run into her anytime soon. It hasn't even been a complete week and here she is.

Besides Cat, everyone like Andre, Robbie, Sinjin, Trina and even Murf hated both Tori and I after the incident and I can't blame them. I would hate me too. But…it's been years now. Everyone has moved on. I heard about Jade marrying Cat and I hope that all turned out well. I hope she's put everything behind her and that she's happy now. I hope to never run into her though and I don't want Tori talking to her either.

I sighed again.

_I just have a gut feeling I will see her soon…._

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

"What the name of gravy?" Andre said as he walked into the living room to see me and his daughter Makari doing a dangerous gymnastic stunt.

"Hey y'all better chill down. I'm not spending the night in the emergency room tonight."

I got down off of Makari's legs before hopping to my feet. "We got this." Makari waved her dad off.

"Yeah daddy they got it!" His younger son Vince age 6 said as he watched us.

"What y'all 'gonna have is broken arms and legs." He said as he reached down and picked up Vince. "And it's passed time for you to be in bed."

"But it's the weekend!" The small boy yawned.

"That's why it's time to get your weak end in bed. Night y'all. Please don't break nothin'" With that he walked up stairs.

Makari yawned and stretched. "We should go upstairs too. I'm tired."

I nodded as we stood up straightened up and made our way to her room.

We watched a movie and within the first couple of minutes she was out cold. Makari can never stay up late for nothing.

_**New Text **_

_**Sender: Kodak Harris**_

Kodak Harris: Is she sleep yet?

Me: What are you doing spying on us lol. Yes she is sleeping.

Kodak Harris: Well bring yo ass.

Me: Why?

Kodak Harris: Really? C'mon stop playin'

Me: What's the secret word?

Kodak Harris: Rape.

Me: Lmao, no.

Kodak Harris: I'm not gon' beg.

Me: Okay goodnight. (smiling emoticon)

Kodak Harris: (straight face) Please.

Me: (laughing emoticon) Since you asked so nicely.

I looked over a Makari who was turned away sleeping soundly as I slowly got out of her bed and out of her room.

I walked down to Kodak's room and gave it a small knock. He took a minute to open the door though.

"Man why you knockin' for?"

"Sorry that I have manners!"

"Shhh! C'mon." He said as she pulled me into his room and shut his door.

* * *

"mmmm shit fuck meeee." I moaned as his dick pounded me hard as we laid on the floor.

His head board was loud so we had to move…

I might sound like a freak but there's nothing more that turns me on then the sound of his thighs hitting mine with force as he groans and pounds me missionary style.

I reach down and dig my nails into his ass. "Uahhhhhhhhh shittttt that feels so…uahh that's sooo gooddd." I felt pleasure start to slowly build up in me and I knew I was close. "Mmmmmm babbbyyy I'm going to cummmmmmaaahhh." "mm, me too baby." He said as he pounded me harder and kissed me on my neck. He sat up so that his arms were supporting him as my walls tightened around his dick. "Fuckkkk Ko, I'm cumming!" I whispered moaned out as my back arched off of the floor. My breath became short and turned into hard panting as I bit my bottom lip to hold the scream in. "MMMMMMMMMMMAAAAMMM!" I released as he kept pounding me hard but came very soon after.

His body collapsed on top of mine as he laid steal catching his breath. "Damn yo pussy good."

I smiled before he sat up a little bit and met his lips with mine.

He finally sat up and pulled out as he stretched. He stood up and walked into the bathroom as I sat up and reached for my shirt.

"God damit , shit!" I heard him scream from his bathroom.

"Are you okay in there?" I laughed as I stood up and put my sweat pants back on.

He poked his head from the bathroom. "uhhh, yeah. You can go. I'll see you in the morning." He said in a suspicious tone.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I uh, just forgot to do something earlier."

I furrowed my brows before I shrugged. "Okay." I said as I walked out of his room.

_He's so weird & I'm such a freak…._

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! ;)**

**So I noticed I get way more reviews when I take longer to update...so does that mean I should wait a few days before I update again?**

**Talk to me people! **


	9. I Want to Get to The Bottom of This!

Chapter 9

_I Want to Get to The Bottom of This!_

**[Monica's POV]**

"Stopppp! You cheater!" I laugh loudly as Isis and I play basketball in Dave & Busters. She keeps pushing me when I'm trying to shoot messing up my shot!

She laughed as she kept getting every shot and finally the game was over. It was 02 to 18 she whooped me.

"Want to play something else?"

"My power card is out of money!" I laughed. "Let's see what you can get at the ticket booth." I stated as I looked at the millions of tickets she has compared to my 10.

_I just suck at these games._

Well I have a few more dollars on my card. Let's play one more game?" She lifted a brow in which I agreed.

We walked up to the game where you have to hit the light at a certain time to win that amount of tickets that you stopped on.

"Here you play this." She said as she swiped her power card to start the game.

I rolled my eyes. "I suck. I'm going to lose."

"That's not positive. Hurry it's starting."

I sighed as I turned to the game and studied it. I saw it go around and right before it got to the 100, I smacked it, but badly for me it stopped on 7. I tried again and again I hit a number other than 100.

"You're not concentrating that's your problem. You're so focused on hitting that 100 you're not focusing on the speed or pattern it's going at. Look." She walked up closer behind me.

"Study how fast the lights go. If you keep studying and focusing you can see that the first two times around it's fast, the third time around it slows down, and the fourth it speeds back up. It's a pattern, a rhythm to trick you into thinking it's going the same speed the whole time so when you push that button, you end up hitting at the wrong time. Now put your hand over the button."

I did as I was told before I felt her warm hand cover the back of mine. "Focus." I watched as the lights went around and around then all of a sudden she slapped my hand down.

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG JACKPOT**

The machine screamed as 100 tickets started flowing from it. I turned to Isis with amazement. _She's pretty smart._

"It's all about focus." She side smiled before she reached down and grabbed my tickets for me. She handed them over. "Let's go to the ticket booth." She said as she started to walk away and I couldn't help but smile then follow behind.

"Hello just drop your tickets in there." The man said as he turned on the ticket machine that ate my tickets. "Just put them together?" Isis said to me and I agreed before letting the machine eat my tickets as well.

"505 tickets." The man said. "What would you guys like?"

I looked up and saw a huge adorable panda bear that was exactly 500 tickets, but I can't get that it wouldn't be fair because then Isis wouldn't be able to get anything. I looked down at the smaller things as Isis talked to the ticket guy, but I wasn't paying much attention as I bent down to get a better glance at the things in the glass.

I all of a sudden felt a tap on my shoulder. "Yes?" I said standing up to see Isis holding the huge panda bear I was admiring just a few moments ago. "Here." She said handing it to me.

"You got it for me? What are you going to get?"

"I don't want anything." She laughed as she held out the panda that I grabbed and hugged. I smiled. "Thanks Isis. That was nice of you." She shrugged. "Yeah, well….whatever you know." She said as she frowned and started to walk away.

"Thank you." I said to the ticket guy before following behind Isis who now sat on a bench.

I sat down beside her. And even though I knew exactly what was wrong I had to ask anyways.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Are you ready to go?"

I sighed.

_Why does she have to like me! Ughhhh! She's a sweet girl I have to admit, but….maybe I can….wait what!? No you can't give her a try! Monica have you lost your mind? That's gross! Ugh, she's so upset though. I mean…..Isis is a pretty girl and all, but….I never…I would never date a female it's just…wrong. I can't do this with her. I just can't. I'm sorry._

"Yeah let's go." I said as we stood up.

"Hey I have to use the bathroom real quick okay. I'll be right back."

I nodded as I sat back down.

"Hey." I looked up to see a young girl about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like a perfect Barbie.

"Ah, Hi." I said before she sat down next to me.

"You have a gorgeous face structure."

I squinted my eyes. _Who says that? _

"Um…thanks." I said before I pulled out my phone and started to pretend to do something so she would go away.

"My name is Heaven Shapiro."

I nodded as I kept ignoring her. _Dude c'mon Isis._

"What's yours?"

"Monica." I stated quickly still going through my phone.

"Heaven! We're about to leave!" I looked up at to who was calling her because I wanted to thank them aloud.

I saw a man and I hope to God it wasn't her boyfriend because that's pure rape.

"Is that your boyfriend?" _I just had to ask._

She laughed. '"No that's my dad. He came to pick me and my sister up."

I looked over at the man who has curly black hair, dark eyes, big geek glasses and huge lips that looked as if he wore lip stick. He looked NOTHING like this model girl beside me.

"That's your dad!? What are you adopted?"

She laughed as she shook her head. "No, I just took a lot after my mother." She stood up. "Well maybe I'll see you around." She winked at me and then walked off towards her father.

_Did she just wink at me? Is being gay normal around here or something!?_

"Who was that?" Isis said as she walked up to me.

I shrugged. "Some girl named Heaven."

Isis froze as her face went from calm to heated. "Shapiro!?"

I looked as her with confusion. "Yeah, how you know?"

"Ughh! I hate her! Never talk to her!" She yelled at me which kind of made me jump.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Nothing she says is true! What did she tell you!?" Isis yelled as she bawled her fist.

"Isis calm down. She didn't say anything. What is wrong with her?"

"She's a liar that's what's wrong with her." She grabbed my wrist and yanked me up. "C'mon we are getting out of here. If you ever see her again, don't listen to her!"

"Okay, okay."

As much as I wanted to question her about Heaven and ask her what she lied about and what happen between them, I didn't. It seems to be none of my business and she is very upset about whatever did happen between them, and me asking is just going to make things worst.

_I'll save that for a rainy day._

We finally pulled up at my house and she got out of the car along with me.

"I uh, don't want you to walk to the door in the dark alone. You know? Crazy people are around."

I laughed. "Like who? Paparazzi?"

"They are some creeps. I'm telling you. They hide in your bushes and shit waiting to attack."

I laughed again. "Okay Isis. Come on."

We finally made it to my door. Before she turned to face me.

"Well this it." I said as I turned to face her as well. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for showing me around a little and making me feel welcomed."

She nodded. "No problem."

I watched as she looked at my lips and back at my eyes.

I tilted my head. "You really want to kiss me don't you?"

She sighed. "I really, really do." She admitted in a sad voice.

I chuckled. "Here, you can kiss me on my cheek." I said as I turned my head and tapped my cheek.

"Better than nothing huh." She said before she leaned in and gave my cheek a small peck and I can't lie I actually liked it. It felt nice. Maybe because the only people that ever kiss me on my cheek are my parents, well they are the only people who ever kissed me before for that matter.

"Thanks. See you at school Monday." I stated as I opened my door.

"See you." With that she walked off.

_Isis is a nice girl. I'm glad I met her._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think make my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?"

"Oh Cat c'mon-"

"-Look at the trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think, sure, she's got everythingggggg."

"Cat."

"Sing with me!" She grabbed my hands as she pulled me up from the kitchen table. "I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty….C'mon Jade!"

I rolled my eyes. "I've got whozits and whatzits galore."

"You want thingymabobs? I've got twenty."

"But who cares?"

"No big deal."

"I want moreeeee." I sang as Cat spun away from me.

Cat picked a flower from the vase as she smelled it. "I wanna' be where the people are. I wanna' see, wanna' see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those….what do you call 'em, oh, feet."

I walked over to her. "Flippin' your fins you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin' dancin'. Strollin' along down a….what's that word again? Street."

"Up where they walk."

"Up where they run."

"Up where they stay all day in the sunnnn." Cat sang as I wrapped my arms around her.

'Wondering free."

"Wish I could be."

"Part of that world." Cat finished off before my lips met hers.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"Yay cookies!" Cat said as she jumped up and down with my arms still around her.

"I can't believe I just sung that with you." I rolled my eyes disgusted with myself as I walked over to the oven and took a peak in.

"Are they ready!?" She asked from behind me.

"Yes, move so you don't get burned."

I heard her squeal with excitement. I never knew anyone who could get so excited over some cookies.

I pulled the cookies from the oven and placed them on top of it before closing it. Cat reached her hand out in which I smacked it away.

"Ow!" She frowned as she rubbed her hand.

"Don't touch it. You're going to burn your hand. They have to cool off."

She poked out her bottom lip as if she were a child. "Put that lip back in."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

She shook her head before I put my hand under her arms and picked her up like a small child. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck before she smiled. "Jade."

"Yes babe?"

"I'm glad I married you." She said as she played with the end of my hair as I still held her in my arms.

Her words touched my heart. I love Cat. She's everything to me. "I love you."

"I love you too Jade."

Her lips met mine this time. Soft. Gentle. Sweet.

She pulled back. "I want to make you feel good Jade."

I sighed. I really don't feel like it tonight. I mean….I'm really not in the mood. "Not tonight Cat."

She frowned. "But you made me feel good. I really want to make you feel good too."

"Cat you have all the time in the world to. Don't worry." I said as I kissed her. "Now about some cookies?"

"I do, but first I want to hear you moan."

My eyes got wide. _Did she really just say that? She must be really horny…._

I chuckled as I let her fall to her feet. "Eat your cookies."

"No. Please?"

"Why?" I crossed my arms.

"Because I love it when you do."

I shook my head. "Your cookies are going to get cold." I said as I walked over to the oven. I grabbed a paper towel and placed a few cookies on it before walking over to the table and taking a seat placing the cookies in front of an empty chair.

"Here eat these I didn't buy them and bake them for nothing."

She walked over to the table but she didn't sit in her chair instead she sat on my lap facing me with her legs on either side.

"Cat sit down over there."

"No." She said as she started to kiss my neck. Before I even had a chance to say anything or push her off her hand was shoved into my pants. Her fingers slowly rubbed up and down my underwear with just the right amount of pressure causing me to buck to her.

"See Jadey, you know you like it." She whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe softly.

"mmmm."

"That's not loud enough." She said as she pulled her hand out and then shoved it back in this time inside my underwear. Her finger went directly to my clit as she rubbed softly in small circles.

"Cattt." I moaned as my arms went around her neck pulled her closer to me.

"Louder." She whispered this time shoving her finger right into me causing a wave of pleasure go up my spine. "Ahh Fuck!" She pulled her finger out before shoving it back in and repeated as she added a second finger. She wasted no time curling her fingers and finding my most pleasurable spot as she sucked and kissed on my neck. "Ahhhhh fuck Cat fuccckkk ggggggmmmm." "Moan my name." She said as she started to fuck me harder using the butt of her hand to massage my clit. "mmm Cccaaaahhh fucckkkk I'm close." "I said moan my name!" She screamed as she added a third finger adding more pressure to my hot spot making my walls start to tighten around her fingers. "Fuuuckkk! Cattt! Catttttttttt! Babyyyyy shit I'm gonna cummmm.""Cum hard for me baby." My eyes clinched closed as I threw my head back. My nails scratched her shoulders as my walls tightened. "Caaaahahhhhhhhhh I'mmm Fuckkk ahhh Fuckkkk!" And finally I released sending out waves of one of the most powerful orgasms my body had has had in a while.

"Did that feel good?" She asked in my ear as her fingers still worked slowly inside of me.

My body twitched at her movements and I couldn't take much more. I reached my hand down and removed her from me. I watched as she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them causing me to moan her name at the sight.

She giggled. "You taste good Jadey. Better than cookies even." She smiled as she removed herself from me. She skipped over to the sink and washed her hands before returning to the table in which she sat in her own seat.

She picked up a cookie and took a bite. "mmmm these are so good Jade! Thank you!"

I shook my head. "You're so evil. That was rape."

She smiled. "You never told me to stop."

_Cat isn't as innocent as she looks._

I rolled my eyes as I stood up in which a small wave of pleasure went through me again. _What the hell was that? An after shock?_

"I'm going to shower."

She nodded as she continued to eat her cookies.

* * *

**[Ikenzie's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Hey 'Kenzie. Can I come in. Are you awake?" I heard Cat knock from the outside of the door, but maybe if I pretend I'm sleep, she won't come in.

All luck went down the drain when I heard the door start to open.

She walked in and closed it softly behind her.

"Baby." She said as she sat down on the side of my bed. I was laying down with my eyes open facing toward her.

She reached her hand out and put it on my side as she sighed. "You won't understand."

I sniffed as I wiped a tear away. "I w,w,won't u, understand w, why you ke,p, keep h, lett, eeting, he, her hu, urtt, you?

"I can't understand what you're saying baby. You have to stop crying."

I sat up and reached over for my pear pad before I began type.

"_How will I not understand? Why does she hurt you? Why don't you tell anyone?" _I typed out before I flashed it to her.

She sighed. "Ikenzie, Jade had….some problems when she was growing up. She didn't have a loving family like you do and now things are hard for her.

"_That's no excuse to hurt you!"_

"You are right to a certain extend Ikenzie and I understand why you are upset, but Jade doesn't know any better. It's not her fault. When she is ready she will talk to you about it."

"_Will she ever stop?"_

"I don't know baby, but everything is okay. I promise you that. If it wasn't, I wouldn't still be here. There's a lot of things you just don't understand, and it's very hard to explain right now. But I promise baby, everything is fine. Don't you worry about us. Okay?"

I wonder if I should tell her about how she threatened to kill her if I told anyone?

I hesitated, but I had to. _"She told me if I told anyone, she will kill you."_

She frowned at the message before she grabbed my hand and shook her head. "Baby she wouldn't do that. She just…she doesn't know what she's saying sometimes. She would never kill me. Don't believe that, but then again, don't go around telling people Ikenzie. Because yes, she can get in trouble, and nobody wants that. It's not her fault she's doing what she's doing. She's….paranoid, traumatized, hurt. She will talk to you. I'll make sure she does. Just don't you worry about anything and keep this to yourself."

"_Does Isis and Italy know?"_

She shook her head. "Yes they know."

"_They don't act like it?"_

"Because they understand Ikenzie."

"_Why can't you just tell me what's going on right now? Why can't you explain things to me?"_

"Because Jade will." She leaned down and kissed me on my head. "I love you. Get some sleep okay." With that she stood up and walked out of my room.

_I want to get to the bottom of this now!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please, please REVIEW! 100 and I'll shout out! I want to get to 100 by chapter 10! help me out people! ;)**


	10. Never Believe Her

Chapter 10

_Never Believe Her_

**[November's POV]**

"Hey there sleepy head." Tori said as I walked lazily into the kitchen early Saturday morning. "Why are you up so early?" She lifted a brow.

"Psh, why are _you _up so early is the question?" I said as I sat down at the kitchen table with her.

She took a sip of her coffee. "I'm always up this early. It's Saturday. People like you are supposed to sleep all day." She chuckled.

I shook my head. "Not me."

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded as my stomach growled.

"Well what do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Mom usually just makes some eggs or something with her quote Trina's Delight Tea unquote." I rolled my eyes.

She had literally cooked up every meal she wanted me to eat while she was away plus a gallon of her tea. I never told her I was coming to Tori's, so really she cooked all that crap for no reason. I'll just toss it when I get home.

"Special tea?" Tori lifted a brow and chuckled. "She's so silly." She stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"We have eggs. We have orange juice if you're thirsty and I can cook up some pancakes-"

"-NO!" I screamed as I put my hand up. Every time I used to visit Tori her cooking was HORRIBLE! It tasted like straight….crap!

"No…." I said more calmly as I stood up. "I'll cook the pancakes and eggs. You pour the orange juice." _Hopefully she doesn't mess that up either._

"C'mon Novie, my cooking isn't that bad! You haven't had it in forever!"

"There's a reason for that." I said as I pulled out a few pans and got started.

_I'm just glad I feel better today…._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. I turned over to see Cat missing from her side of the bed and I instantly became heated.

_How many times do I have to tell her never use the stove without my permission! Is she trying to burn herself!?_

I yank off my covers before I stomped to our door and yank it open. "Caterina!"

"Whatie?" I heard her say from behind me.

I quickly turn to see her still in her PJs swaying back and forth as she played with the end of her hair.

I grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her to me. "Did you cook something!?"

"No Jade. I just woke up."

"Are you lying to me!?"

"No Jadey I swear."

I instantly let go of her shirt before turning and stomping down the stairs to see Ikenzie hovering over the stove cooking up some breakfast.

"Ikenzie."

She turned to me. "G, good mor, m, morning J, Jade."

"What are you cooking?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Eggs, b, bacon, p, p, pa, pan, c, ca, c, ca, c, c." She gave a huge sigh before she turned back to the stove to finish up.

"Say cake Ikenzie." I crossed my arms as she ignored me.

"Say Cake!"

She turned to me with sad eyes and mouthed, _"I can't."_

Why the hell she can never say "c" words is a fucking mystery. She can say everything else! All she needs is practice.

"Try." I say as I walk up behind her.

She took a breath. "C, ca, c, c, ca, ca, c." She shook her head.

"Stop giving up. C'mon say it."

"Ca,.."

"Say ake."

"A, ake, ake, Ca, ca, ake, c, c, ke,"

"C'mon…"

"a, ake,, c, a, ca, ake, c, cake."

"There!"

A huge smile crept upon her face as she bit her bottom lip.

"See I told you you can do it. All you need is practice baby girl." I said as I give her dimpled cheek a small pinch.

She blushed as she shyly turned away from me to finish her cooking.

Okay so I know you wonder why she can use the stove but my wife can't. About 5 years ago Cat was using the stove when I was sleeping. I woke up to loud screaming to come downstairs and see the bottom of her leg and a small part of her arm all burnt up and I had to rush her to the emergency room. Still to this day she won't tell me how it happened but it involved the stove, so now she can't use it. If she touches it she gets punished.

"Jade we are out of toilet paper." Cat said as she ran down the stairs and up to me.

I sighed. "I have to go out anyways for a couple of things. I'll get some."

She nodded.

* * *

"Wow Ikenzie, this is so good Thanks!" Cat said as we sat at the kitchen table eating the delicious meal Ikenzie had fixed up.

She nodded. "I r, read that, p, p people, who stutt, ter, c, c, ca, ca-"

"Can." Cat stated.

"..St, still, sing. How c, co, c-"

"-Come?"

"..I ca, ca"

"Can't?"

I shot a look a Cat. "Stop finishing her words for her I hate that! She can do it!" I turned back to Ikenzie. "Because those people are different Ikenzie. You weren't born this way. You stutter because of a stroke. It's a different problem. You'll get your voice back anyways, so don't even worry about it."

"W, will I J, Jade?"

I nodded as I downed the rest of my coffee.

"Get ready Ikenzie you're coming to the store with me." I said as I stood from the table.

"Can I come?" Cat asked.

"No. Stay here and clean. We'll be right back."

She frowned as she nodded.

* * *

Ikenzie walked beside me down each aisle as she kept her hands in her pocket and her mouth shut. Even before the accident Ikenzie never talked much. She is always the "shy" girl. When we shop she's the complete opposite of her sisters who ask for every little thing. She never asked for anything. I can tell there are things she wants, but she just never asks. In school she makes perfect grades and even attends a magnet school. She never gets into any trouble and mostly just stays to herself and I have to admit it's annoying me quite a bit. She's a pre-teen, not that I want my kids to get into trouble, but damn, she can break the law once every now and then. Who raised her to be a goodie-goodie? She spent way too much time with Cat, but even Cat falls onto the naughty list every Christmas. We have to break this little perfect cycle of hers she has going on soon. It's just not working for me.

"So Ikenzie." I say as we stood in an empty aisle.

"Yes?" She said as she looked up to me.

"What do you want?"

She shook her head.

"No. What do you want?"

She shrugged. "I, d, don't, want, an, any, t, anything."

"Lie again and I will smack you. What do you want?" _I lied. I will never, ever hurt my children. Ever. I just use it to scare them sometimes, but I never hurt them._

Her eyes grew a bit wider as she took a small step back. She reached behind her and grabbed a box of fruit roll-ups from the shelf and held them up to me.

"Is that what you want?"

She nodded.

"Then why wouldn't you just tell me that?"

She shrugged.

"No, no. Why wouldn't you tell me that? There's got to be a reason?"

"I, I just, d, didn't, want, t, to ma, make y, you mad."

_Make me mad?_

"Why would I get mad Ikenzie?" I crossed my arms.

"Y, you, get mad, a, at C, ca, c….mom, wh, when s, she a, ask, f, for stuff."

I shook my head. "Because she asks for things she knows she doesn't need. Get what you want. I won't be mad. Don't think I'll ever be mad at you Ikenzie because I won't."

I watched as she pulled out her phone and started to text.

"_That's not what you said the other day." _ She flashed at me.

"What are you talking about."

"_Why do you hurt her? Just tell me please. Isis and Ikenzie knows? Why Can't I?"_

"Who told you that they know?" I asked as I felt my insides start to bubble.

"Mom." She stated.

I gritted my teeth. _Who does Cat think she is!?_

"We'll talk later." I said as I dismissed the subject. I grabbed her fruit roll ups and threw them in the basket before turning to a different aisle.

"Stop touching stuff!" I turned to see a young mother yell at her son as she grabbed and object from him and threw it back on the shelf. She then smacked his hands making him cry loudly before dragging him out of the aisle.

_~Flashback~_

"_Jadelyn quit it!" My mom yelled at me as she smacked me hard in my face. My eyes started to fill with tears as my face burned to the touch._

"_Don't you dare cry! Stop touching shit and you wouldn't get hurt!" _

_I looked around for anyone to feel pity on me but unfortunate for me we were on an empty aisle._

"_Get the damn basket you piece of shit." _

_I sniffed as I grabbed the handles of the basket that my 5 year old self couldn't even see over. I started to follow her but end up running over her hill._

_She turned around with huge eyes before she took the basket from her end and pushed it hard hitting me with it and making me fall before letting the wheel run over my hand and this time I couldn't hold the tears or the cry to the pain._

"_Shut up before you make a scene." She said through gritted teeth._

"_Is everything alright?" I looked up and saw a young lady with a little girl about my age walk onto our aisle as she looked down at me with concern then back to my mother._

"_Oh everything is fine. We were playing around and she accidently slipped." My mother said in a heartwarming way before she knelt down and helped me up. "Are you okay baby?" She asked as she rubbed my hand but it was all in act. She looked at me with concerned eyes but all I see is the devil. She doesn't care at all, but I nodded anyways because if I don't play along now, I'll definitely be in for it later._

"_I like your dress. I have one just like it at home!" The bubbly little girl said as she touched the end of my dress._

_I looked up at my mother who was now in a conversation she seemed she didn't want to me in with the other lady I assume is this little girl's mother._

"_My name is Caterina. What's your name?"_

"_Jadelyn."_

"_I saw what happened Jadelyn. But I won't tell." She said as she made a "shh" sign over her lips and giggled. "Are you okay?" She whispered. _

_I nodded. But I wasn't. I'm never okay._

"_Come on Caterina we are leaving." Her I still assume mother said as she held out her hand._

_I watched as she ran over and grabbed it. "Bye Jadelyn."_

"_Bye." I said softy as I gave a small wave._

"_Looks like you'll be starting school with that other little shit you seemed to have made friends with." My mother said as she turned the basket around hitting me in the process on purpose. "C'mon bastard, we're not finished in here."_

_I sighed as I turned back around to see Caterina skipping across the aisles. She looks happy. I never know what that feels like._

_I wish I could be a part of her family…_

_~End of Flashback_

"Jade!" I felt Ikenzie tugging on my arm as I snapped back to reality. "L, let's f, finish."

"Yeah." I said as started walking down the aisle, but my mind was elsewhere. I'm just…frustrated.

_Cat's in for it when I get home….._

* * *

**[Heaven's POV]**

"Hey I'm about to go out with Makari & Italy okay?" I told my dad before he nodded and gave me a small hug.

"Who's driving?"

"I assume Makari since she's the only one with the car." I giggled.

"Please be careful okay. Wear your seatbelt."

"I will. Don't worry." I smiled as I walked out of the front door.

It's only been a little over 4 years since my mom was killed in a tragic car accident and my dad still freaks out every time I ride in a car with someone other than him.

I'm Heaven Carly Shapiro by the way. I'm 16 years old and was born and raised here in L.A. I live with my dad Robbie Shapiro and my younger sister Angel Shapiro age 12. We are an average family I suppose. I mean we aren't anybody famous. My dad works for some puppet show company and he makes pretty good money for his little shows for kids. But he's not recognizable even though it's so rude, I can't help but laugh when he tries to get people to recognize him. It's so hilarious, but overall he's a great dad. I love him even though I take nothing from him. I mean I look just like my mother or as other people call me "Barbie." I really don't like it, but people insists on calling me that. They say I look like a model or something, but I don't think I do and I'm not one of those people who call themselves ugly when they know they are pretty. I mean I know I am attractive but I'm not into myself at all. I hate conceited people. I'm not one of them.

So Makari and I became best friends….years over years ago. My dad and her dad are pretty tight and have been since I was born. Same thing with Italy's parents which I think are the cutest by the way.

I'm the type to get along with everybody. I hate drama. I just like to shop and have fun you know, that's my life. But with all my heart and soul I have to say Italy's sister Isis Valentine-West…I can't stand her and I'm sure she can't stand me, but that's her fault. All she does is go around calling me a liar and what not. She tries to get people to turn against me before they can know the real her and it irks my soul! I hope she's done with all the crap she use to do. She lets girls fall into her trap and I was actually one of them.

_Isis is the liar. Never believe her._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please please REVIEW! :)**


	11. This is My Life

Chapter 11

_This is My Life_

**[Cat's & Andre's Phone Convo]**

Cat: "Hello?"

Andre: "Hey there Little Red, how are you?"

Cat: "Hi Andre, I'm fine. How are you?"

Andre: "I'm doing good. Hey I was wondering if you want me to drop Italy off at home or if you were coming to get her?"

Cat: "Oh I'll come and get her. Do I need to come now?"

Andre: "Oh no, I was just making sure she had a ride later. Or actually Makari might take her home. She's out with Heaven and Makari now."

Cat: "Really? Where are they?"

Andre: "Who knows? Mall? So what are you up to?"

Cat: "Just watching TV. Jade and Ikenzie went to the store. They should be back soon."

Andre: "How's Ikenzie's stuttering coming along?"

Cat: "It's not getting much better Andre."

Andre: "Don't worry Little Red, it will. Her body is still healing. How's Isis and Jade?"

Cat: "They are fine as well. So Jade told me she seen Tori at walmart."

Andre: "Tori….Vega?"

Cat: "Yes!"

Andre: "What is she doing here?"

Cat: "Well she sent out on SlapTime that she was moving back. I think because of Beck's job or something."

Andre: "Wow, how did Jade react to that?"

Cat: "….to seeing Tori at the store?"

Andre: "Yeah."

Cat: "I don't know. I wasn't there."

Andre: "What did she say to you?"

Cat: "She just told me she saw her. That was all."

Andre: "….She didn't do anything crazy to you did she?"

Cat: "No Andre…"

Andre: "I mean you know how Jade gets when-"

Cat: "-Andre stop. She's not like that anymore. It's been years. We were in high school and plus I told her to do it remember? She doesn't anymore. She loves me so please drop it."

Andre: "….Cat just….don't be afraid to tell me anything okay. Secrets aren't good remember?"

Cat: "I remember Andre, but it's not like that anymore. I promise."

Andre: "Alright. I love you Little Red. I'll have to let you go though. I just wanted to check up on you."

Cat: "Thanks Andre. I love you too. Bye."

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

"Who the hell are you saying I love you too?" Jade asked as she walked through the door.

I instantly stood up. "Andre, it was Andre. He called to say hi."

She walked over to me and snatched my phone from my hand before going through it.

"It was Andre I swear Jade."

"Since when did you and Andre love each other?" She snapped as she threw my phone on the couch.

"Jade…we are best friends. I love him as my best friend like always."

"Do you? Or are you secretly with him behind my back!?"

I sighed as I put my head down. This is always. Jade is always jealous I mean always. She got upset one day because I told a dog that I loved it! A dog! And I understand why, but sometimes….I just want to…tell her off. But I can't. I'll get in so much trouble.

"Jade no. We are best friends. Nothing else. Ever." I looked up at her and then to the door. "Where is Ikenzie?"

"She wanted to sit on the porch." She said as she kept staring at me.

"Whatie?"

"So what were you and Andre taking about?"

"About the kids and Tori."

"Tori!? Why were y'all talking about her? Are you interested!?"

"No Jade!"

She grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me to her. "Watch your tone with me." She whispered before letting me go.

She turned to walk up stairs and gestured for me to follow.

Once upstairs she closed our room door. "What the hell were you and Ikenzie talking about last night?"

_I'm in trouble…._

"We..I, we…"

"Stop stuttering and spit it out!"

"We were just talking about…about you."

"Saying what?" She said in a heated voice as she crossed her arms.

"She…she asked if…she asked why you…why you hit me sometimes…and I told her that you will talk to her about it."

"What else did you tell her!?"

"Nothing babe."

"Then how come she all of a sudden knows that Italy and Isis knows about it?"

_Oh yeah….I did tell her that…._

"Because she asked and I told her-"

"-But you just told me you didn't tell her anything else!? What else are you lying to me about!?"

"Jade I-"

"-I told you to never ever talk to her about any of that, did I not Caterina!?" She uncrossed her arms and stomped her foot.

I grew scared as I bit my bottom lip. She did tell me to never do it and I did anyways. It's my fault.

I nodded. "I…she asked Jade, she was scared and worried. I didn't want her to go to sleep thinking that…that-"

"-That what? I abuse you or something!?"

I put my hands to my face. "I don't know!"

She removed my hands from my face before slapping me hard on my cheek. "It's your fault she thinks that! You put that in her head!"

_Ugh! I'm so tired of this! I didn't do anything!_

My eyes started to fill up with tears. "I didn't Jade. I didn't do anything!"

"Excuse me? Are you talking back?"

I stepped back and bit my bottom lip. _I never talk back._

"Say it again?" She said as she stepped closer to me but I kept backing away until my back was fully against the wall.

"Say something?" She whispered to my face. Her breath smelled like coffee.

"I love you Jade." Was all I could think of to say before I felt her hand go around my neck and start to choke me.

"Say it like you mean it."

"I…love y, you Jade." I managed to say while struggling for air.

She let go of my neck before placing her lips on mine softly.

"Why aren't you kissing me back!?" She screamed as she pulled back.

"I…I was…I'm about to. I didn't get the chance." I lied. I just didn't want to.

She smacked the wall behind me as she screamed. "Well kiss me back if you love me Cat!"

I nodded before she smashed her lips to mine again and this time I kissed her back full on. I even wrapped my arms around her neck. I do love Jade. It's not a lie. I love her so much.

She kisses me back with so much power before she pulled back. She lets her hand rub my face where she hit it. "I love you baby. I'm sorry."

I nodded. "I love you too."

"You are beautiful. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just…."

"…You don't have to explain I know. You are beautiful too. My beautiful Jade." And that's not a lie. I do understand. I just wish she would let the past go.

She smiled before she put some of my hair behind my ear. "Your hair is getting dark. Want me to re-dye it?" She lifted a brow.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alright come on." She reached down and grabbed my hand in hers before guiding me to the bathroom.

I sighed.

_This is my life….._

* * *

**[Monica's & Isis's Text]**

Monica: Isis….

Isis: Yes?

Monica: What are you doing?

Isis: Sleep.

Monica: It's 12pm! Lol, get up!

Isis: Sorry I'm a late sleeper.

Monica: You want to go out somewhere today? I'm bored….

Isis: Oh, text me when you're bored huh?

Monica: Oh no! It's not like that. I just was wondering what you were doing. You're my only friend around here you know.

Isis: Yeah I bet.

Monica: Lol you are! So can we go somewhere? It's nice out.

Isis: And where do you have in mind Oliver?

Monica: Ummmm…I really don't know. Park?

Isis: The park is for couples…..

Monica: No it's not. It's for everybody.

Isis: In Hollywood it's for couples. Be my date at the park and I'll go.

Monica: Isis.

Isis: Monica.

Monica: (sighing emoticon) Why do you like me? You don't even know me.

Isis: How about we save that conversation over our date at the park?

Monica: (eye rolling emoticon) Okay. I'll be your little date at the park. That's it. Nowhere else, ever again.

Isis: We'll see about that. (Winking emoticon)

Monica: And what is that supposed mean?

Isis: I'll be there in about an hour 30. Be ready.

Monica: No really, what is that supposed to mean?

Isis: An hour 30.

* * *

**[Isis's POV]**

I lazily walk out of my room as I stretched literally running into Ikenzie in the process.

"Damn watch out."

"S, s, s, sorry." She apologized which really I should be, but she insist.

I reached out and pulled her into a tight hug before letting her go.

I mean…I hate a lot of people but Ikenzie isn't one of them. Not only is she so fuckin' sweet she's my sister….so she's pretty much always on my team.

I went about my business walked downstairs before opening the fridge to find a bite to eat before I got showered and dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked as I fixed my hair in the downstairs bathroom.

"Out."

"With that girl again?"

I nodded.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She crossed her arms.

As much as I hate talking about girlfriends and me and being gay and all...I decided you know...what the hell? Everybody knows...it's no big deal so I need to stop making it one.

"She's going to be." I said with confidence as I finished off the last of my curls.

"She must be nice since you're taking the time to curl your hair and put on makeup."

I just nodded.

And Jade's right. She is nice. Really nice. I usually just wear my hair straight down my back and makeup? Fuck makeup. But I want to look nice for Monica. I even wore brighter clothes.

"When can I meet her?"

I shrugged. "She's not my girlfriend yet."

Jade walked in the bathroom and stood behind me before she took the curlers from me. "You missed some in the back." She said as she started curling a bit. After she was finished she turned me around towards her before she grabbed a wet rag and wiped my eyes a little. "Too much eye liner." She then picked up the eye liner and fixed it for me. She then looked at me and moved my hair back a little so she could see my ears. "Turn around." She said and I obeyed.

I turned away from her before I heard a drawer open and then close. I then felt her grab a small section from the front of my hair and pull it back a little before clipping something on there to hold it.

"Turn back around."

I turned back around and I watched her remove the diamond stud earrings that were in her ears and place them in each of mine. She then tilted her head and smiled. "Better."

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and I looked gorgeous. I'm not kin to the flower of Cat's she just put in the back of my hair, but it goes with the outfit, so okay.

I couldn't help but smile at myself.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm." She said as she walked out of the bathroom and disappeared down the hall.

_This "date" should be nice…._

* * *

**[Kodak's POV]**

I walked into the living room to see my dad, Andre trying to fix a small toy that my little brother apparently broke.

"Ay daddy."

"Hey what's up man?" He said as he sat the toy down.

"Vince break something?" I asked as I sat down on the other couch.

"Naw…I stepped on it. I'm trying to fix it before he notices."

"Wow."

"So what's up?" My dad asked as he sat back.

I lean forward and put my arms on my knees for support.

"I'm going to be straight with you okay?"

He gave a slight nod. "Okay."

"Me and Italy fuck around sometimes."

"Tell me something I don't know." He said as she sat forward as well.

And to be real, I didn't know he knew that, but then again, she is always around. Somebody is bound to know what's up with us.

I gave a small laugh. "Well um…"

"Let me guess, you got her pregnant?"

"No! No, no that's not what I was going to say…but….it could happen." It was silent for a minute before I talked again. "Condom broke."

He gave a sigh. "How long ago was this?"

I scratched the back of my head. "You know…..last night…"

"Why didn't you check it man?"

"I forgot to!" I put my hands out.

"We had this talk before Kodak. What did I tell you? Always check the condom. Y'all teens don't take shit seriously. Some of y'all think these little girls can't get pregnant. That it's not a real thing but it is. So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If she comes to you pregnant Kodak?"

I sighed as I shrugged. "I'll be there for her of course."

"Be there for her? Or for your baby?"

"Both."

"How do you think you can care for a baby when you can't even take the responsibility to make sure your condom is still active?"

I sighed as I put my hands to my face and rubbed down.

"Let's just hope she don't get pregnant." He said and I agreed.

"Does she know?" He asked.

"Naw."

He shook his head in shame of me. "Well you damn sure need to talk with her."

"I know….I'll get around to it…" I sighed. "What's the odds she'll be pregnant anyways?"

"100%" My dad said as he stood up and walked away irately. He's pissed off. And I can't lie, if my son came to me with this, I would be too.

_Damn…..I'm fucked._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Then Be Her Superhero

**Hey guys I hit the 100 mark! Shout out time!**

_**PreviouslyUnknown, JadeLove, Lord Nune, Tanya-Lee, Jeremy Shane, str-mape, WeAreLife, IStoleYourBanannasSoNowWhat, Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe, melymely, Shi13, Mikey, thunder buddies, nobody, Sarah Bailey, Stallone, Kuro-Drako, MidnightEvanescence, ScottyBgood, JADEYYYY, Amid, Micah-Man, joriholic73, DonoBionic, JessyRae, Shiloh, Gia, Gina, Twistedminds-collide, JollyRanchers, and all the Guest!**_

**Thanks so much you guys for reading and reviewing my story! You guys are so awesome! And so are your usernames! lol :-D**

* * *

Chapter 12

_Then Be Her Superhero _

**[Isis's POV]**

**DING, DONG**

The door of Monica's house swung open as a young familiar girl stood in the doorway.

"Hello?"

I squinted my eyes. "November?"

"Oh hey Isis." She smiled.

"Dude what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my cousin. Monica told me_ Isis_ was coming….I didn't expect it to be you!" She chuckled as she stepped aside to let me in.

I mean November and I aren't really…friends I would say. She's friends with my younger sister Ikenzie. As a matter of fact….no one talks to November but Ikenzie. Jade said she hates November's mother so really they never ever communicate and of course whoever Jade doesn't like Cat isn't supposed to like either. I on the other hand see November every blue moon when Ikenzie just so happens to want to go to her house and I have to take her. She always looks so…sick. She's lost weight and she was skinny enough to begin with. Her eyes always have this dark tint around them and she just always looks tired.

"Monica is your cousin?" I asked once inside.

"Yes."

"What a small ass world."

She chuckled again. "Well she's upstairs. Third door on the right. You can't miss it." November smiled before walking in another direction.

I started up the spiraling stairs.

_These people must me millionaires…_

I followed the instructions and really I didn't have to since her door clearly read _Monica Oliver _in pretty letters on the outside of it.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Who is it?"

"Who else?" I crossed my arms as I waited.

The door swung open before the most beautiful smiled appeared on her face. "Hello. Come in." She said as she stood aside. "Sorry. You are early. I'm not quite ready." She said as she walked over to her dress and turned to the mirror.

"Mhm…" Was all I could say as I studied her body while she was faced away from me. She wore small booty cut shorts with a small tank top. This must have been what she slept in and I just….damn she's sexy.

I heard her giggled. "Isis you're drooling."

I snapped back to reality as my eyes met hers as she looked at me through her mirror. "I…I was just…..I wasn't looking at you….I was staring at your shorts…..I mean I wasn't staring to look at your butt but…I mean...I wasn't staring per se.…I just have shorts like that and I was…I was just…"

"Isis….you're cute." She laughed as she finished applying eye liner to her eyes.

_Damn that was embarrassing._

She finished her make up before walking over to her closet and pulling out an outfit.

"Should I wear this or something else?"

I looked at the outfit before standing up and walking over to her closet and giving it a peak.

I grabbed a pair of short jeans and a and plaid shirt to match. "Wear this."

"You're not wearing shorts?" She crossed her arms.

"And you'll never see me in shorts." I said as I crossed my arms as well. I never wear shorts. I stick with skinny jeans. All day everyday.

"And why is that?"

"I just don't like them. Shorts aren't me."

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Well I'm going to go get dressed." She said as she started to leave the room.

I grabbed her arm. "Why not get dressed in here?"

"Psh yeah so you can eye rape me? I rather not." She smiled as she retrieved her arm exited her room.

_Dang it…._

I heard foot steps coming from the opposite side of the hallways before I glanced up at the door.

_Ew, it's the little brat…_

"What are you doing here _again_?" Her little sister…what's her name…Kaylee or some shit said as she walked up to the entrance of the room.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I don't like you." She said straight up and this little bitch doesn't even know me so what the hell?

"Am I supposed to care?" I said as I shook my head.

"I don't care what you care about."

"Good because you're not something that I do. You're wasting air. Dismiss yourself."

She stood there and crossed her arms.

"Dude shouldn't you be doing your little homework or something?"

"I haven't started school yet. So nnn" She said sticking her tongue out.

"What grade are you even in? Kindergarten?"

"The 6th thank you!"

_Didn't Monica tell me she was 10….? Why the hell is she in the 6__th__ grade…_

"You're kind of young to be in the-"

"-I know. I'm so smart I got skipped up." She smiled with confidence. "I'm about to start Hollywood Academy."

…_Shit that's where Ikenzie goes….I hope she doesn't come in contact with this little brat._

"Okay good for you, you are boring me bye." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Okay I'm ready." Monica said as she walked back to the room.

"Kaylee you are supposed to be cleaning your room." Monica said as she turned to her sister.

"It is clean."

Monica lifted a brow. "Oh it is is it? Let's see."

"Wait!" She grabbed Monica's arm. "Okay so….It's kind of clean."

Monica gave her a look from the top of her eyes. "Go before mom comes home."

She rolled her eyes as she sighed and stormed away.

"Come on, let's go." Monica smiled as she took a pair of sunglasses and slid them on the top of her head.

_Ughhhhhh I just want to tackle her and kiss her and feel on her fucking body and call her fucking mine! Ughhh! _

"Kay." I said as I stood up and followed her out of her house.

_I'm making her mine I'm telling you._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"All finished babe." I said before Cat stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! So pretty! Thank you!" She screamed before throwing herself on me in a tight hug.

"Okay…alright Cat it's just hair." I said trying to pry her off of me since I literally couldn't breathe but failed.

"Cat babe…I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry!" She said loosening up but not letting go. "I love you a whole lot Jadey."

"I love you a whole lot too Cat. Can you please let go though?" I said hugging her back lightly.

She let me go before standing on her tip toes to place a small kiss on my cheek. She then skipped over to the window and opened it letting a nice breeze fill the room.

"It's so nice out Jade. Let's go out?"

I walked over to her and stood beside her as I looked out of the window.

"The kids are having so much fun out there. Don't you just wish you were a kid again!?" She clapped and jumped up and down as she turned to me but I didn't return the excitement and she instantly stopped and frowned. "I…I'm sorry Jade…I.."

"-Whatever...it's…whatever. I don't care. Yeah we can go out. See if Ikenzie wants to go anywhere."

"Kay, kay." Cat smiled as she stared to skipped off to Ikenzie's room but stopped at our door. "Jade."

"What?"

"I love you okay? Remember that." She said as she turned and finished her skipping to Ikenzie's room.

I turned back around to look out of the window to see the neighborhood kids riding bikes and just having a good time as I sighed.

_~Flashback~_

_I looked out of my window as I watched the neighborhood kids ride bikes and have a good time outside before I hopped from my window stand and made my way to the living room._

_On the couch laid my mother as she smoked a cigarette letting the smoke fill the house as she watched something that was clearly rated R on the television._

_I took a deep breath as I walked around the couch and stood in front of her. I knew asking her this was a risk but….I really really want to go play._

"_What!?" She yelled before I even had a chance to speak._

"_Can I go outside and play?"_

"_No! Now move!" She yelled as she reached out and pushed me aside._

"_But…it's a nice day mom and there are a lot of kids out and I-"_

"_-I don't give a fuck if it's the nicest day the world as ever had! I said no! Don't ask again! Get out of my face!"_

_I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I just want to play. What 9 year old kid doesn't want to play? Just even if it's just for a second. Why won't she let me?_

"…_Please." I pleaded one last time and this time she jerked her head to me with fire in her eyes._

"_What did I just finish telling you Jadelyn!?"_

"_That…that I can't go." I put my head down._

"_Then why the fuck do you keep asking!?"_

"_I…I just want to go…even if it's for just a minute. Please mom…I…" She stood up as my words trailed off._

_I started backing away before she put her cigarette in her mouth and grabbed me by both of my arms and swung me to the floor. I felt her weight on top of me before I watched her remove the cigarette from her mouth and put the burning end to the bear skin of the side of my stomach where my shirt was rising up._

_I screamed out in pain as she did it again and again._

"_I'm sorry! Mom please stop!"_

"_Stop?" She said as she burned me again and I let out another piercing scream._

_It hurts so bad._

"_Didn't I tell you to stop a second ago? But you kept on asking. Now how does it feel to have the tables turned?" She said as her cigarette burned out. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her lighter as I struggled to get away from her. _

"_Mom please! I'm sorry!"_

"_I bet you are." She said as she sparked up the lighter and in a second she had the burning lighter against my skin as I screamed and hollered out in pain. She finally removed herself from holding me down before she walked back over to the couch, lit another cigarette and finished her movie like nothing ever happened as I cried._

_Moments later the door swung open as my dad and little sister came into the house. _

"_Get off the floor." He told me simply as he stepped over me._

_I wiped my eyes as I stood up still in pain and grabbed my little sister's hand before running to my room and closing my door._

"_Are you okay?" I asked my 5 year old little sister Jewel (ja-well) as she shook her head. "He hit me."_

"_Where?"_

"_Everywhere." She said as tears fell from her eyes. _

_I wrapped my arms around her before kissing her on the head. "Do something Jade, please." She cried._

_I nodded as I gave her another kiss._

"_I will. I promise. I'll get us out of here. They won't be able to hurt us anymore…."_

_~End Flashback~_

I grabbed the end of my shirt before lifting it up gently to see the old burn marks all over my side and stomach.

"Jade."

I instantly yanked my shirt back down before turning around. "What Ikenzie! I always told you to knock! KNOCK! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

She took a step back. "I, I'm sorry. Mom said t, to a, ask you if w, we c, c, c, ca, ca, n, can go to, t, the park?"

"Why couldn't she ask me?"

She shrugged.

"Yea that's fine. Tell her to come here."

She nodded as she turned to leave but I stopped her. "Ikenzie."

"Yes?"

"What did you see?"

She shook her head. "I didn't see anything."

_Hold on…_I tilted my head to the side. "Excuse me what?"

"I, d, didn't, see, a, anything." She stuttered.

"Nooo, no no, you just said that perfectly." I crossed my arms.

She stood there as if in thought for a moment before a huge smile spread across her face. "I, I did! I, d, did!"

I smiled back. Ikenzie's smiles are always contagious, I don't care who you are. "See baby, you are getting better. Don't worry about anything okay? Get ready."

She smiled and nodded before running out of our room.

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

"So when are y'all just going to make it official and date?" Makari asked as we sat in the food court at the mall.

I rolled my eyes. "Never."

"You know you like my brother. Don't deny it." Makari spat.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes as I took a big sip of my drink.

"And why are you so quiet Heaven? Who are you dating anyways?"

Heaven smiled. "No one…yet." She winked.

"Oooh…who's the hot fella? Or should I say lady?" I lifted a brow.

"Lady this time." She smiled.

"What's her name? Do we know her? Does she go to our school? What does she look like? Is she-"

"Makari!" Heaven and I both yelled out in unison.

"Sorry."

I turned to Heaven. "So what is her name?" I lifted a brow.

"….Her name is Monica. I saw her at our school once. I'm pretty sure she is a new there. She was at Dave & Busters-"

"-Whoa, whoa, hold it." I lifted a hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Monica….Monica Oliver?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think that's her last name? Have you guys met?"

"mmmmm I wouldn't say that I have gotten to get to know her…but….Isis sure has. She's been telling me about her. She likes her."

"What! No! Are you crazy Italy? You're not going to stop her!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isis business has nothing to do with me."

"She's going to hurt her!"

"I don't think she will Heaven, be real. It's been years since you all dated. I think she's changed."

"Did you not just tell me the other day about how she punched you in the car!? If she's hitting you what makes you think she's not going to hit her!?"

"She has a point." Makari added.

I rolled my eyes. Isis is my sister….I have to take up for her right?

"Heaven look, I think she's serious this time."

"She said she was serious about me!?" Heaven spat.

"That was years ago! She was being stupid."

"This was being stupid!?" Heaven said as she stood up and lifted her shirt up to reveal a huge fading mark.

I sighed. "Look I don't want to be apart of this. Okay?"

"She's your sister, what do you mean you don't want to be apart!? It's job to put her in her place really."

I shook my head. "Look if you don't believe Isis has changed and you want Monica so bad, then go be her super hero. I have nothing more to do with it. Drop it."

Everyone sighed.

I hate that everyone turns to me because of the shit my sister does. I have nothing to do with what she does with her girlfriends. Why should I even care? I mean….I care, I just…I don't like to get into other people's business, sister or not. If she needs me she'll come to me, if not then I'm not putting my nose into anything.

_I just don't do that…._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! ;)**


	13. Unfit Parents

Chapter 13

_Unfit Parents_

**[Jade's POV]**

"_**Hey, boy you never had much game**_

_**Thought I needed to upgrade **_

_**So I went and walked away, way, way**_

_**Now! I see that you've been hanging out with that other girl in town**_

_**Looking like a pair of clowns…"**_

"Turn it off!" I screamed at Cat as she sang aloud to the annoying music from the radio as Ikenzie sat in the backseat giggling.

"Noooo!" She wined as she continued to sing along.

"_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

_**And now you're doing them with her**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first**_

_**You got me, got like this**_

_**And now you're taking her to ever restaurant and everywhere we went c'mon!**_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

_**You got me, got me like this!"**_

"ENOUGH!" I yelled as I turned the station to a different song. _I hate hype music._

"Awwwww." She frowned and pouted.

_**And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat**_

_**And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me**_

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**Shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_

_Mmmm this will do for now. It's better than that other crap._

'_**Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home…..**_

"I don't like this song." Cat wined again.

"I don't care."

She turned away from me and pouted some more before I came up with a thought.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yes?"

"How about I let down the window and you stick your tongue out as if you were a dog?" I smiled.

"Kay, kay!" She clapped her hands.

_She can't be serious._

I let down her window and as soon as it was far enough she stuck her head out and let her tongue free before she gave a loud "woof."

I turned to the drivers beside me who shook their head in shame of me before I grabbed a fist full of Cat's shirt and yanked her back inside.

"I wasn't serious!" I yelled at her.

She put her head down. "Oh."

"C, c, c,c can we s, stop?" Ikenzie ask in a low voice.

"Um stop where?"

"I have t, to u, use t, t, the bathroom."

"Why didn't you go before we left the house?" I asked irately before I turned into the parking lot of a near Walgreens. "Make it fast."

"C, c, c, can you, c, c, come with me?"

Cat turned around in her seat. "Ikenzie your C words are improving much." She smiled in which she smiled back.

"Go with you why?" I asked as I looked at her through the review mirror.

"I t, t, think I'm s, s, sick."

"What-"

"-J, j, just please, c, c, c, co, c, come, with m, me J, Jade."

I sighed before removing my seatbelt. "Cat stay here. Don't move, don't touch anything, don't talk to anybody. Understand?"

She nodded before I climbed out of the car with Ikenzie doing the same.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I held the door open for her.

She didn't answer me until we reached the bathroom and I stood outside the door a she walked in.

"C, c, c,o come in."

_Why in the world does she need me in the bathroom it her?_

I sighed as I stepped inside and she closed and locked the door.

"'Kenzie what?"

"S, something wasn't, r, r, right in the c, c, c, ca, car."

"What do you mean something was right?" I crossed my arms.

I watched as she unbuttoned her shorts and grabbed the hem of her shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear to reveal a small amount of blood before she looked at me with scared eyes.

_My baby's growing up._

"You're not sick Ikenzie. You started your period." I gave a side smile.

She shook her head with confusion. "What is a period?"

I froze. _Oh my God we never told her what a period was! Shit! _

I scratched my head. _Damit, now I have to explain this…..wait no I don't. I'll explain later. How the hell did we forget to tell her about this….unfit parents._

"Uh…it's….I'll explain later okay. Pull your pants back up. Let's get something for it."

"J, Jade I'm s, scared."

"Baby don't be scared. It's normal. All girls have it. I'll explain later."

She nodded as she pulled her shorts and underwear back up and buttoned her shorts back up.

I opened the door to see Cat standing there with her ear to it.

"Cat! I told you to stay in the car!" I yelled louder than I intended and I had many on lookers.

"What are you dick suckers staring at!? Keep moving!"

"I'm sorry. I was worried." Cat said as she swayed back and forth.

I gritted my teeth. _Here is not the place Jade._

I took a deep breath and let it out to calm myself. "Ikenzie started her period. We need to get her some tampons." I said pushing pasted Cat and making my way to the feminine aisle.

I stopped at the first box of tampons I saw and grabbed them.

"Jade no." Cat said before she grabbed them from me and put them back.

_No she didn't…._

"Those will hurt her. She's a 12 year old girl." Cat said softly before walking further down the aisle. She picked up a bag of pads before holding them up. "She needs these."

I used tampons when I first started. My mother shoved them into me. She said pads are for wimps and that I can't take a little pain. And I did. Isis and Italy used tampons too…..I think? Maybe not…?

"Oh." Was all I said before Cat walked to the front of the store to purchase them with Ikenzie following behind.

Finally after what seemed like forever and a day of getting Ikenzie settled with the pad and having to tell her we will explain everything later, we were off to the park. Which I hate. I don't want to go, but since Cat and Ikenzie insisted…it's whatever.

_I love my family….so I'll go….only for them….nobody else._

* * *

**[Isis's POV]**

"So what exactly is it Isis?" Monica asked as we walked very slowly side by side around the huge pond at the park.

Today was beautiful. It wasn't too hot, there was a nice breeze, the sun was out, birds sung, kids played in the background. I'm not usually the type to notice days like these, but since I was given the grateful opportunity to spend it with the beautiful young lady beside me, I decided to take every little thing in because who knows if this opportunity will ever come back around. I want to remember this day.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked over at her. I'm glad she isn't short or isn't tall. She's the same height as me. I don't like girls taller than me, and I just feel wrong with girls shorter than me. So her being my height is a give.

"I mean exactly is it about me that you feel drawn to?"

I took the risk of grabbing her hand. I mean why not?

_Don't pull away, don't pull away, don't pull away…._

And she didn't. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face as she held her hand tight in mine as I walked her over to a small chair swing.

We both took a seat as we swung softly like an old couple would as her hand stayed in mine the entire time.

"So are you going to answer?" She asked before I turned to her.

"Sorry. I'm just enjoying the fact that you didn't pull your hand away."

She giggled. "Well I promised to be your little park date, so pulling my hand away would be a little rude. It's not _"date like"_ to do." She smiled. "Plus…I like it." She smiled again.

I couldn't help the small blush I knew was showing on my face. And why I'm blushing I have no idea!

"But anyways….now for that answer?" She lifted a brow.

I looked down at her hand in mine before I looked back up at her. "Monica….you're beautiful, sweet, I know I haven't known you long at all, but I can just tell you would make the perfect girlfriend. The first time I saw you my heart did something. I can't give it a name….but it did something, something it's never done. I keep telling myself I'm going to do everything to make Monica mine, she's going to be mine I know, and blah, blah, blah, but…I can't make you mine if you're not willing. I mean I know you aren't gay and stuff…or you say you're not, but face it, being with a girl isn't far from being with a guy. I'm still human." I sighed. "I just…I like you Monica point blank, what else is there to say? I want you to give me a chance?"

"…..Isis you are….you're really sweet but…I…you're a girl and…"

"…And so what? What are you afraid of? Of what people might think of you? Baby you're in Hollywood now. All types of shit goes down. You'll see the craziest people on the street. Nobody cares. We are original here. We do our own things and nobody really cares. So if that's what you're worried about…it's nothing."

She looked down. "But…what about my parents. They aren't going…or I don't think they would like…this." She gestured at our hands.

"They are your parents Monica. And I met your mom. She seems….just like you actually. Sweet, loving and caring. I think she'll understand. Didn't you say she grew up here? She knows the deal. If your parents love you, they will still love you no matter what you choose and I'm not just saying that to get you on my side. It's true."

She sighed as she looked around for a moment then down at our joined hands again before she brought her glance back at me. "I don't know Isis…"

"…Well give me a chance and find out."

"I'm not even supposed to be dating until I'm 18…"

"-That's with a guy."

"Maybe it means for anyone…"

"-Monica….please. I want you sooo bad. Just one chance." I never had to beg, but I really want this girl.

She gave a bigger sigh. "It's just….weird….I never pictured myself with a…a girl. I actually thought it was pretty disturbing."

I scooted closer to her. "Well it's not disturbing." I whispered close to her ear. "Give me a chance. And I'll make you fall in love."

She turned slightly so that our lips were inches away.

I glanced down at her lips before looking back at her.

"I'm not about to kiss you Isis." She chuckled as she slightly pushed me away.

I sighed.

"If you are going to be fast and forward like this all the time then I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

"Monica I promise I won't….wait….. did you say _anymore_?"

She smiled as she tilted her head to the side.

"Really?" I smiled.

She sighed. "…I guess. I feel weird though. And you can't tell my parents. We have to keep it a secret for a while."

I just nodded. My heart was doing backflips!

"So now what?" She lifted a brow.

_Fuck I want to kiss her!_

"We kiss." I smiled.

"…I don't even know how to kiss. I never kissed anyone before."

"Well I'll show you."

"Not here. Someone might see us." She looked around.

"You're stalling."

"I am. But still I don't want anyone to see us."

"Monica name one person you know that lives here besides your family and me."

She was quiet for a moment "….there's people at school.."

"Nobody here cares!"

She sighed again. "….people come to the park.."

"Nobody I know ever comes to the park. I mean absolutely nobody-"

"-Isis!"

_What the fuck?_

I turned around to see my parents and my little sister standing right in front of me.

"Nobody huh?" Monica crossed her arms and lifted a brow.

I gave an unsettled chuckle as I stood up. "Hey guys…what are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth with a smile.

"It's so nice out! I wanted to come to the park!" Cat giggled.

"So is this the lucky lady?" Jade asked as Monica stood from the chair swing.

I sighed. "Monica my parents and sister, my sister and parents, Monica." I gave a weak introduction.

"Hello." Monica said as she reached out her hand in which Cat looked at it and then just threw her arms around her in a huge hug. "You are pretty!" She said as she pulled back. "Are you Isis's girlfriend!?"

"….Uh I ah.."

"Don't worry about that Cat." I blinked at her.

"Thank you. I like your red hair." Monica said in a sweet loving voice.

Cat ran her hand through her hair as she giggled. "Thanks."

I watched as Jade turned to Cat with evil eyes. _Jade needs to chill the fuck out._

Monica then turned to Jade, but she didn't offer her hand to her. It's like Monica knew not to offer to shake her hand.

"Hi." She said to Jade softly.

She tilted her head and squinted her eyes before looked back at her normally. "She looks like stupid Vega."

Jade rolled her eyes as she continued to walk without a goodbye or anything.

"Byeeeee!" Cat said as she grabbed Ikenzie and started to jog to catch up with Jade.

"Well….you're parents are…."

"Weird, stupid, disgusting, odd, crazy…"

"Nice!" She laughed. 'C'mon. Let's go find some shade."

She grabbed my hand this time as she led me to a shady tree.

"Who's Vega?" She asked.

"Hell if I know…"

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding as a smile took over my whole face as I realized my now relationship status.

_See….told you she would be mine…_

* * *

**[Tori's & Kaylee's Text]**

Kaylee: Mom

Tori: Yes babe?

Kaylee: Where are you? Can we go out for icecream or something?

Tori: (frowning emoticon) No baby not today. I'm busy trying to find a new job here. Maybe tomorrow?

Kaylee: When will you be home?

Tori: Sometime later.

Kaylee: Well can we watch movies tonight?

Tori: …We'll have to see Kaylee.

Kaylee: Why couldn't we?

Tori: It's been a long day.

Kaylee: SO?

Tori: We'll see.

Kaylee: That means no.

Tori: I didn't say that.

Kaylee: Whatever. Bye.

* * *

**[Kaylee's & Monica's Text]**

Kaylee: Monica?

Monica: Yes?

Kaylee: When will you be home?

Monica: Later.

Kaylee: Want to walk around and check out Hollywood. We live down the street from Sunset. I never got to walk down that before. It looks fun.

Monica: It will probably be night once I get home Kaylee.

Kaylee: So?

Monica: I don't want to walk around here at night yet. I don't know this place that well.

Kaylee: So no?

Monica: Not tonight.

Kaylee: yeah okay whatever.

* * *

**[Beck's POV]**

I sat in my office trying to find anybody that would be half as good to turn my work into something as Laura Ross would…but I just can't. I moved here mostly for her. We'll my job moved here though, but she was here too. It's a bonus. I need her to do this.

"Daddy." I heard a small voice say as my office door opened.

"Yes Kaylee?"

"Can you come outside with me? It's nice out."

"Not right now love, I'm busy."

"You're always busy! You never spend time with me anymore."

"Yes I do. Look Kaylee I can't argue with you right now. I'm trying to work. Go ask your mother." I said as I kept my eyes on a new script I was writing.

"She's not here."

"Go with Monica."

"She's not here either."

I sighed. "Go out with November."

"She's sleeping."

_Oh my god._

I turned to her as I looked her in her eyes. "Kaylee. Not right now I said. Maybe later okay love?"

She growled before she walked out of my office slamming my door hard making a few things fall off the wall before she opened the door back up.

"What is it?"

She stomped over to me grabbed my phone and threw it to the ground making the battery pop out and the case fall apart.

She stuck her tongue out at me before she started out of the door but I grabbed her arm hard turning her back around toward me.

"Pick it up Kaylee!"

"No!"

"Pick it up!"

"I said no!" She said as she struggled to get out of my grip, but she is no match for me.

"Do you want to be grounded for a week?"

"I feel like I already am!"

"PICK IT UP!"

By this time she was puffing as her face turned red and hot tears streamed down her face.

Still in my grip she bent down and picked up my phone and its pieces before trying to hand them to me.

"Put it back together."

She slowly but surely put the phone back together.

"Now place in it my hand." I said with my hand out and she slapped it down in it and that's when I let her go.

"I don't know what's gotten into you." I said as I shook my head and sat back down turning my phone back on.

"I hate you." She said through gritted teeth as she stomped out of my office slamming the door once more.

I sighed as I shook my head. _I'll deal with her later._

* * *

**[Beck's & Laura Ross's Phone Convo]**

Beck: "Hello?"

Laura: "Why hello Beckett. Have you decided on what you would like to do?"

Beck: "Laura, I really wanted to talk to you about that. Can we find another deal that doesn't involve…sex. I really want this…"

Laura: "I know you want it Mr. Oliver, but how bad do you want it?"

Beck: "It's been my childhood dream to be a script writer Ms. Ross. I'll do almost anything, but having sexual activity with you isn't an option."

Laura: "Are you sure?"

Beck: "I'm positive."

Laura: "How about you come over to my office first thing Monday morning then, and we'll see what we can work out?"

Beck: "Seriously."

Laura: "Yes. Anything for you."

Beck: "We'll alright. I'll be there."

Laura: "Bye now."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please, please REVIEW! :)**


	14. How Much More Can I Take?

Chapter 14

_How Much More Can I Take?_

**[Monica's POV]**

"Well….I had fun today, Isis. Thanks." I smiled as we stood on my front porch.

"No, thank you. I can't wait to spend more time with you Monica. You're a very beautiful girl." She gave a side smile as I blushed.

She reached over and put some of my hair behind my ear before she cupped my face and I know she still wants to kiss me…but…I just….I'm scared to kiss her to be honest. I don't know how to kiss. What if I do it wrong? What if she laughs? What if someone sees us? She's still a girl!

Isis looked at me from the top of her eyes. "Just one?" She lifted a brow as I sighed.

"Isis…."

"Okay, I promised I wouldn't force you." She said as she leaned in and gave me a small lingering kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you Monday okay? I have a lot of school work to do tomorrow, but I'll definitely call you."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks Isis. See you."

She smiled. "No…thank you for doing this with me. It means a lot. See you Sweetlove." She said as backed away kissing her finger and pointing it to me before she turned to walk away.

_Isis….she's sweet. She's a sweet girl…_

I walked into thehouse before dropping my house keys and purse off at the stand.

"Hey Monica is that you!?" I heard my mother call out as I followed her voice to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled as she put something in the oven. _Why does she bother in trying to bake and cook things. Just give up!_

"Hi. Did you find a job?"

She frowned. "No, not yet."

"You will." I smiled as I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So what did you do today? I see you and Isis have become good friends."

My heart started to race. What would she think if I told her I was dating her? Maybe Isis is right about her not really caring. She is my mother. She should love me either way right?

"Yeah. She's nice."

"Well I'm glad you made a good friend." She smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

_Well…what she doesn't know won't hurt though, right?_

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

"Uhhh I'm exhausted!" Jade said as we walked in the front door.

"Me too." I said closing it behind us.

"I, I'm, going to s, s shower." Ikenzie said as she sprinted up the stairs with Jade and I following behind.

"Thanks Babe. I had so much fun today!" I smiled as I sat down and slipped off my shoes.

I felt her yank me up to her before placing her lips on mine roughly. I gasped in surprise before kissing her back softly.

She finally pulled away before she looked at me in a disgusted way.

"What?" I asked as I crossed my wrist.

"_You're so pretty!_" She mocked in my voice as she turned away from me to look in the mirror. I watched as she grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail before pushing me out of her way so she could sit on the bed.

"I was just being nice Jade."

"Whatever." She said as she yanked her shoes off with her first shirt following after.

"I don't like Monica."

"Why?"

"Because there's just something about her I don't like." She shot at me. "I don't have to have a reason."

"There's got to be a reason you don't like her. I think she's a nice girl."

"Of course you do!"

I sighed.

"Oh don't you sigh at me Cat!"

I walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. "Jade I love you. I always will. You're my one and only."

She looked away as she gave a small sigh before she grabbed my arms pulled me into her lap. "I love you too babe." She said before she softly put her lips to mine. I let my tongue slide across her bottom lip before she opened and let our tongues meet like it was the first time. I love kissing Jade. It makes me feel hot all over. I actually remember the first time that I kissed her. It was the best night of my life.

_~Flashback~_

_11 years old_

"_Are you okay?" I asked as we sat on her back porch one night._

_She shrugged. "Yeah."_

_I looked down before looking back up at her._

"_I love you Jadelyn."_

_Her eyes got wide as she turned to me. "R..really?"_

"_Yes. Why so shocked?" I giggled._

"_Um…no one….one besides my little sister has ever told me that before." She smiled as she put some hair behind her ear._

_I smiled. "Well….I do."_

_She turned away from me as she put her head down. I reached over and put my hand on her knee before she turned back to me._

_I smiled before leaning up and placing a small kiss on her lips and then pulled away._

_She reached up to her lips shyly as she felt them with a small blush on her face. "Thanks Cat."_

"_Our first kiss Jadelyn." I giggled as I stood up. "Well I have to get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."_

_She smiled as she nodded. "Okay."_

_I started to walk away before she called out, "Cat!"_

_I turned around to her. "Yes?"_

_She nodded. "I love you too."_

_I smiled harder. "See you tomorrow." I said before continuing my walk home._

_I knew since then that Jadelyn would always have a special place in my heart._

I reached my hands down to the edge of her shirt and was about to pull up before she slapped my hands away.

I sighed.

"Jade, I don't care okay. It doesn't matter to me."

"The lights are on." She stated as if she didn't hear what I just explained to her.

"Baby, so. I don't care. You are beautiful. It doesn't matter."

"No Cat. It matters to me." She said in a low voice.

"It shouldn't. I love you and I don't just think you are beautiful. I know you are. You don't have to be ashamed or any of that. You shouldn't be. I love you."

She put her head down before she looked me in my eyes and leaned in for a small kiss before she backed away again. "I can't." With that she removed me from her and stood up.

"I'm going to shower. I'll be right out."

I nodded as I sighed. "Okay baby."

With that she was gone. I turned over and laid on my stomach as my chin rested on my folded arms.

Jade….she never takes off her shirt during sex or when I'm around if it's light in the room. She even takes showers in her beaters sometimes it's ridiculous. I don't care about the scraps and bruises and burns she has. I still think she's beautiful. She's so insecure about herself and it hurts my heart that she is.

I caught her once with her shirt off when I walked into the bathroom without knocking. It was years and years ago when we were still teens and she beat me for it. She beat me for not knocking on the door and seeing her. She hurt me for the first time.

I remember what a small portion of the side of her stomach, and a huge portion of her back looked like. It was burned. A huge burn. Something bad happened to her that night and she never will tell me what. She got extremely sad during that time and that's when she changed.

Jade wasn't always so mean. I met her when I was only 5 years old. She was a nice girl. She seemed really scared sometimes, but she was still nice. She always worse dresses and sometimes even smiled. I think it was a fake smile, but she still had one. She didn't always want to be mean to people. She actually helped people at school, she was friendly to them.

Then it all changed one night and that was the night she beat me when I came over. She was so angry and I didn't know of what. She wouldn't tell me. I ran home crying I thought I had lost my best friend and in reality I had.

After that night she started to wear black clothing all the time. She got tattoos and pricings. She was angry all of the time. She wanted to hurt people and she was mean and aggressive. I begged and begged for her to tell me what happened but she wouldn't. She said it was none of my business and after that she didn't want me to call her Jadelyn anymore. She said her name was Jade and to never call her Jadelyn again because that's not who she is.

I knew her parents use to hurt her. But I never told. I was too scared to tell anyone. She told me her parents told her they would kill her if she told anyone, but she told me. She said she trusted me.

In high school she met Beck. It was the first time I've seen her put on a real genuine smile since she was removed from her parents house and placed with her aunt a little after that crazy night.

She loved Beck and I was so happy she found someone who loved her back even though I was a tad bit jealous, but as along as she was happy I was too. She told me she never felt the way she did with Beck, that he was someone she always wanted….

Then it happened.

We were in the hallways. We were both late to school that day. She said it was because she had to pick me up but she was late everyday anyways. But I heard sounds coming from the janitors closet but she said I was hearing things. Then I heard it again and she wanted to prove to me I had problems so she dragged me to the closet and she yanked it open.

And I did hear something.

Tori and Beck….I couldn't believe them I covered my eyes.

Jade….she was so, so hurt after that. Even though she played it off like she didn't care at school she was a wreck back at home. She cried all the time. She then said how she can't trust anybody, not even me. But she said she wanted me though. She…raped me. She made me be hers in one night. And I haven't left her side since.

She takes a lot of things out on me and she has been for years, and I haven't left because I understand. But….I'm just….I'm so tired of this now. I'm so tired of being hurt by her, I'm so tired of her saying whatever she wants to, to me. But…it's my fault that she does. Because when we were little I told her if she ever feels like she just needs to let things out, to let them out on me. I didn't know…that…..she would, hurt me like she does. I meant like maybe a small hit here or there. Yelling at me, saying what she wants. I forgot I was dealing with Jade West.

And once I told her that I couldn't take it back you know? I promised I would be there for her. I just….it's getting old. Sometimes I just want to punch her back, but she would kill me if I did that. I want to maybe…find her a way to let her anger out in a way that's not towards me. But how can I do that without offending her?

I sighed.

I'll have to figure something out and soon because…

_I don't know how much more of her I can take…_

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

"_**Feel the rain on your skin!**_

_**No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in**_

_**No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips**_

_**Drench yourself with words unspoken**_

_**Live you life with arms wide open**_

_**Today is where your book begins**_

_**The rest is still un written…"**_

"Beautiful v, v, voice!"

I gasped as I turned to see Ikenzie standing in my doorway as I removed my head phones.

I smiled. "Thanks love. What's up?"

"C, c, can I ask you a, a question?"

"Of course! Come sit." I said as I patted the side of my bed. 'What's up?"

She sighed as she took a seat. I could tell something was on her mind.

"So….I started my period today."

"Really!? Awwww you are so grown now! That means you are a woman." I smiled at her.

She nodded before her nod turned to a shaking of her head. "I…I, d, don't know what a pe, period I, I, is."

_Uhh, ooooh _

"Ooooh." I stated.

"Can y, y, you tell me?"

_Um….this is not a question for me._

"Let Cat and Jade tell you." I said as I started to dismiss the conversation before I felt her hand on mine softly.

"C, can you please t, t, tell me? I, I'm nervous to talk t, t, t, to them a, about, it."

I sighed as I sat down. "Do you know anything about sex and reproducing Ikenzie? I mean anything?"

_She has to know something!_

She shook her head.

_Dang….how sheltered has this girl been!?_

"Soo you're telling me you never….you know….masturbated or anything before?"

She shook her head. "W, what is ma, masturbating?"

_Oh God help me…_

I put my arm around her shoulder.

_I can't shake her off. She's my sister and she came to me….I have a job to do._

"You better get comfortable because we have a lotttttttttt to talk about babygirl."

She nodded as I started from the top.

_Good thing I have nothing to do tomorrow morning…._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please, please REVIEW! :)**


	15. I Need a Break

Chapter 15

_I Need a Break_

**[Beck's POV] **

_Monday Morning_

"Hello, how may I help you?" A lady at the front desk asked as she looked at me with dreamy eyes.

"Yes, can you point me the way to Ms. Ross's office please. I have an appointment with her this morning."

"Oh?" She lifted a brow. "Let me give her a call." She picked up her phone and hit around three numbers before she held up a finger and winked at me.

_Oh god…_

"Yes Ms. Ross…..yes I have Beck Oliver here in front. He says he has an appointment with you…..yes…..yes he is…..alrighty I'll send him right in." With that she hung up the phone.

"Alright Mr. Oliver just walk through those double doors and her office is the first one on the right." She smiled as she as she bit the bottom of her pen.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime…" She said in a seductive manner.

I rolled my eyes as I kept walking.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Come in!"

I slowly opened the door and poked my head in to see Laura smiling at her desk. "Come on in Mr. Oliver."

I nodded as I walked all the way in and closed the door behind me. "I want to thank you for trying to work a deal with me."

She just smiled as gestured for me to have a seat in front of her desk.

"Did you bring any of your new work with you today?"

"Oh I did, I did." I said as I took the small bag off my shoulder and started to retrieve my new script. I put it on her desk before sliding it over to her. She put on small reading glasses as she scanned over it while is at with my hands crossed.

"Mmm…."

"You uh….you like it?" I asked as I sat up at little more.

"I do like it Beck. I love it." She said as she stood up with it still in her hands. She walked slowly around her desk and over to me and that's when I noticed she didn't have on any bottoms. Just some panty hose and I immediately stood up and backed away.

"Laura, what are you doing?" I asked as she slowly walked closer to me.

"Beck….stop acting as if you don't want it."

I swallowed hard. "I don't. I mean….I want my script to turn into films that's it."

She backed me into a wall before I felt her hot breath on my neck.

"It's just one little favor baby." She said as her hand made it way to my hair.

I swallowed hard. "How about a kiss? And we'll go from there?"

"Laura…Laura you're crazy. I have a wife and kids. I'm not doing this with you, I'm not."

She gave a small chuckle as she kissed my neck and that's when I pushed her away from me.

"Laura! Stop!"

She sighed as she put her hand to her head. "Oh god what am I doing? Beck….I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything as I stared at her face.

"You know what. This is so…rude and an inappropriate thing for me to do. I guess since I lost my husband I've been just….crazy. I'm sorry." She walked over back behind her desk.

"How about we start over and you come in next month. I'm sorry."

I just nodded. What do I say?

"I'll email you the new appointment time okay? I'm sorry once again."

I nodded again as I walked over grabbed my bag and script before heading out of the office and out to my car.

"God what the hell am I supposed to tell Tori?"

I sat back for a moment.

"I just won't…it's not serious right? I mean I didn't come onto her. So I didn't do anything wrong. Tori doesn't need to worry about this. I love her." I said to myself as I started my car.

_Besides what Tori doesn't know won't hurt her._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

_Friday Night_

"No! I don't know Jade!" Cat cried as I threw her to the floor.

"Stop all that crying! I told you crying is for fucking babies!"

Just a few moments ago I looked in Cats phone to see an unknown number saying "Hey Cat, Missed you!" with a heart beside it. I don't know who the hell sent her this and she's acting like she doesn't know either. I'm not hearing that! She's going to tell me if I have to beat it out of her!

"Who was it!?" I asked for the millionth time as I yanked her off the floor by her shirt.

"Jade I swear I don't know!" She cried loudly before I smacked her harder.

"Tell me now! Stop lying to me!"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

She screamed as I threw her to the floor again and kicked her twice in the stomach before walking over to our dresser as she cried.

I reached my hand to the back before pulling out a pack of matches before walking back over to her and sitting on the floor beside her.

"I'm giving you one more chance Cat. Tell me who it fucking was."

She didn't answer this time. She just sat in a ball crying loudly as she held her stomach before I climbed on top of her and flipped her over. I unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down slightly before I lit a match.

"You want this Cat?" I said as I held it above her face.

"Jadee! Nooooo! Please I swear to God I don't know who it was! I don't! If I knew the number would be saved Jade I love you please believe me!"

"I don't." I said as I took the match and held it too the bare skin of her bikini line.

She let out a piercing scream in which her voice gave out at the very tip before she started screaming and crying again and that's when I snapped back to reality.

My eyes widen as I removed the match from her skin. My heart started to beat out of control and tears started to fill my eyes. "Cat…."

She kept crying loudly as I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I wetted a cold rag before running back to her and putting it over the small burn I made.

"Ahhh! Jade stop that hurts!" She screamed as she tried to get away.

"Cat…no Cat! I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt you! I…ahhh god I'm sorrryyyy!"

"Jade just…leave me alone please!" She cried as she sat up in a ball.

"Cat, Cat I…."

"Leave Jade! Please just leave!"

"Cat-"

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING**

I wiped my tears as I grabbed my phone. "What?"

"So my car won't start. Get me." Isis said through the phone.

I sighed. "Where the hell are you?"

"Monica's. She doesn't live far okay."

"What's wrong with your car?"

"I don't know!"

"Text me the address I'll be there soon. Bye."

With that I hung up the phone.

"That was Isis." I said as I wiped more of my tears. "Her car broke down. We have to get her."

"You."

"You what?"

"You go get her. I'll…I'll stay here." Cat said as her crying was coming to a cease.

I nodded as I crawled over to her. I gave her a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry Cat. I love you. I do."

"I love how you show that Jade."

"Cat-"

"-Go get our daughter. I'll be here when you get back." She said as she wiped more tears.

She nodded as I stood up to leave and good thing Italy and Ikenzie were gone to a movie because there was no way I could deal with them bursting in our room at this moment.

_ Especially Ikenzie... _

* * *

**[Isis's POV]**

"You think it can be fixed?" I asked with my arms crossed as Monica stood beside me as her dad looked over my car.

"Ahhh, yeah I can fix it." Beck said as he closed the hood.

"How much will you charge?"

"Nan, I'll do it. No charge." He smiled.

"Hey, did you guys see what's wrong with the car?" Tori asked as she walked down the driveway.

"Yeah I can fix it." Beck said as he placed a small kiss on Tori's lips.

"Are your parents coming to get you?" Tori asked.

I nodded. _I hope Jade better not bring Cat….please, please don't bring Cat…._

It would be so awkward for Cat to come with Jade. Then her parents have to see my parents are lesbians. I mean it's all good, it's just….embarrassing sometimes…

As if on cue Jade's car sped into the driveway almost hitting us in the process. "Come on!" She yelled out of the window before she glanced back down at her phone.

"So that's your mother?" Tori asked as I nodded.

"Yeah you can come meet her if you want. She's not friendly though, so don't be surprised if she cusses you out or whatever."

"…Ooh, okay." Tori said as she grabbed her husband's hand and walked over to the window.

"Hey Jade these are Monica's parents." I yelled out as I walked over and gave Monica a hug and told her I'll call her soon before I walked over to the passengers seat and got in.

"Jade?"

Jade turned to look out of her window. "Vega!? What the hell!?" Jade removed her seat belt before opening her door and getting out and so I did the same.

"Well would you look at this." Jade crossed her arms as she gave one of her fake smiles as she looked over Beck and Tori.

"Jade…wow, how have you been?" Beck said before Jade shot him a nasty look.

"Beck you shut the hell up. I can't even…." She looked over at their house before taking a glance at Monica who stood beside them.

"Oh so Monica is you guys' daughter!?" She asked in an amused way.

"Yes. I'm guessing Isis is yours?"

"Oh stupid Vega guessed correctly."

_Dude did I miss something?_

"It's Oliver." Tori corrected lightly.

"Whatever!"

"How's Cat doing?" Beck asked.

"Why are you worried about it?" Jade shot.

"Hey I texted her a little while ago. I miss Cat. Tell her to call."

"Are you fucking crazy!? Both of you go to hell!"

Beck put his hand out as if to try and calm Jade. "Jade….it's been years okay Drop it-"

"-FUCK YOU!"

I watched as Jade shook her head. "Isis get back in the car!" She yelled as she turned to get in. "I never want to see you around Monica again do you hear me!?" She said as she started the car and roughly backed out of the driveway before speeding down the street.

"But why!?"

"Because I said so!"

"Monica has nothing to do with whatever shit you have against her parent-"

"-I don't give a fuck! Her parents are fucking bitch bastards! You are not hanging around her anymore! That's the end of it!"

"But Jade you can't do that!"

"I can do whatever the hell that I want!"

"But she's my girlfriend!"

"She's not anymore! If I ever catch you talking to her you are going to be in so much trouble little girl I swear to god!"

I felt tears start to fill my eyes. "Jade you can't do that!"

"I can and this is the end of it!"

"No!"

"You're not seeing her anymore Isis and PERIOD! Shut the hell up about it! Its over!"

I growled as hot tears streamed down my face as I crossed my arms and threw myself back into the seat.

"There are other girls out there. You are not dating their child! No. never. No."

"You don't know anything about her!" I spat out through tears.

"And I don't want to!"

"She has nothing to do with her parents!"

"She's their child! ISIS I SAID NO!"

I kicked the glove box before I turned away from her as much as I could.

I don't know what Jade's problem is about her parents..but….She's not going to stop me from seeing Monica.

_Period._

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

I sat on the edge of our bed with my legs crossed as Jade walked in. "Cat can you fuckin believe Monica is…" She stopped once she looked up at me and then around at the bags packed around me.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked as she stepped closer.

I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes. "Jade….I….I just…I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do what?"

"Us..this." I said pointing to different scars on me.

"But Cat.."

"I can't Jade."

Jade looked around before staring back at me with tear filled eyes. "So what? You're leaving me?"

"I just….need a break okay."

She dropped her purse on the floor as tears fell down her cheeks. "You said you love me-"

"-And Jade I do! I love you so much. But I can't….I can't keep doing this with you babe."

"Cat I swear I don't mean to hurt you!"

"I know you don't Jade. It's just a break."

"So you're leaving me too!?" She said as more tears started to fall.

"No baby, I'm not leaving yo-"

"-Just go then Cat! This is why I said I can never trust anybody! AHHHH!" She Scream as she kicked one of my bags hard.

"You said you would never leave me! Cat I need you! I need you! You're the only one I have! I promise I'll try to get things better! Help me! Don't leave me! Help me! I don't like hurting you and I don't even know when I'm doing it! It's like something takes over me! Please Cat! Please! I'll do better!" Jade cried as she fell to her knees.

It hurts so bad to see her like this.

I stood up and walked over to where she sat on her knees crying before she wrapped her arms around the lower half of my body and cried into my thigh. "I'm sorry baby! I am!"

I started to cry harder. I don't want to leave her. And I'm surprised she's not hurting me for telling her that I'm going to leave. She always threatened to kill me if I ever left her. Maybe she was just saying it to scare me? Out of anger maybe?

Jade….I know I'm the only one she has and I don't want to leave her…but….ugh!

"Baby." I said softly before she looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Promise me we can find you some kind of help?"

"I promise! I promise! Please stay!"

I sighed and I got to my knees and hugged her tight as she did the same. My gaze fell to exposed burnt skin of her back before I pulled away.

"Jade?"

"Yes baby. I'm sorry."

"Jade….what happened that night?"

"What?"

"What happened that night? Why won't you tell me?"

She backed away from me a little. "Cat…I can't….I don't want to talk about it pleaseee don't make me. Not tonight!" She cried.

I sighed again as I nodded. "Jade…I'll stay, but we have to find you help. Anger management, maybe someone to talk to okay?"

She just nodded as she cried more.

_I just hope I'm doing the right thing…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! :)**


	16. More Friends, More Problems

Chapter 16

_More Friends, More Problems _

**[November's POV]**

_3 Weeks Later/Friday, September 19__th_

**Coughing/Gagging Sounds**

My mother sat beside me and rubbed my back as I threw up in a bowl.

"Baby are you okay?"

_Do I freaking look okay!?_

I nodded as I leaned back on my bed. She handed me a water bottle in which I rinsed my mouth out and spit it out in the bowl.

I just…I don't get it. What the hell is making me so sick!? I go to Tori's house a few weeks ago and I felt fine the whole weekend. I get back home and it's starts back over again. I started to think well maybe it's something I'm allergic to? Maybe it's my house. I searched through everything to try and figure out if there's something in this house making me sick as in dust, something in the air…just…anything and I couldn't find anything. I then I figured maybe it's something I'm eating and then I thought about the tea my mother has been giving me. I thought I must be allergic to that and I brought that idea up to her in which she gave a shocked reaction. She said there's no way her "Special Trina's Delight Whatever" is what is causing my sickness and to prove it she told me I could stop drinking it and I did. Comes to find out I got even sicker after I stopped drinking it and turned to water. I just wish somebody could tell me what the hell is going on with me it's so frustrating!

Something just….doesn't add up. If I can go to my aunts house and get 95% better, it has to be something in this house making me sick it just has to be, but what?

_But what...?_

* * *

**[Isis's POV]**

I smiled as I watched Monica put books in her locker before I walked up to her and covered her eyes from behind.

"Ohhh, I wonder who in the world that could be?" She said sarcastically before she removed my hands and turned to me.

"Hey babe." I said as I held out a rose for her that I bought from a nearby gas statipn this morning.

_Hey…it's still a rose it doesn't matter where I got it._

She took the rose before she smelled it and then smiled at me. "Awww, thank you baby." She said before she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Can I have one now?"

She smiled as she backed away. "Soon, I promise."

I rolled my eyes playfully, but really deep down I'm really frustrated and irritated.

Monica and I have been dating for weeks and still she will not let me kiss her! She said it's a trust thing. Like what the fuck!? It's just a kiss! It's like, you're my damn girlfriend. Kiss me! But whatever. I might just have to steal one soon because she's playing around. Isis West-Valentine don't play games. I'm too old for that.

"Awww cutest couple!" Italy joked as she walked passed us but I grabbed her arm stopping her. "Hey are you better?"

Italy nodded. "Much."

"What? What happened?" Monica asked as she looked at Italy with concern.

"She threw up all in my car this morning." I stated irately as I turned to her.

"Never eat breakfast from a gas station." She threw her hands up as she smiled and kept backed up to her class. "See you in class!"

Monica laughed. "Why is she eating gas station breakfast?"

"She was hungry and wanted to stop. She ate it in the car and right when we pulled up in school she threw everything up in my car. It was…disgusting. She cleaned every bit."

"Ew." She giggled.

**DING, DING, DING**

"Well I got to go. See you in 8th babe." Monica said as she placed another kiss on my cheek and started to her class.

"See you!" I called after her.

"Yeah." I said with disappoint.

Monica and I have been keeping our dating life a secret from both of our parents. Jade does everything to make sure I have nothing to do with her. She checks my phone, my emails, she calls at random times when I'm out it's just….annoying. Ridiculous.

I'm just glad I can spend time with my babe and hopefully after so long my parents and her parents will just forget about it all and I can bring her around again.

_One of these days…_

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

_~Flashback~_

"_Jade I can't!" My little sister Jewel pouted as she dropped her jump rope to the ground._

_I chuckled as I walked over and picked up for her. "You can do it. It's not hard. Do an extra jump like this when you jump." I said as I demonstrated._

_She took the rope from me and tried again and succeeded with a huge smile on her face._

"_See!" I said as I grabbed her into a hug._

_All of a sudden my room door busted open hitting the wall behind it with so much force the nob knocked a hole in the wall. _

"_What the hell is going on up here!?" My dad yelled. "The whole house is shaking!"_

"_Jade was just teaching me how to jump rope." Jewel said as she grabbed my hand and stood behind me._

"_Where the hell did you get a jump rope!?" _

"_School." I stated plainly._

"_Give it me." My dad held out his hand in which Jewel held tighter onto it. _

"_No." She wined._

"_Give him the jump rope Jewel, it's okay." I said as I tried to take it from her but she held on tight. _

"_It's my only toy." She whispered as she finally let go._

_I handed the jump rope over to my dad who snatched it from me before folding it and pushing me out of the way to the floor._

_He grabbed Jewel and started to beat her hard with it making her scream out in pain._

"_Dad stop! It was me! I was the one jump roping! It's my rope!" I yelled._

_But he didn't stop. "Well next time maybe she'll give it up the first time I ask!"_

_I tried to push him out of the way and grab the rope from him but all I got was a slap and a hard push back to the floor in return._

_I was never a match for my dad. He was 10 times bigger than me and there was nothing I could do but sit on the floor and cry as I watched my 6 year old sister get beat with an all hard plastic jump rope. I covered my ears and closed my eyes as I just sung to myself. _

"_There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine_

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

_There's things that I could say_

_But hear it my way I want to let you know_

_That it's all okay…"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Jade?" I heard Cat say as I felt small hands on my arms.

I opened my eyes and removed my hands from covering my ears.

"It's okay. I'm here." She whispered as if she knew exactly what I had been thinking about.

Tears started to fill my eyes before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you Jade. Everything is okay now. They can't hurt you anymore."

But they can.

_In time I've healed, but scars never fade away…._

* * *

**[Ikenzie's POV]**

**DING, DING, DING**

"Alright Everyone take your seats, get settled."

I took my same seat in the front of the class as always. I mean I'm not a nerd, I just don't like to communicate much with these people in my class. I like to just stay to myself.

"We have a new student joining our class today. Everyone welcome Kaylee Oliver." The new student Kaylee who just so happened to be sitting right behind me smiled as she waved around the class room with a pageant girl wave.

_Is that necessary?_

"She started out in Ms. Carey's class a couple of weeks ago but has been moved here. So make sure to welcome her. Now for today's lesson…"

I listened in on the lesson before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kaylee with a smile on her face.

"Hey? What's your name?"

I didn't want to answer her because I don't like talking when the teacher is trying to teach. It's rude.

"Ikenzie." I whispered quickly before turning back around.

I felt her run her fingers through the tight curls of my pony tail. "You have pretty hair. Are you mixed?"

_Why is she touching me?_

I shrugged as I kept my eyes on the teacher. And it's true though….I ask myself the same question…

"How long have you been living here?"

I turned around slightly and whispered. "L, listen, I'd love to chat with you, b, but you have to wait until lunch or b,b, between classes. Okay?"

She nodded as she sat back. "Teacher's pet." She whispered as I rolled my eyes.

**DING, DING, DING**

"Okay class, project is due Monday. Have a good weekend!"

I gathered my things as I headed out the door and to lunch before I felt a body walking beside me.

"So are you from here?"

_Why is she so determined to talk to me!? Please let me be!_

I nodded. "Y, yes I am. I was born h, here."

"Are you nervous or something? Why are you stuttering?"

I sighed. _Just walk away!_

"I have a speech problem sometimes. It's gotten w, way better though."

"How can you have a speech problem _sometimes_? Either you have one…or you don't." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Is there something I can help y, you with?" I asked irately.

"Oh…uh no. Just trying to make a friend." She said in an offended way and I immediately felt sorry for the way I'm treating her. I just don't like a bunch of friends. One friend is enough. The more friends, the more problems.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to o, o offend you."

"You didn't…it's just…I don't have a lot of friends here. I just moved here about a month ago and for some reason it's not easy for me to make friends."

"W, why not?"

She shrugged.

"Come on. Eat lunch with me." I smiled as I put my books away and started to lunch with her following beside.

_Well I guess one more friend wouldn't hurt…_

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

_Friday Night_

"Night!" Ikenzie yelled out as I was closing our room door.

"Goodnight baby."

I looked over to see Jade standing in our bathroom just staring at herself before walking in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let my head rest on her back as I listened to her heart beat through her back.

"I love you Jade."

She turned around in my arms before she placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." She said as she embraced me in a huge hug.

In the past few weeks we have gotten Jade into some anger management classes and to be truthful I don't think they are helping her at all. Sometimes when she comes home from her sessions she actually seems more angry than ever! She'll come in and throw things around the house, but doesn't quite take her anger out on me as usual even though she still does sometimes. I can tell there is a little change in her anger…but it hasn't cleared up and I know that process will be slow. I was thinking maybe to get her some…real professional help as in someone to talk to. I actually brought that up to her once and she denied saying she is fine that she doesn't need any low life…_ bitches_ asking her about her feelings. I think she needs the help. Jade's been through a lot growing up. She needs help. She does even though she's in denial.

Remember when I almost left her? I thought I could just do that. I thought that her threatening to kill me if I leave and stuff was just a lie. A story to scare me, but a couple of days after that incident she came to me with it. She did hurt me for it. She cried and cried and beat me she told me I could never leave her, that I've lost my mind and I fell for her. I felt bad for her. I…I am the only one that she can sincerely love. I'm always here for her and no one else is. I can't leave her if I wanted to. She's my wife my love, always. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't even really going anywhere. I didn't have anywhere to even go!

I might be crazy to say these things…but….you guys wouldn't understand. I love Jade. I always loved her. I loved her since the first time we shared a kiss on her back porch. I knew what I felt for her was different and I even brought it up to her one day but she shook it off. I was happy that she made me marry her though after Beck. I'm so in love with her and she's so in love with me. She just needs help letting go of the past. She hurts me because she doesn't know any better and yes I am tired of getting hurt but again I'm not and I…I'M SO CONFSUED! I don't know what to feel? I don't know if I'm mad at her or ..or what!? I just don't know! Am I supposed to be mad? It's not her fault! Ugh! I just hate feeling this way. Lost. What should I do? I feel that one day I'll just accidently hurt her back, and I don't want to do that… but I might not be able to control it. Sighhhhhhh!

_I just want everything to stop!_

* * *

**[Beck's POV]**

"It's been a longgggg day!" Tori said as she crawled into bed next to me.

I wrapped my arm around her as I kissed her forehead. "It has. How do you like the new job?"

She shrugged. "Its okay. I mean studio work is fine. It's just annoying when the artist doesn't cooperate. I mean it's your album, do the work!"

I chuckled. "I know. You should be the one behind the mic though."

She sighed. "I'll get there. I'm working toward it."

"I know you'll get there."

**BANG!**

Tori and I both jumped at the sound before we hopped out of the bed and ran into the hall.

"Kaylee? Monica!?"

Kaylee appeared in the hallway with a huge guilty smile on her face. "It was nothing. Sorry!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, hey I want to tell you all about school today! You guys weren't home! SO I met this girl today, Ikenzie she's a new friend! And Oh my classes-"

I held up my hand to stop her. "Kaylee it's late. We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?"

"But you weren't here earlier. I just want to tell you about-"

"-Baby in the morning okay." Tori said as she caressed her face.

"Whatever!" Kaylee yelled as she stomped to her room and slamming her door making pictures fall off the wall.

We both sighed.

_What am I going to do with her…..?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!**


	17. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 17

_Mixed Emotions_

**[Italy's POV]**

_Saturday Morning_

"mmmm" I groan as I slowly sat up in my bed. My hand flew to my mouth as I jumped up and ran to the hallway bathroom and as soon as the toilet seat went up everything that I supposedly digested last night came pouring from my mouth.

It seemed to have taken an eternity before my stomach finally settled down. I took a breath as I sat back against the wall near the toilet letting my head rest on the wall with my eyes closed tight.

"So how long has this been going on?"

My eyes flew open at the familiar voice that belonged to the green eyed monster I call mom.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly as I sat up.

She crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorway wall. "Don't play dumb with me Italy. Who have you been fucking?"

"Nobody." I stated truthfully until my mind actually processed the question and yes okay….I've been fooling around, but how would she know that!?

What if…_gasp!_ What if Kodak has been going around telling people about us!? Or, or what if I accidently butt dialed her during one of our sex sessions!? Or, or what if Kodak has been secretly recording us having sex and then posts it on porn sites!? Or what if Jade snuck into his house one night and caught us in the making!? Or what if the loch less monster actually does exist!?...okay that has nothing to do with this situation….but really, how would Jade know!?

Jade chuckled. "Italy, you must think I'm some kind of fool."

I nodded. "Yes, I kind of do."

She uncrossed her arms as she gave me one of her death glares.

_Sometimes I pretend they scare me, but they really don't…._

"Who's the father!?" She yelled as she stomped a foot.

_The father of what?_

"I don't know….I missed that episode of Maury. It was probably-"

"-No Italy, I'm not playing with you!"

"Well…I don't really have any games to play anyways. I mean I-Spy seems like a nice-"

"-Stop. Shut up." She said as she held her hand up and held the bridge of her nose.

_What I do?_

I watched as she closed the door softly before walking over to me and sitting on the floor in front of me.

She reached over and put some of my hair behind my ear gently before retrieving her hand and putting it to her lap.

"Just….tell me the truth. I won't be angry with you."

I shook my head. "Tell you what Jade?"

"Are you…pregnant?"

_Pregnant! No way!_

"NO!" I yelled louder than I intended.

"Lately you've been complaining of cramps, headaches, you've been sleeping more, you're having morning sickness….Italy…."

I kept shaking my head. "I'm not pregnant. It's not even possible."

She crossed her arms. "So you haven't been fucking with anybody?"

I opened my mouth but quickly closed it and shrugged.

"You can tell me." She said sincerely as she reached over and placed one of her cold hands on my arm.

"….Well….yeah but I've always used protection Jade. I swear."

She let out a huge breath as she put her head down and swore under her breath.

She looked back up as she sucked on her teeth before she turned her gaze to me. "You're pregnant."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not. It's not possible."

"Did you have sex?"

I nodded.

"Then it's possible."

"…But we used a con-"

"-Those things don't fucking work!" She outburst before she let out a shaky breath as if to calm herself.

"I'll be right back." She said so low I almost didn't hear her.

I sat back against the wall as I sighed.

_There's just…there's just no way I can be pregnant. I mean….condoms do work! They always have! They never broke on us! I think maybe I'm just…sick. Caught a bug from someone. It's just not possible._

Jade returned to the bathroom shortly after and closed the door behind her once again as she held a small white box in her hands.

She stood in front of the sink as she read the back before opening up the small box and it was already clear what she had.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" I asked anyways.

She just nodded.

_What does she even have one of those?_

"Jade I'm not taking that. I'm not pregnant."

"You're taking it." She stated nonchalantly as she pulled the contents from the box.

"No Jad-"

"-I said you're taking it!" She yelled as she glared me down before continuing with the contents of the box.

I sighed.

She reached into the medicine cabinet before pulling out a small cup that we use to rinse our mouths out with when brushing our teeth.

"Here. Pee in this."

I slowly stood up and grabbed the cup from her before she backed up and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"No." She stated as she tilted her head and waited.

I sighed as I pulled my shorts and panties down and sat on the toilet. I held the cup in place and peed directly in it as she watched me the entire time.

I finally finished and handed her the almost full cup in which she gently took from me before placing it on a small rag on the sink as I wiped off.

"Wash your hands."

"I know what to do." I sighed as I walked over beside her and washed my hands before returning to my spot on the floor.

I watched her dip the end of the test in the cup of pee before setting it down and emptying the rest of the contents in the toilet and then washing her hands.

She gave a huge sigh as she sat down on the floor against the wall in front of me.

I couldn't even dare look at her. I just brought my knees to my chest and put my head down as I hugged myself.

"Italy."

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and it's not until now that like…real real reality has hit me.

_Like….I can be pregnant! But….I can't…..oh my god what am I going to do if I am!? I just made the cheer team! Or at least I think I did….do we even have a cheer team?_

"Italy."

I looked up to meet Jade's eyes. "Jade I'm sorry."

She looked down before looking back up and nodding. In her eyes I could tell so many things. I see a ball of anger and fire at the same time a sincerely loving caring look. It's like she doesn't know whether to be mad or sad or happy. She looks like mixed emotions.

She stood up slowly before walking over to the sink and glancing down at the test as she gave a huge sigh and threw it away along with the rag.

I put my head down again as tears that dried up formed again and this time slid down my face.

"Baby look at me."

I shook my head as I started to sob. "I don't want to know."

"I said look at me." She said more sternly and I looked at her this time.

"Italy….you're test is positive."

I let out a harder sob as I put my head back down. My heart sunk. My head stated to pound. My body started to shake.

_Oh God what have I gotten myself into!? This can't be!_

"Hey, hey calm down." I felt her hands rub my back. "Who's the dad?"

I sniffed as I looked up at her and wiped my eyes. "Kodak."

…_Or at least I hope it is…._

"Ko..." She looked away from me as she gritted her teeth before she turned back to me. "Kodak Harris!?"

I nodded as more tears fell from my eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry Jade."

She immediately softened herself as she scooted over to me and grabbed me into a tight hug. She kissed the top of my head as she rocked me back and forth as reality hits me hard like a softball to the face…._ha, ha softball…get it?_ Anyways, I'm not happy with this. And how this even happened I don't know!

"Are you mad at me?"

I felt her grasp on me get tighter and then loosen again. "..N, no. No. I'm not mad at you Italy."

"What do I do now?"

She sighed. "We'll figure things out from here okay?"

I just nodded.

"I'll never do anything to hurt you or your baby Italy. I'm not mad okay? I understand. It's okay." She said as her voice cracked and I knew she was crying even though I couldn't see her face.

_I know she wouldn't hurt my baby…why say such a thing!?_

"Jade I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She kissed me again. "You didn't, its not you okay? Everything will be okay. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

I nodded.

_This is the beginning of the end…._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"What!?" Cat screamed as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"What Cat? It was bound to happen. She's a teenage girl. Whatever." I said as I shrugged and sat down on our bed.

Cat ran over and stood in front of me with her arms out in shock. "Bound to happen Jade!? She's 15 years old!"

"She about to be 16."

"Who gives a damn! She's still too young!"

I lifted a brow at Cat's use of language. "Cat…it's okay." I chuckled.

_I think pissed off Cat is quite amusing._

"It's not okay! Why are you acting like it's nothing!?"

"Because it's not that big a deal babe.."

"Are you out of your mind!?" She stomped a foot as her face battled in color with her hair.

"Umm…babe calm down. Take a breath."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She said as she paced back and forth in front of me. "Jade." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "How could we have let this happen!?"

"Cat! Calm the hell down! She's going to have a baby. That's a…a good thing."

"Baby it's not a _good thing! _God are you crazy right now! Are you insane!?"

"Yeah, just a little." I say absentmindedly as I pick my nails.

She walked over to me and hit my hands apart. "Jade you are a fucking mother! Your 15 year old daughter is pregnant and you are acting like it's no big deal!"

I sighed as I looked up at her red tear filled face. "Cat. Take a breath. Calm the hell down. I do care. I care a fucking lot okay."

"You sure aren't acting like it!"

I stood up as I pushed her away from me. "I care way fucking more than you ever will Cat! What do you want me to do!? Go in there and yell at her over and over again to make her situation worse!? Huh! You want me to get into her face and tell her how wrong she was and that she should never do it again in her life!? Do you want me to make her cry and believe she has no one in this world she can go to!? Do you want me to make her feel like this was the worst decision she's ever made in her life!? I'm trying to stay the hell calm Cat! Me yelling at her isn't going to take the baby away! It isn't going to change anything! It's just going to hurt her more! I have nothing to say to her! She knows she's wrong! But Cat…I did the same thing! Remember!? How can I yell at her when I got fucking pregnant at the same exact age she has!? Huh!? What does that make me!? I know what she's going through okay! You don't! I'm not going to go in there and yell at her because I know what that fucking feels like! It hurts! I'm not going to hurt my daughter and make her suffer anymore than I have to! If you want to, you go ahead! You be the life fucker parent! I'm not! Ever!" I said as I pushed her again harder making her fall to the floor.

Cat looked up at me with tears still falling down her eyes as she covered her face. "She's just….Jade you…you won't understand anything!" She screamed to me as she cried. "You keep trying to compare things to how they were with you and your parents and how you grew up, but this is not that! It's not that Jade! Open your fucking eyes! She has parents that love her! She's not going through anything you went through when you were younger so you can not compare her to you! You have a 15 year old daughter going to give birth to a new life when she can't even remember to turn off the light when she goes to bed at night! SHE IS NOT YOU! She is not ready for this! This is not your life Jade! You can't say you're not going to yell at her and teach her a lesson! That's what she needs! You yelling at her isn't going to make her feel like she had no one that loves her! You are making it seem that way. She's not….you Jade. So stop treating our kids like they are. Everything doesn't evolve around you." She got to her feet as she walked closer to me.

"You have got to let go of the past Jade because it's killing you now! Just shut the hell up about everything you went through. Stop bringing it up! I know what happened! You are acting like a bitch and you always do!" She yelled before I reached my hand back and smacked her hard making her fall back to the floor.

"Caterina you still don't know half of the shit I've been through okay! I can barely close my eyes for two seconds without seeing that shit every minute! I'm a bitch!? No you're a bitch! I can't let go of the past! It's hard okay! I can't do it by myself!"

"Then let me help you!" She cried as she held her face.

"No! Because _"I'm a bitch"_!" I mocked.

"I…I do care! You're not a bitch. I said it out of anger but I just…Jade you have to let it go! Let me help you please!"

"Whatever. Since you care so much about your daughter's pregnancy, you go talk to her." I said as I turned for the door.

"I will! Because I do care and I love her!"

I turned back around slowly. "Oh so what? Now you're trying to say I don't love my daughter Cat?" I crossed my arms as I tilted my head to the side.

"No, I didn't mean it like-"

"You know what? Whatever! Go talk to her daughter and fill her with things that will hurt her feelings and make her feel bad because I'm not! I don't have the heart to do that! I will never hurt my kids!"

"That's not what I'm going to do! See Jade you are doing it again! Trying to compare to what happened to you as a child!"

"Whatever Cat! Bye!" I yelled as I stormed out of our room.

_Fuck this…I need a fucking drink._

* * *

**[Monica's & Isis's Phone Convo]**

Monica: "Goooodddd Morninggggggg!"

Isis: "God Oliver, do you know what time it is?"

Monica: "Yess! It's 9:00am!"

Isis: "Did you forget it's Saturday?"

Monica: "Did you forget you're dating an early bird?"

Isis: "I'm going back to bed."

Monica: "No! I miss you…."

Isis: "You do huh?"

Monica: "Yes…"

Isis: "How much?"

Monica: "Mmmm A whole bunch?"

Isis: "Show me how much."

Monica: (laughing) "How do I do that!?"

Isis: "…Moan for me."

Monica: "Isis come on now…"

Isis: "….Please?"

Monica: "Are you horny or something?"

Isis: "Well thinking about you….it's making me…"

Monica: "And what's in it for me if I do?"

Isis: "mmm Dinner, a movie and icecream later all on me."

Monica: "Mmm sounds like a perfect offer."

Isis: "….so?"

Monica: "So how am I supposed to do this?"

Isis: (face palm) "Are you laying down?"

Monica: "Yes."

Isis: "Just…do it."

Monica: "Well umm….like this…_mmmmahhhh Isisssss yessss baby right thereeeeee uhhhhhhh baby fuckkk don't Stoppppp ahhhhh goodddd fuck I'm gonna cummm babyyyy ahhhhhhhh Fuckkk I'm cumminggggg Isisssssss, Iissss fuckkkkkkkk yesss! AHHHHHH_?"

Isis: "Fuck hot damnit!"

Monica: (Laughing) "You like that?"

Isis: "…..I really almost came to that. You can do this but you can't kiss me!?"

Monica: "I'm just not ready to kiss…plus this is nothing."

Isis: "You must be a freak or something?"

Monica: "I'm a virgin!"

Isis: "Virgins can still be freaks!"

Monica: "Well I have to go. I'll see you around 6 my babes. You owe me a dinner movie and icecream."

Isis: "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll see you. Sweetlove."

Monica: (laughing) Bye.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll do another shout out at 200 ! ;)**

**You guys are awesome! Love you!**


	18. I Can't Do This!

Chapter 18

_I Can't Do This!_

**[Jade's POV]**

_~Flashback~_

_I closed and locked the bathroom door before I opened the pink box and read the instructions carefully. I then took a small cup and peed right into it before setting down on the bathroom floor beside the toilet as I cleaned myself up. _

_I then took the pregnancy test and brought it to the bathroom floor with me as I sat crossed legged taking the small end of the stick and dipping it into my pee before gently setting it back down on the floor and waiting the 4 minutes it promised._

_I should be scared, but I'm not. I should be ashamed of the things I've done, but I'm not. _

_Beck and I fuck all of the time okay. It's just what we do. Sometimes we use protection and sometimes we don't. But lately we have been lacking protection not for any for real reason…it just feels better you know?_

_But the past few weeks I've been feeling…not like myself. And it wasn't until I started throwing up in the mornings that I realize maybe…..maybe I'm pregnant!_

_This excites me so much._

_I cover my eyes as I take a deep breath and look down at the pregnancy test that is on the floor beside me._

**II Pregnant**

_My lips turned into a huge smile as I felt a warm loving feeling in my heart that I never felt before. _

"_Oh my god." I smiled and whispered to myself as I felt tears form into my eyes. _

_I know I know nothing about babies and I know I'm only 15 years old but I can do this. I already love it so much! This is so big for me because this baby is somebody I can love and someone who will love me back. Genuinely love me back. This baby won't judge me. It won't hurt me. It won't tell me I'm worthless, I'm stupid, I'm a waste of air. This baby is my love. And I love this baby. I'm already willing to die for it. I can't wait to tell Beck! Oh my god he'll be so happy!_

_I yanked open the bathroom door to see my Aunt Riley (my mother's sister that I've been staying with since the incident, but she's just like my mother. It must run in the family.) standing right in front with her arms crossed._

"_What are you doing in there Jade?"_

"_Nothing." I say as I pushed passed her._

_It wasn't until about 4 months into my pregnancy when I couldn't hide my baby bump anymore that I finally had to tell my mother. _

"…Riley_?" I asked as I walked into her room._

_She grunted loudly as she sat laid out on her bed. "What Jadelyn?"_

"_I have to tell you something…"_

"_Look I don't have time for-"_

"_-I'm pregnant."_

_All of a sudden the room went quiet as she sat up and looked at me. "You're what?" She asked with so much disbelief._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_She crossed her arms as she shook her head. "Fuck right?"_

_I sighed. "I'm keeping it okay. I just wanted to let you know. I can't hide it anymore."_

_I watched as she removed her cover and stood up. "What do you mean you can't hide it?"_

_I lifted up my shirt to reveal the small baby bump I've been hiding for some time._

"_Oooh! So you waited to tell me?" She laughed as she crossed her arms._

_I just nodded as she walked closer to me. "Who the hell do you think you are Jade? Your mother would be so disappointed in you! Going out having fucking sex? You're only 15 years old! You can't take care of nobody's damn baby! Who's the damn father?"_

"_Beck."_

"_Have you told Mr. Beck the news?"_

_I nodded. "He's excited and I am too. I can do this mom."_

_She shook her head. "You can't even keep your room clean! What makes you think you can take care of a baby!?"_

"_I can do it. Just leave me alone Riley okay. This is my baby and you can't do anything about that."_

_She shook her head and sighed as she looked away from me. "Have you told him the bad news?"_

_I shook my head. "What bad news?"_

_She turned back to me. "That you had a miscarriage."_

_I shook my head in confusion before it dawned on me what she was going to do to me. My eyes got wide as I turned and took off running with her right behind me. _

_I didn't barley even make it out of her room door before she grabbed my arm and yanked me around to her._

"Riley _pleas-hmpppf!"_

_I lost all breath as I felt her fist punch me with so much force in my stomach before another one followed. _

_I fell to the floor as I screamed and cried for her to stop but she didn't. She kicked me three times in my stomach before she knelt down beside me and put a gentle arm on my shoulder and rubbed. "You should call him and tell him the news." She said simply before she walked back over to her bed and laid back down as if nothing happened._

_I held my stomach and cried._

_All the love in the world, the one and only person that would have loved me no matter what, my life, my love, my child…I know is gone and so is my life._

_~End Flashback~_

I wiped a tear that fell down my face as I gripped the stirring wheel harder.

I finally pulled into a nearby bar and didn't waste any time going in and taking shot after shot.

Fuck life right now. Fuck Cat, fuck Italy, Fuck Ikenzie, Fuck Isis, Fuck Tori, Fuck Beck, Fuck every fucking body and every fucking thing! I just don't give a shit!

* * *

**[Monica's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Monica!"

"Yes?" I asked through the door as I finished off tying the white loose ribbon to my ponytail.

Tonight I'm going out with my gi…Isis. It's still kind of weird saying that I have a girlfriend. And of course my parents knows nothing about it. I want to tell them…but I don't. I don't and it's not because I'm scared of what they'll think about me being with a female it's that they are not cool with her parents. So if I say that I'm going with their daughter my parents will most likely tell me I can't date her. So I'm just keeping all secrets aside.

"What are you doing tonight? Want to go out?" I heard Kaylee ask as she busted in my room.

"One, I never said come in and two, I'm going out already."

"Going out with who?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"My friends from school."

She sighed as she waved me off. "You are always out with them! And plus you are getting meaner!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not getting meaner. Kaylee we'll go out tomorrow. I promise."

"You promise, promise?"

"Yes." I stated as I kept my looking in the mirror.

"Yay!" She squealed as she exited my room.

_Sisters…._

* * *

**[Isis's POV]**

I checked myself in my mirror one last time before grabbing my bag and keys and heading out of my room.

"Hey, are you leaving?"

I turned around to the small voice that belonged to Cat before I crossed my arms and nodded. "Yeah, just for a little bit."

She nodded. "Okay, be careful okay?" She said sadly as she put her head down and headed back into her room.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

I uncrossed my arms and walked the few feet to her room before opening her door.

She stood in front of her bed just staring at it and I could tell she was in a day dream.

"Cat."

She didn't budge.

"Caterina."

Still nothing.

"MOM!"

She jumped at my voice before she turned to me with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walk over to her and grab her into a hug. She buried her head in my chest (she's shorter than me) and started to sob lightly before I gently pushed her away so I could talk to her.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Jade?"

She shrugged. "She left."

"She left? She left why?"

She shrugged. "I don't want to talk about anything." She said as she wiped her eyes and stretched. "Go ahead and go with Monica."

I looked at her wide eyed. "What?" I shook my head.

"I know you are still hanging out with Monica. It's fine with me. If you love someone, you love someone, you will do anything to be with them and I don't mind."

I smiled at her as I gave her a kiss on her head. "What happened for Jade to hate Monica's parents so much?"

She waved me off and shook her head. "It's a long story. We'll worry about it later. Go be with your girlfriend okay. Have fun."

I nodded as I walked out of her room.

_Damn nothing gets passed her..._

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

"Ceeeeattttt!"

_Oh my god!_

I hurried from our bathroom and started to turn off every light in our room before jumping under the covers and closing my eyes.

_Maybe if I pretend I'm sleep, she won't bother me._

I heard our room door bust open as I closed my eyes tight in the darkness.

"Here kitty, kitty, kittyyyy. I, can't see shit! Who turned off the light?"

I know Jade has to be completed wasted. I could smell the stench of alcohol right when she entered the door. I hate the smell. I hate when she gets drunk. She's..a whole different person. Still abusive? Yes. Still loving. Sometimes. But she's just a monster.

I squinted my closed eyes as bright lights shone in my face.

"Kitty…are you wakea?"

I peaked through one of my eyes to see her in my face shining her phone into it.

I sighed.

"Jade, please go to bed okay?"

"Andddd misss this!?' She said dropping her phone and stretching out her arms.

_Miss what!?_

I threw the covers off me before I walked over to the lights and turned them on. "Baby, please go to bed.

"Damnn, Cataline you are so fucking sexy, you know that right?"

"It's Caterina."

"My name is Jade." She slurred pointed a crooked finger at me.

I faced palmed myself before throwing my head back. I so don't want to deal with her tonight.

"Jade, baby please. Just come to bed okay?"

She gave me a creepy smile as she walked slowly too me grabbing my arms roughly. "I'll come to bed, you come with me."

"Jade no. Not tonight. You need to get some rest okay."

She reached behind me and turned off the light before roughly smashing her mouth against mine.

"J…Ade…sto..op!" I struggled to say as she jammed her tongue into my mouth and pinned me against the wall.

"No kitty. It's just getting funnn."

She moved her kisses from my mouth to my neck and instantly gave the hardest bite she's ever given causing me to scream out in pain.

"Ahhhhh! Jade pleaseee! Stop!"

She didn't seem to care about my cries as her hands yanked down my pajama pants.

I tried to push her off of me but her body pressed against mine harder pinning my small body to the wall where I couldn't move a muscle under her.

"Awhhhhh! Jade! Please that hurts!" I yelled out again as she gave my neck another excruciating pain bite.

"Baby….don't teeeeelll me you can't take a smeeeall sexy ass bite!?" She said as she bit me once again.

She then let her fingers slide slowly up my thigh and to my center before sliding her fingers inside the fabric that is my panties.

"Jade…don't." I cried as I whispered in her ear.

"Shhhh." Was I heard before she jammed her dry finger inside of me. My head fell back against the wall hitting it with much force as a piercing scream escaped my lips at the burning to fire sensation of her finger jabbing in and out of me.

"Jadeeeeeeee! Stopp! Pleaseeee it hurts so bad!"

"Don't tell me Kitty can't take a little pain? I always take pain."

I started to hit her and punch her as hard as I could, but the pain below was too much for me so it weakened my strength.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" I cried as she slipped a second dry finger in me making the fire sensation ten times worse.

"Ahhhhh! Pleaseeeeeee!"

She leaned in and bit my neck again as she jammed her fingers in me harder.

I felt myself start to lubricate which made things fell slightly better but I knew this wasn't my normal lubricant. This had to be blood.

"Jadeee pleaseeeeee stopppp!" I cried but still no use. I just closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was anywhere but here right now.

"JADE! STOP IT!" I heard a small voice yell as the lights in the room went on.

All of a sudden Jade yanked her fingers from me as I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to where I heard the small voice.

I watched as Ikenzie leaned against the wall and cried as she looked over at us as tears fell from my own eyes.

"You! Howwww many times, do I have to tell youuuuu to fucking knock!? Jade slurred and talked in different pitches.

"Jade…stop." Ikenzie cried harder.

"Baby, everything is okay. Go to your room." I said to her as I wiped my eyes.

She just shook her head as she slowly turned to leave but turned back around to us. "I just don't u, understand!" She cried before she finally left.

All of a sudden I felt a burning slap go across my face.

"You stupidddddd bitycch! You are supposed to lock the door!"

"Ughhh!" I screamed as I tried to push out of her grip but she held me tighter.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Jade just let me go!" I fought against her but she's stronger. She's always been stronger.

"You don't love me anymore Cat? Huh!?" She said as she looked me directly in my eyes and I can't even believe the tears that filled hers at the question.

I want to say that I love her. I want to, but….this cycle…it has to stop.

"Not right now I don't." I said softly and she instantly let me go.

"What?" She asked with a sad face. "Fine. I'll sleep downstairs!"

"Fine! Good! Do that!" I yelled back as she waved me off and headed out of the room after giving me a huge blow to the stomach.

I hunched over and slid down the wall to my butt as I just sat and cried.

_I….ughhh I can't do this!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! :)**


	19. I'll Do What I Want

Chapter 19

_I'll Do What I Want_

**[Cat's & Tori's Text]**

Cat: Tori?

Tori: Cat! Hi how are you!?

Cat: This is Tori right?

Tori: Yes!

Cat: Tori, I've missed you! I'm doing okay. How are you!?

Tori: I'm doing great!

Cat: I'm so sorry about Jade and what happened a few weeks ago.

Tori: It's okay, I totally understand. Why'd you all of a sudden text me now?

Cat: Well Jade's…sleep, and I really been wanting to catch up with you. I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back!

Tori: I've missed you so much too Cat. And it's great to be back. We should catch up over lunch or something soon?

Cat: I'd love that Tori….but Jade probably wouldn't allow that.

Tori: Cat…I hope you don't let Jade take advantage of you?

Cat: NO! I do what I want Tori.

Tori: Well come to lunch with me?

Cat: Okay, I will. And Jade can't tell me I can't, because I'll do what I want.

Tori: Lol, okay Cat. How about Wednesday at noon? Nozu like old times?

Cat: Okay, that'll be great! Are you bringing Beck?

Tori: Nan, he has to work. I'm off on Wednesdays. Do you have a job?

Cat: Yes.

Tori: We'll just save all that for lunch. I'll see you then okay? I'm headed to bed now.

Cat: Okay Tor, see you.

Tori: :)

* * *

**[Isis's POV]**

"Oh my god! Brain freeze!" Monica yelled out as she put her hand to her head and rubbed.

"Oh you big baby. I bet you aren't even having a brain freeze."

"Yes huh."

I lifted a brow. "Yes huh?" I chuckled.

"Come on it's getting late, let's go." She said as she grabbed her purse and stood up.

I stood up as well and started to follow her out literally running into the devil on the way.

_Why the fuck is she here!?_

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Heaven."

"Isis." She stated back with a small smile .

"Oh hey Heaven." Monica said with a smile as she gave s short wave.

Heaven's eyes beamed at Monica as she gave a big smile and a wave back. "Well hello Monica. Cute fit." Heaven said as she twirled the end of her blonde hair.

"Thanks yours too." Monica said as kept her small smile.

_What in the fucking fuck!?_

I shot Heaven a death glare before I pushed passed her and Monica.

"See you at school." I heard Heaven say as I heard footsteps running up behind me.

"Hey-"

"-What the fuck was that!?" I asked as I grabbed Monica's arm and slammed her against a random car.

She looked at me wide eyed. "What was what!?"

"That!" I pointed to the door with my free hand as the other hand was still gripped tight around her arm.

"Isis calm down! What did I do!?"

"You practically just flirted the hell out of that bitch RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Isis stop you are hurting me!"

"I don't give a fuck!" I yelled as I yanked her off of the car and rushed her to mine. I unlocked the doors before opening her door and literally throwing her inside before slamming her door and walking over to mine.

I hopped in and slammed it before starting my car and flooring it out of the parking lot.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? I was not even flirting with her!"

"How do you even know her to be telling her _oh hey Heaven?" _I mocked.

"She's my friend! She's in one of my classes at school!"

"Never talk to her again!"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to! What's wrong with her!?"

"If hell I can't! I told you clearly before never to talk to her, did I not Monica!?"

"Yes but she seems like a nice girl. What do you have against her?"

"SHE'S A FUCKING LIAR! SHE'S FAKE! She's as fake as she looks! Don't fall for that shit she's trying to pull you in! What the hell has she been telling you!?"

"Nothing! She's a regular friend! We aren't even that close!"

"I bet you aren't based on the way you just flirted with her!"

"Ughh! Isis I was not flirting with her! Calm down please!"

I couldn't calm down. I can't believe Heaven has the nerve to flirt with my girlfriend MY GIRLFRIEND. Ugh! I bet she's got one of her little plans up her sleeve. She's so fucking sneaky. Ugh I hate her. She better keep away from my baby and keep her fucking mouth shut!

We rode in silence the rest of the way to Monica's house and when we finally made it, I turned the car off and just sat in more silence.

"Look, I'm…I'm sorry for the outburst. I just….It's been a long day and I just..I can't stand that girl."

I felt a warm hand go over mine. "It's fine. I understand." She said as she sighed. "What is it with you two? What happened?"

I just shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you some other time okay?"

She just nodded. "You know my parents are most likely not home. You can walk me to the door if you want."

I nodded as I removed my seat belt.

We exited the car before our hands joined together as I walked her the few feet to her door step.

"Thanks Isis. I really had fun tonight. Especially the movies. It was great."

I nodded. "I'm so sorry for what happened at the icecream shop. I shouldn't have done that. Sometimes my emotions get the best of me. I had a great night with you as well though."

She smiled. "It's fine I understand."

"Well….goodnight. I'll call you once I get in." I said as I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. I turned to walk off but felt a gentle hand grab my wrist.

I turned back to her as she pulled back softly back to her.

"What's wron-"

Instantly I was cut off by her lips smashing into mine but it was so gentle, so soft. It caught me by surprise and I did tense up but immediately relaxed as I kissed her back. I slowly ran my tongue over her lip but she didn't respond to it. She didn't let me in.

_Maybe she doesn't know what to do…_

"Open your mouth." I whispered against her lips.

"O, open my-"

"-Just do it." I still whisper and she hesitated but she obeyed.

I let my tongue fall into her mouth slowly searching for her tongue in which I met sending a wave of pleasure through me and heat to my center at the touch.

I moved my tongue around her mouth but her tongue stayed in the back of her throat unresponsive.

"Do what I do." I whisper again.

She nodded as she let her tongue came out to play. She moved hers around with mine mimicking my moves.

I felt her arms go around my neck as mine slid to her waist as I deepened the kiss roughing things up a bit.

A small sound escaped her throat and fell into my mouth and I'm telling you it was the sexiest sound I've ever heard.

She was the first to pull back as she took a huge breath of air. "Wow." She smiled as she reached up and felt her lips as if to make sure they were still there.

I gave her a side smile. "Thanks babe. That meant…a lot." I smiled as she smiled back without saying a word.

"Well now Goodnight." I said as I turned to walk away.

_Best kiss of my fucking life!_

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

_Sunday Morning_

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

The door swung open to a wide awake Andre with his hair hanging past his shoulders.

"Oh hey Italy, come on in." Andre said as he stood aside to let me walk in. "Makari isn't home right now. I believe she's out at the library or something."

"Oh that's fine. I came to talk to Kodak." I said with a small smile as I crossed my wrist in front of me.

"Oh?" He lifted a brow.

"Ay Ko! Come down here man!" Andre yelled up the stairs before he turned back around to me. "Is everything cool?"

I just nodded.

"How's your parents?" He asked as he crossed his arms and halfway sat on the arm of the couch.

"They are fine."

He nodded. "What about your sisters?"

"They are fine too."

Finally Kodak came jogging down the stairs but slowed down once he spotted me.

"Hey wassup Italy?" He said once he finally reached me.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

We stood there quiet for a minute until Kodak shot his dad a look.

"Oh, sorry. I'm leavin', I'm leavin'." Andre shot his hands up as he walked slowly upstairs.

Kodak turned back to me. "Wassup? You okay?"

I nodded and then shook my head before I just put my head down.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I took a pregnancy test yesterday Kodak." I said as I looked back up at him.

He just sighed as he took his hand and rubbed it down his face.

"It was positive."

He let out an angrier sigh as he turned away from me and threw his head back before turning to me again. "Italy I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "What happened Kodak? Did you take it off? What happened? I thought I could trust you."

He shook his head. "Baby it wasn't like that. It broke a long time ago. I didn't know it had broken."

I felt tears well in my eyes and I don't know why. I mean, I'm not mad at him and I'm not upset about our situation…It's just….I don't know. I just feel the need to cry.

He grabbed me into a tight hug as I just cried into his chest. "Shhh, Italy everything will be iight. I'm so sorry. I'll be here for you. I promise."

I just nodded into him as I wiped my tears.

He pulled away from me before giving me a kiss on my forehead that quickly moved down to my lips. My hands went to his face as I deepened the kiss still letting a few tears fall down my face.

"Everything will be alright." He said after pulling away from me completely. "Don't worry about anything."

I just nodded again unable to speak.

"I'm so sorry….damn I'm sorry."

I reached my hand up to his face and caressed it. "It's not your fault. I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday if you want to come along."

"Who's taking you? Isis?"

I shook my head. "No, Jade."

"Mmmm, I'll come if you want me too, but you know Jade hates my guts. Plus I have school, but I'll come if you need me I promise."

I just shook my head. "No need. It's just a check up. Nothing serious. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come, but I forgot you'll be in school. I'll just call you once it's over."

"Alright. I'm so sorry again."

"Stop apologizing it's okay. It's not your fault."

He gave me a kiss on my head as he pulled me into another hug. "We can do this. We just have a lot of planning to do."

I nodded. "We do. We should get started." I chuckled.

"We should."

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing as I wiped my eyes.

_Damn I got a fucking headache._

"Mom?"

I looked over and saw Isis lock the door as she walked over to the couch. "You look like shit."

"Watch your damn mouth. And no chiz." I said as I sat up and stretched. "You're just now getting home?"

She shook her head as she sat down. "No. I just went for a run. I didn't even see you here when I got in last night. But that's probably because I came in and went out the back door. Why are you on the couch anyways?"

"Long night." I said as my head started banging again.

"Whatever." She said as she stood up and walked off.

I sighed as I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes.

_What the hell happened last night?_

I stood up and my head started spinning as I grabbed the arm of the couch.

_Damn I must of got real fucked._

I slowly but surely made my way upstairs to our room to see Cat laid out on our bed that was still made up. Her hair was messy, her make-up was dried up and ran all down her face, her pajama pants were across the room by door…she must of got wasted too which is weird because Cat doesn't drink.

"Baby." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed but she didn't move. "Babe!" I shook her leg in which she groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"J..Jade?"

"Yes babe. You alright there? Look a bit hung-over?" I chuckled.

I watched as she sat up and shook her head. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I thought, but I see nothing but blackness. "Nope. Do you?"

"Yes. I remember everything." She said in a devastated voice as she scooted off of the bed.

"Well then what happened my lovely lady?" I said as I fell back onto the bed and stretched my arms out.

"Forget it. I'm going to shower okay?"

I nodded. "Whatever."

* * *

**[Kaylee's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Yeah!?" I heard Monica yell from the other side of her bed room door.

"Hey can I come in?"

"No!" She yelled.

"Are we still going out today?"

All of a sudden her door swung open as she gave me sad eyes. "Kaylee…."

I put my hand up. "You are about to give me a sad excuse on why we can't go anywhere today right?"

She stepped out in the hall as she reached out and grabbed my hands. "Kaylee I'm sorry, I just-"

I yanked my hands from her as I started to storm back to my room. "It's whatever, forget about it."

"Kaylee!"

**SLAM**

I jumped down on my bed as I just closed my eyes. I really don't care that she changed her mind. I knew she was going to anyways. It's whatever. Fuck it.

Mean is it so wrong to want to spend a little time with my sister? With my mother? With my father? They always seem to find fucking time for Monica! They just hate me! Yeah I act like the worsem child so maybe, just maybe they would pay a little more attention to me, but they don't! They shake it off like I'm just a little bitch they don't want. They just don't care about me. Just fuck them.

I roll off my bed as I opened my room door and stomped down the hallway before barging in my parents room which is not surprisingly empty.

I looked around for anything to get into. Anything to make them mad, but I couldn't find anything. So I did what came to mind first. I grabbed a glass cup that sat on my moms night stand and threw it hard at their dresser mirror causing it to shatter into little bitty pieces before stomping from their room with a slam of their door.

_That'll show em…_

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNCOK**

"Ikenzie?" I said through the door but didn't get an answer. "I'm coming in okay?"

I slowly opened her door to see her in a ball on her bed.

"Kenzie…baby."

"Why mom? Why?" She said as she sat up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't know Ikenzie okay. I don't know."

"Well l,l,leave her! Why d,do you stay!?"

"Leave who?" Jade said as she walked in behind me.

Ikenzie shot her head down as I turned around to Jade. "No one baby."

She gave me an evil look before she glanced at Ikenzie. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me softly. "We are going to go get dinner started. Come on." She said as she grabbed my hand in hers.

I turn back to Ikenzie to see her still with her head down but managed to catch a glance at me as I walked away from her room.

And her question still lingers in my mind…

…_Why do you stay?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) 200 shoutout time!**


	20. Ughhhhhhh!

Chapter 20

_Ughhhhhhh!_

**[Italy's POV]**

I laid flat on my bed with music soft in my ears and my shirt lifted up. "So um….hi baby. They say that a baby can hear you when you talk. I know you're still a little peanut but…I'm sure you can still hear me right?" I let my hands rub up and down my flat stomach as I smiled. "I love you."

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

I instantly yank out one side of my head phones as I listened quietly.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

_Yeah that was a knock…_

"Who is it?" I yelled out.

"Me."

"Who is me?" I lifted a brow to play around with her. I knew her voice I just wanted her to say her name. No reason though.

"Ikenzie."

"Come in."

I watched as my room door opened and Ikenzie walked in before closing it gently back.

"What's up?" I asked as I turned my music player off and sat up.

She shyly walked over to bed and took a seat on the far end away from me. "….I don't think I'm doing it right."

I looked around before looking back at her. "Doing what right?"

"Remember when y,you talked to me about m, m,asturbating. I don't think I'm doing it right."

_Oh god here we go._

"There's no right or wrong way 'Kenzie. You just do what feels good to you."

"T, that's where I'm messing up. N,n, nothing feels good."

I crossed my legs as I rested my elbows on them. "You just have to keep experimenting on yourself. You'll figure it out."

"H, how did you find out?"

_Borderline question!_

"Experimenting." I stated quickly. _She doesn't need details._

She looked down for a moment before she looked around as if she had something to say but didn't want to say it.

"What's on your mind?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"…W,well...can you show me?"

_OKAY LINE CROSSED!_

"Ummmm." I scratched the back of my head before I continued. "…Ikenzie I love you and all but…that's not a job for me."

"Then w, whose job is it?"

"Yours babe." I said pointing to her. "You have to do it yourself. That's what masturbating is."

She sighed as she looked down. "I, I just read up on it and p, p, people seem to really enjoy t, themselves. I've tried many times but I seem to be d, doing it wrong. Maybe I'm m, m, messed up down there."

I chuckled. "You're not messed up Ikenzie." I sighed. _I can't believe I'm going to ask her for details… _"What exactly have you been doing?"

She climbed more onto my bed as she turned to lay on her back. "Well first-"

"-NO!"

She jumped at my outburst as she sat up. "What?"

"Don't….god don't show me! Just explain to me."

"Oh. Well I laid o,on my back and just…p,p,played around."

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Come in!"

The door swung open as my giggly mother skipped in. "Hey Italy are you busy tonight!?"

"No why?"

"Jade said if you want your hair dyed like mine to be ready in our room in an hour!"

"Oh yay!" I clapped my hands together as my mother did the same.

"Oh gosh." Ikenzie said as she faced palmed herself.

"You should get yours dyed red too Ikenzie!" Cat suggested as she stepped more into my room.

"I'll pass. I, it wouldn't go with my skin tone."

Cat shrugged. "Oh. Well what are you guys doing in here anyways?" She asked as she ran and hopped on my bed. She rolled onto her stomach as she used her arms to keep her sitting up.

…_..Opportunity!_

"Well…." I looked over at Ikenzie who was silently shaking her head at me but immediately stopped when Cat turned to her.

"It's fine Ikenzie, everyone does it." I turned to our mom before I spoke again. "Ikenzie came to me with a question."

"Oh yay I love questions." Cat squealed as she turned to Ikenzie. "What is it?"

I watched as Ikenzie put her head down.

"She's curious about masturbation." I blurted out to our mom who didn't seem the least bit phased as she kept the huge giggly smile on her face.

"Ooooh. Just do what makes you feel good."

"Caterina!" Jade screamed from across the hall.

Cat lifted herself off the bed and too her feet. "I have to go."

_Great, she was some help!_

"I first masturbated by humping pillows. Try that." She said as she walked out of my room and closed the door.

It wasn't until she left that I noticed the awkwardness of that whole conversation.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah well Ikenzie….try that."

She roughly got off my bed with a mad face. "You b,bastard."

My eyes shot wide. "Uh…excuse me?"

"I came to you. I asked you for a reason Italy, not her. If I w,w,wanted her to know, and if I wanted her a,advice I would have went to her, not you." She shook her head as she exited my room with a harsh close of my door.

"Why the hell is it such a big deal?" I asked myself as I laid down.

Damn I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I just needed help with the subject.

_I'm sorry babygirl….._

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

"What the hell is this?" Jade said as she held up my phone.

"My phone." I smiled and crossed my hands.

"I know that you idiot. Who the hell is this?"

I walked up to my phone to see a text that read _"Hey Cat, what's up?" _from an unsaved number, but I know the number. It's Tori's number. I made sure to delete our conversation from last night and to not save her number so Jade wouldn't be suspicious. I failed to however, tell Tori never to text me first.

"I…I don't know."

Jade reached over and grabbed a hand full of my hair yanking me to her. "Who the hell is this Cat!" She yelled shoving the phone in my face.

The pain of my roots started to burn as I felt strands being pulled. "Jade please let go."

"_Jade please let go_." She mocked. "Shut the hell up and tell me who the hell this is!"

"I don't know!"

She let go of my hair and growled as she smacked me with my phone. "Tell me!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I-"

"-Say you don't know one more time Cat I fucking dare you!"

I swallowed hard as I held my hand to my face softly while my head stayed down to the floor. "It….it's Tori."

She dropped my phone to the floor and I could literally feel the heat coming from her as It filled the room but I didn't look up. I can't look up.

I felt a surprisingly soft hand of hers go to my face and rub down it gently as she counted under her breath. It's something they taught her in anger management. They said counting helps calm a person.

She removed her hand from my face as she turned away from me. "Cat. Walk away."

"J…Jade."

"I'm telling you you better fucking leave now, right now before I hurt you!"

I took a few steps back not exactly sure what she means.

All of a sudden my phone went off with a new text before she spun around to me.

"Is that Tori too!?"

I shook my head as she grabbed both my shoulders and shook me. "Why don't you fucking listen! I told you to leave!" She said as she through me to the floor and sat on top of me.

"Why Cat!? Do you like Tori now!? Do you want to leave me for her now!?"

I just shook my head as tears fell from my eyes.

"You bitch!" She smacked me across my face. "If I ever, and I mean ever find out you and Tori are doing shit behind my back, it will be the worst night of your fucking life! Block her fucking number! Never talk that bitch again! You don't need her! You have me!" She yelled as she removed herself from me. "And crying is for bitches! What have I told you about crying!"

Her face softened as her whole demeanor changed. She sat beside me and rubbed my face. "I love you Cat. I want to give you everything. I wish I could give you the world. You mean so much to me. So much more than you think." She leaned down and kissed my face before standing to her feet.

"Do you want some icecream? I'll go get you some icecream okay? I love you." She bent down and helped me to my feet before brushing invisible dirt off of me. "Are you okay?"

I let tear after tear fall from my eye as I just stared at her and nodded.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she kissed ever tear that fell from my eyes. "I love you. Stay here, I'll get you icecream. What kind do you want? Just forget it, I'll get you every kind the store has okay? I'll bring you cookies too." She kissed me again as she gently rubbed where she striked me. "I'll get you ice? Do you need ice?"

I shook my head. "No…I..I'm fine."

She just nodded. "I love you Cat. Do you love me?"

I just stood there unresponsive as my brain tried to process the question and give a truthful answer.

"Cat?" Her voice cracked as a tear fell from her own eye.

"I….I love you too Jade. I do."

She kissed me once again before she exited our room.

_Ughhhhhhhhh!_

* * *

_~ Jade's Flashback~_

"_You never let anybody take what's yours Jadelyn. You fight for what's yours. Always fight."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked my mother as she roughly braided my hair one morning._

"_Don't be a fucking punk. If you love something, you fight for it. If somebody tries to ever take something from you, you fight for it. Nobody can ever have what is yours unless they are dead first."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Cause you're a fucking retard. You'll understand someday.__"_

* * *

**[Tori's, Kaylee's & Beck's Phone Convo]**

_Late Sunday Night_

Tori: "Beck!"

Beck: "Hey what's up babe? Is everything okay?"

Tori: "How about you ask your daughter?"

Kaylee: (guilty voice) "Hello?"

Beck: "Kaylee what happened?"

Kaylee: "Nothing happened daddy."

Beck: "Kaylee."

Kaylee: (sigh) "I broke the mirror in your guys' room. So what?"

Beck: (big sigh) "Now why would you do that?"

Kaylee: "Because maybe I wanted to."

Beck: "Punished. 2 weeks."

Kaylee: "Anything better? All you guys are good for is for punishing me."

Beck: "Also no T.V. and no snacks."

Kaylee: (bored voice) "Yippy. Now since I have all this time on my hands maybe you guys will spend a little more time with me?"

Beck: "Kaylee don't even start that right now. We spend time with you all the time. Stop with that sob story."

Kaylee: "You know…whatever."

Tori: "She's outrageous."

Beck: "You wanted another one."

Tori: (laughing) "I wanted a boy."

(Kaylee yelling in background): "What!? Really!? Am I not still in the room! Ugh!"

(Tori talking to Kaylee): "It was a joke Kaylee. Go to your room."

Tori: "I don't know what to do with her anymore."

Beck: "Who does? Hey I'll be home a little later alright?"

Tori: "But…you said that earlier. You were supposed to be back 4 hours ago. How long does it take to drop off some scripts and run to the store?"

Beck: "I'm sorry babe. I got caught up at the library. I started to add some things."

Tori: "…..okay."

Beck: "Okay babe. I love you. See you soon."

Tori: "I love you too. Bye."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Who will be my 200th reviewer!? **


	21. What Am I Going to Do Now?

**Yay! Now at 200 reviews! I have to thank you guys with another shout out!**

**So shout out to…..**

_**PreviouslyUnknown, MidnightEvanescence, Twistedminds-collide, Kuro-Drako, JadeLove, DonoBionic, TeamCade, Jay-time, Lord Nune, Tanya-Lee, Jeremy Shane, str-mape, WeAreLife, moustachelover352, Divinefiction, IStoleYourBananasSoNowWhat, Britt, Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe, Gabixoxo, Shi13, melymely, JollyRanchers, cbam101, Mikey, thunderbunnies, nobody, Sarah Bailey, Stallone, ScottyBgood, JADEYYYY, Amid, Micah-Man, joriholic73, JessyRae, That Girl, Shiloh, Gia, Gina, and all the Guest!**_

**You guys are awesome! I love you so much and thanks for reading my story!**

* * *

Chapter 21

_What Am I Going to Do Now? _

**[Cat's POV]**

"We'll be back okay, it shouldn't take that long." Jade said as she gave me a kiss on my cheek. Jade's taking Italy to the baby doctor today to get her check out and I'm so happy that the day Tori and I decide to go on a lunch date is the day she is taking Italy to the doctor.

"Alright." I said before her lips left my cheek and pressed softly against my lips.

"I love you baby." She said as she put some of my hair behind my ear and I just nodded. I didn't say it back and she didn't seem to notice as she grabbed her purse, called for Italy and was on her way.

I called Tori and it didn't take her long at all to arrive.

She pulled up at my house and I rushed quickly out of the door and to her car. I don't know why I ran….I just felt like I should run.

Tori stood on the outside of her car with her arms spread wide and since I was running I just took the opportunity to just run into her arms.

We embraced each other in one of the best hugs I have had in years! I always loved Tori's hugs. They were and are filled with so much genuine love and care. Sometimes I never wanted to let go, and now it one of those times.

"I've missed you soooo much Tori!"

She laughed as she kept her arms tight around me. "I've missed you too Cat!"

We finally let each other go as I skipped back around to the passenger's side and slipped right in.

"Your dress is pretty Cat."

I looked down at my dress and smiled. Jade never tells me my dresses are pretty. She doesn't care to.

"Thanks Tori. I like your hair. It's different."

And it is different. Her hair no longer is that shiny brunette that she had in high school, but now is a pitch black. She has the back it in curly locks falling down her back while the front is pulled back by a small hair bow with two strands hanging down each side by her ears. She's really pretty!

"Thanks." She said simply as she stopped at a stop light. "You know I'm not really in the mood for Nozu anymore. I kind of want pizza. Do you mind?"

"Oh no! I love pizza! One time my brother made some pizza and then the kitchen got real smoky and we had to call the fire department because our kitchen got caught on fire. Comes to find out he forgot to take it out of the box!" I giggled.

Tori laughed. "How'd he forget to do that?"

"My brother's kind of weird."

"Where is he these days? How's he doing?"

"Oh he's doing great! He lives in New York now!"

"That's awesome Cat." She said as she turned a corner.

Tori is so nice to ask about him. Nobody ever seems to care about my brother especially Jade. She always tells me to _"shut the hell up"_ when I start to talk about him. It's nice to have someone listen for once.

We finally pulled in the parking lot of the pizza parlor and it didn't take long at all to get inside and get seated.

"So how are you Cat?" Tori asked as the waitress brought us both waters and took our salad and pizza orders.

"I'm okay. How are you?"

She shrugged. "It's a life. So how's things with you and Jade? She still hates my guts." She chuckled.

"She hated your guts the first day she met you Tori." I giggled purposely ignoring the first question.

She looked down. "I know. I wish I could make things up to her for what I've done though." She sighed. "I still can't believe myself, it was so unlike me. I just…I can't get over it even though it was years ago."

I reached over the table and softly put my hand on hers. "It's okay Tori. I forgive you. We all make mistakes. I'm glad to see you regret it though. But Jade….she just wouldn't understand any kind of apology. Just don't try to talk to her okay?"

"I really want to make things up to her somehow Cat."

I shook my head. "Don't Tori. Just leave it. You'd make things worse for her."

She just nodded. "Can you tell her I'm really sorry for me though."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I would really love to apologize to Jade for Tori, but if I do that Jade would know I've talked to Tori and that's not good. But I can still tell Tori I did right? She wouldn't know the difference.

"Okay Tor, I will." I lied.

"So you guys have kids don't you? I've seen one of you guys' daughters….what was her name? Ice?"

"Isis. She's Jade's daughter. I have two girls, their names are Italy and Ikenzie. Italy is 15 and Ikenzie is 12."

"Awww do you have a picture?"

"I do!" I said as I reached into the small handbag that goes across my shoulder. I pulled out recent pictures of them and slid them to Tori.

"Oh my gosh, she looks just like you!" Tori said holding up a picture of Italy. "And she's so pretty Cat! Is she mixed?" She said holding up the picture of Ikenzie.

"Yeah."

"How did you guys have kids? Artificial Insemination…or…?" She said sliding the pictures back to me.

"Yes Artificial Insemination."

"That's cool."

The waitress came back with our pizza and salad orders before disappearing again.

"What about you? Do you have any kids?"

"Of course." She said putting her pizza down and reaching into her purse. She opened her wallet to show a picture of two girls in a professional picture.

"That's Monica she's 16 and that's Kaylee, she's 10." She said pointing to each one.

"Ohh Monica! I've heard about her but I've never seen her." I said taking the picture from her and scanning over it. "She looks more like you, but I can see Beck too." I moved my glance over to the smaller girl who no doubt was Beck's daughter. "Wow her and Beck are twins." I giggled.

"I know they look just alike." She said taking the picture back and putting it back in her wallet. "You said you heard about Monica, I guess the whole thing with Isis and her wanting to hang out. I didn't like the fact at first, but now I don't really care if they are friends you know? Monica can choose her own friends, I can't stop her from that. But I'm pretty sure Jade was mad about Isis wanting to be friends with Monica because she's my daughter right?"

_Friends? Does she know that they are dating?_

"Uuh yeah, yeah Jade doesn't like that. But I don't care either."

"So does Isis call you mom even though she's Jade's daughter?"

"Yeah sometimes. They all just usually say whatever. Sometimes my own kids call me Cat, and sometimes they call Jade mom…it's just whatever with them. We are one family. We don't discriminate our kids. I wouldn't say to Isis, _"go ask Jade because she's your mom"_ I'm her mom too."

Tori nodded as she listened. "Well that's cute. Are you and Jade happy together?"

_Great back around to this question just in another form._

"Ummm we have our days, but Jade's happy."

She looked at me sideways. "Jade's happy?" She chuckled. "What about you?"

I looked around and shrugged. "Yeah….sometimes. We just….we don't always get along."

"Ohh you guys argue a lot?"

"Yeah you can say that."

"How about you guys go to some marriage counseling classes? I believe they work."

"Ok." I left the conversation at that. She doesn't need to know everything that goes on with me and my wife. Tori always tries to be somebody's superhero. If I tell her what's going on…she'll take action and really she usually makes things worst not better. So she's better off not knowing and I'm better off not telling.

"How are you and Beck?" I asked trying to change the subject to her.

"Oh just the greatest!" She beamed at his name. I can tell Tori is really in love with Beck and if you ask me….Tori treats Beck way better than Jade ever did and most likely better than Jade ever would. I don't blame Beck for falling for Tori. She's so sweet and caring. I remember in high school I had a phase where I was crushing on Tori. It didn't last long at all, but all day I just thought about her holding me and kissing me and loving me, but that quickly passed and I never thought about it again.

"That's good."

"So where do you work Cat?"

"Oh….well….I'm kind of a stay at home wife. That's a huge job okay!"

She laughed. "Why are you defending yourself, I didn't say it wasn't! I know that can be hard."

"What about you?"

"I work in a studio doing stupid stuff. I really don't like my job."

"Why don't you be a pop singer?"

She laughed. "Cat it isn't that easy."

"Well are you trying?"

"….not really but…"

"-Then you can't say it's hard if you haven't tried Tor."

She smiled at me. "And you're right Cat. I'll try harder. So do you keep up with Andre and Robbie?"

"I keep up with Andre….Robbie, not so much."

"Really? I actually ran into Robbie not long ago. He gave me his number and told me to stay in touch. He looks better these days."

I laughed. "Better? Was he not better at first?"

"Oh no…I didn't mean it that way."

"My daughter hangs around his daughter Heaven sometimes, but I don't really talk to him much."

"How come?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. We just don't talk."

_Well I probably couldn't talk to him even if I wanted to anyway with Jade always up my butt! She'll think I'm "cheating."_

"Ohh."

We finally finished up our meal that Tori surprisingly paid for before she drove me the few blocks back to my house.

"Well I had fun Cat. We should hang out more."

I nodded. "Yeah we should. Thanks for lunch."

"No problem. See you Cat." She said reaching over and giving me another hug. I buried my face in the crease of her neck.

Vanilla. She smells like Vanilla. It's a nice smell.

"Byeeee!" I said as I pulled back and hoped out of her car and lucky me, Jade hadn't returned home yet because God knows if she had things wouldn't have been pretty.

"Oh wait Cat!"

I turned around to her window. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask…..what happened to your shoulders right there?" She pointed to my shoulders in which I look a glance at them to see finger mark bruises. The ones Jade caused.

"Uhh I uhh, it's nothing Tori. I'll see you!" I said as I turned around and skipped up to my house trying to pretend it was nothing. And hopefully Tori didn't take it as anything either as I heard her car drive off down the street.

_That time was very nice….._

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

"Just relax, are my fingers cold?" The doctor laughed as she pressed around on my stomach pretty roughly. I think that would hurt the baby if you ask me.

"Yes very!" I chuckled as she finally removed her hands and wrote some things down on a clip board.

"So Italy I want to do an ultrasound on you today okay?"

I sat up. "Okay."

"Isn't it kind of early for that?" Jade said as she tilted her head at the doctor.

"I just want to check on a few things. I want to see exactly how far along she is and to makes sure things are going fine. Nothing to be concerned about. If I can have you two step into the room across the hallway for a moment and I'll be back with you shortly." The doctor said as she held open the door for us as we walked right across the hall.

"Just take a seat right up there." She pointed to the small bed like thing that sat in the dimmed room.

Jade didn't say a word as she picked her nails and sat in a chair beside the bed. She seemed a little fidgety to me but Jade can be Jade.

It didn't take long at all for the doctor to return and she asked me a few more questions before turning on the monitor and pushing the bed all the way down so I was flat on my back.

"This will be a little cold." She said as she dropped some clear gel onto my stomach.

She took the monitor handle and started to slide it over my stomach as I looked up at the screen. All I could see was black and white…globs of whatever. I don't even understand how doctors know what they are looking for when they do this. Everything looks the same.

"Hmmm." She said as she stopped over what looked like a little white bean.

"Is that the baby!?" I stated overly excited.

"It is indeed. You said conception should have been around 3 weeks ago?" She said with a lifted brow as she moved around some more.

"Yes."

"Hmmm." She said as she moved her lips to the side and looked at the white bean some more. "This one's about 13 weeks."

"What!?" Jade and I both said in unison as the doctor chuckled.

"13 weeks?" I asked again to confirm as the doctor nodded.

"Seems like conception was long before."

"But how can that be?" I asked. "I'm not even showing. And this happened three weeks ago."

"But she just started showing signs of pregnancy within the last couple of weeks." Jade stated in scared tone.

"Yes every woman is different. Some women start to show signs and symptoms within a few days while others never show any at all. Her showing symptoms within the last couple of weeks is very normal. Also some women don't even show until around the 4th month/17 weeks."

Jade turned to me with evil eyes before turning back to the doctor.

"Let's see if we can hear little baby's heartbeat." The doctor said as she messed around with the monitor and put something cold and around to my stomach.

"You ready?"

I smiled and nodded.

A sound that sounded like a horse galloping could be heard around the room and my heart just melted. My hands went to my face as tears started to pour from my eyes. Its like….wow! I'm going to have a baby! This is my baby, I have a life inside of me! It's just so overwhelming! Sooo… god, it's beautiful!

"Awww are you okay?" The doctor said as a hand went to my back. "It's amazing isn't it?"

I nodded as I wiped the remaining tears from my face.

The doctor said the baby is perfectly healthy and she told me not knowing about being pregnant didn't affect the baby in any way and I was so relieved. She also told me that maybe we can even see the gender of her next time I come in…and man…I'm so excited you don't even know!

The doctor gave me more information, a pregnancy book and a follow up for my next appointment in a couple of weeks before she sent us on our way.

* * *

"13 weeks?" Jade asked irately as we finally pulled up at the house. She didn't say anything the whole ride home…so I thought maybe she had forgotten.

I bit my bottom lip as I looked everywhere but her eyes. I felt her hand go to my face and jerk my face to hers. "Look at me!"

I looked at her in her eyes and sighed. "I've been messing around with Kodak for….a while now."

She let go of my face as she sat back and crossed her arms. "I mean….you NEVER used protection!?"

"Yes Jade we always have! I guess….it's broken before."

"And he never told you!?"

I shook my head. "No….he didn't." And that just hit me that he never has told me about this. How can I trust him?

"So he's a liar? Has he been the only guy you've been with?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Ummm about that…"

"Italy!"

"It's only been like…..four..maybe five."

"Five!? Did you use protection with them!?"

I turned away from her as I shook my head. "No."

"Are you crazy! Dude what are you a hoe!? Want me to find you a damn pimp and put you on the corner!? How do you even know the baby is Kodak's!?"

My breath got caught in my throat as hurt flooded from my heart through my body. I unhooked my seat belt and roughly got out of the car with a slam of her door.

"Italy! Baby, I didn't mean-"

I shut her off with the slam of the front door that thankfully was unlocked.

"Jade?" I heard my mother call out as she stepped into the living room from the kitchen. I started to walk to the stairs as she met me half way and grabbing my arm stopping me from going up.

"Baby what's wrong?"

I knew my face was pure red as hot tears fell down my face. How could she call me that? She doesn't care about what others feel about her words.

"Italy calm down."

She turned me to her and embraced me in a tight hug. "Is everything okay with the baby?"

I finally hugged her back and let my chin rest on her shoulder.

"Italy." I heard Jade say as she walked in the door. "Baby I didn't mean it that way okay."

I pulled away from Cat as I stomped up the stairs. I don't want to see her face.

Fuck Jade, who's mom says that type of crap to their child. Okay I did some stupid things! Okay so…Ugh! I knew this baby was Kodak's because I thought I was only 3 weeks and he was the only one I've been with in the past month. But 3 months!? I've been with at least 4 guys and I know I sound like….what Jade said, but…I'm not. Am I?

I laid out on my bed as I started crying to my pillow.

I'm so happy about my baby but at the same time I'm so hurt and this is my fault!

_Oh God what am I going to do now!?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!**


	22. Frustrated & Confused

Chapter 22

_Frustrated & Confused _

**[Tori's & November's Text]**

November: Tori?

Tori: Yes Novie? How are you sweety?

November: Not good at all.

Tori: Awwww, are you not getting any better?

November: No! Worst! I feel horrible Tori. Can you take me to the doctor?

Tori: Where's Trina?

November: She won't take me.

Tori: What do you mean she won't take you?

November: She said they are just going to say the same thing and send me home. But I'm trying to go to a different doctor because she always takes me to the same one and maybe if I go to a different one, they will know why I keep getting so sick.

Tori: Did you tell Trina that?

November: Yes! She won't listen.

Tori: I'll talk to her okay?

November: Okay.

* * *

**[Kaylee's POV]**

"What! You never had sushi!?"

"Nope." Ikenzie said as she took a big bite out of her sandwich during lunch.

"Well you got to have some right now!" I yelled louder than intended making some eyes fall on me.

"Will you hush? And I don't like the smell of that st,stuff."

"Oh you'll love it! What are you doing this weekend? We should go get some sushi!"

She chuckled as she stood up to throw the reminder of her food away as I followed behind.

Ikenzie never eats all her food. She takes like 3 bites and throws the rest away. It annoys me slightly, because there are people out there who would love to have a full meal and for her to waste it is so wrong. Plus she's skinny enough as it is….she needs some meat on her body.

"Studying, reading, writing." She stated as she drank her drink and stared at me.

"Really? Girl when are you gonna get a life? Studing for what!? A test we don't have!?"

She gave me an offended look. "I have you know I do have a test coming up."

I crossed my arms and lifted a brow. "Let me guess, it's over a month from now."

She made another offended face as she tossed her drink and started to walk away before I stopped her.

"Okay, okay sorry. But really, you should come over my house this weekend? We could watch movies and stuff. I can have my mom take us to the mall or something, or we could walk it's not that are plus we can hang out and stuff."

She took a breath and looked around as if to think about it with an unsure face. "I don't know Kaylee…"

"No offence or anything, but do you ever get out of the house and hang with friends or anything?"

"No. I don't have many friends."

"Awww how come?"

"No, I don't h,h,ave friends because I don't want a lot of friends."

"Am I your friend?"

She sighed. "Yeah I guess.."

"-Then we should do friend stuff." I smiled. "I'll call you later. You're getting out of that study nerd mode of yours this weekend. You're young, have some fun with your life. You can just ride home with me Friday."

I didn't wait for a response from her as I turned to walk to my next class.

_I have to teach this girl how to live…._

* * *

**[Italy's & Kodak's Text]**

Italy: Kodak….

Kodak: Hey wassup baby? Everything go okay at the doctors?

Italy:…that's kind of what I want to talk to you about but I was to coward to talk to you in person.

Kodak: What is it?

Italy: Promise you won't be upset with me?

Kodak: …I don't make promises I can't keep.

Italy: (sighing emoticon)

Kodak: What's going on?

Italy: So I found out I was 13 weeks today.

Kodak: 13 weeks pregnant!?

Italy: No 13 weeks dead, yes 13 weeks pregnant!

Kodak: What the fuck?

Italy: Before I say what I have to say….has the condom ever broken before, but you never told me?

Kodak:…I'm not even going to lie to you. It's broken several times.

Italy: How many?

Kodak: I've lost count.

Italy: Are you serious!? And you never told me! Why!?

Kodak: Idk….I was afraid you'd be mad at me like you obviously are now.

Italy: Why would you do that!? How the hell can I trust you! Ughh

Kodak: Italy I'm sorry okay. What is it that you are trying to tell me?

Italy: I just can't believe you let it break and never told me.

Kodak: I said I'm sorry!

Italy: …..I don't know who the daddy is.

Kodak: What you mean you don't know who the daddy is? How many nigga's you been with!?

Italy: Don't say that word! It's dirty!

Kodak: I can say whatever the hell I want! Who else have you been with?

Italy: Just a few other guys, but whatever. I was just letting you know.

Kodak: Whatever? That's all you have to say?

Italy: Yes. You can't trust me and I can't trust you.

Kodak: ….so how are you going to know who the dad is?

Italy: I guess I'll see when the baby is born Kodak. I'll do DNA testing.

Kodak: Smdh.

Italy: Oh don't act like you haven't been with other girls!

Kodak: Only one! And that was 2 years ago!

Italy: Whatever

Kodak: God, I can't believe you.

Italy: I can't believe you either!

Kodak: At least I wasn't being a fucking hoe! What the hell is wrong with you?

Italy:…you know what Kodak, Fuck you!

Kodak: Fuck you and yo baby too!

* * *

**[Monica's POV]**

"Hey Monica." Heaven said as I walked into class.

"Hey."

"You can sit here." She said pointing to the seat beside her in which I took. "I like your shirt. Where did you get it?"

"Oh just Forever Young."

"Nice….what are you doing this weekend?"

I shrugged. "Probably going out with Isis."

"Why do you date her? The girl's a freak."

I shook my head with disagreement. "She's very sweet."

"Pshh yeah right. She's only sweet for so long."

"What do you mean?"

"She's fake Monica okay. You'll see sooner or later."

I crossed my arms. "And how would you know this?"

" I dated her." She said as kept picking her nails.

"..You, did?"

"Yep." She sighed as she crossed her arms on her desk. "She's being fake I'm telling you Monica. You should break up with her."

_Isis said this girl is full of lies and she sounds like she is. I'm not even supposed to be talking to her._

"Umm no…why would I do that?"

"See usually I don't care about Isis's girlfriends and I let them find out stuff on their own, but I like you Monica. You're a sweet girl and I'm warning you now. Isis isn't who you think she is. She isn't what she's setting out to be."

"Ummm, how many girlfriends has she had? And what do you mean by that?"

"Pshhh how many has it been Zina?" She turned as asked her friend beside her who was listening in on our conversation the whole time.

"Maybe 9….?"

_9! She told me about 4…._

"Umm, what happened to them?"

**DING, DING, DING**

"Shhh, class is starting." Heaven smiled and winked as she turned to the front of the class.

"Hey…"I tapped her on the shoulder before she turned around and lifted a brow.

"What happened to them?" I asked again.

"I think it would be in your best interest if you break up with her and that's all I'm going to say. You either trust me…or you don't."

"But you're not giving me a real reason to break up with her Heaven."

"And that's just me. I like to be complicated sometimes. But listen." She said as she got closer to me. "I wouldn't tell you something if it wasn't for your own safety and or good." She smiled again before she turned back to the front leaving me frustrated and confused.

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

_Wednesday Evening_

"He's so dumbbb!" Cat giggled as she watched the stupid idiotic cartoon known as Spongebob. Her head lay against my chest while her arm was drooped cross my stomach while my fingers ran through her hair and my mind focused on a book in my opposite hand.

I put my book down and turned to the annoying laugh coming from the TV that was making me lose focus. "Can't you turn on anything else!?"

"Nooooo!" She wined as I rolled my eyes and focused back to my book.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Who is it!?" I yelled.

"Ikenzie."

"What do you want!?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Cat yelled out. "You're yelling is giving me a headache." She hurried and gave an explanation on to why she would tell her to come in if I didn't.

The door swung open slowly as Ikenzie stepped in. She walked over to my side of the bed before looking at me with big brown eyes. I have no idea what she wants but it better be good cause she never comes to us for anything.

"What is it?"

"I have a friend….can I go to her house this weekend?"

"Well this is a first?" I said putting my book aside. "What's her name?"

"Kaylee. She goes to school with me."

"Yeah you can go." I smiled.

"Really?" She asked with high spirits.

"Yeah, you never go anywhere else…why not? Knock yourself out this weekend."

"Do you need a ride there or is her mom getting you..or?" Cat asked as she sat up to talk to her.

"I think her mom is just going to take us from school Friday."

"Okay. Well give me her mom's number later so we can talk to her parents first okay?" Cat said as she gave Ikenzie a heartwarming smile. "I hope you have fun."

Ikenzie smiled and turned with a thank you before we was out the door.

_It's about time she's made some real friends…._

* * *

**[Tori's & Trina's Text]**

Tori: Trina.

Trina: Oh well hey baby sis. How's life?

Tori: Fine. Hey what's this about not wanting to take your daughter to the doctor?

Trina: Oh what she came to you? Listen Tori, I've taken this girl to so many different doctors okay. They all say the same thing. They don't know what it is. I'm not wasting my time taking her to another doctor so they can say the same shit you know?

Tori: I understand that, but apparently there's something wrong with her? Nobody just stays sick for nothing?

Trina: The doctors say it's bad allergies Tori. I'm not driving 100 miles away to another doctor. We've been to every one in L.A.

Tori: You have?

Trina: Yes! We have.

Tori: Isn't that something because November said you've only taken her to one doctor several times…

Trina: November doesn't know what she's talking about. But Tori I'm in the middle of a meeting okay. We'll talk later.

Tori: Mhm…we will.

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

_Wednesday Night_

"Oh my godddddd." I moaned as Jade thrust hard into me with new strap-on she just bought today. She said she couldn't wait to use it and literally made me strip, but I'm not complaining. It feels so good.

"You like that don't you Kitty."

"Yessssssss." I wrapped my legs around her back pushing her more into me making her hit my special spot causing wave after wave of pleasure to shoot through me with every thrust. "Frrrrrrr, ughhhhh Jadey right thereeeee."

She removed her arms from holding her up as she let her body fall against mine. Both our skins slick with sweat and breath that's panting. Her lips started to suck on my pulse point before adventuring up to my earlobe giving it soft sucks as she started to pound harder into me so hard I was feeling almost as if I couldn't take much more. I felt the pleasure inside of me started to rise and I knew I was close.

"Jadeeee, Jadeee."

"Yes baby? Are you gonna' come for me?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh I uhhhhhahhhhh…"

"Hmm?"

"yyeaahhh ahhhhhhhhhh yahhhhhhhhhhh frrrrrreakkkk Jadeyy I'm, I'm I'mmmmmm AHHHHHHHHH JADEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I screamed as Jade's hand flew over my mouth to quiet me while she still thrust in me but gradually slowed down helping me ride out my orgasm.

I finally came down from my high to see Jade putting back on her clothes and fixing her hair in the mirror as I laid naked on our bed still panting. "Don….don't you want it?" I asked as I wiped sweat from my forehead and sat up slightly.

"No babe, just rest." She said simply.

Too weak to argue I just took her word, laid back down, and fell right to sleep.

* * *

**[Beck's & Tori's Text]**

Beck: Hey babe are you home?

Tori: Yes I just got in.

Beck: Was there a package on the porch?

Tori: No sir.

Beck: Damn it.

Tori: What is it?

Beck: I had ordered a new system for the T.V. and the guy called and told me he was going to put it on the porch. I told him no, that someone will take it but he insisted, promising no one will. And it's gone.

Tori: Well can't we just look at the cameras? We have one for the porch. It should show who took it.

Beck: Great idea babe. Hey I'll be home soon. I'm about to leave the office now.

Tori: Alright. I can take a look at the tapes.

Beck: Alright. Thanks. Love you.

Tori: Love you too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Hey I lost some reviewers What's that mean? Does the story suck? Anything that I can improve? Any questions? Do you like the story so far? Talk to me people I love feedback!**


	23. It Doesn't Matter

Chapter 23

_It Doesn't Matter_

**[Tori's & Beck's Text]**

_Wednesday Night_

Tori: Babe.

Beck: Yeah wassup?

Tori: I found our little thief.

Beck: Yeah? Who?

Tori: Take a wild guess.

Beck:….A dog?

Tori: No, Kaylee!

Beck: Why would Kaylee take the system?

Tori: I really don't know. I'm not going to confront her about it….let's just see if she confesses.

Beck: lol, alright.

Tori: I also found something else on the tapes.

Beck: Yeah? What?

Tori: I think you should see this for yourself.

Beck: Why? Is it bad or something?

Tori: I just don't know what to think.

Beck: But what is it?

Tori: It's Monica.

Beck: Monica doing what?

Tori: You should just come see. Where are you?

Beck: Pulling in the driveway.

Tori: You were texting and driving! Beck, I told you don't do that!

Beck: (laughing emoticon) I'm coming in.

* * *

**[Cat's & Tori's Phone Convo]**

_Thursday Morning_

**RING, RING, RING**

Tori: "Hello?"

Cat: "Hi, is this Kaylee's mother?"

Tori: "….Cat?"

Cat: "…Um…?"

Tori: "Cat it's Tori."

Cat: (looks at the number she called) "Oh my gosh! It is Tori!"

Tori: "Hey sweety, how are you?"

Cat: "Oh I'm great Tori. I was calling because my daughter was wanting to go to her friends house this weekend….and she said this was her parent's number!"

Tori: "Ooooh that's what Kaylee was bugging me about. She said she wanted her friend to come over tomorrow. What a coincidence that it's your daughter! I didn't know they both went to the same school."

Cat: (giggling) "I know! Well I had to make sure it was okay?"

Tori: "Of course it's okay. I'd love to have her over."

Cat: "Okay well….yay!"

Tori: "Hey what are you doing tomorrow around 10am?"

Cat: "Nothing really, why?"

Tori: "Want to come shopping with me?"

Cat: "Yes!"

Tori: (laughing) "Okay great, I'm at work right now so I have to go. See you Cat."

Cat: "See you Tor!"

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

_Thursday Evening _

"Monica! Can you come down here for a moment please!?"

"I'll be right down."

I sighed as I watched Beck pace back and forth in our living room as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Baby, sit down please?"

"I'm not going to sit down!"

"It's not that serious babe. We just need to talk-"

"-It is that serious! You want our daughter to grow up and marry another fucking-"

He stopped midsentence as Monica came running down the stairs. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked once she was standing in front of us. I sat silently on the couch as Beck stood leaning against the arm of it with his hand to his face and his eyes to the floor.

"Can you sit down for a moment baby. We just want to talk to you about something."

She gave us both a confused look as she sat down on the couch right in front of us. "What is it? Is everyone okay? Nobody died did they? Nobody-"

"-No Monica." Beck interrupted her irritably.

I gave him a glare before turning back to Monica. "Beck and I were looking over the surveillance tapes and we happened to come across something."

Monica was quiet as she looked at me with a tilted head. "Came across what?"

I looked over at Beck who still wouldn't look anyone in the eyes or even say a word before turning back to Monica. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

She shook her head before she stopped and it seemed in her eyes she realized something.

"We saw you kissing that Isis girl on those tapes Monica." Beck stated as he glared at her. "What the fuck are you thinking!?" He pointed a finger at her.

"Beck-"

"-No don't Beck me. I didn't raise my daughter to be gay. I'm not going to have a gay daughter, it's not going to happen. You are not allowed around that girl ever again! DO you understand me!?"

"Beck stop it! She's your daughter for chiz sake! You are supposed to accept her no matter what! It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does matter Tori! You always think everything is okay! Dandy andy! Its not! It's wrong Monica! You aren't seeing her anymore period!" He turned back around to her at the mention of her name.

I watched as tears filled her eyes as she nodded, got up and sprinted up the stairs.

"Monica!"

**SLAM**

I turned back around to my husband to see him running his hands through his hair with a look of worry and anger. "Are you fucking happy now?"

"It's for the best Tori."

"Fuck you Beck. You sleep down here tonight." I said as I pushed passed him and up to my room. I couldn't even bring myself to talk to Monica tonight. I was just emotionally and physically exhausted.

It doesn't matter to me if my daughter wants to date girls. Let her be her. I love her anyways. I love her no matter what and Beck should feel the same about his daughter.

_Fuck him…._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

_Friday Morning_

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP….**

_What the hell is that?_

I walked out of our bathroom to see Cat still fast asleep on our bed while the beeping noise continued to irritate the shit out of me, but it wasn't coming from out room.

I walked into the hall where the beeping got louder, but I still couldn't pin point where it was coming from until I walked a few feet down to Ikenzie's room.

I opened her door and sure enough it was her alarm clock going off pretty loudly as she laid beside it fast asleep.

_What the hell?_

"Ikenzie!"

She moved her head slightly before falling back to sleep.

I walked over to her bed, yanked her covers off and gave her a shake. "Ikenzieeeeee!"

Her eyes flew open before closing again almost immediately likely to the bright sun coming through her curtains.

I reached over and turned off her alarm clock before I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a sitting position. "What the hell is wrong with you? Could you not hear your clock? Get ready before you're late." I said before I got up and walked over to her door. I took glance at her to see her slowly swinging her legs over her bed and put her hands to her face.

"What's the matter? You okay?"

She nodded before she removed her hands and stretched. "I'm j,j,ust so tired."

"What were you doing last night?"

She shook her head before she stood to her feet and walked lazily passed me out of her room and to the hallway bathroom.

I returned to our room to see Cat missing from our bed and the shower running.

I'm sorry, I just had to do it….

I ran over to the toilet and gave it a flush before I heard her squeal at the coldness of the shower water I know was taking over.

"Jade!"

I yanked the shower curtain back as she squealed again and covered her body as if I haven't seen her fully naked ever before in my life.

"What are you covering up?"

She instantly dropped her hands. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

I faced palmed myself before closing the curtain again. "Finish." I stated simply before finishing up myself.

"So what do you and your friend have planned this weekend?" I asked Ikenzie as I drove her to school before I headed out to work.

She's going to her little friend's house this weekend and to tell you the truth I'm glad she is. She never gets out and does anything. She's so boring. I'm surprised to see someone even has interest on her coming over. They must be a quiet little nerd as well whoever the chick is.

She shrugged as she put her head against the window and closed her eyes.

"Hey, wake up."

"I'm not sleeping. I just have a s,s,small headache is all."

"Have you been taking your meds?"

She nodded before opening her eyes and staring out of the window.

"When can I run track again?"

I reached over and squeezed her hand. "Soon babe okay?"

"But I'm better now. I can run."

"We just don't want anything to happen. Just wait a little while longer."

"Nothing is going to happen. I'll make sure to drink plenty of w,w,water this time."

I gave her a side smiled as I pulled into her school. "We'll see about getting you back on the track here in a few weeks. You have a doctor's appointment coming up. Let's see what she has to say?"

"But I know I'm better. I've gotten my voice back and everything."

I leaned over and kissed her on her head. "I know babe. We'll see. We just don't want to push you into anything yet if your body isn't ready. Have a good weekend okay? I'll text you."

She nodded before she exited my car with a weak smile.

To be honest I don't want her to run track ever again but that's not just up to me.

_I have to let her do what she likes…._

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

I pulled up at Cat's house a little after dropping my daughter off at school to see her already sitting on her porch with a sun dress and flats on.

She skipped up to my car like a the little girl she's always been before hopping in the passenger's seat.

"Good morning Tor!" She said reaching over hugging me tight. Cat always smells like a mixer of flowers and strawberries. I love it.

"What store are we going to shop at!?" She asked excitedly as she reached over and put her seat belt on.

"The mall."

"Oh yay! I love the mall. One time my brother and I went to the mall, but he thought it was the zoo so he kept throwing bacon at people." She giggled.

"Wow...okay Cat." I chuckled as we made our way to the mall.

The mall was surpassingly empty for a Friday, but the time of day may have had a something to do with that.

"Ohhh Tori can we try on dresses!" She tugged on my sleeve and jumped up and down.

"Of course Cat."

"Lookie there's a dress store here!" She said as she pulled me into the bright white and pink prom dress store.

It wasn't long at all before we were trying on dresses and modeling them for each other as if we were professional models on a runway. The way Cat would come out and spin around in her dress with her genuine smile was just so gorgeous to see. It's like Cat can really be model.

"Tori!" Cat called from her dressing room as I waited for her to model her next dress.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with this dress!? I can't zip it."

I stood up and walked over to her room as she unlocked it and let me in.

"Can you just grab the zipper?"

"Sure Cat." I said as she smiled and turned around.

I reached down and grabbed the end of the zipper and started to zip up before my eyes fell to her back.

"Did it get stuck Tor?" She asked as my sudden stop of zipping.

"Cat…what happened to your back?" I asked as I met her eyes in the mirror. She instantly tensed up and turned her back away from me to look me in my eyes.

"Nothing Tori. I got it from here."

"Cat what happened? Did you fall?"

"Yes! Yes I fell…a long way. And…rocks scrapped my back."

"Where were you Cat?"

"Umm, the...mountains. Yeah that's right. I was hiking and I slipped and slid on my back. It hurt my back pretty badly Tor. Don't touch it okay. I don't like to think about it."

I nodded. "Let me finish zipping you up okay?"

She nodded as she turned back around.

I took the zipper in my hands and slowly started back zipping her up as I inspected her back. I mean….wow. Those rocks did a number to her.

I finally finished getting her zipped up and she modeled the dress for me before we finally left the dress store and actually did some shopping.

I end up buying her a few things along with my stuff before we left and I drove her home.

"Thanks again for another fun day Tor!"

I laughed. "No problem Cat….can I ask you something about your daughter?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know…that….Isis is…dating my daughter?"

"Yes I did." She stated with a smile.

"Like..dating dating Cat."

"Yes, I know, did Monica tell you?"

"No….um we saw her kissing Isis on our cameras."

"You guys have cameras! Wow!" She said as she opened her door and hoped out. "Thanks again for everything Tori! See you!" She blew a kiss to me before skipping happily with her bags to her front door.

She acted like she cared nothing about Isis and Monica…as if it was nothing. And she was right for that. It is nothing. And it definitely wouldn't be anything for her. I mean she has a wife but that doesn't even matter. She wouldn't care anyways. And neither do I.

_Beck can just calm down._

* * *

**[Tori's & November's Text]**

Tori: November baby?

November: Yes?

Tori: I made you a doctor's app for October 3rd at doctor Sams. I'll get you from school and take you. Okay?

November: Thank you so much Tori!

Tori: No problem babe. We'll get you better soon.

November: (smiling emoticon)

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. It's Not About You

**Sorry for the long update you guys. I had a toothache out of this world! They have to pull it :( Good thing it's a back tooth!**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 24! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 24

_It's Not About You_

**[Ikenzie's POV]**

"….Oh and I have a dog too! His name is Xston! He might jump on you if he's out of his cage. My parents make me keep him locked up. Oh and we can-"

"-Okay Kaylee! I get it. Please." I said irritably. She hasn't stopped talking since the block started. She's just overly excited and really I don't know why. It's just a sleep over.

"Oh. Sorry." She said with a frown as she sat back in her seat.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Kaylee. I didn't mean to come off so rude. I just have a headache. I'm not feeling so good right now." I said as I turned back around to the front and put my head down.

Ever since I woke up this morning I've just been feeling…off. I think maybe it's something I've eaten or something I've done wrong and I wanted to cancel the sleepover for tonight until she texted me this morning so excited about it. I mean I can't cancel on her. I'd feel bad for doing that. I just have to stick it out.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she leaned up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sit back class is about to start."

She gently took her hand and softly put a small piece of my hair that was falling from my ponytail behind my ear. "I hope you feel better by tonight." She said in a sad tone before finally sitting back.

_I hope I feel better too…._

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

I pulled up to my daughter's school and put the car in park as I waited for her and her friend to come out.

"Hey!" I heard Kaylee say as she hopped down in the passengers seat.

"Hey sweety." I turned to the back to see her friend Ikenzie getting in slowly with furrowed brows looking as if she didn't want to be a part of anything going on this weekend.

"Hello Ikenzie. I'm Tori, Kaylee's mom. How are you?"

She looked up at me and gave a smile. "Hi Ms. Tori. I'm fine. How are y,you?"

"I'm good thanks for asking." I put the car in drive as Kaylee talked to Ikenzie about the things they were going to do this weekend and I'm happy she's made a friend. Ikenzie on the other hand didn't look interested at all. She sat in the back seat with her head against the window and a miserable look on her face.

"Hey Kenzie, you okay back there?" I asked at a stop light as I looked at her through the rearview.

She nodded. "I'm just a little tired. I have a headache as well."

I stuck my bottom lip out. "Do you need to go home and rest this weekend?"

"Noooo." Kaylee wined.

"No Ms. Tori. I'll be fine."

"Can you take Ibuprofen? I have some."

She nodded. "Yes ma'am, I take them sometimes. May I please have one?"

We pulled into the driveway of my house before I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the bottle of Ibuprofen held just for emergency pain relief. I thought about calling Cat and asking if it was okay, but I'm sure it is since she said she's taken it before. I mean, it's just Ibuprofen…they aren't bad.

I reached behind me and handed her two small tabs before exiting the car in which Kaylee had already done.

Wow, your house is beautiful!" Ikenzie said as she held onto her bag and looked up at our house.

"Thanks."

"C'mon, let me show you my room!" Kaylee yelled as she grabbed her hand and ran her inside once I unlocked the door.

Ikenzie seems like a sweet quiet girl. I can tell just from meeting her for the small amount of time that I have. It makes me wonder why she's friends with my crazy, outrageous daughter?

I made a quick snack before walking into the living room and turning on the TV. I flipped through a few channels stopping on a small talk show that gets way more into celebrities lives than they need to.

"Hey mom can Xston come out!?" I heard Kaylee yell from upstairs as I sighed.

That dog is annoying. He jumps all over the place and lets loose wherever he chooses. My dad got her the dog about a year ago without my consent. So the dog stays outside or locked it his cage most of the time. I know that sounds sad, but the dog is uncontrollable, but since she's here with her friend…I guess I can let her have some fun with him.

"Just for a little while! And you clean up after him Kaylee!"

"Okay!" She screamed excitedly as she and Ikenzie came downstairs.

"You sit there. I'll go get him."

I watched as Ikenzie lazily walked over to the couch I was sitting on and sat down on the further end away from me.

She wore a bright sundress like her mothers' and flats to match. Her hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail with a bow handing loose tied tightly around it. She looks like a little sweet innocent girl and even though she doesn't look too much like Cat, you can tell she's her daughter. Her eyes will give that away.

"Hey there, Ikenzie. "

She lifted her head slightly to speak. "Hello Ms. Tori." She said before putting her head back down. She doesn't seem happy at all. Maybe she's dressed like Cat but has Jade's attitude? No way…Jade would never say "Ms." Plus Ikenzie is very polite. Maybe she just isn't very energetic.

"Still have a headache?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Maybe you need to eat something? Have you eaten anything today?"

"I ate some lunch."

"Here have some chips." I said as I slid my bag of chips to her but she slid them back.

"I'm not too hungry. Thank you anyways."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She shrugged.

"If you need to just go home this weekend you can so you can rest. You're always welcomed here if you want to come back next weekend."

"No I'll be fine and t,thank you."

Just then I heard the loud bark of Xston who ran into the living room and right up to Ikenzie who's eyes got wide as she screamed and stood up on the couch.

"Don't be scared! He doesn't bite!" Kaylee laughed.

Ikenzie ran over to me and scrunched in a ball as she hid her face in my shoulder. "Make him go away." She cried as if she were a frighten little girl running away from a ghost.

"He doesn't bite babe." I said to her as I patted her back. And I mean…she knew Kaylee was bringing the dog out…if she was scared, why didn't she say anything?

She lifted her head and looked at me confused. "What?"

"What? He doesn't bite."

She scooted away from me a bit before putting her hands back to her face. "I have a headache!" She yelled out.

_Okay that was…odd_

"Do you want some hot tea? Maybe that will ease it?"

She nodded as she removed her hands and let her body fall back against the couch. She looked just miserable.

Kaylee sat down beside her as Xston licked all over her hands. She looked over at Ikenzie with sad eyes before she put her head down.

I kind of feel bad for Kaylee you know. She has a friend over who isn't feeling well so she doesn't want to play, but hopefully Ikenzie will be feeling better soon.

After making her tea I sent them both and the dog back up to Kaylee's room so I could get some in rest myself. About 15 minutes later a loud slam brought me back to life from a doze.

I turned to see Monica hanging her bag and walking quickly towards the stairs.

"Hey, slow it."

She sighed and turned to me. "I don't want to talk about it mom okay. I don't."

"Monica….don't let your dad upset you okay? He's just been not himself lately and I believe he took things out on you."

"Okay." She said quickly.

"Babe…I'm so sorry. I don't care who you date. You love who you love, and that's fine with me."

"He doesn't even know her!" She yelled as tears filled her eyes. "And why doesn't he just…accept me!? This just might bed a phase. I don't even know what I want."

I stood up and walked over to her grabbing her hands in my own. "I know babe, and at your age you might feel a little confused and that's fine. I will talk to your dad okay? I really don't think it's you at all. He's just mad about his job right now. I believe it was all out of anger. Baby don't take anything to heart. I know what he said hurt, but he still loves you okay? And so do I. It doesn't matter to me who you date." I leaned lean and kissed her on her forehead. "You have any plans this weekend?"

She nodded. "Yeah….Isis and I were going to hang out…" She said quietly as she looked down at her feet.

I grabbed her chin and brought her eyes back to mine. "You don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed baby. It's okay. I don't think any less of you. You guys have fun this weekend. Don't let anything your dad said go to heart."

She nodded as she gave a small smile.

"We'll talk more about it later." I said as I gave her a smiled and turned back to the couch as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

"So Cat…you went shopping today?" Jade asked as she walked into the living room with one of my new dresses in her hand.

I just nodded as I continued to look through old pictures of the family.

"Where did you go?"

"The bag tells you."

"Are you getting smart?"

"No Jade. Come look at pictures with me." I said trying to hurry and dismiss the conversation before she somehow finds out that I went with Tori. I mean I do plan on telling her I guess, because when she finds out she's going to be mad. So maybe if I tell her first she won't be so mad and she won't try to say that she can't trust me or anything because I would have told her first.

She walked slowly over to me and sat Indian style beside me as I was laid out on my stomach on the floor.

"Lookie." I smiled as I handed her a picture of her holding Ikenzie when she was first born. The doctors didn't think Ikenzie would make it after she was born. Not only was she breeched, she wasn't breathing when she came out. And once they got her breathing she had a small seizer. They were so for sure she had brain damage, but they were wrong. She came out fine.

"Hey look at that one." Jade smiled as she pointed to a picture of me and Italy making mad faces when Italy was about 5. "I remember that day. You guys where mad because it rained that day, and we were supposed to go to the carnival." Jade chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" I giggled.

I loved to see Jade smile and laugh. It's so beautiful to me because she rarely does it and even if she did do it all the time it would still be beautiful.

We looked at more and more pictures as we just had a nice time and reminisced on old times. It wasn't until I found a picture of a little girl I didn't recognize in the back of the photo cabinet that her whole demeanor changed.

"Who's this girl?"

Jade took the picture from me and stared at it. It seemed that almost every emotion took over her face before she settled with just a plain one.

"This is Jewel…my little sister."

"Oh!" I looked at the photo again and smiled. She looks like Jade, but nicer. "….Hey what ever happened to her?"

"Nothing." She said as she stuck the picture in her back pocket and started to look at picture of us again.

She never talks about her sister much at all. She always brushes it aside whenever I bring her up and it's just making me more curious on where she is now?

"Why do you always brush her off? Where is she now?"

"Cat. I said nothing. Drop it now."

I sighed as I started to looked at more pictures as silence fell among us.

"….Is she alive?"

Jade threw the pictures that were in her hands down as she stood up forcefully. "Cat I said to fucking drop it! Do you listen!? No you don't! Never bring it up again! Ever!" She said as she stomped out of the living room.

I sighed again.

_Something really bad must have happened to her…_

* * *

**[Beck's & Andre's Text]**

Beck: Andre.

Andre: Hey wassup man? Is it game time already?

Beck: No man. I have a question for you.

Andre: Shoot.

Beck: You have a daughter right?

Andre: That's right.

Beck: If you found out your daughter was gay, what would you think?

Andre:…honestly I don't know. Why?

Beck: Seriously, what would you think?

Andre: I guess I'll just have to accepted that you know? I mean wouldn't be all psyched about it, but if that's what she wants then…it's alright by me.

Beck: (sighing emoticon)

Andre: What's wrong? Is your daughter…?

Beck: Yea. I just don't like that. I feel I didn't do something right. I don't like that.

Andre: It's not about you man. That's your daughter. As a father you are supposed to stand behind her and support her in what she chooses. You didn't judge Cat and Jade.

Beck: Yeah Cat was forced to be gay.

Andre: I wonder why Beck?

Beck: Andre….don't okay. I'm sorry about that. It's in the past.

Andre: Whatever man. Just don't give your daughter a hard time. I'll catch up with you later.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"Hey guys dinner's almost ready! Come on down and help set the table please!" I yelled up the stairs.

In seconds I heard footsteps coming fast down the stairs which were Xston's and Kaylee's.

"Where's Ikenzie?"

"She's coming." Kaylee stated as she walked passed me and to the kitchen.

"Hey put Xston back in his cage for now okay?"

"Ahhhhh he's always in his cageeeee." She wined.

"Kaylee. Now." I pointed in which she sighed loudly.

"C'mon Xston." She said grabbing his collar and dragging him to his cage.

I looked up the stairs to see Ikenzie walking down slowly gripping the stair rail pretty tightly as if it was her only life line.

"Ikenzie." She made it down and looked up at me. "Are you okay?" I asked as I put my hand to her head, but it wasn't hot. She's not running a fever.

"Ms. Tori. I don't feel well at all."

"What's the matter?"

"I f,feel dizzy."

I nodded as I grabbed her arm and led her to the dining room table as Kaylee skipped in without the dog.

"Ikenzie I'm going to give your mom a call okay?"

She just nodded as I walked into the kitchen to get my phone.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?" Cat said into the phone in a hushed tone.

"Hey Cat, Ikenzie is complaining of a headache and being a little light headed. Do you think I should bring her-"

"-Ikenzie! Mom! Mom!" I heard Kaylee yell from the dining room before I quickly ran in to see Ikenzie on the floor with her eyes rolled back in her head and her body shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!**


	25. This is Your Fault

**Sorry for the wait once again. My tooth is still hurting! It's hard to concentrate with a toothache! Anyways, here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 25

_This is Your Fault_

**[Cat's POV]**

**RING, RING, RING**

"Who's that?" Jade asked as she sat on our bed flipping through the channels.

I picked up my phone to see the unsaved number of Tori and I quickly hit ignore. "Just bill collectors." I shrugged and played it off as I sat my phone back down and cuddled back into Jade praying that she wouldn't call again.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

_FREAK!_

I grabbed my phone and hit ignore quickly once again.

"They are after you today huh?" Jade chuckled.

"..Yeahh..haha." I let out a shaky breath and it wasn't even 5 seconds later that my phone started ringing again.

"Ugh I'll just answer it!" I yelled out pretending to be mad at _"tax collectors"._

"Don't, they won't leave you alone if you do." Jade stated nonchalantly as she threw the remote down after finding something that interested her on tv.

"It's okay." I stated as I hit the answer key. "Hello?"

"Hey Cat, Ikenzie is complaining of a headache and being a little light headed. Do you think I should bring her…."

**CLICK**

"Hello?" I took the phone from my face to see that she had hung up before hitting redial and not getting an answer.

I sat back for a moment before picking up my phone again and redialing but still got no answer.

_I hope Ikenzie's okay…._

"Who do you keep calling?" Jade asked as she turned her attention from the tv to me.

"Umm, people." I said as Tori's phone went straight to voicemail once again.

_Maybe she didn't'[t mean to call. Maybe it was a false alarm?_

"Who is people?"

"I was calling to check on Ikenzie."

"Leave her alone babe. It's her first sleepover. She'll be fine. She doesn't need you up her ass the whole time she's there." Jade said as she sat back against the head board and closed her eyes.

I sighed. I'm a bit worried. _Why would Tori call and say that to hang up?_

I decided to let loose as I just cuddled into Jade and let my head fall on her chest.

I listened to her heart beat which seemed to have started to speed and beat louder after every few seconds. She started heavy breathing and that's when I looked up at her face to see her eyes closed with furrowed brows.

"Jade." I said in a soft voice.

"Don't, mom don't…." Jade whispered out and I knew her mind was deep down in her past.

Jade always has episodes like these. She would fall into a deep thought about her past and it was hard to get her out of them sometimes. I just….I feel bad for what her parents did to her and it's….my fault. I should have told someone, but I didn't.

"Jade it's okay." I said as I brought my hand to her face.

She immediately opened her eyes and they went from sad to fury. "Get the hell off of me!"

I sighed as I sat back away from her to give her air. "Why don't you just….talk to someone Jade?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I mean…about your past. Maybe if you talk about it and let some things out, you'll feel better."

"So you are calling me crazy?"

"Noo! No I'm saying just talk about it. You can talk to me if you want? Or if not me anybody, just talk to someone Jade. Talking always makes people feel better. You are holding too much in. Let something out."

"No." She stated plainly as her gaze went back to the tv. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is Jade. Please. Just talk to me?"

"I said no! Now shut the hell up!"

I sighed as I reached over and grabbed Jade's hand in mine. I leaned up and gave her a kiss on her cheek before sliding over to her lips in which she kissed back lightly.

"I love you Jade. I just want what's best for you." I said against her lips.

"I love you too Cat, but I'm fine." She grabbed my other arm and pulled me onto her lap so that I was straddling her hips as our kiss deepened. Her kisses left my mouth and started to make a trail down my neck as she stopped to suck on my pulse point while her hands tucked themselves inside my shorts from behind.

"Mmmmmmm"

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

I sighed as I reached over for my phone but Jade's hand stopped me. "No baby." She said in a lustful voice before turned my face to hers and kissing me.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

I broke the kiss. "I have too."

She sighed as she pushed me off of her.

"Hello?"

"Cat!" I heard Tori yell through the phone in a shaky tone.

"Yeah?" I tried to sound uninterested so I wouldn't catch Jade's attention.

"Cat it's Ikenzie! She's hurt!"

"What!? What happened!?" I yelled forgetting all about playing it off.

"Everything was going fine, she said she had a little headache and I gave her some meds and then she just kept complaining of a headache. She started to act sort of weird and then she just all of a sudden had a seizer and then she didn't wake up! I just rushed took her to the emergency room and they took her from me!" She cried.

My heart dropped as Jade demanded to know who was on the phone in the background.

"What hospital?"

"General."

"I'm on the way." With that I hung up as tears filled my eyes.

"Cat! Who the hell was that! What's going on!?"

"Ikenzie. Ikenzie's in the hospital Jade."

Jade's faced cleared. "What? What happened?"

"She had a seizer! Come on we have to go." I cried as I grabbed her arm and ran her out of the house with me.

It didn't take us long at all to arrive at the hospital. Jade and I both in tears once we reached the emergency room and it only made it worse that she was crying. Jade never really crys, so when I see her cry it's another feeling that takes over me. It's overwhelmingly sad. I can't stand to see it.

"Where's my daughter?" I asked as I reached the front desk.

"Name?" The lady asked nonchalantly as she looked above her glasses.

"Ikenzie West-Valentine. She's okay right?" Jade asked as she stepped up to the desk.

"Waiting room 2A." She pointed before ignoring us completely.

"Is she okay?" Jade smacked the desk to get her attention.

"Does it look like I know?" She stated irritably. "2A." She pointed as she smacked on some gum.

I watched as Jade looked at her with fury before jumping on her desk and reaching out to grab her but I pulled her down quickly. "Jade stop! Come on!"

"Stupid bitch!" Jade growled as we made our way to the waiting room and this is when it hit me. She's going to see that Ikenzie was staying with Tori's daughter. _Oh my god._

Jade busted through the door and immediately stopped when she spotted Tori who sat in a chair with her hands to her face crying while her daughter sat quietly in a corner.

"VEGA!?"

Tori instantly looked up. "I'm so sorry guys." She cried.

Jade turned to me with fire in her eyes before she turned them to soft ones. One's that mean _"You're going to get it later, but I'm going to pretend everything is cool now."_

I watched as Jade took a deep breath and let it out before turning her gaze back to Tori. "What the hell did you do to my daughter Vega!?"

_It makes me wonder when she calls her Vega if she knows her name is now Oliver?_

"I didn't do anything, I swear. She was fine one moment and the next she was having a seizer. I'm so sorry guys."

Jade growled as she sped over to Tori and grabbed the front of her shirt. "What was my daughter doing at your house in the first place!?"

"She's f,frends with my daughter Kaylee. Cat said it was fine."

_No, no, no, nooooo_

Jade turned to me slowly. "You knew about this!" She said pointing to Tori as her other hand still kept a tight grip on her.

"I….I….what does it matter! Our daughter is sick! We are all here for Ikenzie! She's the important thing right now! Not this ! I'm here for my daughter! Now stop it! Just stop it!" I yelled out as I covered my ears. I could hear the whole altercation that was going to take place in the near future loud in my ears. I don't want to go through that. I want all this to stop right now.

"Cat-"

"-Jade shut the hell up and sit the fuck down! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! It's not important right now! SIT DOWN!" I pointed to a chair before I went and sat down myself.

And it wasn't until I put my head down that I realized what I just said to her and _Oh my god…I'm in so much trouble._

I felt a headed body sit next to me and I didn't dare look up. I just pulled out my phone and texted Isis and Italy and told them to get down here as soon as they can.

"What happened Tori? Like…what were her symptoms?" Jade asked in a hushed tone after things seemed to settle in the room.

I looked up to see Tori sit up in her seat that was across from us as she looked from Jade to me back to Jade. "Well, when I got her from school she was complaining of a headache and I did ask her if she wanted to go home, but she rejected. She seemed really down and she didn't really want to do anything. A little later my daughter asked if she could bring the dog out and she had Ikenzie sit with me in the living room and she said her head was still hurting and once Kaylee brought the dog out she jumped up and screamed like she was really afraid. She told her it was fine and she seemed like she had gotten….confused or something, but she shook it off and I sent them back up to Kaylee's room for a while. Then I asked them to come down and set the table. She was holding onto the rail as if she was going to pass out and I questioned her and she said she felt dizzy and that she didn't feel well. So that's when I decided to call you."

I heard Jade let out a huge sigh and cuss under her breath.

At that moment the doctor walked in the room. "Ikenzie's family?"

"Yes." Jade said as she stood up as well as I.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Have a seat." The doctor gestured as he sat across from us beside Tori.

"What happened to her?" Jade demanded as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"Ikenzie seems to have had a Cerebrovascular Accident but we are running more test because of her age it doesn't seem likely."

"What the hell is a Cerebrovascular accident?" Jade asked as she threw her hands up.

"A stroke."

Tears filled my eyes as my heart started to ache. I put my hands to my face and started to sob before I could hear anything else the doctor had to say. I was scared of what he had to say. What if she didn't….make it!? What if she's brain damaged….what if….god no..

I felt Jades hand started to rub my back as the doctor's hand went to my knee for support. "I need to get some information from you guys. Are you her mother?" I heard the doctor asked me but I still didn't look up.

"We both are." Jade said in a shaky voice and I knew she was breaking as well.

"Has Ikenzie ever suffered from any head trauma? Any-"

"-She had a stroke 6 months ago." I said as I looked up and wiped my eyes.

The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard before meeting eyes with me again. "When did you first notice symptoms? Was she acting different? Complaining of any pain, numbness?"

I shook my head. "Tori just-"

"-She was saying she had a headache at school all day. She said she didn't feel well." Kaylee spoke up as she kept her head down.

"What time was that?"

"She said that first thing when I saw her this morning at school I guess around 9."

I watched as the doctor shook his head and started to write things down before I felt Jade tense up. "…She….she was acting weird early this morning actually. Her alarm clock was going off, but it didn't wake her up. She was kind of out of it, but she said she'll be fine to go to school."

"Did you notice anything last night before bed?"

Jade and I both shook our heads. "She seemed fine before she went to sleep."

"Why did she have another stroke? The doctors said as long as she stayed on her medication she'd be fine!" Jade yelled as a tear escaped her eye.

"This can be a recurrent stroke. It's a stroke that usually occurs with a year of a first stroke. Sometimes medications doesn't do the job. Do you know what caused her first stroke?"

"The doctors couldn't find a real reason. They said it was most likely linked to dehydration." Jade said as she wiped the tear with her sleeve.

The doctor nodded as he wrote more information down. "We are going to transfer her over to Los Angeles Rivers. They specialize in areas of heart attacks and strokes."

"Can we see her before you do that? Is she okay?"

"It will be best if you wait until she is transferred. She's slipped into a coma and…."

I didn't hear what else he had to say as my hands went to my face again and sobbed.

_Why is this happening?_

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

_Saturday Morning_

I sat beside the bed of my daughter as machines kept her alive. It's….it's so scary to know that if that machine wasn't there that….she wouldn't be here.

I reach over and let my hand stroke her head softly as she lay there almost lifeless. It looks as if she's asleep, but I can't wake her. Doctors say comas can last from 1 hour to 100 years. They never know, but I need my baby to wake up. She's stronger than that. She can handle this. I know she can.

"Everything will be okay Ikenzie. I….don't promise."

I can no longer make a promise that I can't keep. I did that once before. And it was a lie. I lost her. I told her everything will be okay but it wasn't. She believe me, she believed that everything would be okay because I promised her it would. She trusted me but I lied.

I lied…

_~Flashback~_

"_Ahhh! Jade!" My 7 year old little sister Jewel laughed as I (12 years old) splashed her in the face with water. _

_Our parent's weren't home at the time and we loved times we got to ourselves because we could be able to play outside and just have a good time without getting into trouble, but we always made sure we were back in the house with our chores done before our parents returned. They never knew we even left. We played it off so well._

_Today we are playing in a creek that's filled with water since it rained yesterday. Kids from round the block come and swim in it a lot after it rains and it's 100% safe. Jewel and I always swam in our clothes since we didn't have bathing suits and other kids would look at us funny but they never questioned why we didn't wear bathing suits because some kids swam in shorts and tshirts, but they did question why we would wear long pants and sleeves._

_We only did that to hide the bruises and scraps that took over both our bodies. Mother said if anyone ever questions us about it we better lie or she'd kill us. And we weren't good at lying about how we got bruises so we just covered up and told them our shorts and tshirts were clean and we didn't want them to get nasty with creek water and they took that. _

_Everything was fine today. It was a great day. We got to play and have fun in the creek with the neighbor kids and even got home before our parents._

_It wasn't until our mother arrived home later that night that things got out of hand._

"_Jadelyn!" My mother called as me and my sister sat in my room playing with some toys we found out by the creek today. I mean they weren't in the best shape, but I played with her._

_I hopped up from my bed and walked into the hall and to the stairs. "Yes ma'am?"_

"_How about you and you sister come down here."_

_I looked over at Jewel who sat on my bed as I motioned for her to follow me in which she did. Once we got down stairs she hid behind me like she always does when our parents confront us._

"_So I was talking to Catherine today (our neighbor). She said it was nice to see my kids out today having a good time." She crossed her arms as she spoke in a sweet tone._

_Fuck…._

"_May I ask what you two were doing outside the damn house?" She said as her tone turned bitter._

_I opened my mouth but no words came out._

_We never have been caught outside before and I always had a speech and an excuse ready for if we ever did, but for some reason it was lost somewhere deep in my brain as fear crept in. I knew we were in for it._

"_..I…we just….we…" I stuttered. _

"_We just wanted to swim." Jewel said from behind me in a hushed tone._

_My mother smiled. "Is that right?"_

_Jewel nodded._

"_I heard you guys went swimming and when I did I went out and bought you guys something."_

_What…?_

"_You…did?"_

"_Mhm." She nodded. "Come on it's out back."_

_I looked down a Jewel who just looked at me terrified before I grabbed her hand and followed my mother to the back porch._

_There outside was a small family pool. It was blown up on the patio with the patio lights on so it could be seen in the dark._

"_There you girls go." She smiled, but there's no way she bought us a pool. What the hell is going on?_

"_This is for us!?" Jewel asked excitedly as she let go of my hand._

"_Yes ma'am. How about you two go check it out?"_

_I don't like this. Something isn't right…._

"_We don't have bathing suits." I stated plainly as I turned to walk off grabbing Jewel in the process but my mother grabbed my shoulder and stopped me._

"_Oh that didn't stop you from swimming today did it? I found your wet clothes. Get in the pool. I bought it, you guys are going to swim in it. Now."_

_I shook my head as Jewel squealed with excitement. She doesn't understand something isn't right about this._

"_Come on Jade! Let's swim!"_

_My mother smiled and then frowned. "Listen Jadelyn….I know I've been a…pain in the ass and I haven't been a good mother, but I want to change that. I love you okay? Just….swim in the pool. It would be an insult if you didn't. I wanted to do this for you guys. I love you."_

_She looked at me in the eyes when she said it and it seemed to be sincere. _

_I believed her._

_I removed my shirt as well as Jewel but Jewel jumped in before I could. I barely got my foot in before it happened._

_I felt strong arms pull me from the pool and hold me tight as the porch lights went out only leaving a small amount of light enough light to see my mother getting into the pool with my little sister and smashing her face into the water._

_I screamed and screamed for help as my dad put his hand over my mouth and put his body weight on me so that I couldn't move. I knew it was my dad because I could smell the strong beer on him._

_I watched as my mother held Jewel down and watched her legs kick and kick slashing water everywhere. _

"_You wanted to swim now swim!" My mother laughed as I screamed as loud as I could with a hand over my mouth but it was no use. No one could hear me. Tears started streaming down my face as I watched in horror my mother drowning my sister and there's nothing I could do to stop it._

_Nothing._

_The only sound that could be heard were water splashing everywhere and small snickers from my mother and then…..everything fell silence. Everything was steal._

_I watched as my mother sat back and sighed before she got up from the pool and walked over to me. "See what you did Jadelyn? I told you guys to stay in the house. Did you listen? No. Now you have to suffer the consequences. This.." She pointed to the pool where my sister floated face down. "…Is your fault."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Pleaseeeee REVIEWWWW! :)**


	26. I Want Out

Chapter 26

_I Want Out_

**[Cat's POV]**

_Monday Evening_

"So what else have you and Tori been doing behind my back?" Jade asked as we pulled up at the house.

Italy stayed at the hospital with Ikenzie to give us a small break to come home and get cleaned.

I knew the conversation would come to surface. She's been holding it all back since we arrived at the hospital on Friday. She's just been waiting for the right moment to get me alone and I have to tell her the truth. I have to tell her now.

I sighed as we got out of the car and made our way into the house before I turned to her.

"Jade….I'm sorry okay."

"What else have you done with her!?"

"Nothing babe. We went shopping a few times and that was it."

I watched as her eyes got wide. "You left this house with her!?"

I nodded as she walked closer to me. "Are you out of your mind!? What are you!? Best friends with her now!? Are you on her side!? Or do you like her!?"

I sighed. "No babe. I don't like her. I'm only in love with you and that's how it's always going to be okay?"

I already knew it was coming and I was on the floor with my hand to my stinging face before I even had the chance to blink.

"Don't feed me that bullshit Cat! What the hell have you and Tori been doing!? Fucking!? I bet you two go upstairs and fuck in OUR bed while I'm at work! Is that right!?"

"NO!" I screamed as I stood to my feet. "Listen Jade! I'm sick of YOUR bullshit! Why can't you just trust me!? I'll never ever cheat on you! EVER! Just believe me! I freaking love you to death! Tori and I are just friends! That's it! I know what she's done to you all those years ago! But just drop it! It's over and done! You can't keep hanging onto that and being pissed at the world! You'll never be happy Jade! Let it go, forgive her and move the hell on! You can't change the past!"

I watched as Jade's face went to a calmer one as she just stared at me. "You don't care do you? Her and Beck shattered my heart and you don't fucking care. You can go shopping with her and be best friends with her behind my back. You don't give two shits about how I feel. I love you Cat. That's all I've ever done was love you. I was always there. I _am _always there. I can be your friend. You don't need Tori to be friends with. I can be your everything. What have I done wrong?"

I sighed. "Jade…you are my everything. I just…I wanted another friend okay. That's it."

"Well I'll be your friend from now on. Never talk to Tori again. Do you understand me!?"

I didn't say a word as I just looked her over. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tired Jade. I'm tired of you controlling me. If I want to hang out with Tori, I will hang out with Tori and you aren't going to stop me." I said as my heart rate started to speed up. I've always wanted to say something like this to her but never got the guts and now that I have I'm scared out of my mind.

"Is that right?" She asked as she walked the closes to me that she could get.

I started straight ahead looking right into her chest as I felt her body push into mine. I could feel the hot heat coming from her body as her breath was hot on my head.

I just nodded. That's all I could do as I started to lose control of my own breath.

In one quick motion she reached her hands to my neck and wrapped them around it tight. She's choked me before, but never like this. I couldn't even take the slightest breath. She had my throat closed and it was only a matter of time that I was going to pass out.

I struggled against her trying everything I could to get loose. Scratching, hitting, kicking, nothing was working her grip just got even tighter.

"Where's your best friend now huh? Since Tori's so great why isn't she here to save you now? Huh? Where is precious Tori?"

I felt myself getting weaker as I stopped fighting against her and that's when she let go letting me fall to the floor as I struggled and coughed to catch my breath.

"See Tori isn't shit." She said as she sat on the floor beside me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her in a tight loving hug as she gave me kiss after kiss on my forehead. "I'm here for you. I'm your best friend. I'm the only one here for you Cat, can't you see? You can't trust Tori, you can;;t trust anyone, but you can trust me. I love you Cat…I love you."

I couldn't do anything but cry in her arms. And that's how this always ends. With me In her arms crying.

"Do you want some cookies?"

_No! No I don't want cookies! I…I want out!_

_I want out…_

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

I sat beside Ikenzie's hospital bed as I just looked her over and I couldn't stop the small tears that fell from my eyes.

This isn't freaking fair! Ikenzie was doing so much better and now this! It's like her body won't allow her to freaking heal! I'm so mad at that. She doesn't deserve to be laid up in this bed with tubes and crap down her throat and needles stuck all in her arms. No. She's too….nice, sweet. This always happens to the good ones. You never see robbers and serial killers all laid up in these beds in comas. It's not fair.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

I turned my attention to the door as I wiped a couple of tears to see an unknown woman standing there with a small teddy bear in hand.

"Hi." She said as she walked in. "I just wanted to check on her. You must be Italy?" She said as she walked over to me and extended her hand. "I'm Tori."

I reached over and took her hand in mine as I gave it a shake before looking her over. "How do you know my name?"

She looked familiar I had to give. I'm sure I've seen her before, but the name throws me off. I have a bad memory. I could spend a whole day with someone and forget them the next day. I know that's horrible.

"Oh I'm a friend of your mother's. She's talked about you." She gave a hear warming smile and I'm for sure I know this chick.

"Have we met before? You look really familiar?"

She smiled as she took a seat on the other side of the bed across from me. "I saw you on Friday just for a few minutes, but I left before we could actually meet." She chuckled before she turned her attention to Ikenzie. She frowned as she looked her over before setting the teddy bear right next to her.

"How's she doing?" She looked to me.

I shrugged. "She's just been laying here. Same."

She nodded. Before turning her glance back at Ikenzie. Man I know this chick she looks like somebody….she looks like…..

"Monica! Is Monica your daughter?"

She nodded as she looked at me. "I'm sure you two go to school together."

"Yeah, she's my sister's friend."

"Are you and Monica friends?"

I shook my head. "Not really. We don't really talk much. I don't know why."

She just nodded. "How's your mother?"

"She's doing okay. She should be back later. Her and Jade went home for a break."

She just nodded. We sat in silence for a little bit before she broke it. "Do your parents get along?"

…_.random…_

"Uh, yeah, for all that I know."

"Nothing wrong in their relationship right? Everything is just cool?" She lifted a brow.

"Yes. Why?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering." She looked down at her watch before she stood up. "Well I have to get going. It was nice meeting you Italy. Have a good night." She smiled as she exited the room.

_She seems a little….weird to me…_

* * *

**[Monica's POV]**

_2 Weeks Later_

"Soooooo?"

I laughed as I rolled my eyes and got behind Isis's swing before giving her a hard push.

"There are you happy you big baby!?"

"Yes I am." Isis laughed as I returned to my own swing.

"Come over here." She said as she stopped her swing and patted her lap.

"I pushed you for nothing!?"

She smiled and shrugged. "You got to touch my butt." She winked.

"You're full of it." I chuckled as I got off of my swing and walked over to hers letting my butt fall into her lap.

She swung softly as I let my head rest on her shoulder. "Isis?"

"Yes babe?"

"How long do you think we'll last?"

"Forever."

I chuckled. " Do you really believe that?"

"I do. You don't?"

"No it's not that I don't….it's just…."

"What?" She said as she stopped the swing.

I sighed as I sat up to look her in her eyes. "Would you try to marry me and stuff?"

"Of course." She smiled but I didn't return it. "What's the matter?"

"I just….I never thought of marrying a…girl you know?"

"Well think now."

"Seriously. What would people think of me? What would my family think? My dad already doesn't like the fact that I'm dating a girl, but to marry one?"

"What are you implying Monica?" She asked as her voice turned more firm.

"Nothing. I just…I don't know about marriage. I mean…that's scary to think about."

"So you don't want to ever marry me?"

"No it's not that…it's like….hard to explain."

"So you care about what other people would think about you so much that you are willing to give up what we have and tell me no if I ever asked you to?"

I didn't say anything. It's not that it's just hard to explain what I'm feeling.

"Let me ask you this. If I asked you to marry me right now, what would you say? On a serious note."

I put my head down as I sighed. "I don't know Isis. I know I'm not ready for that, so I'd probably say no. But I'm still in love with you…it's just…..what if it's a phase?"

"What if what's a phase?" She asked now with a hint of fury in her voice.

"Me….being…gay."

She didn't say anything for a minute as she kept her gaze at me with a mad face. "So you're saying it's just a phase and that you'll never marry me, and that we won't last?"

"…Isis."

"I mean that's practically what you're saying to me right now right?"

"Isis…no. I just…I've never been with a guy you know? I love you I really do. I just need….to explore more. I want to see what it's like to be with a guy. You had your chance. I want mine. Maybe I don't like them. I just…want to see."

"So you are dumping me?"

"NO! Noooo I'm just saying I want to explore more."

"So you want to go fuck some guys and then come back to be mine?"

"You're making it sound bad. That's not how I'm trying to do things."

I watched as she flared her nose before pushing me off of her and her standing up. "Fine, whatever. Go ahead and explore. Whatever." She said as she stuck her hands in her pockets and started to walk away.

"Isis! No wait! You are taking things the wrong way!"

"No, no I'm not! I got you loud and clear Monica! Why waste my time with someone like you if you're never going to marry me, be my wife, be the mother of my kids, and so on!?"

"I can be Isis!"

"You can be? What if you go out and _"explore"_ and actually find out that you like guys more than you like girls, more than you like me? Then what Monica?"

I stood there in silence as tears came to my eyes.

"Exactly. Bye."

"Baby!"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" She said as she stormed away.

_God what have I done!?_

* * *

**[Beck's & Tori's Text]**

Tori: Beck?

Beck: Yes babe?

Tori: Where are you?

Beck: I'm at the library. I needed some quiet space.

Tori:….Are you really at the library?

Beck: Yes? Where else would I be?

Tori: It's just….you've been working late and being at the library a whole lot lately….

Beck: Yeah it's for work.

Tori: What did that Laura Ross girl say?

Beck: She still hasn't giving me a deal that I can agree with, but we are still working on it.

Tori: How long does it take? What kind of deals is she offering that you won't take!?

Beck: It's complicated babe. You won't understand.

Tori: I'm tired of you being out so late. Just come home okay? Do your work in your office.

Beck: Oh, I'm sorry babe. I didn't know it was bothering you. I'll come home right now.

Tori: Thank you. I love you.

Beck: I love you too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Reviewwww! ;)**


	27. For Me?

Chapter 27

_For Me?_

**[Cat's & Tori's Text]**

Cat: Hiiiiiiii

Tori: Hi Cat! What's up?

Cat: Nothing, just at the hospital with Ikenzie.

Tori: Has she woken up yet?

Cat: No (frowning emoticon)

Tori: Aww don't worry Cat she will. How's your day going?

Cat: Oh it's fine. I haven't really been anywhere but here. Jade took Italy to her baby doctor's appointment today. They might stop by later.

Tori: Where's Isis? School?

Cat: Yep.

Tori: I can stop by. I'm about to get off of work soon. It's so boring. I'm sitting here doing nothing.

Cat: Yay! Yes come by! I miss you!

Tori: I miss you too Cat. I'll stop by the candy store and bring some chocolate.

Cat: For me? Or were you going to stop by anyways?

Tori: (shrugging emoticon) I guess for you too. I really didn't have any intentions on stopping by until you asked me to come, but I'll get me something too.

Cat: That's so nice of you Tori! Thank you!

Tori: (laughing emoticon) It doesn't take much to please you does it?

Cat: What's that supposed to mean!?

Tori: Lol, nothing! I'll be by soon. See you.

Cat: See you Tor!

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

I walked into Ikenzie's hospital room with Jade following behind to see Cat and Tori giggling beside her bed.

"What the hell is this?" Jade asked as she dropped her bag to the floor in a corner.

I watched as my mom gave a tired look at Jade. "She just wanted to check up on Ikenzie. She's about to go."

Tori nodded as she stood up. "See you guys." Tori said as she headed for the door. "Italy." She nodded at me as she kept walking but Jade stood in front of her to stop her.

"Listen here Vega, I don't know what the hell is going on between you and my wife, but it's going to stop today! You don't even know my daughter! There's no reason for you to keep checking up on her!" She lowered her voice as she stepped in Tori's face. "If I ever see you in this room again, near my house again, or texting my wife's phone again, you'll be in a bed just like that one in hell. Do you understand or do you need a demonstration?"

Tori opened her mouth as it looked as if fear swept over her. "I..I, I yes, I understand. I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure-"

"-Get the hell out of this room and stay away from my kids and my wife!" Jade pointed towards the door in which Tori nodded and exited without even a glance back.

_Was that necessary?_

"What did she do!?" I asked as I threw my hands up.

Tori seems like a sweet young woman. Why the hell does Jade have to hate on everybody? She has no business talking to her like that.

"You." She pointed a finger at me. "Stay out of this."

"You." She pointed a finger to Cat. "In the hallway, now!"

I watched as Cat closed her eyes and shook her head before she stood up and slowly walked into the hall with Jade as she closed the door behind them.

_What the hell is that all about!?_

I rolled my eyes and shook it off as I scooted my chair close to Ikenzie's side and grabbed onto her hand.

"Ikenzie, guess what?" I asked as I stared at her face as if she was going to jump up and start guessing.

"Jade and I just left the baby doctors. It's a girl!" I squeezed her hand and smiled. "I guess you won."

When I told Ikenzie I was pregnant she was so excited for me. We made a bet, her saying I was going to have a girl and me saying it was going to be a boy. Whoever lost had to do the other's homework for a week and give up $20. I really, really thought it would be a boy. I just felt it would, but I was wrong. It's not that bad anyways you know, her homework can't be that hard…..but then again she is at a magnet school….hope I don't make her fail…anyways, I'm so excited as well.

"What should I name her?" I asked as I still held onto her hand and looked up to the ceiling.

I suck at names. I have no idea what I'm going to name my little angel. God, I'm so excited!

I looked up at the T.V. that caught my attention with an overly loud couple laughing. They had two small children with them as they walked down the sidewalk and that's when my heart started to ache.

My child doesn't have a father. I mean…she has a father but….who? I can't believe I've done this to her. I can't believe I've done this to myself. Why have I been so stupid? I want her daddy to be here with me throughout my pregnancy, but…I can't because…who is it!? Man I hope it's Kodak. He's the only guy that seems to even really care about me and who will actually be there.

I've contacted the other guys I've been with and they all quickly dismissed me. They all said they didn't want to have anything to do with me or my kid and I can't lie, that sent me into a crying fest. Kodak would make a great dad. The best dad. He'll always be there, I know it and I hope he's the dad. When the baby comes, he'll be the first I test and if he's not it…then I'm just on my own and as much as I want to say "well that's okay" I just can't. Because it's not okay. It's not okay for my daughter to grow up without her father, and I know I can't do this on my own.

I know I can't.

"I'll be right back. Go sit down." The sound of Jade's voice and the door opening brought me from my thoughts.

I watched as Cat walked slowly back to her seat with her head down and her hand holding one of her wrist.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She just nodded as she pulled out her phone and started to text without even a glance my way.

…..There's something not right going on between my parents and I can never just put my finger to it. They always told me when I was growing up that they would "play fight" and it's something that they did all the time. They told me it was part of acting exercise they've always done since they were kids and not to worry about it at all. They told me not to talk about it with anybody, not even my sisters and so I didn't. But…I don't know…it's just...weird. If she's acting…then…well there's no excuse for acting right? They said they always practice because they never know when someone will knock on the door needing knew actresses. I mean right, we are in Hollywood so that's true. Our chances are better than anyone else's since we are living in the heart of the action.

I sighed.

I just…I don't…it's just….something's not right, and maybe I'll just explore that a little more since I haven't been paying attention much at all lately.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" She answered quickly as she kept her eyes to her phone.

"Guess what?"

"Yes?"

"It's a girl."

That brought her eyes from her phone as a smile went across my face as well as hers. "That's so great! Congratulations!" She said but her voice sounded…real but…fake. Is that possible?

"You don't sound happy?"

She sighed. "I am baby I swear. I'm just a little tired is all. I was up all night worrying about Ikenzie."

"Is everything okay with you and Jade?"

She scrunched her eyebrows at me. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just making sure, I mean….you guys seem…or Jade seems kind of…fussy lately."

She shook her head. "Oh she's just cranky is all and Ikenzie being in the hospital isn't helping. Everything is fine. Don't worry about us. What did the doctor say? Is everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Everything is great she said!"

"That's great. What are you going to name her?"

"I have no clue."

"How about Miley?"

"Ew no."

"That's my grandmoms name!" She stated offended.

"Oh. But no."

"Well name her what you like, you have a while." She tilted her head and smiled. "Stand up let me see you."

I stood and lifted my shirt turning to the side. "It's not much." I shrugged as I sat back down.

"You're small to be…wait what are you?" Cat asked with confusion.

"16 weeks. She said the baby might be a little small when she is born, but that she is still healthy and told me it's nothing to worry about."

Cat smiled. "That's wonderful Italy. Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy!"

"Well good. We'll have to turn one of the guest's rooms into a baby girl room!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, where else would her room be?" She giggled.

"I don't know. I just pictured turning half of my room into a baby room."

She shook her head. "No. She'll have her own room."

I smiled at the thought before my eyes fell to Ikenzie's moving hand. "Cat! Look!"

She looked down at her hand before she immediately stood up and touched her face gently. "Ikenzie, baby can you hear me?"

I watched as Ikenzie's eyeballs moved around under her closed lids before one eye opened slightly but instantly closed as she made a scrunched up face.

"The light, turn off the big light it's too bright." Cat pointed as I ran over to turn off the switch leaving the smaller light on and that's when she opened both of her eyes and if this wasn't the most best freaking feeling I've ever felt in my life, I don't know what was!

"'Kenzie if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Cat said as she placed her hand in Ikenzie's, but she didn't squeeze back. Cat asked the question again and again Ikenzie didn't squeeze back. She looked over at Cat with both eyes open with furrowed brows and a frown on her face.

Oh my god what if she has brain damage!

"I'm going to get the doctor okay?" Cat said as she ran out of the room as I prayed that everything with my sister is okay.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

I drove home slowly as my mind couldn't stop thinking of Jade.

There has to be some way I can…make things up to her. I'm almost willing to do anything. I just want her to listen to me, not that I have an excuse for doing what I did to her, but…I do have a heart that's sincerely sorry and I want to apologize and make it up to her somehow, but how can I get her to listen?

Maybe if I can get her to forgive me I can come around more often. I can be friends with Cat without her having to sneak off with me behind Jade's back. Yes, Cat told me she has to sneak around when she's with me because Jade hates me and that's true. I mean if I was Jade I wouldn't want my wife hanging around me either. But it was soooo long ago you would think Jade would have let it go, and dropped it by now. I mean everyone else has. Andre hated Beck, but they are the coolest of friends again now.

Everyone makes mistakes and ours was a huge mistake and we know what we did was wrong. It's not like we don't regret it. We both are 100% sincerely sorry and I just want Jade to know that. I want to sit and talk with her. That's something I never ever got to be able to do since that day. She won't listen to me.

I miss Cat, I miss being her best friend and I can see she misses being mine, but am I worth having to lie to your spouse about? I don't want to ruin Cat and Jade's relationship. That would be the last thing I would want to do. And Jade seeing Cat with me isn't a good look.

Maybe I can get Cat to give her a letter or something from me. Maybe I can get Cat to make Jade read it and understand how sorry I am and how much I want to make things up to her, but then again this is Jade West I'm dealing with. Whatever I do isn't going to be easy at all.

I finally made it home and pulled into my driveway and into my garage with fury as I see that Beck's car isn't here. He spends more and more time "out" then here with his family and it's starting to irk me.

I walk into my house and drop my keys and purse on the cabinet before pulling out my phone and speed dialing his phone that went straight to voicemail.

"What?" I said as I redialed it again and this time he answered.

"Hello?"

"Where are you!?"

"I'm at Kinko's."

"Why!?"

"To print and fax over my script to Johnson's Productions."

"We have a fax and printer here!"

"The fax machine broke! And I had to hurry and do this. Babe, this can be big for us if they buy it."

"What happened to Laura Ross?"

"….Her deals were out of the question. I can't do this with her. So I found the next best thing."

I sighed. "Just come home please. You're never here anymore."

"I know, and I just left not too long ago. I'll be right home I promise. I love you."

"...I love you too Beck."

"Bye."

With that I put my phone down before crossing my arms and looking over the kitchen. The sink was filled with dishes and the counter tops and floors were filthy. The kitchen is Monica's chore and that's something she always has done on time.

"Monica!"

"What!" She yelled back with slight aggravation to her voice.

"Come down here please!"

I heard her room door open and slam before her footsteps came running down the stairs that led to the kitchen. "What?"

I gestured to the kitchen before crossing my arms again.

"I'll get to it!" She said as she turned back around to run back up the stairs.

"Hey!"

"Whattt!?" She turned back around to me and that's when I noticed her puffy eyes and furrowed brows.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"No come here."

She slowly walked down the few stairs she ran up and stood in front of me. "Baby what happened? You can tell me."

She looked down at her feet but didn't speak.

"Does it have to do with school?"

She shook her head.

"Is it us?"

She shook her head again.

"….Is it about you and Isis?"

That's when she looked up at the ceiling as she tried to keep tears from falling from her eyes. "I messed up mom. I messed up…."

I reached down and grabbed her hands. "What happened?"

"I told her that-"

"Mom!"

I turned my attention over to Kaylee who stood in the kitchen with a smile and two tennis rackets and a ball. "Cmon!"

"Baby not right now okay."

"But it's getting dark! You promised you'd play with me today once you got home!"

"Baby, maybe tomorrow okay."

"But you PROMISED!"

"I didn't promise anything. And I said maybe tomorrow okay? It's late now. I was out later than I thought. We have all the time in the world to play tennis. The court isn't going anywhere okay?"

"You always do this! You never have time for me. Why am I here?"

"Kaylee don't start tonight." I turned to Monica. "Go to your room. I'll be up in the minute." She nodded as she wiped her eyes and started back up the kitchen stairs.

"You always have time for her!" Kaylee pointed to the stairs with a racket.

"Kaylee. Stop. We always spend time with you. I said not tonight. We can play tomorrow. I'm off all day tomorrow. When you come home from school, we'll play. Okay?"

She just rolled her eyes and sighed as she whispered something to herself as she disappeared from the kitchen.

* * *

**[Tori's & November's Text]**

November: Are you still taking me to the doctors Thursday?

Tori: Yes. Be ready okay. What school do you go to?

November: I'm home schooled remember?

Tori: Ohh that's right! Okay. I'll be there at 9:00am. Did you tell your mom?

November: No. And don't tell her.

Tori: How come?

November: Just don't please. She'll try to say that everything is fine and that I don't need to go so she won't let me.

Tori: Alright then. Everything will be fine.

November: Thank you so much Tori.

Tori: It's not a problem.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Please Review! Shout out coming up! Almost at 300 Reviews! Thanks guys!**


	28. What's Your Problem?

**Hey so I need one reader that I can trust and who doesn't mind knowing how this story is going to end to PM me. There is an ending I have in my head for this story but I have a feeling it might piss a lot of you off, and I don't want that, so I need quick advice here. Sooooooo whoever doesn't mind knowing the ending and stuff PM me! ;) Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 28

_What's Your Problem!?_

**[Cat's POV]**

"Ikenzie can you squeeze my hand?" The doctor said after giving her a small checkup. She placed her hand in Ikenzie's the same way as I had and this time she squeezed her hand and I and Italy both let out breaths I didn't know I was holding and I'm pretty sure she didn't know either.

"Okay you can let go." The doctor told her gently as she tried to removed her hand from Ikenzie's tight grip. She literally had to yank her hand away.

"Ahhhhh…..ahhhmmmmm." She started to make weird sounds before her eyes filled with tears. She quickly held up her hand shook up and down as panic took over her face.

"What?"

"She wants to write." Italy said reaching into the small drawer beside her bed. She pulled out a small pad and a pen and handed it over to Ikenzie before all three of us watched her write slowly.

She flashed the pad to the doctor as I looked over her shoulder.

"_I can't hear anything." _The paper read and my heart dropped.

The doctor's looked turned more serious as she bent down beside Ikenzie's right ear. "If you can hear this squeeze my hand." The doctor stated a little louder than an inside voice, as she placed her hand back in Ikenzie's but her hand stayed loose.

She moved around to the other side of the bed where she bent down and said the same thing in her left ear and this time Ikenzie squeezed her hand.

"_I can hear a little in my left ear, but you sound so far away. Did I lose my hearing?" _Ikenzie wrote before she flashed the pad up to the doctor as tears fell from her eyes.

The doctor took the pad from her as she wrote down the same thing she spoke out loud so we could hear. "Sometimes strokes and seizers can cause temporary hearing loss." She handed the pad and pencil back to Ikenzie who wrote quickly again.

"_So I'll get my hearing back?"_

She doctor furrowed her brows and she wrote and spoke again. "Sometimes it can be permanent but don't worry okay. We are going to run a few test on you to make sure everything is okay. I never had a patient have permanent hearing loss from a stroke or seizer. It's rare. So just stay calm."

"_What if it is permanent?"_

"You can still hear in your left ear and that's great. I'm sure you can still hear in your right. You should regain most of your hearing even if there is some permanent damage or not, but hearing aids can help if you've lost any hearing. You'll be fine. You're not going to be deaf. We don't want you to worry about that." She handed the pas back to Ikenzie.

She didn't seemed convinced at anything the doctor was telling her though. She put the pad aside as she turned over to her side and just cried before she pulled the covers to her face.

I reached over and placed my hand on her shoulder while Italy's hand went to her back. "Its.." I stopped as I noticed she couldn't hear me, so I settled with wrapping my arms around her and letting my lips place small kisses on her forehead.

_I know she'll be okay. _

* * *

**[November's POV]**

_3 Days Later_

"We have your results." The doctor said once she came back into the room that Tori and I have been sitting and waiting anxiously in for the past 30 minutes.

Tori took me to a doctors right outside of Hollywood. This place seems so much better than those small little clinics my mother has been taking me to, so I know they know what they are doing here.

They checked me way better than the clinics did. They gave me blood test and everything and I'm so positive they will tell me what is wrong today.

I guess it's not something to be just so happy about, but when you are sick for so long and nobody can tell you what's wrong with you, it's sickening and tiring you know? Nothing is helping me to get better, so now that they can find out what is wrong they can give me the right medicine to fix it and I can get all better and be a normal girl again!

"Knock, Knock." The doctor said as she peaked through the door.

I couldn't help but sitting at the edge of my seat.

"So?"

"Well I ran some test and it seems you have Pneumonia. There's a little fluid in your lungs, and your blood is rather thin, but this can all be fixed. You're not so bad to admit you into a hospital, but I want you to stay in bed. I'm going to prescribe you antibiotics for your pneumonia and a strong Vitamin K. Make sure to eat a lot of green veggies like broccoli, green beans, green peas stuff like that to help get your blood back to normal. But other than that babygirl you are fine." She smiled.

"You hear that Novie?" Tori nudged me as I sat staring at the doctor with a blank stare.

No…no, that's….this can't be right! Pneumonia! All this time I've had Pneumonia!? No! No way! I could have figured that out myself! The clinic would have noticed that! It has to be something else! Not Pneumonia! My dad didn't die from that! They would have known that!

"November?"

"Huh…oh…okay….are you sure?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Make sure to get plenty of rest and water. You're prescription will be in the front. Once you are dressed you're free to go. Any questions?"

I just shook my head slowly as she smiled shook mine and Tori's hand and then exited the room.

"Yay! Now you can get better!" Tori smiled as she gave me a side hug and then moved away. "Is Pneumonia contagious?" She eyed me.

I shrugged as I stood to change. This isn't right. No way this is right! UGH! This is exactly how my father died! No one could tell him what was wrong! All the doctors are wrong! They know nothing! I have to figure things out on my own, do my own research.

"Finish getting dressed. I'll be right out here." Tori said as she exited the room.

_I'll be damned if I settle with this diagnosis…_

* * *

**[Beck's POV]**

"No…..no…..nan…definite no…" I walked down the aisle looking for a new shampoo and conditioner. Mine back at home is getting pretty old. I need something new, but these all seem like crap.

"Oh, excuse me." I apologized to a woman standing next to me since I accidently bumped into her.

"Yeah watch it turd!"

_Wait what?_

"Hey you don't have to be rude, I ap….Jade?"

She turned around to me before an even bigger frown that she was already wearing swept across her face, but then quickly turned into an evil smirk. "Well look who it is." She crossed her arms and titled her head to the side.

I couldn't stop my eyes from looking her over from head to foot. "Wow, Jade….you look…"

"-Fantastic? Sexy? Beautiful? Out of a magazine gorgeous-"

"-Great." I stated plainly at her _I know I'm so good-looking_ attitude, but I can't blame her. She does look absolutely stunning. Her body is more filled out than the last time I remember. Her skin s flawless, her green eyes are glowing, her hair in curly locks falling perfectly down her shoulders, her….wait….why do I care? I don't? Why am I looking? I'm not….

"Okay, well bye." She said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I reached over and grabbed her arm in which she turned around to me with an angry face and a flared nose, but it seemed to quickly soften.

"What Oliver?"

I let my hands slide into my pockets as I shrugged. "How are you doing? You know…what have you been up to?"

"Why are you worried about it?"

I sighed. "I'm just trying to small talk."

"What for?"

I really don't even know….well….I'm not going to lie, I've missed Jade over the years. I mean it's not wrong to see how's she's doing right? I mean despite the fact that I completely shattered her heart what? 100 years ago. I'm sure she's had to drop that though.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Jadey look! Glow in the dark Marbles!" I heard Cat giggle as she walked up to Jade holding up a bag to her as if she were a small child.

I watched as Jade glanced at her before turning back to me. "I'm great." She stated nonchalantly.

"Ohhhh! Hi Beck!" Cat jumped as she waved at me. Jade turned to her once again this time uncrossing her arms and balling her hands into fist which made Cat turn her smile into a frown and made her whole bubbly happy attitude turn down. "Unhiiiii?" She looked up at Jade with puppy dog eyes.

Jade sighed before grabbing Cat's hand in hers and turning back to me. "I'm fine." She said before turning around dragging Cat with her. Cat snuck a wave and a smile at me as they turned the corner as I gave her a small wave back.

Jade seems as if she hasn't changed a bit, but I kind of feel bad for Cat. I mean I know Jade controls the poor girl. Cat's so vulnerable and Jade use to get her to do anything. I use to talk to Cat about that back in high school. I tried to toughen her up, but that didn't work.

I just hope she's not letting Jade control her life. Cat had a beautiful future ahead of her back in high school. I hope she's happy with where she is now.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

I looked at my caller I.D. before I cussed under my breath and sighed. _She's getting on my last nerve with this…._

"What Tori?"

"…..Excuse me?"

I sighed. "Sorry babe. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the store Tori. I'm getting some hair products. Then I'm coming home."

"You have a ton here at the house?"

"I wanted new ones. Look…you have to stop with this."

"Stop with what?"

"Calling me all the time asking where I am, and when I'll be home. What? Do you think I'm cheating on you or something?"

"….."

"Tori!?"

"No… no babe, I don't think that, it's just….you're never here anymore. You're always out."

"I have a new job babe. I'm working more. I'll be gone more."

"…I know, I know…."

"Then why do you keep doing this? It's making me feel that you don't trust me or something?"

"No! I trust you! I do. I'm sorry. I just miss you being here is all I guess."

"I know. I miss being at home more too. I'll be there soon okay? Love you."

"Love you too babe."

I put my phone in my pocket before finally grabbing a good quality shampoo and conditioner and walking to the front to pay.

"Well hey there. Nice to see you again. The young cashier smiled as she scanned my items. "You live around here?"

_No I just see you here all the time and I always chose this random store when I shop. _

"Yeah."

"That'll be $27.35."

I pulled out my wallet and handed her my card that she took her time swiping as she looked me over.

"So…are you seeing anyone?"

I lifted my hand and flashed my ring as she frowned. "Have a good night." She stated nonchalantly as she ignored me and started to pick her nails.

I shook my head as I walked into the parking lot and pulled out my keys. It wasn't until I got my door unlocked that I heard the yelling and screaming coming from a few cars behind me.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look to see that it was Jade with her hand around Cat's wrist and it looked as if she was twisting it.

I ran over to her car and banged on her window before she let go and she was indeed twisting Cat's wrist as I saw it twist back to its right position once she let go.

"What the hell do you want!?" She yelled through her closed window.

"Dude why do you have your hands on her!?"

"Stay out of our business Oliver! She's fine!"

"She's crying!" I said letting my finger poke her window hard as I pointed to Cat. "What the hell is your problem!?"

She started her car as she turned away from me.

"Jade!"

I watched as she roughly put her car in drive as she sped from the parking lot as I hit the back of it.

There's no….no way in hell that Jade's…nan. I mean Jade's…aggressive and all, but Cat, she was always gentle with Cat. God I hope she's not hurting her. Tori's been hanging with Cat. She would know if anything was wrong. Cat would tell. I know she would or even if she didn't want to it would slip. Cat can't keep anything to herself. She's never been able to.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before returning to my own car.

_God I hope everything's okay with her…_

* * *

**[Monica's & Isis's Text]**

Monica: Isis…

Isis: What? You done _exploring _already?

Monica: (frowning emoticon) Isis I didn't mean it like that. You are making it sound so horrible.

Isis: Oh I'm sorry for not sounding positive about you dumping me to fuck some guys.

Monica: Isis! It's not like that!

Isis: Yes the hell it is! Stop trying to sugar coat it to make it sound all sweet and innocent! That's basically what you told me! Is it not!?

Monica:…. Yes, but it's not like that.

Isis: Stop texting me. You are wasting my time. I don't have time for broken hearts.

Monica: Isis, I would never break your heart!

Isis: Oh really? Tell that to the band-aid that's keeping it together.

Monica: Isis! No I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to be this way. I don't know what I was thinking!

Isis: Whatever Monica. Like I said, you're wasting my time. Stop texting my phone. Goodbye.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	29. I'd Die With Them

**300 Reviews! Woo! Shout out time!**

_**JadeLove, PreviouslyUnknown, MidnightEvanescence, Twistedminds-collide, Lollylucyx13, Kuro-Drako, DonoBionic, TeamCade, D-Jay9.7, Lord Nune, Tanya-Lee, Jeremy Shane, str-mape, WeAreLife, moustachelover352, Divinefiction, Italy, IStoleYourOreosSoNowWhatHaha, Britt, Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe, Gabixoxo, Shi13, JessieRouge, Bobody, melymely, JollyRanchers, cbam101, just a reader, Mikey, thunderbunnies, nobody, Sarah Bailey, Stallone, ScottyBgood, JADEYYYY, Amid, Micah-Man, joriholic73, JessyRae, abigail, That Girl, Eric, Shiloh, Gia, Gina, and all the Guest!**_

**Thanks for all your reviews and for reading! Love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 29

_I'd Die With Them_

**[Tori's POV]**

_Wednesday, November 1__st_

"Hey Cat." I greeted Cat as she hopped into the passenger's seat of my car.

"Hi Tori!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Where are we going?" She asked once her seat belt was on and we were pulling off.

"Well we have to stop at my house first and then we'll go out anyplace you want."

"I have to be home by 6 okay?"

I just nodded as we turned a corner. "So where'd you get that Cat?"

"Get what?"

"That." I said letting my finger fall to a huge bruise on the inner part of her arm in which she quickly hid from my sight.

"I fell."

"How?"

"I tripped over my daughter's backpack."

I just sighed as we reached a stop light. "Why won't you just admit it? Jade's hurting you Cat we know this already. Just tell me. It's okay."

She shook her head. "Jade's not hurting me! Stop saying that! Every time you take me out you keep bringing that up. It's starting to annoy me Tori. I'm fine! You wouldn't understand anything!"

"I would if you just tell me! I want to help you."

"I don't need help okay? If I needed help I would ask you for it. Jade's not even hurting me so just please Tori, drop it. I want to spend time with my best friend today and just be happy."

"So what will happen if I bring you back after 6?"

She furrowed her brows. "Just don't do that."

"Why? Because Jade is going to do something to you if she finds out you were with me?"

She sighed loudly as she hit her hands to her thighs. "You know what Tori? Just take me back home. I don't want to hear this again today."

I reached over and grabbed her hand in mine as we pulled up at a Dairy Queen. "I'm sorry Cat. I'm just worried about you. I don't want to keep seeing you hurt."

"I'm not hurt. So don't worry about me? I'm fine."

I stopped in the drive-thru as I leaned over and gave Cat a kiss on the side of her head before ordering an ice-cream cone for her.

"This is for me? What about you?"

"I don't want anything."

"Thanks you Tori." She smiled but her eyes looked sad. She's sad. I know it.

Beck told me how he saw Jade put her hands on Cat in a parking lot one day before he came home from the store. He said he saw how Jade treated her and how Cat didn't seem like herself, so he told me to keep an eye out for her. He told me to inspect her for new bruises and odd behaviors and I catch up on it now. She's not always herself and she does have bruises over her body. I tried to get her to remove her shirt for me one day, but she absolutely refused. She wouldn't show me any body part of hers that was covered by her dress. I tried to sneak and lift her dress one day but she caught me and she hit me, she hit me pretty hard actually and that was just so unlike her.

Today Beck told me to bring her to the house. He got a day off just so we could do this. It might be a little wrong, but it's for her own good. We are trying to help her, but we can't without evidence and she won't corporate with us so we have to do things out way.

We finally pulled up at my house and she hopped out of the car as she skipped to the front door which was already open and the screen unlocked so she took it upon herself to go ahead and skip in with me a little further behind.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat laughed as Xston came and jumped on her.

We figured we could loosen her up a little with the dog out.

"Hey there Cat." Beck said as he walked into the living room.

"Hiiii!" She said as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms gave him a huge hug.

I could tell Beck wasn't prepared for that as he almost fell over. "I've missed you too Cat." Beck chuckled as he lowered her back to the ground.

"Are you coming out with me and Tori!?"

"Maybe?" He said as she clapped her hands.

Beck motioned for me to go in the kitchen and get the things for Cat.

I made a cup of milk before I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills. I wrapped one up in a paper towel before I used my elbow to crush it into the smallest pieces I could make before taking it and dumping it into the small glass of milk. I feel so wrong doing this, but it's the only way for me and Beck to do what we need to do and see what we need to see without Cat fighting against us.

I made me my own glass of milk so Cat wouldn't think anything of it before bringing it out to her.

"I know it was so great!" I heard her squeal as she talked to Beck.

"Here Cat." I sat down beside her and held out the glass for her in which she took immediately.

"Oh my god! I love milk!" She giggled as she took a big sip. "Do I have a mustache?"

I nodded as I took a small drink of mine.

I watched as she put her glass down in which Beck picked it back up and handed it back to her. "You never want to put milk down Cat. It'll get hot and then you'll get sick. Just finish it up so we can go out."

"Oh you're coming!?" She squealed at Beck.

"Yeah, I'll come, but you have to finish that so we can go."

"kk!" Cat said as she quickly downed the rest of her glass in all of three gulps.

"Let's go!" She hopped up in which Beck sat her back down.

"I have to go change real quick, so just wait down here for me." He said as she looked at me and then jogged up the stairs.

Cat took a breath as she sat back on the couch. "So where are we going to do Tor?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Hmmmm, can we go to the toy store Tor?"

I chuckled. _Cat will never grow up…_ "Of course we can."

I turned on the T.V. as we watched about 10 minutes of it before she laid her head in my lap. "What's taking Beck so long?" She yawned.

I let my fingers run through the roots of her dark red hair as she looked up at me. "He takes a long time getting ready."

"I see. You should hurry him up."

"He's coming."

She yawned again as she looked at me and smiled. "You're really pretty Tori. You should be a model."

"Thanks Cat. You're pretty too."

"Not as pretty as you Tor." She said with one eye open and I slowly let my hand fall over her other eyelid and closed it for her. Within 1 minute she was out like a light.

I lifted her head as I removed myself from under her replacing my lap with a pillow. I lifted her arm and dropped it to make sure she was all the way sleep before calling Beck down.

"Is she out?"

"Yeah."

I said as I stood back so Beck could get to her. I just feel so wrong for taking over Cat the way we did.

He knelt down as he turned her to her side so that her back was facing him before he grabbed onto the zipper of her dress. "Here we go." He said as he slowly unzipped it. I closed my eyes, I don't know why it's just….I don't know what to expect. I've seen her back before, so I don't know why I'm so scared. It's just the fact she's been so overly protective of her own back, not letting me see again it makes you curious you know?

"Tori look." He said as I opened my eyes to see a huge white pad on it. "Don't take it off Beck." I said with tears in my eyes.

"We have to see Tori." He said as he took a small breath and grabbed onto the corner of the pad and started to pull it down.

"Oh my god!" My hand immediately went to my mouth as tears escaped my eyes.

Under the pad is what looked as if she had been burned with something. Something big. It was big and black with small open bloody parts here and there. You can tell it's not infected and that it's being taken care of but…oh my god. Around the pad were what looked like old scraps and buries, some of what I had seen before.

I watched as Beck let her arms slip from the dress and he pulled it all the way down to her ankles, leaving her in her bra and panties and this time I couldn't stop getting choked up at the sight of her body.

Everywhere on her thighs were scraps and bruises and finger bruises. Some looked fresh while others looked years old and I couldn't stop my hand from reaching over and placing it on her thigh were one specific mark rose from her skin as if something cut her like a knife or…scissors.

"Get the camera." Beck said as he sighed and looked over her small beat up body. He had to end up getting it himself because I just can't move. I can't believe this is my best friend, that this is Cat Valentine laying here in front of me like this. Who could hurt someone like her? Someone without a freaking heart and who deserves to be locked up for life. Someone like Jade West.

I watched as beck pulled the pad further down as he snapped a picture of her burn wound before took more and more pictures of her back and her thighs. He replaced the pad before he turned Cat onto her back so that her stomach was visible and he took more pictures of her front side, which wasn't as bad as her back at all.

He finally got all the pictures he needed before pulling back up her dress and zipping her back in it as if it was never removed. He reached over and placed a small blanket on her before he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead as I just stood there and cried the entire time.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me tight as I let my head fall to his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

He sighed. "We can't do much unless she corporates with us."

"Well threatened her with the pictures."

He shook his head. "She can call the police if I showed her that I took pictures of her while she was sleeping."

"She wouldn't do that!"

"No, but she'll tell Jade and Jade will."

"Then what was the point of taking pictures!?" I yelled as I removed myself from his grip.

"You never know if we might need these." He held up the camera.

"We can't let her go back." I cried.

"We'll try talking with her."

"That's not going to work Beck!"

'We'll figure something out. We have to."

….._We have to…_

* * *

**[Ikenzie's POV]**

"C'mon Ikenzie, it's not so bad." Kaylee said during lunch as she reached her hand over and placed it on mine.

I just turned away from her. I just want to die. What am I even here for? I can't do anything anymore. Well singing was my passion. I thought that maybe one day I would get my voice back. And I did. I got my freaking voice back and then what happens? A stoke, another freaking stroke. That should have just killed me. Why didn't it?

I'm officially handicapped. Not only did I lose my ability to talk normal again, starting back at square one with the index cards, I lost complete hearing in my right ear and 35% hearing in my left. I'm legally known as deaf even though the hearing aid restores my hearing in my left ear to 97% , it's still just horrible!

They said bad things happen to bad people. Am I a bad person? What have I done? I've made a whole list of the bad things I've done and I've prayed about it and asked for forgiveness and I'm still the way I am. I've never done anything too bad. I've snuck some of my veggies in a paper towel when I was younger and I stayed up past my bed time when I was younger as well, but I just can't think of anything super bad I've done lately? Why is this happening to me?

"Ikenzie?"

"W,w,what?" I asked irately.

"Come on, stop being so sad. It's going to be okay."

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at her. Of course she can say that! She can talk and hear like everyone else!

"Look on the bright side. At least you can still hear, and you can still talk. What about those people who are completely deaf? What about those people who can't talk at all? And you can see, and you can still walk. What about those people who are blind? What about those people who are paralyzed? You have been a positive person since the day I've met you. Don't give up now Ikenzie. You have a great future ahead of you, but if you keep this attitude where will you be? Don't limit yourself! You still can do soooo many things that so many other people wish they could do."

**DING, DING, DING**

"I think you're very special Ikenzie. There's something big for you in the future I know it." She stood up and threw her backpack over her shoulder. "Keep your head up." She said as smiled as she walked off to class.

* * *

**[Jade's & Unknown's Text]**

Unknown: Jade

Jade: Yeah, who's this?

Unknown: I hope you rot in fucking hell.

Jade: Who the hell is this?

Jade: Who is this!? Stop playing on my fucking phone stupid bitches!

* * *

_~Jade's Flashback~_

_13 Years Old_

_I sat on my bed with headphones on as I looked through a magazine. _

_**New Text Message**_

_**Sender: Cat**_

_Cat: Hiiiiiiii! Want to go out? My mom said she'll come get you and you can spend the night!_

_Me: I can't._

_Cat: Want me to come to you?_

_Me: No._

_Cat: (frowning emoticon) You never talk to me or hang out with me anymore Jade. Please tell me what happened?_

_Me: Nothing happened. Leave me alone now. I don't feel like going anywhere._

_Cat: (frowning emoticon) I love you Jade. I hope everything's okay._

_Me: Whatever Cat._

_I threw my phone aside as I picked back up my magazine and continued to read._

_I heard my door burst open and slam close before I removed my headphones and turned around to him._

"_Hey there babygirl, what are you reading?" I just shook my head and turned back around to lay on my stomach as I closed my eyes tight._

_There's no point of trying to fight him anymore. Is he my dad? No. My dad is in jail as well as my mother. I never told, but a neighbor saw what they did to my sister. And she called the police. She recorded the whole thing from her window and what made me so pissed is that she saw it, but she didn't stop it. She didn't even try! She just took out her fucking camera and recorded the fucking murder scene! She was no help! No help at all!_

_Fuck it._

_I don't even care anymore._

_Who's this guy? He's my aunt's boyfriend. Yeah they put me in the house with my aunt. Little did they know my aunt is no better than my own mother. She has a daughter as well but she's older than me. She's 18 and she's never really home anyways, so I barely even know her._

"_You look really pretty today Jadelyn." He said as he crawled onto the bed beside me and slid all my hair to one side before kissing me on my cheek._

_This guy is even bigger than my father. I tried to fight him off before, it didn't work. Nothing that I do to keep him away works. I tell my aunt. I tell her what he does to me all the time and she doesn't "believe" me. She knows what the fuck he's doing. She just believes whatever the hell she wants to believe. She doesn't care. She's with him for his money anyways. He buys her anything he wants. And I have a feeling that's because she's made a deal with him involving me. _

_Why don't I run and tell?_

_Tell who? Cat? What the hell is she going to do? I already made her promise not to tell anything my parents did to me and she kept her promise. I never told her anything else and I never gave her details. She doesn't need details. She's a Cat, she wouldn't understand anyways._

_Tell the police? Yeah right my aunt will find so many ways out of that. She's smart. She'll outsmart the courts, there's no fucking reason to even go through all of that to end up right back here. So fuck the police. _

"_You know I don't want to hurt you sweety." He said as his hand rubbed down my back. He flipped me over as he let his hand rub around to the front of my body and slowly down into my loose sweet pants._

_I squeezed my eyes shut as he rubbed gently on the fabric of my panties and my body involuntarily bucking to his touch._

"_See you like that don't you sweet heart?"_

_No. I don't like it. I never have and I never will. He's been doing this to me 5 times a week for almost a year and my body is just use to it now. My body knows it's coming and it doesn't even hurt anymore. When he sticks his manhood deep into me, I don't even cry anymore. I just take it. I squeeze my eyes close and I imagine the only good times that I can imagine and that's whenever I'm with Cat. I imagine laughing and playing with her. I let my mind completely disappear from the situation until it's all over and he's gone. _

_I've gotten pregnant twice both in which my aunt took me to get an abortion and she finally just put me on birth control so he couldn't get me pregnant anymore. _

_I stood in the shower with my eyes closed as I slowly cut my arms with a pair of mini scissors. _

_Scissors._

_Scissors are good. Scissors don't hurt me they make me feel good with the pain they cause. It's a different kind of pain. It takes away from the other pain that trys to take over me. I can escape in this pain. I love it. I never want it to stop, but I have to when too much blood starts to flow and then I reopen them later when new scissors. I have a whole collection. I'll stare at them for hours and play with them. They mean a lot to me. Nobody but me can touch my scissors. They are the only things that love me. And I love them and I'd die with them if I had too._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW! ;)**


	30. No Promises

**Hey guys this chapter is really short! Sorry I'm out of town on business and I haven't gotten much time to write! So I put this together really quick before bed. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

******P.S. Sorry for any typos. I didn't get a chance to proof read!**

* * *

Chapter 30

_No Promises_

**[Cat's POV]**

I woke up to the sound of laughter as I peeked through one eye to see who the laughed belonged to.

_..Wait I know that face…. isn't that…_

"Kaylee?" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

She stopped her laughter as she looked over at me. "Mom! She's awake!" She yelled out as she eyed me down. "No….no, my mom's friend." She said as she spoke on the phone.

"Cat?" I felt a warm loving hand on the side of my face as I looked into dark coffee eyes. "Are you okay?"

"…Tori…Tori!" Instantly I sat up and looked around. "Oh my god what time is it!?"

"Just a little passed 9 Are-"

"-What! I have to get home Tor!" I yelled as I stood up and grabbed my phone.

**18 Missed Calls**

_**Caller(s): Jade, Andre**_

**27 Unread Text Messages**

_**Sender(s): Jade, Andre, Italy**_

"Cat…why don't you stay here tonight?" Tori said as she reached out and grabbed both of my hand in hers in which I yanked back roughly.

"Tori I told you I have to be home by 6! Why did you let me stay here until 9! Why did you even let me fall to sleep for that matter!? Get me home! Now!" I yelled as I ran toward her door and out to her car.

I watched from her car as she slowly walked out of the front door and took her time closing it and locking it.

"Today Tori!"

I heard a huge sigh come from her as she made her way to the driver's side of her car and unlocked hers door in which I immediately hopped in.

"C'mon hurry!"

**New Text Message**

_**Sender: Jade**_

Jade: 60 seconds.

I knew that meant that's the time I have to be home, but I didn't know what would happen if I wasn't there within that time because I didn't even bother to check her other messages.

"Cat…"

"I don't have time to talk to you Tori! Start the damn car! Let's go!" I said snatching her keys from her and jamming them into the ignition myself.

"Cat! Stop!" She said as she held my face. "Look at you!"

I stopped as I realized how heavy my breathing was and how crazy I was going on her, but she doesn't understand. I need to be home, now.

"Tori, take me home now! Please!" I said now at the verge of tears.

"Why would you even want to go back there Cat!? So she can keep on doing what she's doing to you!?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Stop playing freaking dumb with me Cat! I'm not stupid okay! Jade's hurting you, badly admit that! Why would you want to go back to her? I can help you!"

I brought my hands to my face as I scratched down the sides of my face. "Ahhhhhhh! Tori just shut up okay!? Shut up! What goes on in my house, in my life, has nothing to do with you! It's none of your business! I DON'T NEED HELP! I'm not going to tell you that again! Now take me home!"

Tori wiped a tear that fell from her eye as she sat back and shook her head. "No. I can't take you back to her."

"Fine!" I said as I grabbed my small purse that I had left in her car and my phone and hopped out.

"Where are you going!?" She said as she got out as well.

"Home!" I yelled as I started running towards my house but she caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Cat stop! Are you insane! What the hell is you're problem!? Do you want this!?" She said as she yanked me around and unzipped my dress revealing a white bandage that Jade had put on my back after burning me with cooking grease a few days ago.

_How did she even know about that!_

I pulled away from her and I reached and zipped my dress back up as far as I could. "Who told you about that?"

She sighed with tears in her eyes. "I saw it when you were sleeping Cat. I saw everything. Beck did too."

"You looked at me while I was sleeping!? Ugh! Who are you!?" I said as I turned around and continued to run but again she caught up with me and yanked me around.

"Let me go! I don't have time to talk about this right now!"

"And why don't you Cat!? Because you know that right when you get home Jade's going to be there to beat the hell out of you because you weren't home at 6 o'clock!?"

"Tori you don't know anything!"

"I know she's hurting you! I know she needs to be locked up for fucking life and burn in hell!"

"How can you say that when you know nothing about her!" I said through tears as I yanked my arm away.

"I know she's taking advantage of you Cat and you are too vulnerable, too weak to get up and leave! You don't deserve that Cat! I know you're not happy. I can see it in your eyes every time I see you! You're sick Cat! You need to get away from her and stop letting her brain wash you into whatever she is telling you to make you stay!"

"She's not making me do anything! Tori you don't know ANYTHING! Stop judging her! Jade loves me! I know she loves me! She just doesn't know how to do it right and you won't ever understand that Tori! So don't even try! Now drop everything! When I'm with you it's me and you… never bring up Jade and our relationship again! It has 0% to do with you! Let it go!" I cried as I turned around again.

"Cat." She said softly as she ran in front of me and this time I really was on the edge of hitting her.

"Tor-" I was cut off by the soft gentle pair of Tori's lips on my own. I didn't even get a chance to respond as she pulled back almost quicker than she had leaned in. "Don't go back." She whispered as another tear fell from her eye.

A felt my eyes refill with thicker tears as they fell down my face slowly/. "…T…Tor…no…nooooo, I can't, you…no! No! NO!" I yelled as I covered my mouth and pushed passed her. I ran as fast as I could to my house and this time Tori wasn't following.

SO many thoughts were running through my mind as tear after tear escaped my eyes.

_I just…no I didn't know anything! Tori kissed me! I had nothing to do with that! Nothing! That's not my fault! I didn't even kiss back! I didn't cheat on Jade! I didn't! I swear I didn't! But I have to tell her what Tori did….I…think I do? I have to tell her…it's the truth! God I'm in so much trouble! This is all Tori's fault! I should have never hung with her today! I should have never hung with her ever! I should have never even approached her the first day I met her at Hollywood Arts! Ughh!_

I finally made it to my house and ran into the front door which was not surprisingly unlocked.

The living room sat empty as I walked to the kitchen entrance. "J…Jade?" I called out as I looked around but she wasn't there.

I turned around and almost peed my pants as Jade stood directly behind me looking down into my eyes with a straight evil face.

"Jade…I can explain."

She didn't move, she didn't blink, she didn't say a word. She just kept her stare directly at me.

"You were with Tori weren't you?" She stated plainly.

I swallowed hard as I nodded. "I just went to hang out I swear but then I fell to sleep and I woke up and it was so late! But Jade I didn't mmmph!" I was cut up as Jade grabbed the back of my head and smashed her lips to mine letting her tongue run over my lips in an awkward manner before she pulled back.

"You kissed her didn't you? Your lips never taste like apples."

Tears filled my eyes. "Jade...let me explain-"

"Did you or did you not kiss Tori!?" She yelled as she stomped a foot.

"No! She kissed me! I didn't have anything to do with it Jade! I swear I didn't! That's why I look like this!" I guested to my falling clothes and bloody feet sicne I lost my shoes on the run over here. "I ran from her! I told her you are the only one I love Jade! I'd never cheat on you!"

I watched as she hurt took over her face before she punched a wall. "Why the hell were you there in the first got damn place!?"

I covered my face as I cried. "I just wanted to spend time with a friend Jade. That's all."

"I fucking told you I'm YOUR FRIEND! Friends are nothing but back stabbers Cat! You can't trust a friend especially Vega! I told you to stop going over to her fucking house! Now what!?"

I removed my hands as I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You like her too? She thinks you too are something? What the hell happened with Beck? Oh it's threesome thing?"

"NO! I told her No! she did it Jade! I would never kiss her! I don't even like Tori like that!"

"She's not your friend Cat! You see what she's done! She's hurt you! Look at yourself. You're a crying mess! She did that!" She yelled as she pointed to the door.

"Mom?" We both looked over to the stairs to see Ikenzie standing at the top of the stairs and Isis and Italy looking through the rails as they sat on the steps.

I could tell Ikenzie just joined her sisters and if she heard us then we must be outrageously loud because Ikenzie's hearing hasn't been so great lately.

"All three of you get your asses in the got damn bed!" Jade pointed a finger as Italy and Ikenzie ran back to their rooms but Isis stood and walked down the stairs to us.

"What did I just say!? Jade yelled at her.

"I just thought this would be a good opportunity to tell you that Season 3 of The Scissoring series has been cancelled."

Jade glared at her. "Funny? Are you trying to be funny? Get your ass up stairs now before I get it up there for you!"

"How would you do that in particular?"

Jade jumped at her as she took a step back. "Okay, I'm going….I'm going…."

"I'm sorry Jade." I stated simply as I looked down. That's all I can say.

"You know what? Don't even worry about it baby because Tori's the one that's going to be sorry."

I shot my eyes to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. Now go upstairs, take a shower and get in the bed. I'll be up in the minute. I need to think."

I nodded as I turned to go upstairs before turning back to her. "Jade….don't hurt her."

"No promises….." She stated simply.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. She Got What She Deserved

Chapter 31

She Got What She Deserved

**[Tori's POV]**

Tears fell from my eyes like rain as I slowly made my way back to my house.

I can't believe that didn't work. I knew my words weren't enough to keep her from running back, so I thought for sure if I did the extreme and kiss her it would show her that….I even don't know what it would show her, I guess wasn't anything to show. I just didn't want her to go back. I tried to play with her mind. It's easy to play with Cat's mind, but this time it didn't work. Now she's probably confused and even more sadden by my actions.

I walked into my house and close and locked the door behind me.

"Mom! Hey come look at this!" Kaylee said as she ran up to me with her laptop.

"Not now Kaylee. Show me tomorrow."

"All you have to do is look! I made this at school in Visual Communications! And my teacher just sent it to me with a grade! Look!"

I took a glance at the computer. "That's nice Monica." I said as I turned around and started to the stairs.

"You didn't even look. And my name is Kaylee."

"Yeah." Was I said as I finally made it to the top of the stairs and to my room where the shower was running for Beck.

I laid on my stomach with my chin on my crossed arms as I sighed.

Cat's my best friend. I can't keep letting her go through this. I have to do something. Who the hell does Jade think she is!? How can she do that to someone as innocent and sweet as Cat is. Ugh! It makes me want to…..hurt Jade so bad, give her taste of her own medicine. How would she like it if someone was burning her and hitting on her? Someone needs to show Jade how that would feel. Maybe I can….okay so maybe I can't. But someone else can. Maybe I can hire a hitman to beat on her.

_Okay Tori shut up, you're going crazy now. _

I sighed again.

Cat just needs someone to treat her right, someone to actually love her. I wonder if she even knows what real love feels like? I wonder if Jade…no dumb question, Jade doesn't love her. If she loved her, she wouldn't be treating her like she is. Even if it was just for one day, I would love to show Cat what real love is like. I mean, not forreal on my part, but just for Cat, and then maybe she'll see that Jade doesn't love her and then she'll leave and actually find someone who does.

Who does Jade think she is? I still can't get over her. How can you get over someone who is hurting and brain washing your best friend. I wonder what pathetic lies she uses to get Cat to stay with her and Cat actually believing them. The worst part about all this is….I really can't do anything unless Cat comes to me and tells me she wants to be helped which I know she never will. So what can I do? Sit around see her hurt…no, but…that's all I can do. And I probably can't even do that now because I probably just messed with our friendship in a way that probably put Cat in a horrible place. What was I thinking!? Why did I do that!?

_God I hope she doesn't tell Jade…. _

* * *

**[Italy's & Kodak's Phone Convo]**

**RING, RING, RING**

Italy: "Hello?"

Kodak: "Uh..hey."

Italy: "Kodak? Um…hi?"

Kodak: "Hey. How are you?"

Italy: "I'm doing good."

Kodak: "And the baby?"

Italy: "She's fine."

Kodak: "Oh it's a girl? Congrats."

Italy: "Yes and thanks.."

Kodak: "So….how far along are you?"

Italy: "21 weeks. Just at 6 months."

Kodak: "What are you going to name it?"

Italy: "_Her_. And I don't know yet."

Kodak: "Well that's cool. You still have time."

Italy: "mhm…"

Kodak: "yeah.."

Italy: "Okay enough with the bull. Kodak why are you calling me?"

Kodak: "I just wanted to check up on you."

Italy: "Be real."

Kodak: Sighs. "I want to talk to you. Want to have lunch tomorrow?"

Italy: "Talk about what?"

Kodak: "Stuff. Lunch?"

Italy: Sighs. "Okay. What time?"

Kodak: "Is 12 okay?"

Italy: "Sure."

Kodak: "Okay I'll be there to pick you up at 12."

Italy: "Okay. See you then."

Kodak: "See you."

* * *

**[Monica's POV]**

_Friday Morning_

"Isis." I said as I walked up to her before the bell rung for our first block class.

She ignored me as she shuffled through her locker.

"Isis, come on. I'm sorry."

"Okay." She stated simply as she pulled out the supplies she needed for her class and started to walk away but I grabbed her arm in which she yanked away and turned to me roughly.

"What Oliver!? I have nothing to say to you!"

"Take me back Isis."

"Oh are you finished with your boy toys?"

"No, I mean yes. I mean-"

"Bye." She said turning from me again but I grabbed her arm but this time she grabbed my arm and twisted hard.

"Ahh! Isis!"

"Stop mother fuckin touching me!" She said as she let go letting my arm spin back into place.

I sighed as I rubbed my arm. "Isis! Just listen to me please!"

**DING, DING, DING, DING**

"Too late." She shrugged as she walked off to her class.

I just kicked a locker as I let my forehead fall onto it.

I made a huge mistake. I should have never said what I said or did what I did….well I didn't even do anything actually. Even though I said I want to explore new things and see what guys are like, I never did. I haven't even looked at a guy let alone try to date one (which I'm not allowed to date until I'm 18 but it seems with Isis my mother made an acceptation). All I can think about is Isis. Ever since I left I can't get her off my mind. I miss her. She meant a lot to me and I guess I didn't realize how much she meant to me until I lost her and now I will do almost anything to have her back. She's all that I want, I know this. Forget the guys. I want Isis. I want her. And I'll to get her back somehow.

* * *

**[Kaylee's POV]**

"W,w,hat's wrong?" Ikenzie asked during lunch as she sat with her hands crossed on the table and a frown on her face.

I shrugged as I sat with my chin in my hands.

"You h,h,aven't touched y,your f,food. Something's u,up."

I sighed as I played around with a french-fry from my tray. "It's just my parents."

"A,are they not g,g,getting along or something?"

"No they get along well. Almost too well."

"D,do you want t,t,to talk about it?"

I sighed again as I shifted in my seat. "Well my parents just act as if I don't exist or that they don't care much about me. They lie to me all the time and I just feel that maybe…I'm not wanted. I feel like I'm just "in the way". I don't think they love me much and as much as that saddens me it really pisses me off."

I watched as Ikenzie's frown greatened. "D,did you try talking with them?"

"They won't listen 'Kenz! I've tried. My dad…he's never around so he's out the question. The only person I really can talk to is my mom and she always pushes me to the side for later, but never gets around to it. I would die for one day out with my parents Ikenzie. Just one day." I said as I felt a tear escape my eye and slip down my face but before I had a chance to wipe it Ikenzie reached her hand and over and caught it sliding down my face with one finger.

She looked at me with big pretty hazel eyes as hers turned glossy with tears. "Don't cry." She said softly. "I c,c,c,care about you. I d,don't think y,you're a waste."

**DING, DING, DING**

I sighed as I looked down before I felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek. My eyes widen as I looked over at Ikenzie who still held a frown on her face. "We'll f,f,figure something out." She gave a sad smile as she grabbed her backpack and her uneatened lunch and walked away.

I reached up to my cheek to feel the ghost of her kiss still lingering on my cheek as a small smile formed on my lips.

* * *

"Hey." My mother said as I hopped into the car as she picked me up from school.

"Hi." I stated plainly as I slammed my door.

"How was your day?"

I sat there quietly for a moment. She asks me this every day when she picks me up like she actually cares and when I do start talking, she doesn't really listen. It's like her mind is somewhere else.

**RING, RING, RING**

Of course, why wouldn't her phone ring.

"Hello?" She answered in a preppy voice.

"Have you lost your mind! Have you lost your fucking mind!?" I heard a louder voice yell through her phone as we rode in silence.

"What? Who is this?"

"Oh you'll find out very soon you fucking, UGHHH!"

"Jade?" "Hello?"

I watched as my mother looked at her phone with a terrified looked before she slipped it in her pocket and swore under her breath. She only swears when it's something serious. She claims she doesn't like to have a dirty mouth, that it messes with her image.

"Jade who? Ikenzie's mom?"

She shot a look at me. "Nobody."

I just sighed and shook my head as the rest of the ride was silent. I waited for her to ask me how my day was again, just to see if she really cared or if it was just something she did when I got in the car but she didn't ask again. I knew she wouldn't, so I don't know why I had hope that she would.

We finally made it to the house and I roughly got out with a slam of her door.

Once inside I ran upstairs grabbed my tennis racket and ball and ran back downstairs to her.

"You said we could play today." I said quietly as I walked into the den to see her sitting on the couch going through her phone.

She's been saying every day that we would play tennis with me. Every day she has a new excuse on why she can't play with me and today I don't want to hear any excuses. She's going to play with me whether she wants to or not.

"C'mon." I said as I walked up to her and dropped a racket right beside her as I held onto my own She looked at the racket and then looked back up at me with apologetic eyes. "Baby." She said as she sat up. She grabbed my sides and pulled me in front of her. "Tomorrow. I promise on everything this time that tomorrow you and I will go play tennis from dawn until dusk."

I just shook my head. "Do you enjoy doing this?"

She shook her head with confused eyes. "Enjoy doing what?"

"Enjoy lying to me, enjoy getting my hopes up for you to step all over them? Enjoy treating me like a little bastard like you don't care about anybody but you and daddy."

"Kaylee Oliver, watch your mouth for one, and two I care about you more than anything in the world. I don't mean to lie to you baby, it's just so much going on right now and-"

"-and you can't make even the slightest bit of time for me? For your daughter? Everything else is more important right?"

"Kaylee, it's not like that. Things are just….going on right now and you wouldn't understand-"

"-forget it. I get it. Whatever." I said as I turned around and started to walk away. I waited for her to stop me. I waited for her to tell me she's sorry and that she'll play. I waited for anything to make me not walk out of that door but it didn't come. She didn't try to stop me, she didn't try to apologize and the small anger that I held in me grew and grew with each breath that I took and something took over me, I guess I can blame it on anger, but in a split second with everything I had in me I gripped my tennis racket with two hands and spun around fast hitting my mother directly on the side of her face with it.

She yelled out in pain as she held her face with both her hands. "Kaylee what the hell!?" She yelled as she looked at her hands to make sure she wasn't bleeding in which she wasn't but her face just held a huge red mark.

I stood there, my breath heavy, hand on the tennis racket while the other balled into a fist. I should feel a little shame for what I've just done, but I don't, not the least bit. And I'm going to walk away and I'm going to pretend nothing happened. And that's what I did. I walked away without another word spoken between neither of us and the best thing about this is that….I don't care. I don't care about her pain at all.

_She got what she deserved…._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!**


	32. Cotton Candy & Bubble Gum

Chapter 32

_Cotton Candy & Bubble Gum_

**[Cat's POV]**

I woke up to the smell of a home cooked breakfast coming through the vents of Jade and I's room. I stretched as I looked over to see her spot empty before sitting up, swinging my legs over the bed and sliding my feet in my house shoes.

I made my way to our bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before leaving our room and making my way down the hall and downstairs.

In the kitchen stood Jade with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips as she leaned against the counter beside the stove. "Good Morning Love." She said as her smirk turned into a heartwarming smile.

"Um, good morning Jade."

"Here." She said as reached behind her and handed me a plate full of eggs, turkey bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and biscuits with gravy.

I took the plate from her as I looked at her with suspicion and confusion. Jade never cooks. So why would she do all this this morning?

"Why the ugly face?" She asked as her smile disappeared.

"I just….um….thanks Jade."

Her smile returned before she reached behind her and grabbed her own plate and gestured to the kitchen table.

I took a seat as well as her right cross from me. I picked up a fork that had clearly been sat out for me as I took a small bite.

"Do you like it?"

I just nodded as I took another bite.

"You don't seem like it?" She said as she put her own fork down and crossed her arms on the table.

"No, no babe I do, it's just…..wow. You've never really do this…so, thanks. It's really good and really kind of you to do."

"I love you Cat. I need you to know that."

"I know you love me Jade. I love you to-"

"-No Cat. I love you. I'm in love with you."

I just nodded. "I know Jade."

"And you love me too right?"

"Yes, of course I love you." I said as I turned all my attention to her.

"You love me as much as I love you? Are you in love with me?"

"Yes Jade."

"You wouldn't leave me would you Cat?"

"No babe, ever."

"I can't live without you. You are all I have." She said in a lower voice, one that sounded as if she wanted to cry but her face didn't really show any emotion. It was almost straight.

"I know Jade. I wouldn't ever leave you. I'm here." I sighed. She must be having an episode where she thinks nobody in the world loves her but me. She thinks if I weren't here she'd die, that she couldn't go on.

Jade just needs some friends. She refuses to talk to anyone from our past and meeting someone new is out of the question.

"You wouldn't leave me for Tori would you?"

"Baby no! I would never do that. You're the only one for me."

"So are you mad at Tori?"

"What for?"

"For kissing you!" She yelled this time making me jump knocking my silverware off of the table.

I gulped as I nodded.

"Then never talk to her again! Because you hate her now and I'm the only one for you."

"Jade, really…I don't think Tori kissed me because she likes me or something. I just….I have a feeling is was for something else so you don't even have to worry about anything."

"Are you stupid!? Of course she kissed you because she likes you! What other reason would there be!? She wants to take you from me like she did Beck! She wants everyone to her fucking self away from me! What have I ever done to her Cat!? Yeah I was mean to her in high school, so what, that's just me! I never broke her heart though! Everyone just likes to see me hurt! Especially Tori Vega! She can't have you Cat! I'm not going to let her! You're all that I have left! And she can't have that! She can't!" Jade yelled as small tears formed in her eyes.

I watched as she hit the table hard with her fist before she stood up and stormed towards the pantry.

I watched as she randomly pulled down some cotton candy and opened it up.

"Eat this." She said pulling out a piece of the fluffy treat.

I looked at her with confused eyes. "But..but why-"

"-Eat it!"

I didn't ask again as I stood up and walked over to take the cotton candy from her. I stuck it in my mouth and let it melt away before she handed me another piece and then another. She finally closed the bag up before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a pack of flavored bubble gum.

"Chew this."

This time I didn't question as I took the gum from her and chewed on it for a minute as she watched me the whole time. I don't know why she's making me do this, but I trust Jade. So I do what she tells me to do.

"Spit it out." She said as she held out her hand after about 3 minutes of me chewing and I did.

Right after the gum fell into her hand she leaned down and smashed her lips to mine before taking over and jamming her tongue into my mouth without permission but that's okay. I kissed back with as much power and force as she was kissing me and after what seemed like an eternity of kissing she pulled back and headed for the front door front door with me following behind.

"I'm not going to let her have you." She said simply as she grabbed her keys and opened the front door.

"Jade wait! Where are you going!?"

"Finish your breakfast I'll be right back." She said as she hopped into her car, started it and sped off.

"Oh no." I said as closed the door and sprinted up the stairs to my room literally knocking Italy to the floor on the way.

"Oh my god Italy!" I yelled as I got down beside her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, are you okay!?" I said as I put one hand to her small stomach and the other one to her face.

She just chuckled as she sat up. "I'm fine. My butt caught me. Why are you running anyways?"

I grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. "I have to make a quick phone call sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down. There's breakfast downstairs, I'll be back down in a minute." I said as I finished my sprint to my room without listening to any comments from her.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING,**

"Hello you've reached-"

**CLICK**

"NO!"

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?"

"Tori!"

"Cat! Cat I'm so sorry! I-"

"Tori run! Go somewhere, leave the house!"

"..What? Why?"

"I think Jade is coming! I don't want her to hurt you Tori! Please go!"

"What do you mean she's comin-"

"Tori! GO NOW! What don't you understand!? Listen and leave!"

"Cat I'm not afraid of Jade anymore. It's okay. I'll just call the police if she shows up."

"NO! Don't call the police on her Tori! Ugh! Just leave! Jade's dangerous Tori!"

"Hasn't she always been? She can't be that dangerous, you're staying with her. Why don't you just leave Cat?"

"Oh my fucking god! This is not about me right now! Leave!"

"It is about you. Cat, I can really help you, please just-"

"Ughhhh! You don't listen Tori! Bye!"

I hit the end call button before throwing my phone across the room and dropping to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest as I sat in an upwards ball and just cried.

I know for a fact Jade is going to Tori's but I don't know what she plans on doing to her and Tori won't freaking listen! I hope she doesn't hurt her. God I hope she doesn't hurt her, but there's nothing I can do now.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

I sat in my room with my phone clenched in my hand as Cat's words kept ringing in my ears.

I mean….Jade can't do anything to me. She can't even get into the house unless I let her in. We have security all aroundand everything is locked. So even if she does happen to get in the police will be here in a split second. I don't have to be afraid of Jade.

_Right?_

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?" Beck whispered into the phone.

"Hey, I know you just left for the library, but can you come home?"

He gave a huge sigh. "Tori, do you need to talk to the librarian? Do you really believe I'm out cheating on you or something?"

"No! No, no it's not that, it's just….I'm a little scared here alone."

He chuckled. "Kaylee & Monica should be back from Trina's anytime now."

"No they won't! It's like 10 in the morning. They'll be there all day."

"Aww little Torro is scared of being in a big house all by her little bitty self?" He mocked.

"Watch it."

He laughed. "Babe I'll be home in a little while. You'll be fine. Just text me."

I just nodded into the phone before giving a verbal okay and hanging up.

_I mean there's nothing to worry about…_

I took a breath and let it out to calm myself as I made sure everything was secure up stairs and then moved down. I checked the back door and then the front before looking out of the window to see kids playing and cars passing by as a smile spread across my face at the view.

"Nice view right?"

Everything moving thing inside me froze as all my blood felt as if it were drained from my body. A wave of tremendous fear took over me as I struggled to remember how to breathe. I closed my eyes tight hoping I would wake up and it was a dream but it was short lived as I felt nails digging into my arm and spinning me around roughly before throwing me hard against my front door.

"Open your fucking eyes!" She yelled and I obeyed.

Another wave of fear took over me as I looked into her dark green eyes that were on fire in a distance. She used her own body to hold me against the door and I couldn't move.

"How'd you get in here?" I said in shaky fearful tone and that's all that I could say because that's all my mind was trying to worry about, when in reality there's over 1000 things I should be worried about when I'm in Jade West's presence.

"That's not the key issue." She said as she pressed her body against me harder causing my back to push into the doorknob.

"What do you want Jade?" I asked this time almost at the verge of tears. I admit it. I'm scared for my life.

All of a sudden she pulled out the biggest pair of scissors I've ever seen. I watched her break them in half before bringing one of the sharp blades to my neck.

"J…Jade."

"Shhhh." She whispered as she slowly and lightly slid the blade across my neck before stopping at the over side. "I should really cut you and kill you with this Vega."

"J,jade I'm s,sorry." As a tear fell from my eye.

"What? No way?" She stated sarcastically. "Tori, Tori, Tori, did you like the taste of my wife?"

"Jade.."

"Did you?"

"N,no."

"Or were you just trying to find out if Cat really tasted like cotton candy and bubble gum?"

I just shook my head as more tears fell from my eyes as she started to push the blade harder to my neck.

"I taste like Cat. I just got done kissing her this morning. Want to taste?" She said as she brought her lips inches from mine.

I just closed my eyes tight as I turned away from her slightly accidently cutting myself in the process from the blade on my neck.

"See Vega,_ you_ did that. Now stop moving. You liked the taste of my wife so much, here you can taste her again right now." She said as she brought her lips to mine softly.

My lips trembled against her as I cried softly.

"Oh well c'mon Vega, you wanted her so bad then, what's the difference now? I haven't eaten anything or kissed anyone else since I kissed her, I promise."

She then firmly placed her lips onto mine and that's when I choked up as I started to cry harder.

She pulled back slightly. "Why are you so upset? I'm giving you what you want for free. This is what you wanted right? To taste Cat? To have Cat? I'm the closest thing to her. You can just pretend I'm her."

"N… Jade…I'm sorry."

"A little late for that. Now taste her." She said before smashing her lips to mine again. I felt her tongue swipe across my trembling lips but I didn't open. I pushed away from her as much as I could before she pulled back and smacked the door behind me loudly.

"Why are you pulling back!? You didn't pull back from my wife! You're getting what you wanted Vega! Now take it or else!" She screamed before smashing her lips to mine again and this time I kissed her back and not because I want to but because I had no choice. She has a blade against my neck, I don't need to take anymore chances. Because knowing Jade, she will use it.

She swiped her tongue against my lip once again and this time I let her in. Her tongue met mine softly as mine stayed put and she made a growling sound at my unresponsive actions so I kissed back. I let my tongue move around hers in a slow kiss as tears fell from my eyes and my body trembled and finally she pulled back.

"So?" She lifted a brow at me and I had no idea what she meant.

"s… what?"

"What do I taste Vega!? Like my wife?"

I closed my mouth and I can't even lie, she taste like bubble gum and cotton candy, but I wouldn't know what Cat tasted like. I barley even kissed her. I just gave her a small peak on her lips, that was all.

"I…I don't know Jade…I…barely even kissed her-"

"-BULLSHIT!"

She said as she removed the blade and threw me to the floor before getting on top of me.

"You stay the hell away from my wife Vega I swear to god if I ever hear that you were around her again, I will, and I mean I will kill you. That's not a threat and it's not a promise, it's reality. You will be dead. Do you understand me?"

I just nodded because that's all I could do before she removed herself from me.

I sat up and touched my neck which was bleeding slightly from a small cut as I watched her pick up both blades, fix her clothes, smirk at me, and exit the house and that's when the alarm spoke stating that it is now "armed."

Millions of tears came to my eyes as I sat there by the door and cried. I debated whether or not calling the cops and chose maybe not calling them would be the best thing to do. If Jade ended up in jail, it would be the end of me. She would find a way to get me back. I can't have that happen. I also debated on whether or not to tell my husband, which I also will not, because he will call the cops and the cycle starts over.

I should have listened to Cat and left the house. I don't know why I didn't. I can't…I can't believe that just happened. Did that just happen?

I sighed as I wiped my tears and stood up.

I wonder if this is what she does to Cat? If she threatens her everyday with knives and maybe even a gun. Cat's life is in so much danger. I can only imagine what she has to go through everyday living with Jade, and Jade probably threatened to kill her if she left that is why Cat won't leave.

I have to save my best friend somehow. She's stuck in a abusive relationship and I know she wants out, she's just to blind to see how much she wants out.

_I'm going to save her…I just have to figure out how….._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	33. My Love

Chapter 33

_My Love_

**[Italy's POV]**

"Hey, are you going somewhere?" My mother Cat asked me as I fixed my hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah. Kodak wants to take me to lunch." I stated as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh. I thought you two weren't happy with each other?"

"He called and said he needed to talk to me about something. So…you know, why not?" I shrugged as she walked inside the bathroom and sat on the edge of the sink.

I turned to her with a smile but let it fade as I could see her eyes were puffy and red.

"Mom what's wrong?"

She just shook her head. "Italy….I know I haven't gotten around to it, and I'm happy that you're happy about the baby and all, and still don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my grandbaby too, it's just….what the hell were you thinking?" She asked simply as she tilted her head slightly and shook it.

I smiled slightly confused as I crossed my hands in front of me. "Um...ah excuse me?"

She stood up as she stood closer to me. "What were you thinking Italy? Having unprotected sex? How long has this been going on?" She crossed her arms.

I can't lie, she has caught be off guard with this. But….it's weird having her come at me. Usually it's Jade.

"What's wrong with it?" I shrugged.

Her eyes got a bit wide as she let her arms fall. "Everything is wrong with it! Italy do you know the dangers of unprotected sex?"

I sighed. "Yeah, STD's and pregnancy. Please don't take me back to Wellness."

"Did you learn anything in that class?"

"Yes I did."

"Apparently not!" She said gesturing to my stomach. "Italy you just turned 16 years old and you're about to have a baby! You barley can remember to tie your own shoes. This is a big responsibility, one I believe you think you're ready for, but I know you are not. I'm here to help you yes, but I need you to know that this is not okay. I don't know what your mother has been telling you, but you listen to me, this is wrong, you've done wrong and I'm disappointed in you Italy because you know better. We've taught you better than that."

I felt small tears start to form in my eyes. There's nothing that hurts my heart more than when I disappoint someone, especially my parents. Yes, I do know better, but I am ready! I know I'm ready for this! How can she tell me!?

"Okay." Was all I said as I tried to push passed her before any tears could fall but she blocked me.

"Italy look at me." She said as I kept my head down and eyes to the floor. "Look at me." She said again as she grabbed my chin and lifted my head to meet her eyes.

"I love you and nothing will ever change that. I don't mean to hurt you, but you have to know that this is not okay. I'm here for you and I still have your back. We'll get through this together. Don't cry." She said as she reached up and wiped a tear that was just escaping my eye. "We'll talk more about it later. Is Kodak on his way?"

I just nodded.

"Okay, have a good lunch babe. Lock up when you leave I'm staying up here." She grabbed my face and pulled me to her before giving me a soft kiss on my head as she rubbed her thumb over my cheek. "See you later. Be careful."

I nodded again. "Alright."

She gave a small smile as she exited the bathroom.

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

I walked to Ikenzie's room and gave it a slight knock before opening it gently to see her still asleep before closing her door again. I would wake her up it being 11:30am but I'll let her sleep. There's no reason to wake her on a Saturday.

I walked in our room and just laid back on our bed and it wasn't until I heard the loud voice and hard shake of Jade that I realized I've dozed off.

"Wake up!"

"Huh…Jade!" I said as I sat up. "Where were you!?"

I watched as she shrugged and walked over to her nightstand to put her phone down. "Taking care of business."

I instantly scooted off of the bed and turned to her. "What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing at all." She stated calmly as she climbed onto the bed and kicked her feet up. She lifted her hands up and let her head rest on them as she closed her eyes.

_Oh no she don't._

I stomped over to her side of the bed before I grabbed her feet and pulled them down making her sit up and glare at me. "You better keep your hands off of me Valentine." She stated through gritted teeth.

"What did you do to her Jade!?"

"I said nothing!"

I shook my head before running back to my side of the bed and grabbing my phone up. I started to dial Tori's number before I felt my phone being jerked from my hands.

"Give it back Jade!"

"NO! You're never talking to her again! Do you hear me!?"

"I'll do what I want! She's my friend Jade!"

"SHE JUST WANTS TO TAKE YOU FROM ME! She's not your fucking friend!"

"We've always been friends Jade! Always! I'm tired of you telling me who I can and cannot talk to! If you have a problem with me being Tori's friend then leave!" I said as I snatched my phone from her and started to dial Tori's number once again.

She disappeared from the bed and I took that as her leaving the room only until I felt something hard meet with the back of my head. The force made me fall forward and hit the front of my head on my nightstand and that's the last thing I remember before passing out.

* * *

**[Italy's POV]**

"Hungry?" Kodak lifted a brow and laughed as he watched me stuff my face with food.

I instantly started eating like a normal person and put my fork down. "Sorry." I laughed embarrassedly. Being pregnant makes me so much hungrier!

"It's fine."

Since Kodak picked me up we really haven't talked about much at all, just small talk and I'm ready to know what all this is about.

"So…"

"Sooo?" He lifted a brow.

"Why did you take me to lunch? What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

He gave a small sigh as he looked down and started to play with his napkin before turning his glance back to me. "I want to be here for you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I….I want to be here. There. I want to be around for you. I know the kid might not be mine but you told me nobody else wanted to claim her, so….I will."

I felt my heart melt as I looked at him as my eyes started to water. "K…Kodak…"

"I want to. I might sound crazy because I know many guys that wouldn't want to do this, but….I love you Italy. I've loved you since….a long damn time for now. I just haven't told you. There's something about you that I can't get from other girls. You're special to me, and you have my heart. I want to spend my life with you. I want you to be my wife someday. I know all this is so much and so…out of the blue, and I hope I'm not scaring you, but you're always on my mind. I want to be here for you. So what the kid may not be mine, it doesn't matter to me. No one else is here, I am. I can be her father, maybe she is mine, who knows? But either way I want to be here. I hope that's okay with you because if it's not then well….I'm fucked."

My mouth hung open slightly as I just started at him with teary eyes. I can't believe what I am hearing from this guy.

"Please say somethin'." He said as he looked at me.

I opened my mouth but couldn't make words so I just nodded as started to cry.

"Is this the emotional part of being pregnant?" He chuckled.

I just scooted my chair back and ran over to him pulling him into a standing position before I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips to his in which he started kissing back immediately. Our kiss deepened as more tears fell from my eyes and I finally had to pull back for air to bring him into a hug.

"You still haven't said a word."

I pulled back from him as I wiped my tears and nodded. "I…Kodak, god I love you too." I said before smashing my lips to his again.

"Excuse me. Hey…" I pulled back as I turned around to see the waitress. "Can you guys sit down. You're disturbing other guest."

"Fuck them guest." Kodak said waving her off and smashing his lips to mine again which resulted in both of us being put out within the matter of 5 seconds, but it was all good with us, we ate for free!

Once in the car he drove me straight home stating he had to be at work soon, but took the time to sit with me for a little bit on my porch.

"Oh feel!" I said grabbing his hand and putting it to my moving stomach.

"Whoa….does that hurt?"

I laughed. "No."

"What are you going to name her?" He said as he rubbed my stomach softly.

"Mmm you name her."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"Go for it." I smiled.

"Kim. Kemistry."

"Like the subject?" I laughed.

"Yeah. I like it but spell it with a K though and drop the h."

I shrugged and nodded. "Okay." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep. Kemistry. What about her middle name?" I asked.

"You pick that."

"Ummmm I can give her my middle name, Ray."

"Kemistry Ray West-Valentine." He smiled.

"No. Kemistry Ray Harris."

His eyes widen as I smiled. "You'll really give her my last name?"

"Are you signing the birth certificate?"

"I can do that? Even if I'm not the real dad?"

"They don't know that….and what if you are? And it doesn't matter to me, she's yours Kodak. You're going to be a dad." I smiled as well as him. He kept his hand on my stomach the whole time as he rubbed lightly.

"Wow, I'm…gonna be a dad?"

"Yes." I said as I turned his chin to me and kissed him passionately.

He finally pulled away as he checked the time. "I have to get going baby."

I nodded as we both stood up. "Thank you Kodak." I said softly as I looked up at him.

"I love you Italy. I'll see you later." He said as he kissed my cheek and walked back to his car and drove off.

I couldn't keep the big smile off my face as I watched him drive away.

_Daddy Kodak….my love..._

* * *

**[Kaylee's & Ikenzie's Text]**

Kaylee: Hey Kenz.

Ikenzie: Hello.

Kaylee: What's up?

Ikenzie: Nothing much….just woke up.

Kaylee: You're just now waking up!?

Ikenzie: I was tired!

Kaylee: What are you doing today? Ask your mom to bring you over?

Ikenzie: …I'm tired Kaylee. Maybe tomorrow. I just want to rest today.

Kaylee: Oh okay.

Ikenzie: Sorry (frowning emoticon) What are you up to?

Kaylee: It's fine. And nothing. I just got home from my cousin's house.

Ikenzie: November? Or someone else?

Kaylee: Novie.

Ikenzie: I haven't talked to her in forever! I need to check in on her. How is she?

Kaylee: She's really sick (frowning emoticon) She said the doctor's said she has pneumonia, but she doesn't believe that.

Ikenzie: Isn't that contagious?

Kaylee: I think so. But I don't believe she has that either.

Ikenzie: What do you think then?

Kaylee: I have no idea. I just hope she's better soon.

Ikenzie: Me too. Well I'll talk to you later okay?

Kaylee: (frowning emoticon) Okay.

Ikenzie: What's wrong?

Kaylee: I'll miss you!

Ikenzie: …..are you gay or something?

Kaylee: What!? You're the one that kissed me yesterday!

Ikenzie: On the cheek! I only did that because I felt bad for you.

Kaylee: You're the gay one!

Ikenzie: I'm not gay.

Kaylee: Okay and neither am I!

Ikenzie: Why are you so offensive then?

Kaylee: I'M NOT!

Ikenzie: You're only 10 years old. You wouldn't know anything about being gay anyways.

Kaylee: I'll have you know I'll be 11 in a few weeks! And I know a lot about sex!

Ikenzie: Whoa! Who said anything about sex!? I just said being gay!

Kaylee: Gay people have sex!

Ikenzie: I'm sure of that.

Kaylee: Aren't your parents gay? I know they have sex!

Ikenzie: OH GROSS! Stop there.

Kaylee: I'm just saying….I know things I know I shouldn't know.

Ikenzie: Like what?

Kaylee: Like what sex is all about and how it works.

Ikenzie: Yeah right. I don't even know everything. I know you don't.

Kaylee: Yes I do.

Ikenzie: How? Who told you?

Kaylee: I know how to read! How do you think I skipped a grade and ended up in a magnet school. You're dealing with a smart one.

Ikenzie: Oh whatever.

Kaylee: I bet you know nothing.

Ikenzie: Yes I do know somethings. My sister told me.

Kaylee: Have you ever had an orgasm?

Ikenzie: Kaylee! That's none of your business!

Kaylee: Bet you haven't.

Ikenzie: End this conversation!

Kaylee: I've had one.

Ikenzie: Kaylee! Hush!

Kaylee: It feels so good!

Ikenzie: I'm done with this conversation.

Kaylee: Lol, okay, okay….sorry.

Ikenzie: I have to ttyl, okay?

Kaylee: Alright. Bye.

Ikenzie: Bye

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	34. I'm Leaving And I'm Leaving For Good

Chapter 34

_I'm Leaving. And I'm Leaving For Good._

**[Cat's POV]**

I woke up to the sound of soft humming and a throbbing head with a hand running through my hair gently. I slowly opened my eyes to see under Jade's chin as she looked straight ahead and I knew my head had to be laying in her lap.

"…_You came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown, ooh ohh…"_

"Jade?" I said softly as I tried to reach up and touch where I felt my head throbbing with pain, but she softly grabbed my hand in hers as she looked down at me and kept singing softly.

"_Hush now don't you be afraid, I promise you I'll always stay, I'll never be that far away, I'm right here with you, you're so amazing, you shine like the stars, you're so amazing, the beauty you are…"_

"..Jade….what happened?"

"…_to my heart, you're so amazing, you are, you are, You came from heaven shining breath of God still fresh in you…"_

"Jade." I said more firmly trying so desperately to get her attention, but I felt so weak. I felt maybe she can't hear me even though she's looking straight into my half open eyes. I know she can hear me. She even stopped my hand from moving. "Jadeeee."

"…_No matter where or how far you wonder, for a thousand years or longer, I will always be there for you, right here with you, you're so amazing…"_

"Pleasee…" I said as I reached up with my other hand but she grabbed that one also but she brought it to her mouth and kissed it as she started to hum the song now.

"Jade, Jade what happened? My head hurts so bad."

"What's the last thing you remember?" She said in a soft gentle voice. The one she uses after hurting me and then asking me if I want cookies or icecream.

I closed my eyes as I tried to think, but my pounding head was distracting me, and for now last thing I remember is Jade giving me cotton candy and bubble gum.

"Cotton candy." Was all I said as I closed my heavy eyes. "What happened? What time is it?" I said in a low voice hoping she still heard me because it wasn't easy to talk. It took a lot of energy I didn't have.

"12:31am Sunday Morning."

"What…what happened?"

"You fell forward." She said simply as she looked at me with furrowed brows. "You hit your head pretty hard. You've been out for almost 12 hours."

"What!?" I said with as much energy as I could. "Why didn't you take me to the doctor!?"

"Because I knew you would be okay." She smiled as she rubbed my forehead. "I love you."

_Something isn't right._

"How did I fall?"

"You came in mad about something, and you tripped and fell, hitting your head on your night stand." She said as she kept rubbing my forehead.

I shook my head slightly not remembering that the least bit before I tried to sit up but pain instantly shot through my entire head and I laid back down.

"Don't move too much babe. I think you should sit still."

"What was I mad about?"

She shrugged as she turned from me and looked back straight at the television.

I just shook my head as I closed my eyes to try and remember more but I couldn't, my brain wouldn't let me.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Who is it!?" Jade yelled as she muted the TV.

"Italy."

"What do you want!?"

"I'm bleeding." She said in a shaky voice.

"What? Come in." Jade said as I forced myself to sit up and I yelped at the great pain and small black out I had as I did.

I watched as Italy walked in with teary eyes.

"What's going on? What do you mean you're bleeding?"

"I went to use the bathroom and when I wiped off there was a bunch of blood on the toilet paper." She cried.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked as I brought my hand to my head and jumped as I felt a huge knot.

She shook her head. "No, nothing hurts."

"I think you're fine. Sometimes pregnant women bleed, and it doesn't mean anything." Jade said with a shrug. "I use to bleed when I was pregnant with Isis. The doctor always told me everything was fine, it just happens sometimes."

"….Can you please take me to the hospital?"

"No, you're okay, go back to bed." Jade stated as she sat back.

"Jade…we should take her to make sure."

Jade glared at me before looking at the time. "It's about to be 1 in the morning. We'll take you to your doctor first thing when you wake up."

"We are going to take her now." I stated firmly as I scooted off of the bed to my feet. My head spun as I stood up making me lose my balance to the dizziness and fall to the floor.

"Mom!" I heard Italy yell as she ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine! Leave her alone! Go put some clothes on so we can go!" Jade yelled at her.

Italy ignored every word Jade was saying to her as she helped me to my feet. "What happened to your head!?" She said as she reached up and gently touched the knot on my head that throbbed at her touch.

"Ahh, please don't touch it Italy. I fell."

"Fell on what!?"

"Italy! If you want to go to the fucking hospital, go get ready!" Jade screamed at her as she walked up to her from behind.

"Jade! Stop yelling at her! Ugh!" I turned back to Italy. "Babe, I'm fine. Thank you. Get ready, hurry."

She nodded with furrowed brows before she turned to Jade and mugged her as she continued to walk but Jade grabbed her arm. "You better straighten out that face." She said as she let her go shoving her toward the door.

"Jade what the hell?" I said as I held my head.

She just rolled her eyes as she walked into our bathroom and slammed the door.

What has gotten into her tonight? I mean I know Jade can be a gank but she's never rude to our kids. She usually always treats them like angels.

I sighed as I changed clothes and walked over to our dresser mirror to inspect my head. Even though it was covered my by hair I still could see the large hard knot on my head that hurt so bad to the touch. I also found a smaller knot in the back of my head as I ran my fingers through my hair to untangle it.

_How do I have a knot in the back if I fell forward?_

I just sighed again as I left our room to check on Ikenzie and Isis who were both fast asleep. I highly doubt either one of them will wake while we're gone.

I walked over to Italy's room to see her sitting on the edge of her bed crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"I'm scared. What if there's something wrong with Kemistry? What if….I'm having a miscarriage or something?"

"Kemistry? Is that her name?" I asked as I reached out to hold her hand as she just nodded. "Kodak named her."

"That's beautiful. And babe, she's going to be fine. I bled when I was pregnant with you and Ikenzie too. It's usually nothing. You're not having a miscarriage, that would hurt, it wouldn't feel right. Do you feel any different? Like something isn't right?"

She shook her head as she wiped some tears.

"Then don't worry about anything. We'll get you check out and I'm sure everything's fine."

And everything was fine. We got Italy to the hospital and back within the matter of 2 hours. The doctor check her over and said everything is fine with the baby and there's nothing to worry about, that pregnant women sometimes "spot". It's normal.

* * *

I changed back into my Pj's before crawling into my side of the bed and facing away from Jade. Tonight with her had been annoying. She's acting so…ugh! At the hospital she was acting all ganky and cranky. She keep digging her nails into my arm to hurt me and doing little things to annoy me on purpose. And I swear I was so close to punching her right in her face, but I held myself.

I felt the bed sink in where Jade got into her side before the light went out and I felt her body scoot close to mine and her arm go around my waist.

I just gave an annoyed sigh that she seem to not notice or ignore before just closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep.

"_Give it back Jade!"_

"_NO! You're never talking to her again! Do you hear me!?"_

"_I'll do what I want! She's my friend Jade!"_

"_SHE JUST WANTS TO TAKE YOU FROM ME! She's not your fucking friend!"_

"_We've always been friends Jade! Always! I'm tired of you telling me who I can and cannot talk to! If you have a problem with me being Tori's friend then leave!" I said as I snatched my phone from her and started to dial Tori's number once again._

My eyes flew open as I ribbed from her grip and stood to my feet before grabbing my pillow and smacking her in the face with it.

"What the hell?" She said as she sat up and reached behind her to turn on her light. "Babe what are you doing? It's too late for pillow fights, go back to sleep."

I felt my eyes fill with tears. "You did it Jade! You did this!" I said pointing to my head.

I watched as a smirk took over her lips as she rolled her eyes. "I barely touched you and you fell forward and hit your head on the nightstand. I had nothing to do with that."

I felt my insides start to boil with anger.

_I'm sick of this. I'm done._

"I'm done." I said simply as I got to my knees, reached under the bed, and pulled out my big pink suitcase.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jade asked as she scooted off the bed to her feet.

"I can't take this anymore Jade! I can't! I'm leaving!"

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere away from you!" I screamed as tears fell from my eyes as I walked over to my dresser and started stuffing my suitcase with clothes.

"You're not going anywhere!" She said as she backhand slapped me hard across my face making me fall onto my back with my face stinging with pain.

I held onto my face as I laid on my side with my eyes closed. My breathing started to turn into panting as I felt my insides start to boil with heat.

_I can't take this anymore!_

I opened my eyes and slowly got back to my feet with my fist in balls and my breathing like a dog chasing a bus.

Jade didn't notice me as she was face towards the mirror fixing her hair as if she didn't just smack me to the ground.

I walked up behind her and saw that my eyes and face were blood shot and she chuckled as she looked at me in the mirror.

"Well that's not a pretty face." She stated before turning her gaze back to herself and that's when I went into over load. Everything I've been holding inside from her beatings for years is about to explode. And it's going to explode on her.

I grabbed her arm digging my nails into her turning her around hard and slamming her into the dresser before taking my fist and punching her as hard as I could in her face followed by two more making her fall to the floor with a scream of pain and a "_What the fuck?"_

I looked over and saw the old curtain rod we were about to throw out soon and didn't think twice about grabbing it. I brought it up to my head before smashing it down on Jade's body as she let out a piercing scream and I did it again and again before dropping it and sitting on top of her.

"Cat!" She yelled as she punched me hard in my face but I didn't let it weakened me. So pumped on adrenaline I brought my own fist back and started to punch her in her face over and over again as I screamed and cried. "You, stupid, fucked, up, bitch! I'm, so, sick, of, your, shit!" I screamed and with every word came a super punch.

I managed to get a hold of her belt that hung from one of her dresser drawers before I stood up and kicked her in her stomach as I beat her back with her own belt as she screamed for me to stop.

"How do you like the tables turned you bastard!?" I screamed as I smacked her with the belt again.

"Mom! M,mom stop!" I heard Ikenzie yell before she screamed for Isis but still that didn't slow me down.

Jade now just screamed out as she sat in a fetal position trying to cover as much her body as she could.

I reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair yanking her neck back hard before leaning down and biting her neck hard and that's when she got a hold of me.

She grabbed me around and flipped my whole body over hers as she punched me hard in my stomach before I lifted my knee and kneed her in her jaw.

"Fuck!" She yelled out as she sat back from me to hold her jaw. I sat up and threw another punch before charging on her and making her fall to her back.

I quickly wrapped my hands around her neck and held tightly a she struggled and kicked under me to get me off of her. She finally was able to get one of my hands free from her neck and grabbed onto my wrist and twisted it hard causing it to make a loud popping sound.

"Jade! Cat STOP IT!" Isis screamed as she pulled me from Jade and dragged me all the way to the hallway as I cried in pain.

"What the heck is going on!?" Italy said as she ran over to me.

"Watch her I'm getting Jade." Isis said before she ran back into our room and I couldn't do anything but cry.

"Cat." I heard Jade say as she ran into the hallways with Isis hung onto her after a few seconds.

I looked up at her as I just cried. Even though my vision was blurred I could see her face was bloody and swollen.

She ran her hands through her hair as she yanked herself from Isis. "All of you go to fucking bed!" She screamed at our kids as they all stood around us, Ikenzie and Italy in tears and Isis in a heated shock.

But none of them moved and that's when Jade swore out loud and ran down the stairs, and out of the door.

"Your wrist." Ikenzie pointed as she cried and that's when I remembered my wrist. I looked down at it and it was nothing put a swollen mess now. I knew it was broken.

"C'mon." Isis said as she stood me up.

She drove me straight to the hospital where they put a cast on it and fixed it up quickly before sending me back home.

By the time we all got back in the car my kids were flooding me with question after question and I just couldn't answer any of them.

"You guys shut the hell up." Isis stated as she drove. She was the only one not asking questions as she held her hand tight in mine the whole way home and I was grateful because I needed it.

Once home she made Italy and Ikenzie go back to bed before walking with me to my room.

"Are you okay?" said asked once I was seated on my bed.

I just looked over at her as tears filled my eyes. She pulled me into a hug as I cried into her shoulder.

I can't believe what just happened. What have I done? Oh god what have I done!? Jade didn't deserve that! Or did she? No! Yes! Ugh! I'm so sick of her hitting me but I know it's not her fault! She can't help that! I had no business to go off on her like that! And now she's gone! Oh my god where is she!? I probably hurt her so much mentally more than physically. She probably thinks I don't love her anymore! Ohhhhh noo!

But…

I just…I love Jade, I do, I know I do, and I'm so sorry for what I've done, but I….I can't do this anymore. I can't. I can't stay. I can't. She won't get help, she won't talk to me, she won't let it out and she continues to hurt me and I can't do this anymore. I can't live the rest of my life like this. I'm tired. I'm tired of her. I'm tired of this.

I'm leaving. And I'm leaving for good.

I pulled out of Isis hug before kissing her on the head. "Go back to sleep okay. I'll be fine now. Thank you Isis."

"What made you two fight like that?" She asked as she held onto my hand and I just shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about any of it."

She nodded in understanding. "I love you Cat."

"I love you too. Now get back to bed." She nodded before she kissed me on my head and left my room slowly.

I sighed as I found my phone and texted my mother telling her I need her to keep my kids for a few days while I figure some things out. I kept debating on staying over there too but I just never got along with my father and for me to go over there would just be another nightmare for me and I needed somewhere to stay so I called Tori.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?" A sleepy Tori answered the phone.

"Tori." I said as tears came to my eyes and my voice cracking.

"Cat? Cat! What's wrong are you okay?" She said as her voice turned more awake.

"No Tor. Can I stay for a couple days please, just for a couple?"

"Of course you can. What happened? Are you alright?"

"No."

"I'm coming over there right now."

"Tori don't." I said scared for her if Jade comes back.

"Where's Jade? Did she hurt you?"

"I..I don't know, she's not here."

"I'm coming over there."

"Tori no. I'll see you later okay? Just stay home."

"Are you sure Cat?"

"Yes."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No. I'll drive. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Call me when you're on your way okay?"

"Okay."

"…Cat, I'm so sorry." Tori said as her own voice cracked.

"Tori don't cry." I said as I started to cry.

"I'm sorry I just….I can't let you stay with her anymore Cat. I'm-"

"-I'm leaving Tori. I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Oh Cat." Tori cried with a sigh of relief. "Be here as soon as you can and we'll figure things out for you."

I just nodded. "Okay."

"I love you so much Cat, I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped it sooner."

"I'm sorry too. And it's not your fault, there would have been nothing you could do about it."

She sighed. "I'll see you soon."

"See you Tor and thank you…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hey I'm going out of town again so it might be a few days before i update again. Sorry :( **


	35. Wait & See

Chapter 35

_Wait & See_

**[Jade's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Who is it?"

"It's me! Open up please!" I said in a cracked voice and the door swung open immediately.

"Jade? Jade what's wrong?"

"Andre…I quit. I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Hey now, what's going on? Did you hit my dog?"

"No! Andre…It's about Cat."

"Oh…you hit my cat!?...Wait I don't have a cat…"

"Andre I'm serious!"

He sighed loudly as he pulled me into his house and slammed the door behind me. "What did you do to her now Jade?"

"Andre, I told you a long ass time ago remember what I told you?"

"No?"

"Andre!" I yelled as I sat down on one of his sofa's.

He sighed as he sat down on the sofa opposite from me as I brought my hands to my face and cried.

"Jade."

"Andre I'm serious this time. I am. I want to change. I hurt her so bad. I don't mean to do it, you know I don't, I just….I want help. I love her Andre, she's all I have and you know it!"

"And how am I supposed to believe you're for real this time Jade?"

"Have I ever came to you in tears!?"

He sighed again as he sat back on his sofa. "Jade…. from what I've heard and seen I think you need psychological help."

I wiped my tears as I nodded. "Okay, okay whatever! I'll do whatever it takes. I don't care what it is! I just don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Alright. Come here." He said as he stood up and walked over to his computer.

He pulled up a chair next to his desktop apple computer and patted the seat. "We are going to look up some places for you to go, and you're going to help me. And we'll take things from here."

I just sniffed as I nodded.

He chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny!?"

"Jade West crying. It's-" He immediately shut his mouth as I gave him a death glare.

"-Okay let's just look these up."

"Yes let's." I stated irritably.

"You know I'm proud of you Jade West and I know Cat will be too. It shows how much she really means to you." He said seriously before he turned his glare to the computer screen.

I gave a smirk as love filled my heart for Cat. I'm going to show her I can be the best wife ever. I'm going to show her how much I love her. I know I need help okay, I admit it. And the first step is admitting you have a problem, and I do, I know I do. I'm going to get help and I'm going to love my wife and my kids the way that I'm supposed to.

_Cat I love you baby and I'm going to start genuinely showing it. Just wait and see babe, just wait and see. _

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

I sighed as I finished off packing the rest of my belongings I could pack in one suitcase before going across the hall to my kids room and waking them.

"What is it?" Italy asked as she wiped her sleepy eyes.

"Get up and pack everything you love. You're going to stay with your grandmom for a little while."

She sat up as she looked at me with sad eyes. "Are you…leaving Jade or something?"

I didn't answer as I leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek and pulled her into a quick hug. "Hurry." I said and with that, exited her room.

I gave a small knock on Ikenzie's door before I slowly walked in to see her lying back in her bed with puffy eyes and tears falling slowly.

"Ikenzie." I said softly, but she didn't turn around or even acknowledge me, and I took that as her being upset with me and ignoring me until I realized her hearing aid was on her night stand.

I walked over to her bed slowly and took a seat and that's when she turned to me and wiped her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug and talked directly into her ear so she could hear me.

"Pack your things. You guys are going to stay with grandmom for a little bit, okay?"

I pulled away to see her with furrowed brows and even more tears started to fall. "W,why?"

I sighed as I rubbed her knee. "Just until I figure some things out okay?"

"Are y,you and Jade getting a d,divorce?"

I reached up and rubbed her face. "I don't know baby. Just hurry and get packed okay? I'll be back."

I wiped a tear that fell down my face as I made my way to Isis's room but she ran from Italy's room with furry as she stopped me.

"What the hell is going on?" She swore at me as she threw her hands up.

I sighed as I held my hand up to try and stop whatever argument she was about to start. "Just pack your things Isis, you're going to stay-"

"-I'm not packing my things and I'm not going anywhere. Where is mom?"

"Isis…please don't argue with me right now-"

"-I'm not going anywhere unless it's with Jade."

I just threw my hands up. I'm not going to argue with her right now. "Isis, your mom is sick. She's not okay right now. I need you to pack your shit and get your ass in my car within 30 minutes and I'm not going to tell you that again so shut your mouth, do what I said, and do it now. Period."

I watched as she looked at me wide eyed as I pushed passed her and back to my own room.

It was all within two hours that my kids were all packed, driven to my mother's house, and I to Tori's house and settled in and not once had I heard from Jade and I can't lie, I'm worried about her.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left. Maybe I should have given her another chance? No Cat, she doesn't deserve another chance, all she would do is continue doing what she's doing now and I have to stand up for myself now, if not now then never and I know for sure I would end up dead. I've given her so many chances and yet she fails. She won't open up to me or to anybody and she's getting worst. I can't take anymore. The last thing I want to do is hurt her, but she needs to see that I'm serious. I'm tired of playing games with her, I'm tired of being her "bitch". It's over, I'm done._

"Hey Cat, want to see my collection of creek rocks!?" Kaylee asked as she leaned her small body over my knees as we sat on the couch. Her smile went from eye to eye as she beamed at me.

"Sure!" I smiled as I let her grab my hand and lead me to her room.

"This one I found at Hay's Creek down the road!" She smiled as she showed off the sparkly rock. "I love to collect rocks! It's my favorite thing to do!" She smiled as she ran over to her computer.

"Look Cat!" She waved for me to come to her computer.

"I did a picture in Visual Communications and my teacher sent me back a grade! Look at my grade!"

I smiled as I looked at the picture of an airplane with a huge 100% across the top. "Oh my god! That's so great! You drew that from scratch!?"

She nodded. "It's a graphic thing, but it's hard to do and my teacher said I have a good talent with it!"

"Do you like airplanes?" I asked as I sat on the edge of her computer desk.

She nodded again. "I want to be a pilot!"

"Wow that's a big job!"

"I know. I know I can do it though."

"I know you can too."

"Oh and guess what!?"

I was about to start guessing random things until Tori walked into Kaylee's room and interrupted.

"Kaylee, there you two are. What did I just get done telling you to do?" Tori said as she walked in her room with crossed arms and a lifted brow.

Kaylee sighed irately. Her smile instantly gone and her whole demeanor changed. "It's not my chore to wash the dishes! It's Monica's!" She yelled as she stomped out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Monica is sick. Just do it Kaylee!" Tori yelled after her. "I'm sorry she's bothering you Cat. Come on downstairs."

I frowned. Every time I'm over here it seems that Tori is always either yelling at Kaylee, or paying her little attention and it kind of makes me mad. I mean…you have a child turning 11. She's going to be handful and she's going to want your attention. Don't ignore her and push her to the side like she's nothing. That's horrible.

We finally made it down stairs to the living room where Tori had two glasses of tea sitting on her coffee table. I took a seat on the couch as she reached down and handed me one.

I just sighed as I thanked her.

She sat down beside me as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and my head automatically went to her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Cat." She apologized again for the billionth time this morning about Jade.

I just shook my head as my gaze went to the small girl in the kitchen struggling to wash dishes. She was barley even able to reach the sink.

"Tori why is she washing dishes?" I just blurted out.

"Because she has chores to do." Tori lifted a brow confused at why I would ask that.

"She can't even reach the sink Tor."

Tori glanced over to the kitchen to see Kaylee on her tip tip toes like a ballerina and still she could barely reach.

"Kaylee go get a chair!" She yelled out before turned back to me. "She has no common sense."

I just sighed again as I put my glass down.

"Tori….I'm not trying to be rude, but why do you treat her like you do?"

Tori almost choked on her tea. "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"You treat her like you don't care about her or something, like she's not important."

She shook her head offended. "I care more about her than anything in the world Cat!"

"You pay no attention to her Tor."

"Yes I do! I give her more attention than she really needs! That's why she's so spoiled."

I crossed my arms. "What's her favorite thing to do?"

I watched as Tori opened her mouth but no words came out.

"What's her talent? What does she want to be when she grows up? What's her favorite color?"

Tori shook her head as her face turned into an angry one. "Who do you think you are?"

"Someone who can answer questions about your daughter that her own mother can't even answer!"

"You don't know any of that!"

"Her favorite thing to do is collect rocks. She's very talented at graphic communications and even made a 100% on her airplane project she drew. She wants to be a pilot when she grows up. I can tell her favorite color is green from all the green things she has in her room, her green frog earrings and the green bracelet she wears every time I see her. I can tell she's irritated and frustrated that her mother isn't in her life the way she wants her to be. And I found all this out within the matter of 5 minutes. Do you know she likes to talk a lot Tori? She loves company. She wants someone to talk to and not just her friends. She wants her mother."

I watched as Tori shook her head and stood up still with an angry expression plastered over her face.

"Hey babe." Beck said as he walked into the living room with two suitcases. "I'm ready." He looked over at me. "Hey Cat, how are you?"

I just put my head down.

"Aw, I know. Everything will be okay soon. I'm going away for the weekend to meet up with a production who wants to go over my script for a film."

"That's great Beck." I said as I lifted my head and forced a smile for him and I really was happy for him, that's great.

He smiled as Tori grabbed her keys and purse. "I'm going to run him to the airport. I'll be right back." Tori said with slight agitation as she walked out of the door with Beck following behind.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Kaylee now standing in a chair washing dishes before I stood beside her and started to help.

"Thank you." She said as she noticed my work with her.

"Do you like school Kaylee?"

She nodded. "It's fun. I like it." She shrugged.

I sighed as I reached over and took the dish Kaylee was washing from her hand and put it back in the sink before I turned her face to me. "Kaylee she loves you. Don't think she doesn't. I just don't know what her problem is."

Kaylee looked down as she shook her head. "She doesn't love me."

"Yes she does! I promise she does. She's your mother, she love-"

"-She's not my real mother."

I scrunched my brows as I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

She sighed as she sat down in the chair. "She's not my real mother, and she's never liked me."

"What do you mean she's not your real mother?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to know this, but I overheard them arguing one day about my mother when I was like 4. Apparently I'm some else's kid, but dad is my real dad and Tori took me in. That's why she hates me, and that's why she pays no attention to me. I could hear you guys talking just now. She loves Monica more, because Monica is actually her and Beck's daughter. Dad doesn't pay much attention to me either. I think he's just…mad I guess."

"Kaylee….I don't think that's true."

"Do I look anything like Tori?"

I looked her over, and it's true she doesn't look much like Tori, but she looks so much like Beck. It's like they can be twins and I just figured Beck took over her features.

I ran my hand threw her dark hair before pulling her into a hug and giving her a small kiss on her head.

"Baby it's going to be okay."

I felt her shiver against me and I knew she was crying and I instantly melted for her. "It's okay."

"No it's not. I don't belong to this family. They don't care about me Cat."

"Yes they do baby, they just have a heck of a way of showing it."

She pulled away as she looked up at me and wiped her tears. "You care about me."

I nodded. "I do."

"Adopt me Cat please. Then I can live with you and Ikenzie. It would be so great."

I smiled as her as I rubbed her face. "Kay, that can't happen. I'll talk with your parents okay?"

She looked me in my eyes with her big pretty coffee eyes and frowned. "Okay."

I wrapped my arms back around her.

_Poor kid...but how could Beck have a child while him and Tori were together? Unless he….Oh my…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Worthless

Chapter 36

_Worthless_

**[Cat's & Jade's Phone Convo]**

**RING, RING, RING**

Cat: "Hello?"

Jade: "Babe-"

Cat: -"Jade!"

Jade: "Baby! I love you so much-"

Cat: "-I don't want to hear any of that!"

Jade: "Cat…baby listen please. I'm so sorr-"

Cat: "-Save it!"

Jade: "Cat-"

Cat: "-Jade no! Don't! I don't want to hear it!"

Jade: "Will you fucking listen to me for one minute!?"

Cat: "No Jade! You've hurt me for the last time! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I don't want to be flooded with your sorry's & icecream cakes! I've given you chance after chance and I'm just fed up Jade! I'm tired! I want to be happy and as much as I try to be and I pretend to be, I'm not happy and that's because I'm with you! You say you're going to change and get help and blah blah but you NEVER do! I can't take this anymore! Baby I love you, I do, and I'm sorry for everything you've been through and I know everything isn't your fault, but I just can't do this anymore. I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of hurting. I can't take anymore. I love you, but we're through. I'm sorry Jade."

Jade: (voice cracking) "..But Cat, baby, I swear I'm getting help this tim-"

Cat: "-Save it Jade."

Jade: "Baby listen-"

Cat: (calmer sad voice) "Save it. We are done Jade. I don't want to talk about this right now. I love you and I'm sorry."

**CLICK**

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

"Cat, hey are you okay?" I heard Tori ask as I laid in a fetal position on the bed with my eyes closed and my heart pounding with hurt.

"Tori I just want to be alone right now."

I heard small footsteps getting closer before the edge of the bed sank in. "What's the matter?" She asked before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I just shook my head.

_I really don't feel like talking right now._

"You know I'm not going to just take you shaking your head for an answer."

_Great I have no choice._

I sat up as I turned my teary eyes to her. "I don't know what I'm feeling Tori."

And to be honest I don't. My emotions are all over the place and I just don't know what to do or how to feel.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she rested her hand on my knee.

I brought my knees up to my chest before resting my chin on top. "I love Jade…I know I do, but…I…I just can't take it anymore. But I promised her I'd always be there Tori, if I leave for good I will break my promise."

"Hasn't she broken promises to you?" She lifted a brow and I nodded, but that's just Jade. She doesn't know the value of a promise. She was promised so many things and they were all lies so a promise to her is nothing serious. It's just a lie. A promise has no meaning to Jade.

I wiped my eyes. "But I expect that from her. She doesn't know any better. Her whole life is a lie. She's been through so much Tori, so, so much."

"But that doesn't excuse the way she treats you Cat and you need to understand that."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. She loves me Tori, I know she doesn't mean it."

"I don't think she loves you Cat. I think she's just using you like she's always had and like she always will. You always let her step all over you in high school and I told you you probably need to stop hanging around her so much and letting her push you around, and you didn't listen. Now look at you Cat? I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop her from hurting you. You're my best friend and I really do love you as that. I don't know how to make you understand, but Jade just doesn't love you the way you think or you are hoping she is and I'm sorry to say that." Tori said as her hand went from my knee to stoking my hair softly.

"Yes she does Tor. We are both in love with each other. How would you know?"

"Are you sure she's in love with you Cat?"

"Yes Tori."

"How are you so sure?"

"She…she just is."

"What has she done for you to let you know she's in love with you? How does she make you feel?"

I opened mouth ready to talk but not words came out as I scrunched my brows and frowned. _I really don't know._ "She's…she took me for walks in the park, and she buys me cookies, and she tells me she loves me."

"How does she make you feel though?"

I looked down as I sighed.

"You can tell me the truth." She said as her hand went to my chin lifting my head back up.

"How about this….if you could describe how Jade makes you feel in one word, what would that word be?"

I thought for a moment as my heart started to ache and fresh tears filled my eyes. "Worthless."

"She makes you feel that way, but yet you say she's in love with you?"

I just shrugged as my hands went to my face and I started to sob.

_Maybe Jade really doesn't love me? Maybe she just says that to get her way, to play with my mind. Oh my god what if it's true!? Jade doesn't love me! Does she? Yes she does! I just know she does! She's never had anyone to truly love that actually loved her back, so I know she loves me. I'm special to her I know it. Right? Ughhh!_

I felt loving arms wrap around me before wrapping my arms back around just as tight as I cried into Tori's shoulder as she whispered sweet things to me.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked as she pulled away.

I just nodded.

"Has she ever made love to you Cat?"

I tilted my head. "What do you mean by _make love_?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

"It's like sex but it's different it's pure love. You'll know it if you experienced it."

"Jade and I have sex all the time? That's love."

"No Cat, it's more than just sex…it's….love."

I just shook my head, I don't think Jade has ever _"made love"_ to me…or maybe she has? I don't know! "I don't know Tori. Have you made love?"

"Yes I have.

"With Beck?"

She nodded with a smile. "It's a beautiful thing Cat. You deserve to know how that feels."

I just sighed. "Tori can I ask you something?" I said as I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Sure Cat?"

I played around with her fingers before busting the question. "Is Kaylee your real daughter?"

I watched as Tori froze and gently pulled her hand away from mine before giving an uncomfortable smile. "Who…who said anything about that? Of course she's my real daughter. What would make you think she's not?"

I shrugged. "Um...no one…I was just wondering."

"Why?"

I shrugged again trying to pretend it wasn't a big issue, but her face held all seriousness. "I was just wondering Tori."

"No one just wonders that? Have you talked to Robbie lately?"

"What? No."

_Random…_

"Yes I'm her mother Cat and I love her. Never ask that again." She stated slightly offended and sharp.

I just nodded. "Okay Tor. I'm sorry."

She sighed as she calmed herself down and that's when I noticed how tense she had gotten.

_Maybe Kaylee was just making things up for attention?_

She leaned over and gave me a kiss cheek as her hand rested on my upper thigh. "I love you Cat I'm so sorry for everything you're going through and I just want to show you something very special tomorrow night okay?"

"Ohh like a present!?" I asked as I clapped my hands. _I love presents!_

"Something like that. More like a surprise." She smiled as she tapped my nose. "Goodnight Love."

I nodded and watched as she smiled at me as she stood up.

"Ohh tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" I said as I grabbed her arm and tugged on it.

She laughed. "No. It's something special for you. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.

With that she was exited my room.

_I hope I like the surprise…._

* * *

**[Monica's & Heaven's Text]**

Heaven: Hey Cheekbones!

Monica: Oh god, stop calling me that! My mom said they use to call her that when she was younger.

Heaven: Lol, I'm sure they did, you two must look alike I'm assuming?

Monica: Yeah people say we do….you've never met my mother have you? You should.

Heaven: I'd love to meet Mrs. Oliver. (giggling emoticon)

Monica: (eye rolling emoticon) You're so weird. Anyways what's up?

Heaven: Well that's what I'm trying to figure out with you? Are you still sick?

Monica: Yes (frowning emoticon) I think I have the flu.

Heaven: In November? It's not flu season is it?

Monica: I have no idea…

Heaven: Anyways, do you need company? I can bring some movies. I have nothing else to do during fall break besides sit around with my little sister.

Monica: You might get sick if you come.

Heaven: Oh it's fine. I got the flu vaccine! (smiling emoticon)

Monica: Oh well if you want you can come.

Heaven: Have you heard from Isis?

Monica: No. She won't even text me back anymore.

Heaven: I told you she was no good to begin with.

Monica: But it wasn't her fault! I said things I didn't mean, now she won't take me back.

Heaven: Monica forget her. Isis's is dangerous. Leave that chick alone.

Monica: How is she dangerous?

Heaven: She just is.

Monica: Okay Heaven, I'm tired of you saying all these side comments about Isis. What do you have against her!? What has she ever done to you!?

Heaven: We'll talk about it some other time. But I'll come over first thing tomorrow okay?

Monica: Okay, That's fine. See you.

Heaven: Byee!

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

I walked into my empty house and up to the room I and my wife share.

I opened her drawer to see all her things absent and I sighed as I sat on the edge of our bed.

Looking over I saw Mr. Purple before grabbing him and holding him to my nose. He smells just like Cat.

"I'm so sorry Cat. I'm so damn sorry. I shouldn't have ever put my hands on you, ever."

_~Flashback~_

_(13 years old)_

_I stood in my bathroom and stared at my naked body after stepping from the shower._

_I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror but it wasn't me. All I could see was her face, her beautiful face. All I can see is her screaming for me to help. She's screaming and screaming and there's nothing I can do. I can't help. I'm sorry Jewel. I'm so fucking sorry._

"_Ughhh!" I screamed as I punched the mirror making it shatter under my fist cutting my fingers as the small piece fell everywhere. And I like the pain. I like the way it feels cutting my skin._

_I want to feel more pain. I deserve it. I deserve all the pain in the world. I didn't save her. I let her go through pain and I didn't save her. I could have done more! I could have stopped it! If I just would have stayed in the house that day! It's all my fault my sister is gone! I killed my sister!_

_Pain. I need to feel pain._

_I walked from my bathroom and into my room._

_Looking around the room my aunt has provided me with since my mother was in jail for second degree murder and my father for __negligent homicide, I found a small case of matches. _

_I grabbed the matches before lighting one up and running my fingers through it to make sure it was real because it didn't look real. Nothing looks real to me anymore._

_I put the match to the bare skin of arm as I ran it up and down letting it burn me slowly as pain shot through my entire arm. I then lit two and threw it in a big bowl of paper that instantly set fire before just laying on it letting it burn my back._

_I growled in pain but I didn't cry. I deserve this. I killed my sister._

_Finally I sat up and looked back at my back that wasn't as burnt as it should have been for me to be laying on fire but it wasn't pretty, and I'm not happy with that. I want to burn to death. I want to set myself on fire, but before I had the chance to lay back on top of the decreasing fire my door flew open and then closed before a huge gasp came from her._

"_Jade!" Cat yelled out as she ran to my naked body and threw her hand to her mouth. "What are you doing!? You're hurt!" She said as she walked up to me. "What is going on with you!? Please tell me!?"_

"_No it's none of your business Cat! Leave me the hell alone!"_

_I watched as she ran to my bathroom and wetted a towel before running it back to me to put it on my burns but I don't need her saving me. Fuck her._

_I grabbed her wrist tight and twisted it before throwing her to the floor._

"_Jade!"_

"_Shut the hell up!" I said before I kicked her in her stomach._

_She cried out for me to stop but I just kept going. It's like my body went into automatic and it wasn't me doing this to my best friend. Something was taking over me, some part of my body that was being pleasured as I hit and kicked the small girl below me and I'm addicted. It wasn't until my aunt came bursting into my room that I realized what I was doing and immediately stopped._

"_What the hell is going on!? And where the hell is your clothes!?" My Aunt Riley yelled._

_I looked down at Cat as I watched her stand to her feet as she cried hard. She didn't say a word as she shook her head and ran from my room and out of the house._

_ ~End Flashback~_

I let Mr. Purple fall to the floor as I looked down at my hands before I started to cry.

My hands have done so much wrong. I never meant to hurt her. I just couldn't stop after that day. That was the first time that I hurt her. I should have never touched her again, but I did and I did because she let me. And I took her over.

"I…god I'm so sorry Cat!"

"I put my face in my hands and started to sob hard as I slid off of our bed and onto the floor as I sat in a fetal position and just cried and cried.

Cat doesn't know how sorry I am, nobody will understand how sorry I am.

But I will show her, everything will be okay. I have an appointment for a psychiatrist first thing Monday morning and I know Cat will be so proud of me, but she wouldn't even listen to me. I have to get her to listen to me and I know she'll be happy. She'll see I'm serious and that I want to love her how I'm supposed to. She'll see. I'll love her and I'll never hurt her again.

_Oh Cat I'm so sorry….ughhhhhhh! I'm so sorry!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh my gosh! Almost 400 reviews! You guys are so awesome! I wish there was something I could do for my wonderful readers! I love you all! *Kisses* **

**Thanks so much! Please Review!**


	37. The Best Night

Chapter 37

_The Best Night_

**[Tori's POV]**

I stood in the mirror as I removed all of my clothes and changed into a dark maroon robe to cover my naked body that stopped just above my knee.

I reached down into the bag and pulled out a body of massaging oil and a heating pad before plugging the pad up and setting the oil on top.

Today has been nothing but about Cat since we woke up this morning. I took Kaylee over to her grandparent's house for the next 24 hours to get her out of my hair so I could focus on Cat.

I took Cat to the mall, skating, lunch, park, movies, to a romantic dinner and then to watch the sunset.

Once we got in I told her to get changed into her pj's and then come to my room. She's been saying all day how this was the best day of her life. She said Jade took her places but the chemistry was so different between them and it felt as if it wasn't real. She said how today felt so real and how she wouldn't trade this day for a billion dollars.

Cat deserves so much and today I've just been trying to give her a good day to erase some bad. She told me a while back that it takes three good days to even slightly push away a small portion of a bad one and if I could I would give her good days for the rest of her life but I know I can't. So today was just all about her and I did everything I could to make it enjoyable, but I still have something left.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Who is it?" I asked as I finished tying off the big maroon robe I wore over my body.

"It's me Tor. You told me to come to your room after I got changed, remember?" She asked in a small kitty voice and I smiled.

_Cat deserves this. This is for her, not for me._

"Yes, come in." I said as leaned against a far wall and watched her peak through the door.

She gasped. "Oh Tori it's so beautiful in here! It's like a candle lit dinner but in your bed room!" She giggled before walking all the way in.

I had took about 10 candles and lit them all over my room so my room would just be candle lit as I plugged in a radio and let it play soft music to fill the room.

"Close and lock the door."

"Kk!" She squealed as she did as she was told before turning back around to look around the room. "Where did you get all these nice things Tor!? And oh, it smells like my favorite candles! Cinnamon Bun!"

I nodded and smiled as I walked over to her with a small glass of wine I poured before changing to my robe. "This is for you." I said holding out the glass.

"What is it?"

"Wine. It's like a relaxer. It's good, take a drink."

She sniffed it before bringing the glass to her lips and taking a sip as she looked at me. "This is nice." She smiled.

I grabbed her free hand and walked her over to the bed Beck and I share before sitting down with her.

"Is all this for me Tori?" She asked as she looked around again as she drank her wine.

"Yes. It's part of your surprise."

"There's more?" She turned to me with big eyes. "I couldn't ask more of you Tori. Today was so perfect!" She said as she down the rest of the wine as if it were kool-aid.

I smiled as I took her empty glass from her. "Yes there's more."

I put the glass down on the night stand before just staring at her in her innocent eyes.

"What is it Tor?" She asked in a low voice as she stared right back at me.

I lifted my hand to her hair and eased the ponytail holder off making her now fading red hair fall down past her shoulders.

"Cat, I want you to relax okay."

She nodded. "Okay Tor."

I reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly started to pull it up but she wouldn't lift her arms. She just looked at me with scared eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me Cat?"

She looked at me for a minute before she nodded. "Yeah I do, but.."

"-Everything will be okay. I promise. Just relax."

She just started at me with furrowed brows for a moment before she lifted her arms and let me remove her shirt.

My eyes filled with tears at the sight of all her bruises and scars. I just can't believe Jade would do something like this to her.

"Lay on your stomach." I whispered to her and she just nodded and obeyed.

I stood up and walked across the room to grab the oil from the headed pad before walking back over to her and climbing on the bed.

I put my leg over her and sat on top of her butt and I felt her body tense. "Tor.."

"-It's okay Cat. I'm not going to hurt you."

I swallowed back tears as I looked at the huge almost healed burn spot that we saw before. It looked so much better, but…ugh I just want to kill Jade!

I opened up the oil and spilled a good amount on her back before closing it and putting it aside.

I unclasped her bra and to my surprise she didn't say anything when I did. Putting my hands to her back, I started to rub around the warm oil softly going all the way to her shoulder and then down her back, in the dip of her hips and stopping at beginning of her butt.

"Mmm that feels nice." She moaned.

I applied more oil as I gave her a massage making sure to hit ever spot of her back as she moaned at certain points while soft music played in the background.

I decided to take it a step further as I slid my hand down her back and all the way down to her butt sliding her pajama pants and her panties down over her small lumps giving them a small squeeze.

"Mmmmmm Toriii."

I took the opportunity to lean forward with my hands still on her butt and kiss her shoulder before licking over to the side of her neck.

"Tori.."

"Shhh." I whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe in my mouth as I squeezed down below again.

She moaned as she turned her head slightly. "Tori what are you doing?"

"Cat listen to me. You are beautiful, no matter what Jade has ever told you, you are a princess. You're not worthless; I know I couldn't live without you. You mean a lot to me even if you think you don't mean anything to anyone else. You're a very special person and not just to me, I know you are special to the world. You deserve so much more than what has been given to you Cat, but you only received so little. You don't deserve all the scars and bruises all over your body, you're not here for that. Tonight I just want to make you feel in a way that I know you've never had. I want your body to feel things higher than ecstasy. I want you to feel real love, love that you never felt before. I want you to feel that love Jade would never give to you and only because this is what you deserve. My heart aches for you. I hate seeing you so hurt. Tonight I want you to let go. Everything today and tonight is for Caterina, this is your day. I want to give this to you as a special gift because you are my best friend and I love you."

"What are you going to do Tori?" She said in a shaky sniffed voice.

I leaned down further and kissed the small tears that were falling from her eyes. "I'm going to make love to you and not because I want to, not because I want to get back at my husband, not because I hate Jade, but because you need this, you deserve this. This Cat, is for you. So relax and close your eyes and everything will be okay."

She tried to turn around so she could lay on her back so I removed myself from sitting on her so she could. She looked at me with furrowed brows as she opened her mouth to speak but it's like she couldn't find the right words to say.

"Shhh." I said as I put my finger to her lips. "Don't speak. Just close your eyes."

She closed her eyes as a small tear fell and I leaned down and kissed it. "No more crying." I whispered as she opened her eyes and looked directly into mine.

"I love you Tori."

"Don't say that."

"But I do. Ever since we started hanging out again I started to like you all over again, like I use to in high school. You're so sweet to me Tori, and you're the type of person I've always wanted. I love you."

_What? She liked me in high school?_

I felt tears fill my eyes but no….no she can't love me because I can't continue to love her like this. This is only for tonight and never again. "Cat…no."

"But Tor-"

"Shhhhhh." I said again putting my fingers to her lips.

She instantly quieted herself as she looked at me.

"Relax." Was all I said as I leaned down and brought my lips to hers.

Her lips were as soft as pillows, full and slick against mine. She moved her lips along with mine in a soft gentle relaxing manner as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't even have to ask for entrance as her tongue slipped its way into my mouth turning the kiss a little more rough than I intended. Her arms left my neck before I felt her hips rise up and the back down before she grabbed onto me and pulled me on top of her to straddle her hips. She wrapped her legs around me making me fall onto her and I could fell with my bare knee that she removed her bottom clothing the rest of the way. She started to grind against me and that's when I pulled away and removed myself from her.

"Cat, slow down. Calm down. You're going way to fast and you're in control."

She frowned as she looked up at me. "I'm sorry Tor….what did I do wrong?"

"Just relax, you don't have to do anything. I know you're use to Jade and I'm sure she's rough with you in bed, but this isn't fucking. Calm down, take it slow. Just breathe and relax. I'm in control."

She just nodded as she took a breath and relaxed. I claimed back on top of her and tried again.

I brought my lips to hers and this time she didn't rush it. She let me kiss her and she let me ask for entrance. She slowly moved her tongue around with mine but let me led the way.

I finally left her mouth and started planting kisses slowly down her neck and I reached down and removed her bra that I unclasped a little while go.

Reaching her right nipple I gave it a small wide tongue lick in which she automatically arched her back to me trying to get me to take more, but I didn't. "Torrrrrii.." I slowly took my time massaging her nipple with my tongue before giving it small sucks and nibbles. After a good 15 minute play with her right breast I moved along to her left giving it the same 15 minute treatment which left her in a moaning pant by the time I was finished.

I licked down her stomach having her flinch a few times as I accidently licked over sensitive bruises before stopping at her navel. I licked around it before letting my tongue fall into it and lick around as if it were her nipple. "Ohhh god that feels sooo goooddd." She moaned as her hand went to my head as she ran her fingers through my hair softly.

I left her navel and finished my trail further down before I finally reached where I was headed.

I scooted further down so that my face was angled in the right direction as I just looked at her and she was beautiful.

"You are so beautiful Cat."

"Thank you Tor, so are you." She said in a desperate "_I need to get off right now"_ voice.

"No Cat, you're body, you're woman. You are beautiful."

She just panted as she nodded. And I'm sure her brain isn't functioning the way it should since her body is so aroused.

"Tori please." She begged as she tried to push my head to her center as she bucked up.

"Calm down."

My original plan was to start at her feet and lick my way up but she seems as if she can't wait much longer so I made a small exception.

I kissed her lips down below as she let out a squeal and a huge buck. I reached under and around her thighs pulling her back down as I kissed her again before letting my tongue slide up her slit. "ahhhhhh Torrrrrrrr." She begged and all of a sudden I got real nervous.

I've never done this to a girl before what the hell am I doing?

_Calm do Tori this is for your best friend. Pull it together. You have a girl body, you know what to do…_

I took a breath as I opened her lips with two fingers to see her clit standing out hard just waiting for the slightest touch and I knew she would be pushed over the edge with just a few licks.

I let my tongue start from the bottom and lick over her small whole in which she bucked hard and dug her nails into my scalp. "Tt..Tor…mhmmmm."

_Here we go…_

I took the tip of my tongue and just slightly licked the tip of her clit and she went wild. She screamed out as she pulled my hair tightly pushing me down to her and that's when I wrapped my lips around the small bundle and started to give small soft sucks as she panted and screamed under me. "Tooriii! Freakkkkkkk I'm gonnaaa cummmmmm! Now I'm, uhhhhhhh goodddd I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm…I'm…..I…"

All of a sudden she went silent as her body was tensed and rose from the bed as her nails dug as far as they could into my scalp.

"…UAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!."She screamed out as her body bucked wild. She grabbed onto my head with both of her hands pushing my whole face to her center as she grinded against me hard my nose massaging her clit and my tongue flicking her entrance. "Freakkk Tori I'm gonna cum again! Ohhh yess don't stopppp! OOOOHHH GODDDD YESSSSSSSS! OOOOOHHHH FREAK…. AHHHHHH VICTORIAAAAAAA!"

This time a clear liquid came spilling out of her onto my face and into my mouth as she held me tight to her center as her body twisted and jerked as she panted.

She finally loosed her grip around my head and I removed myself from her center and sat up wiping my face with my robe.

"'….T….Tori…that…I've never…uahhhh…..I've….god I've never had an orgasm like that before….that felt…so…freaking….good." She said with her eyes closed as her chest still heaved up and down and her body still twitching here and there.

"You're beautiful Cat." I said as I removed myself from the bed. I walked over to the radio and turned it up slightly before going into the bag in the corner and slipping myself into my love maker I had bought this morning just for her when she wasn't paying attention. I'm not positive how to do this so it took me a minute but I finally got it together before walking back over to the bed.

"Tori….take the robe off, please." She begged as she tugged on the sleeve.

I nodded as I sat back and untied it before discarding it to the floor.

"Oh my god!" She put her hands to her mouth as she looked down at the strap on. "Tori you're a man!"

"What! It's a strap on!"

She scrunched her eyes and looked at it again. "Oh it is!"

I rolled my eyes as I looked at her to see her scanning my naked body. "Tori, you are so pretty."

I just smiled as I leaned down and kissed her but she pulled back and scooted down before taking one of my nipples into her mouth before I could top her.. "Mmmmmm. No Cat…." I moaned as I pulled away.

I positioned myself in between her legs before leaning down and whispering into her ear. "Relax, I love you." And with that I slowly inserted the dildo into her have a feeling take over me that I've never felt before as I made love to my best friend.

I took everything slow. In and out in and out. Our body touching each other slick with sweat as the room filled with moans and soft music. The candles slowly burning out as she came over and over and over again.

So many "I love you's, and you're beautiful's, later everything was over. Candles all burned out, Cat fast asleep.

I looked over at the window to see the hint of the sun rising and that's when I realized we were literally at it all night long. Beck and I never even have done it that long before. But it doesn't matter, I'd do anything for Cat.

Cat lays here so peacefully, she looks so happy. So relaxed, so at peace as the music still plays softly in the back ground. In the process she told me three times she loved me and that she never wants me to leave her and I hope that was just out of pleasure talking. I hope I didn't do the wrong thing by doing this to her making her think there's something that there's not. Cat also told me she's never felt this way before and that this was the best night of her life.

I just slowly slipped her under the covered before I got showered and joined her back into the bed that was all slick with her juices so taking a shower was just dumb.

She instantly snuggled into me. "Thank you Tori. Jade's never done anything like that to me before. This means so much to me, you don't even know Tor. I feel so beautiful." She said in a sleepy voice and before I could even respond she was out like a light again.

"And you are beautiful Cat. You've always been beautiful. You are so welcome."

I leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead as I cried silently.

_Burn in hell Jade West, burn in hell._

* * *

**[Beck's & Tori's Text]**

Beck: Hey babe, how's everything?

Tori: Fine, how's New York?

Beck: It's nice, but I like the west coast better. I meet with the production company first thing tomorrow. I'm a little nervous, but I think I have this.

Tori: Don't be nervous. Those people can smell fear!

Beck: (laughing emoticon) Yeah, you're right. How's Monica?

Tori: She's been doing a little better. I think she's getting better. I checked on her not to long ago she said she has a friend coming over.

Beck: I'm guessing her friend wants to be sick too?

Tori: That's what I said. But whatever.

Beck: What's Cat up to?

Tori: She's sleeping. She was up worried all night.

Beck: Poor thing. We should get her someone to talk to….a little help or something.

Tori: We will. Just give her a minute to breathe.

Beck: Alright, well I'll get back with you later. I'm starving. I have to find a bite to eat.

Tori: Okay. Have fun.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Coming!" I yelled at the door as I put the TV remote down and ran to it.

I opened the door to see a young girl with an awkwardly familiar face.

"Hello, I'm Monica's friend. You must be her mother?" The model type Barbie looking girl gave a perfect smile as I looked her over.

"Uh yeah…."

"Is something wrong?" She lifted a brow.

I just stared at her as a small memory flooded my mind.

"_Oh she's so cute! Who is she!?" I asked beck as he was looking through Facebook and a picture of a small girl, maybe 2 years old was on the screen._

"_This is Heaven, Robbie's and Melissa's daughter." Beck pointed out._

"_She's going to be so pretty when she grows up! Tell Robbie I said hello." I said as I kissed him and walked away._

"Heaven Shapiro!" I yelled out which made her jump.

She gave a laugh. "Yes that's my name. Did-"

"-Don't you ever come to this house again!" I said as I slammed the door in her face.

I know nothing is her fault, but I don't want to have anything to do that family and she looks just like her mother! Ughh!

_She better stay away from here._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!**


	38. I Love You & I'm Sorry

**This is the last chapter to this story. There will be a sequel up to finish it off soon. **

* * *

Chapter 38

_I Love You & I'm Sorry_

** [Cat's POV] **

I woke up to a bright sun shining into my eyes and my body feeling so amazing before wiping my eyes and sitting up. I looked around the room that it doesn't belong to me before looking down and noticing that all my clothes are missing before my eyes became wide. "Oh my god!"

I started to panic as I removed myself from the empty bed and started gathering my clothes and putting them back on.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god Cat what have you done!?" I stated to myself as I felt my body start to shiver and my eyes start to fill with tears.

"Cat? Hey are you up?" I heard Tori say as she walked into the room.

"Tori! How could you!?" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes as I slipped on my pants.

"…what?"

"Tori! Why, why did you do that to me!?"

Tori looked at me with a bewildered expression. "You let me Cat! You didn't tell me to stop! I thought it was okay!"

"Tori! You knew that wasn't okay!"

"You never told me to stop! If you had of told me to stop I wouldn't have done it Cat! I did it for you!"

"Oh nooo! Nooooo! I…..oh my god I cheated on her! Nooooooo!" I said as I started to cry harder.

_Oh my god I'm in so much trouble! _

"You don't have to tell her Cat…"

"Are you fucking out of your mind Tori!? I don't know what you do behind Beck's back all of the time but I'm not a cheater! I have to tell her! Oh my god why did I let you do that to me!? Tori why would you even think of doing that to me!?"

"You said you were done with Jade! That means you had broken up with her! I just wanted to do something special for you Cat! You didn't cheat on her!"

"Yes I did! We didn't tell each other that we were officially done yet! I just came to you because I had nowhere else to go! That didn't mean to have sex with me Tori! You are my best friend Tori, not my wife! Why would you do that!? Ughh! Goddd!"

"You should have told me to stop!"

"I can't do this." I said as I ran over to the guest room I was staying in and grabbed my bag of things before running down the stairs with Tori on my hills.

"So what are you about to do? Go run back to her!? Cat you are so dang stupid! You finally got the balls to leave her and now you're running back! All she's going to do is hurt you again!"

I didn't say anything as I ran out to my car. Tori's half right…but what if she doesn't? What if this whole little thing about me leaving made her open her eyes or something? She told me she's getting help and maybe she actually did this time.

_Ughhhhhhh I can't believe I did this._

I unlocked my doors and threw my stuff inside before starting it up with Tori banging on my window.

"What Tori!"

"Cat stay! Please stay! Don't let her win! Don't let her hurt you again!"

"Tori you hurt me! Now I have to go home and tell my WIFE that I just slept with the bitch who stole her boyfriend in high school!" I yelled out as Tori's face went plain and she took some steps back.

I put my car in reverse and sped from her driveway and to my house with my eyes full of tears and my heart full of regret.

_I have to go in here and break her heart. I can't do this. I can't tell her. Maybe I can keep it a secret. No…no Cat you can't lie, you aren't a liar! Just tell her the truth maybe she'll understand…..ughhhhhhhhhh Cat whyyy did you do this! Oh my god whyyy!?_

I finally made it home to see Jade's car in the driveway and my heart sunk even more. I didn't actually think she'd be home.

_I have to tell her this now._

I burst through the door of my house that wasn't surprisingly unlocked.

"Jade!" I called out as I ran to the kitchen and then back to the living room.

"Babe." I heard her voice from upstairs and quickly made a sprint up the stairs to see her walking from our room.

"Jade! Baby…Oh god…" I cried as I embraced her into a hug in which she hugged me back just as tight.

"Cat, I'm so sorry! Baby please forgive me." Jade said as she held onto me tight.

I pulled out of her hug as I looked into her eyes which were full of sorrow and regret and then I broke down even more.

"Cat…baby what's wrong?" Jade said as she held onto my face. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please don't cry anymore." She said as she started to wipe my tears.

"Jade….Jadeeee, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" I cried in a whisper before capturing her lips to mine in which she kissed back but pulled back first. "No Cat, you have nothing to be sorry about. Everything was my fault, you didn't do anything wrong."

I just cried and cried as I put my hands to her shirt and scrunched it up as I put my face to her chest and cried harder than I ever have in my entire life.

"Cat stop it. What is the matter with you?" Jade said as she gently grabbed my wrists and pulled me from her slightly so she could look me in my eyes.

I just shook my head and cried more as I put my head down.

" Baby I'm getting help, I swear I'm getting help. Andre got me a psychiatrist and I have an appointment first thing Monday morning. I've already spoken to a local counselor who said she could help me as well. Baby, I'm so sorry. Everything will be the way it should be soon. I'm going to-"

"-I slept with Tori." I cried out as I broke free from her soft grip on my wrist and put my hands over my face. "I'm so sorry." I whispered with my heart pounding with so much hurt I felt as if I were going to drop dead any moment.

Everything on Jade's end was silent as I kept crying. I was too scared to even remove my hands from my eyes. I don't want to see her. I can't believe I've done this to her. I'm the only person she could trust; the only person who truly loves her and would never lie to her. I'm the only person she could count on to see that the world isn't all bad and that out of all the people who hurt her and betrayed her that there's still someone that could hold her at night and kiss her and love her and tell her that everything will be okay. I'm that someone that wasn't ever supposed to break her heart. But I did. Oh god I did.

I peeked through one of my hands to see her just standing there with no expression. She wasn't looking at me, but passed me. I could tell her mind was gone elsewhere.

"J…Jade." I said and that's when she snapped her eyes at me. They were full of anger as her face turned red and her hands balled into fist.

She pushed me out of her way before she sprinted down the stairs, grabbed her keys and exited the house with a slam of the door so hard it knocked several things down and over.

I just dropped to the floor and cried more. That's all my brain and heart would allow me to do.

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her!" I screamed loud as I smacked my stirring wheel.

Running through red lights I didn't give a fuck bout rules and shit, she's gonna die.

"UAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hot burning tears streamed down my face as I huffed and puffed and sped all the way to the bitch's house.

I can't think. I don't want to think. I want to kill. Fuck this world!

I sped up to her house to see her walking to her car with hurt written all over her own face.

I jumped from my car and started to stomp up her driveway and once she spotted me she dropped her keys and started to run for it.

"NO!" I screamed as I started to run and quickly caught up to her slow ass before pinning her against her neighbor's car.

"Jade….Jade please…I'm...I'm so sorry…I just..."

"-SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed as I smacked her hard.

I didn't think. I didn't have time to think. I didn't stall. I don't feel like stalling. I grabbed a fist full of her hair, turned her around and banged her head as hard as I could against the window of the car causing it to break and her to fall through cutting open her face and her head and that's how I left her as I heard on-lookers scream and people yelling out to call 911.

I stomped back to my car with my own hand and arm bloody from the window and from her before I yanked open my door, hopped in, and floored off.

It wasn't long at all that I was back at my house speeding into the driveway and hitting Cat's car in the process.

"Fuck it!" I screamed as I jumped from my car and ran back into the house.

I could still hear her crying and my insides started to boil.

"Fucking liar! YOU FUCKING LIAR!" I yelled as I sprinted up the stairs to her. I grabbed her shirt and stood her up.

She cried hard as she tried to open her eyes and talk to me but I couldn't understand shit she was saying and I don't fucking want to!

"I fucking hate you Cat! You're just like everybody else! You're a liar!" I said as I used my knee to kick her in the stomach which made her cry even harder making the veins from her head and neck even pop out.

She continued to try to talk but everything that was coming from her mouth I knew was some sort of apology and I don't want to hear her shit!

I threw her to the floor as I scream and punched two holes in the wall.

"…. ….I…I….love you." She cried out and something inside me started to boil over and my whole body turned hot.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I growled as I stomped back over to her, grabbed her by her shirt and threw her down the stairs without a second thought.

I watched and listened as she screamed and tumbled all the way down the stairs and by time she hit the bottom she was steal and silent.

I huffed and puffed as I kept staring at her and all of a sudden I felt my heart drop.

"Cat!" I yelled out as I stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her lifeless body. But she didn't move. She didn't flinch, she didn't twitch. She didn't do anything to tell me that she was still alive and to me that meant she's dead.

"Catttttt! I yelled out again as I dropped to my knees and put my hands to my face and started to sob.

After about 5 minutes I slowly removed my hands from my face as I stood up and walked slowly to our room and closed the door.

I crawled into our bed and laid onto my stomach with my face in my pillow as I let out screams and cries and words with unknown meanings before rolling over on my back and staring at the ceiling.

I leaned over and hung off of hour bed before pulling out s hoe box and setting it beside me on the bed before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cellphone.

I dialed Cat's number which rang for a bit before going to her voicemail as I started to sob again.

"**Please leave a message after the tone."**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

I sat in silence for almost a whole minute before deciding to speak.

"…_.I'm sorry. I'm….I'm so sorry…_

"_I'm sorry mom for not being the daughter that you expected me to be. I'm sorry for not listening to you the first time I was asked. I'm sorry for all the times I spoke back to you with cruel words saying how I wish you weren't my mother because who am I to say those things when I'm just...like…you. I'm sorry._

"_I'm sorry dad for not being the son you've always wanted. I'm sorry for trying to ever fight you, for ever putting my hands on you. You gave me life….I had no business doing those things. I'm sorry._

"_I'm sorry Jewel. It's my fault you're gone. It's my fault your life ended so soon. I promised and promised you that I would get us away from there, but I just lied. I'm a liar. I'm the one that doesn't deserve life and I'm just so sorry for what I've done to you. You trusted me and I failed you, I let her kill you in front of me because of me. I'm sorry Jewel. I love you. I'm sorry._

"_I'm sorry Aunt Riley for taking over your house. I'm sorry for sleeping in beds and rooms that belonged to you. I'm sorry for trying to fight your boyfriend off of me, it's your house….I have no say of what happens to me. I was out of place to try and make him stop. I belonged to you, so you had all control over me and I'm sorry._

"_I'm sorry Beck for ever falling in love with you. I'm sorry for putting you through whatever misery I was putting you in for loving me. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you, that I wasn't loving you the way you wanted me to. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you leave me that day. I'm sorry._

"_I'm sorry Tori Vega. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did when I first met you. I'm sorry for making your life horrible. I'm sorry for calling you out of name and hurting you whenever I could get my hands on you and mentally whenever I could get inside your mind. I'm sorry for busting your head through your neighbor's car window. I genuinely hope you are okay. I'm sorry._

"_I'm sorry Isis for lying to you about how I treated your mother. I'm sorry if I was never there when you needed me. I'm sorry if I have ever said or done anything to hurt you. I'm sorry for keeping you away from Monica. If you love her, go get her. I'm sorry if I broke your heart for doing that. I love you more than anything Isis. You are my baby girl. And I'm sorry._

"_I'm sorry Italy for anything and everything I've ever done to you or said to you to hurt you. I'm sorry for not showing up to a few of your performances when you were a kid. I'm sorry for not always being there for you. I'm sorry for ever putting things on you that I should have been taking care of. I'm sorry for ignoring you at times and pushing you to Cat. I love you Italy. You are my daughter and I'm so sorry._

"_I'm sorry Ikenzie. I'm sorry for always being a pusher on you and being so hard on you. I'm sorry if I ever made you cry or feel unloved or scared by me. I'm sorry for threatening you in the car that day, I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry for not paying enough attention to your health and how I kept letting you get sick. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through that was unnecessary. I love you Ikenzie, you're my youngest angel, and I'm sorry._

"_I'm sorry Caterina Valentine. My love, my life, my everything. You were always, and I mean always there for me since I was only 5 years old. You always took care of me, you always kept your promises, I always trusted you. You held me when no one else would, you loved me when no one else would, you made me smile when no one else could and I'm sorry for putting my hands on you that day. I'm sorry for hurting you over and over again. I'm sorry for taking your innocence in a way that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for forcing you to love me and forcing you to become my wife. I'm sorry for promising you so many things that I never kept a promise. I'm sorry for making you feel any type of way that wasn't happy and beautiful because you are beautiful Cat. You are everything to me….but….how could you? I was so close to getting help, I was going to change Cat I was. You promised you'd never cheat on me, you promised you never leave me and now look at you? How could you do this to me? You held everything for me that I couldn't hold myself. Even though I've told you I don't trust you you know that I do. You know that I did. I put all my trust and hope in you because I knew you were different. You genuinely loved me Cat and no one else in this world did. I know I've treated you wrong but I just…I couldn't stop it, and I couldn't help it. I finally realized that I need help and I got it. I was so ready to be the wife to you that I know you've always wanted, but I guess I waited too late. You promised you'd wait for me no matter how long it took Cat, but you lied. You lied like the rest of them. You are one of them. And I'm sorry that I couldn't trust you, I'm sorry you let me down. I'm sorry for letting you down._

"_Maybe you're dead now anyways. Maybe you flew away to a better place. Maybe Vega flew away too. I know I have no spot in heaven. But there's a dungeon in hell with my name written all over it. I've done so much wrong, epically to you Cat. I don't deserve to go to heaven. I don't deserve it at all. I hope you're okay. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad…..what if you are really dead?"_

"_I killed my wife."_

"_I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to live either way. I don't even want to live. I don't want to go one. My heart is gone. I don't have one anymore. And it hurts so…damn…bad. No one will understand the hurt I feel. No one. NO ONE. It eats me inside out everyday and I have to take it, I have to live with it and nobody else does. But maybe I don't. Everyone's life would be so much better if I wasn't apart. If I just dismiss myself from this world everything will be better. The whole world would be a better place. So that's what I'll do. I'll dismiss myself."_

I reached over and grabbed my huge metal scissor's from my nightstand drawer.

"_I have a huge pair of scissors in my hands. They are sharp, they can cut. They can cut deep. But they won't do the job quick enough."_

I put the scissors down as I reached into the show box.

"_So I have a hand gun. It's cold, and metal and heavy. Just like my heart….just like it." _

"_I called to apologize to everyone. Because I love you all. I really, really do even if I don't' show it, but no matter how hard I try, I just can't go on. I can't live like this anymore. I've tried so hard to change, to be a better person. So hard, so, so hard I tried, over and over again, but I failed. And I will fail again. All the help in the world can't help me, can't stop my pain, and It's just unbearable now.…I can't go on."_

I put the gun to my head as I put my finger on the trigger.

"_Please remember the words __I love you & I'm sorry__ and make this a call to remember so that the world will know Jade West can love, and that Jade West did have a heart and that Jade West is truly sorry for all the hurt she's caused anyone and everyone as long as she's been here. No one please cry over me….not that anyone would….I'm sure you guys were wishing this for the longest. Well….your wish is coming true."_

I took a breath as hand gripped the gun tighter.

"…_.long live Jadelyn August West…"_

**POW!**

**[To Be Continued...]**

* * *

**So this is the end of this story. Very very very sad ending and I know I have some upset readers but you know...it is what it is...**

**I know you guys are wondering about Tori & Cat...just keep reading and see if they are okay. Maybe they are...maybe they aren't...who knows?**

**Please review! And thanks for following and reviewing this story. It means so much to me! The sequel will be up very soon! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
